Ladrões
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ela faria tudo por dinheiro, ele também. O novo trabalho a ser cumprido era fácil; Difícil seria conseguir completá-lo agindo em parceria... sendo que ambos odiavam essa idéia. InuKag
1. Contato

_**Disclaimer: **_**Querer não é poder. (Ele pertence à Rumiko Takahashi.)**

**O trabalho a ser cumprido era fácil. Difícil seria conseguir completá-lo trabalhando em parceria... sendo que ambos odiavam essa idéia.**

**oOo**

Os policiais já estavam fartos. Aqueles tiros em sintonia com a risada feminina, completamente estridente já havia virado uma rotina, descontente.

Suspirou, então, aquele onde em sua camisa jazia uma estrela dourada. Tragou fundo o cigarro, fundo até demais. Logo, soltou toda a sua fumaça, como se pudesse soltar aquele ódio que o completava.

Apertou as mãos com força. Aquela imprudente tivera a coragem de levar até mesmo seus preciosos charutos.

O cabelo moreno percorria toda a extensão de suas costas, e o olhar violeta encontrava-se completamente contrariado.

Era a terceira vez naquela semana. E simplesmente ela não deixava de aparecer. Socou a mesa, estreitando o olhar.

" É a terceira vez que mando a capturarem!" falou mansamente, antes de encontrar alguns guardas, completamente assustados. " Vocês estão aqui de ENFEITE por acaso?" Bradou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Um de seus homens ousou se aproximar. A barriga saliente pulava por causa da calça apertada em sua cintura. Mascava um chiclete, tentando diminuir o nervosismo.

" Senhor Naraku, já fizemos tudo o que podíamos! Ela usa armas bem mais sofisticadas que simples revolveres!" Em um ato inesperado, agarrou o youkai pela gola da camisa.

" Eu sou o xerife deste local, e até agora não soube de uma vez que vocês ousaram ATIRAR, então não culpe as armas que portam... estão de bom tamanho para a insignificância de vocês." Aproximou as faces, apertando ainda mais a camisa do outro. " Será que fui claro... Hiten?" Perguntou, uma única vez, soltando o youkai, que se afastou.

"Claríssimo." Gaguejou. "Senhor Naraku." Abaixou o olhar, quando notou que o xerife iria dar mais uma de suas crises, ao puxar fundo o ar em seus pulmões.

Mais alguns tiros foram ouvidos antes do moreno sair da cabine onde estava. Completamente furioso, se colocou em meio aos mais sofisticados de sua equipe.

" E então?" Perguntou, os encarando curioso.

" Nada." Suspirou o outro. Apontou para cima de uma casa. " Ela está ali, mas sempre que algum de nossos homens sobe... bam, bam, bam." Gesticulou como se estivesse com uma arma.

" E então porque não mandam mais de um homem por vez?" Satirizou o xerife, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer. " Não lembro de ser tão burro, Hakudoushi!" O outro deu ombros e acendeu um cigarro.

" Tentamos essa tática, mas estamos sem reforços... sempre que mandamos um número maior, ela consegue escapar." Os ombros caíram, pesadamente. " Não acredito que o assunto se trata de uma mulher."

"Maldita!" Naraku começou a se desesperar. " Como ousa simplesmente aparecer, e roubar todos os bancos dessa cidade! As pessoas estão em desespero! Não podemos ter concorrência nessa lugar.." Colocou a mão na cabeça, e respirou regularmente.

Era dor de cabeça demais.

**oOo**

Pulou do muro alto, encontrando o impacto do chão. Bateu suas mãos, no intuito de limpá-las. As botas de couro por cima de sua calça davam um belo contraste com seu cinto. A blusa branca, justa, mostrava bem seus seios bem avantajados, e estava rasgada em sua lateral direita.

Usava uma máscara, simples. Os cabelos negros e ondulados caiam por seus ombros.

Arqueou a sobrancelha encarando os homens amarrados. Abriu um largo sorriso ao notar que havia feito aquilo, sozinha.

Claro que havia negociado com os mais fortes. Algumas pérolas dariam alguns meses de salário, não é mesmo?

Aproximou-se deles, abaixando-se. Ficou frente a frente com aquele mutirão.

"Tudo bem com vocês?" Perguntou, sentando-se no chão. " Adoraria matá-los, mas não tenho tempo." Anunciou, em um suspiro. " Então, espero que estejamos entendidos. Da próxima vez em que eu disser para saírem do caminho, pois bem... saiam." Os lábios moviam-se de forma sensual. Levantou-se então, colocando um saco pesado em suas costas.

Observou os homens balançarem a cabeça em afirmação. Passou pela porta da casa onde havia conseguido adentrar. Encarou alguns policiais, parados do lado de fora.

" Foi um prazer." Disse ela, andando livremente por entre eles. Acenou de costas, continuando a seguir seu caminho.

Ouvia alguns gritos furiosos, certamente do xerife do local. Não se importou em se preocupar, já que não era uma real ameaça. Não passavam de simples ladrões, assim como ela. Corruptos, enganadores.

Com uma grandiosa calmaria tirou a máscara, e de dentro da bolsa tirou uma jaqueta jeans, a vestindo.

Acendeu um cigarro, o colocando no canto de sua boca.

Por semana, aquilo já estava ótimo.

**oOo**

" Você não pode estar falando sério!" Praguejou a mulher. " Sabe muito bem que gosto de trabalhar sozinha!" Ela gesticulava com as mãos, se negando a acreditar no que o velho dizia. "Totousai, me diga que está de brincadeira, sim?" O homem apenas a encara, sarcasticamente.

" Já é a quarta vez que me diz as mesmas coisas, Kagome!" Ela gemeu, insatisfeita. " Além de todos na região estarem em sua cola, assaltar uma mulher com tanta referência como Kikyou é uma tarefa complicada de se fazer sozinha." Ela suspirou, sentando-se no chão.

" Isso não é justo." Contestou. " Pensei que éramos amigos!" Ele apenas bufou, cruzando os braços.

" Não faça tanto drama. Nós somos amigos, mas você não é uma criança, muito menos mimada." Ela rolou os olhos. "Além do que você tem quilos de dinheiro, que conseguiu graças a minha ajuda. Pare de reclamar, sim?" A mulher apenas concordou.

Quando o senhor de retirou, ela mostrou-se completamente irritada. Tirou as botas desajeitosamente, puxando as meias logo a seguir, sem cuidado algum.

" Velho maldito." Sussurrou, abrindo os botões da calça. " Ele me deu o trabalho, mas sem mim não conseguiria metade do que conseguiu." Rangeu os dentes, agora retirando a camiseta branca. Apanhou o cinto, retirando as duas armas prateadas que ficavam presas a ele.

Despiu-se completamente, em seu quarto. Aquela casa onde morava desde os nove anos estava praticamente destruída, mas era o único lugar em que se sentia segura. Apenas Totousai tinha conhecimento de sua "toca", e era revoltante saber que seu "parceiro" passaria a saber de sua existência também.

"Droga, droga, mil vezes... Droga!" Repetia continuamente, enquanto andava com as roupas intimas, já colocadas, pelo local. " Não é possível!" Murmurou, se jogando contra a cama.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar.

**oOo**

Passadas algumas horas, Totousai alcançou seu destino. Do outro lado da cidade, tocava insistente a campainha de uma grande casa, diferente a de Kagome.

" Sou eu, Totoussai." Pronunciou, com a voz rouca. Ouviu um "clic", e logo após observou a porta se abrir.

Adentrou, cautelosamente. Encarou os cantos da casa. Haviam nesta, detalhes gritantes. Uma família completamente perfeccionista, ele tinha certeza.

" O que quer aqui, velho?" Não se permitiu assustar. Era acostumado com as aparições repentinas do hanyou.

"Tenho um trabalho pra você." Sentiu o outro sorrir. " Ganhará muito dinheiro, e é fácil... não lhe poupará muitos esforços e..."

" Qual o problema?" Cortou ele. " Se tem algum, me avise logo. Toda essa conversa mole me dá nos nervos!" Totousai colocou a mão enfrente a boca, fingindo uma leve tosse. Virou-se então, observando o meio-youkai, de longos cabelos prateados, e olhos dourados.

" Você não fará isso sozinho." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Keh!" Balbuciou. "Nem se cortar minhas orelhas eu trabalharei em parceria..." Virou-se. Começou a caminhar e notou que o outro não abriu a boca. Normalmente quando Totousai fazia disso, grandes oportunidades estariam perdidas.

" Suas orelhas, não... acho que não seria nada perto de alguns milhões de ienes." Virou abruptamente. " Mas bom, você não trabalha em parceiras. **Milhões** seriam pouco pra você." Suspirou, dando ombros. " Uma pena... vou me retirando, então." Deu passos certos, ultrapassando Inuyasha.

Logo, sentiu uma mão em seu pulso puxá-lo com força para trás.

" Tem certeza de que não dou conta disso sozinho?" Rosnou. Aquele velho não mudaria de opinião tão cedo.

"Se não tivesse, não perderia meu tempo falando com você." Respondeu simplesmente.

" De quanto exatamente estamos falando?" Ele riu.

" De muito mais zeros que você pode imaginar..." Pareceu instigá-lo. " Mas você pareceu bem certo de sua resposta, acho que não é correto e sofisticado ficar a lhe torrar o saco." Riu. "Até mais.." Inuyasha rosnou.

" Quem é ele?" Perguntou. Totousai abriu um sorriso imenso. " Quem é o grande idiota que terei de suportar durante a missão?" Relaxou então, sentando-se em um cadeira, perto do "subordinado".

" Bom... não seria elE." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha. " Ao menos, a vejo como uma mulher e..."

" Puta merda, velho!"exclamou, socando o ar. " Não acredito que vai me fazer engolir essa." Totousai o encarou.

" Não vou fazer, você vai apenas se quiser." O hanyou estremeceu. " E de toda a forma, o trabalho terminará rapidamente, e ambos os dois apenas se encontrarão durante a missão." Procurou na mala em que levava algo, que deixou o meio-youkai curioso. " É esta!" Apontou o dedo para a mulher.

" Não acredito que seja ladra!" Apanhou a foto, analisando bem. " Olhe as roupas que está vestindo, velho." O outro bateu na própria testa.

" Está é a vitima, Inuyasha." Ele abriu um pouco os olhos. " Kikyou.. vitima."

" Oh!" Analisou um pouco mais. " Tudo bem, então." Jogou a foto de volta para o novo chefe. " Não venha com ladainhas para o meu lado com essa mulher, já aviso." Estreitou os orbes. "Quando atacaremos?" Ele guardou novamente a foto na mala.

" Daqui há três ou quatro dias." Anunciou. " Então, já temos o trato feito. Te telefono quando for a hora. Até mais, Inuyasha, foi muito bom negociar com você." Ele pareceu confuso.

" Mas você ao menos me explicou o plano..."

" Apenas a assalte. Caso não contribuir, ou não estiver com todo o dinheiro que queremos, a seqüestre." Olhou em deboche para o ancião. " É apenas o começo, do plano, imbecil. Não me olhe dessa forma." Inuyasha apenas deu ombros.

"Tudo bem... até o dia!" Caminhou ao lado de Totousai até alcançarem a porta. " Até mais, velho." O outro consentiu, voltando para o vilarejo.

Quatro dias eram suficientes para ele capturar a mulher, antes de ter que agir em dupla com uma qualquer.

Ao menos, era isso que ele planejava enquanto fechava a porta de sua casa.

**oOo**

" Eu já disse, vou apenas comprar alguns mantimentos." Suspirou ela. " Eu não vou tentar atacá-la, Totousai, eu já disse que concordo com esse seu plano estúpido!" Fechou a bota marrom, calmamente. "Estou sem balas, sem armas decentes e sem comida." Arqueou a sobrancelha. " É difícil acreditar que tenho tanto dinheiro em casa e sou proibida de usar por pelo menos dois meses."

"Bom, já disse que pode usar..."

"Disse que poderia e me encheu de várias idéias e formas que eu poderia ser presa, pega, descoberta, e blá blá blá." Torceu o nariz. " Você é extremamente persuasivo, deveria parar com isso."

" Tentarei, Kagome, tentarei." Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, em negação.

" De toda forma, vou indo, não tenho o dia inteiro." Disse, se levantando. " Com o cabelo preso fica melhor, não fica?" Perguntou, se virando de costas.

" Bom, fica mais difícil para te reconhecerem, caso alguns daqueles guardas cruzem seu caminho." Ela sorriu.

" Era essa a intenção." Arrumou algumas coisas em sua bolsa, apanhando algumas notas. " Vou levar uma boa quantia..." Ele estreitou o olhar. " Ao menos para as compras!" Ele concordou.

" Ficaram boas essas roupas. Nem desconfiarão que é você, afinal, uma assassina não se vestiria de um modo tão sofisticado." Ela o encarou.

" Acha que estou me vestindo assim para quê? Me divertir em alguma esquina, com esses cowboys?" Riu. " Seria muito chato se alguém apontasse para mim, me acusando. Seria muito chato mesmo." Ele sorriu, também.

" Não demore muito." Levantou-se do chão, caminhando até ela. " A missão será daqui há três ou quatro dias, senão menos. Não te quero cansada, rastejando por aí, entendidos?" Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

" Claro, Totousai." Ele apertou a mão dela. "Volto antes de anoitecer... vai ficar por aqui mesmo?" Ele assentiu.

" Sim, já disse que gosto daqui. " Respondeu com tranqüilidade. "Você é uma das únicas pessoas que prefere as recordações que o luxo." A morena o fitou.

" As coisas mudam..." Acenou para ele. " Vou indo então, antes que não haja de acordo com o trato que acabei de fazer." Respirou fundo. " Posso ser uma ladra, mas mentirosa, de fato, não sou." Passou a caminhar, arrumando as notas amassadas no fundo de um dos bolsos da bolsa. " Até a noite."

" Até a noite, Kagome." Ela não se virou novamente.

Ela iria fazer compras, é verdade. Não iria tentar nada contra Kikyou, o que também era verdade.

Mas não observá-la estava fora dos planos, no momento.

**oOo**

Encarou o movimento de cima do muro alto. Percorreu o olhar por todas as pessoas que passavam pela avenida principal da cidade.

Os cabelos morenos lhe chamavam total atenção, mas nenhum rosto era o que procurava. Murmurou algo baixo, irritada por não encontrar a mulher.

As garras batiam incansavelmente, e o olhar já se encontrava entediado. O velho havia lhe dito que a mulher era de grande referência, então porque não estaria andando por lá, justo em um dia tão movimentado? Afinal, o xerife havia dado uma crise gigantesca por causa dos crimes ocorridos pela semana, e colocara todos os polícias que tinha, em cada esquina possível.

Era exatamente o que fazia pessoas ricas como ela sentirem-se seguras.

Suspirou quando pensou tê-la encontrado novamente. Odiava estar enganado.

Rosnou quando viu que já haviam se passado duas horas. Aquele maldito Totousai não havia perdido tempo nem ao menos dizendo aonde o vitima morava. Sabia que tentaria agir sozinho.

" Droga." Gemeu. " Odeio ser tão previsível." Deu um longo suspiro, se divertindo com um pequeno youkai raposa, que espantava algumas idosas do local.

Era uma cidade pequena, mas também existiam mulheres belíssimas. E se havia algo que adorava era o estilo que elas adotavam. Algumas trajavam longas saias, e mantinham a expressão inocente. Algumas, até mesmo ousavam se vestir melhor que as outras, afim de demonstrar a nobreza. Mas, as que mais adorava, há, eram aquelas ousadas, que aderiam a cintos, botas, e ousados decotes. Dessas sim, ele gostava.

Molhou os lábios ao ver uma ruiva, desse exato estilo virar para onde ele estava, mesmo não o vendo. Possuía lindos olhos verdes, e um corpo extremamente tentador.

Foi quando notou uma morena passar por ela. Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em espanto, e sentiu o coração acelerar.

" É ela!" Murmurou, quando ela se virou. Os cabelos presos em um alto rabo, lhe denunciavam, pois deixava toda a sua face à vista. Era a mulher da foto, tinha certeza agora! Lembrava-se dos olhos serem castanhos, e menos expressivos, mas talvez tivesse se enganado, já que tentava sempre demonstrar o menor interesse possível para Totousai.

Sorriu malicioso ao observar as roupas delas. Caras e ousadas. Não poderia ter erro, afinal, até onde sabia, Kikyou não tinha alguma irmã gêmea, ou algo do tipo. Era Kikyou mesmo que se chamava?

Piscou os olhos quando a viu entrar no meio da multidão. Não poderia ter a perdido, não naquele momento.

Desceu de onde estava em um único pulo. Por ter uma metade youkai era completamente rápido e habilidoso. Sofria menos impactos, e dificilmente era ferido.

Não passaram minutos para estar atrás da mulher. A encarou mais de perto, e teve a certeza que lhe faltava. Sentiu um aroma delicioso vindo dela, mas tentou não se descontrolar.

Inuyasha Taisho, com certeza não se tratava de um homem com hormônios a flor da pele. Seria ridículo de se imaginar isso.

Observou então a elegante mulher entrar dentro de um mercado. Continuou a seguindo, sorrateiramente. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando a viu apanhar vários pacotes de ramén. A todo o momento que havia a seguido, ela havia comprado diversos tipos de comida, mas não em grande tamanho quanto havia ousado comprar aquela.

A boca do meio-youkai salivou ao observá-la pegar seu prato favorito, e pensou que não roubaria apenas seu dinheiro.

Após um longo tempo, a viu chegar ao caixa, e timidamente pegar algumas notas. Sorriu largamente ao ver quanto dinheiro havia dentro daquela bolsa.

Esperou com que se distanciasse da multidão, então. A seguiu por todo o caminho, com passos de gato. Cuidadosamente, sempre que a mesma se virava, ele conseguia esquivar de sua visão, e achou até mesmo incrível a percepção que aquela mulher levava consigo.

Quanto se encontrou em um beco completamente vazio, não esperou por mais tempo. Pulou em frente à mulher, que, ao invés de gritar, tentou acertá-lo, fato que o deixou completamente surpreso.

" Sabia que estava sendo seguida!" Exclamou ela, deixando as compras no chão. " Olhe, eu não quero ficar brigando, já que tenho muita comida pra levar até minha casa. Então deixe para amanhã e nos encontraremos, tudo bem?" Apanhou novamente as sacolas e tentou passar por ele.

_- Ousada!_- Deduziu ele, ao notar que ela já estava atrás de seu corpo. Bufou, não esperando por mais um minuto sequer, apanhando os braços delicados da mulher e os pondo atrás de seu próprio corpo.

" Eu já disse que hoje não dá, tudo bem?" Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

" Não é você quem decide as coisas aqui, docinho." Ela rangeu os dentes com o apelido. " Vai ser rápido, eu prometo." Não precisou mencionar mais nada para que a mulher tentasse chutá-lo, mesmo que estivesse por trás dele.

_- E habilidosa para uma humana._- Pensou. Notando que não seria fácil levá-la embora, apenas a colocou em seu ombro, atitude que a fez socá-lo, e , por mais forte que fosse, não causou ao menos arrepio no meio-youkai.

Sorriu ao ver que estava perto de uma de suas tocas. Apanhou com a outra mão as sacolas, e pulou no muro de um antigo prédio, antes de entrar completamente no mesmo.

Os orbes da mulher estavam arregalados e a respiração descompassada. Nunca tivera uma viagem daquele modo.

" Me largue, maldito!" Ordenou ela, mas logo se viu sendo colocada no chão.

" Cale a boca!" Ela tentou novamente golpeá-lo, mas as fortes mãos uniram a dela antes de passar um pano nas mesmas. Deu um nó forte, a ponto de machucá-la, e fez o mesmo com os pés, em uma velocidade inimaginável.

" O que você quer?" Perguntou, em desistência. "Eu só queria fazer compras, está legal?" Ela estava completamente furiosa. Sua voz aumentava tons a mais, devido à irritação.

" Pare de falar." Disse ele. Ela começou a tentar se soltar, se debatendo. Inuyasha mexeu na bolsa dela, tirando várias notas da mesma. " Não acredito que finalmente vou sair da antiga casa de meu irmão." Os olhos brilharam. " Ei, pare de se debater, humana!"

" Parar de me debater? Você é idiota por acaso?" Rangeu os dentes, ainda se debatendo. Ele suspirou.

" Olha, sinceramente... você parecia bem mais educada na foto." Ela bateu os pés com força no solo.

" Que foto, seu demente?" Ele aproximou-se dela, levantando seu rosto.

" Uma aí." Ela bufou. " É apenas uma missão, Kikyou, não vou matá-la, então, sem crises.." Ela arregalou os orbes de prontidão. " Porque a cara? Pensou que não sabia seu nome?" Ela engasgou, antes de voltar a encarado com a face destorcida.

" Você só pode estar brincando!" Ele a encarou completamente entediado, como estava antes. Negou com a cabeça. " Eu não sou a Kikyou, seu imbecil!" Ele abriu a boca, antes de gargalhar.

" Não sei porque, mas eu realmente imaginei que fosse dizer isso?" Riu ainda mais, antes de soltar o rabo dela, deixando com que os seus cabelos caíssem. " É impossível que um clone esteja a solta por aí, não é mesmo, Kikyou?" Ela estreitou o olhar perigosamente. Agora tentava se soltar com mais ênfase, se arranhando e batendo, vez ou outra.

" Você não consegue nem reconhecer as pessoas?"

" Ora, me desculpe então. " Ela pareceu relaxar. "É normal as pessoas saírem com tanto dinheiro apenas para ir ao mercado." Ela gemeu. Não havia ouvido Totousai, agora estava em uma grande enroscada, com um homem completamente maluco.

" Olha..." Ela proferiu calmamente. " Está acontecendo um engano..." Pausou as palavras, tentando convencê-lo. " Eu sou Kagome, não Kikyou." Ele bateu na própria testa.

" Se for inventar um nome fictício, ao menos invente algum que não se pareça, mulher!" Ela apertou as palmas das mãos com força.

" Os cabelos dela são mais curtos... e lisos. Sem contar a cor dos olhos." Ele pareceu duvidar.

" Bom, nada melhor para se sentir protegida, eu entendo. Deve ser lente de contato." Ela bufou.

" Quando notar seu erro e me soltar, vai se arrepender amargamente." Ele riu.

" Como eu me arrependi no beco... _Kikyou_?" Ela rolou os olhos.

" Kikyou está bem longe uma hora dessas." Ele ensaiou um bocejo. " Só volta daqui há três ou quatro dias... creio que está desligado do mundo, ou será que não lê jornais? Nessa cidade miserável ela é praticamente a única que tem tanto dinheiro para viajar. E acho que não é o tipo de pessoa que se aventura em mercadinhos tão... públicos." Por um momento pareceu pensar.

" Você é bem inteligente, mulher." Ela fechou os olhos, contando mentalmente até dez. " De toda forma, se não for ela, conseguirei uma boa quantia para esses dias." Contou o dinheiro que antes jazia de dentro da bolsa. " E receio em dizer, mas o ramén fica comigo." Ela arregalou os olhos.

" O QUÊ?" Berrou, praticamente. Ele abaixou as orelhas. " VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCO!" Se sentiu tão prejudicada que conseguiu, em um pulo, se levantar. Ele a observou, um pouco atônito, mas não assustado. " ME DÊ ISSO!" Gritou, ao vê-lo remexer na sacola.

Ele apenas mostrou o dedo indicador, o balançando.

" De forma alguma. Você tem dinheiro pra comprar uma fábrica disso." Ela pulou, em direção a ele.

" Eu TINHA, antes de você resolver me atacar pensando que eu sou a Kikyou." Aproximou-se do rapaz, que ironicamente nem se moveu. " Aliás, não ouse relar essas garras sujas nela, pois ela é MINHA!" Ele então pareceu a notar.

" Ora, você e homossexual, então? Perdoe-me, prometo não fazer estragos." Ela tentou chutá-lo, devido a descarada ironia, mas quem a acertou foi a burrice, pois o esforço só fez com que o tecido a fizesse perder completamente o equilíbrio. Quando notou, se viu em cima do hanyou, que a encarava nervoso.

" Saia de cima de mim." Disse. A voz saiu completamente perigosa.

" Me solte antes!" Os olhares se cruzaram, e os corpos encontraram-se completamente unidos. Em um rápido gesto, ele se sentou.

" Bom, você me parece bem, aqui em cima." Ela o fitou apertando as mãos com força. " Pode ficar o quanto quiser, ao menos não como apenas o ramé..."

" Oh, fico feliz por vocês." Os rostos se viraram imediatamente para a voz rouca do homem. " É realmente contagiante saber que vocês já se conhecem." Totousai mantinha a expressão completamente debochada. Kagome sorriu.

" TOTOUSAI!" Fez força para que o corpo caísse para o lado. " Me tire de perto desse maldito!" Pediu, fazendo um nó nas sobrancelhas.

" O que foi, velho?" Perguntou o outro, se levantando. " Eu apenas queria roubar alguém, oras." Ele suspirou.

" Me chama de velho e me trata como se fosse criança." O ouviu rosnar. "Acha que sou idiota?" Ele ameaçou afirmar, mas logo negou. " Até um cego veria que você confundiu Kagome, com Kikyou." Ele então virou-se rapidamente, com a boca entreaberta.

" Seu animal!" Bufou ela, tentando se virar, como um besouro. "Você me paga por isso!" Piscou algumas vezes, antes de assimilar as informações.

" Você realmente se chama Kagome?" Sorriu amarelo ao homem. "Bom, enganos acontecem." Alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao notar o olhar severo do homem.

" Desamarre-a." Ordenou. Mesmo a contra-gosto o hanyou ajoelhou-se, e em segundos já livrara os tecidos de Kagome, com suas próprias garras.

" Pronto, velhote." Proferiu. "Me desculpe por atacar a não-sei-o-quê-sua." Kagome bateu nas roupas, olhando de maneira assassina para Inuyasha. Apanhou a bolsa com raiva, puxando um cigarro de dentro do maço e o acendendo. " Tire essa droga daqui, tenho olfato apurado, se é que não sabe." Ela sorriu maleficamente.

Aproximou-se dele, tragando fundo. Ele a encarou com susto, antes que ela soltasse toda a fumaça em seu rosto, o fazendo tossir continuamente.

" Cadela!" Ela rolou os olhos.

" Não sou eu a cachorra por aqui." Ele rosnou, ainda tossindo.

" Ao menos se conheceram." A voz do homem ainda continua séria. "Não perdoarei mais nenhuma desobediência de sua parte, Inuyasha." Ele concordou, sentindo um leve temor. " Esse é seu novo parceiro, Kagome." Foi a vez dela tossir.

As lágrimas pularam de seus olhos, antes de fazer uma careta de desgosto.

" Eu não vou trabalhar com esse imbecil! Ele me confundiu com Kikyou, Totousai, como posso confiar em uma anta dessas?"

" Ei!" Aproximou-se, apontando o dedo. " Não tenho culpa que se parece com ela, mulher!"

"Eu me chamo Kagome!" Retrucou. " Kagome, e não mulher!" Rangeu os dentes, batendo com força na mão do hanyou.

" Parem de brigar." Ordenou o velho. Ambos pararam, o encarando. " Podem se matar depois que a missão estiver completada. Isso é uma promessa." A mulher sorriu.

" Tenha certeza que farei isso." Encarou os orbes dourados do hanyou. "Com tanto prazer que não consigo nem imaginá-lo."

" Keh!" Cruzou os braços, ignorando a mulher, que até então parecia completamente frágil.

" Eu falei sério quanto as suas gracinhas, Inuyasha." Ele respirou fundo. "Não tente brincar comigo novamente. Você é tão previsível que eu soube até onde te achar. Até onde atacou, eu previ. Você pode até enganar sua mãe, mas a mim, não." Virou as costas, deixando os dois, completamente enraivecidos. "Me chamar, eu aturo, mas tentar me fazer de idiota, é um dos seus maiores erros." Passou a caminhar. "Nos vemos amanhã, Kagome. Volto pra casa hoje." Ela concordou com a cabeça, mesmo notando que ele não a observava.

O clima ficou duas figuras se encaravam mortalmente, um em cada canto do antigo edifício.

" Agora você vai me ajudar com essas coisas." Deu um nó nas sobrancelhas.

" Nem pensar." Respondeu ele. " Nada no mundo me faria te ajudar. Você me ferrou." Ela começou a bater o pé, em nervosismo.

" Eu te ferrei, EU? Eu apenas fui fazer compras!" Ralhou o olhar. "Eu não vou voltar tão tarde pra casa cheia de sacolas. Não que eu tenha medo, mas minha visão é terrível no escuro, e se algum engraçadinho quiser me roubar eu não conseguirei deixá-lo desacordado por causa da quantidade das coisas que estou levando, e sabe... não estou com vontade de perder os raméns que comprei." Ela aproximou-se dele, jogando o cigarro no chão. " Você é culpado por isso."

" Keh!" Resmungou ele. "Não tem que se preocupar com isso, depois de encerrada essa palhaçada, você estará morta." Ela então resolveu não perder tempo em discussões.

De toda a forma, nunca necessitará de homem algum para a ajudar, em tarefa qualquer que fosse.

" Que irônico, o defunto da história falando." Riu, baixo. "Não vou perder mais meu tempo com você." Suspirou, apanhando todas as sacolas. " Até mais, hanyou." Ele rosnou, mas observou ela se afastar. Notou que ela sentia alguma dificuldade para carregar as comprar, e tentou se segurar.

Ouviu ela respirar pesadamente, por estar cansada. Rolou os olhos, a seguindo, e assim que a viu saindo pelo portão - que não era mais um portão – apanhou as sacolas da mão dela, fazendo-a dar um pequeno grito afobado.

" Considere a primeira e última vez, humana." Ela estreitou os olhos. " Não quero que me dê problemas por estar cansada, no grande dia." A ouviu bufar, mas não tentou protestar, em momento algum. "Onde mora?"

" Shikon no Tama." Ele a olhou torto. " O que foi? Achou que eu morasse perto? Se eu morasse não pediria por ajuda, ainda mais pra você." Ele lentamente deixou as sacolas no chão.

" Não vamos andando." Pegou-a pelas pernas, colocando em seu ombro, como fizera da outra vez. A ouviu protestar pela maneira arrogante com que o fez, mas apenas apanhou as sacolas, começando a correr. "Tente não me deixar surdo, pirralha!"

O pedido completamente rude a fez gritar ainda mais...

Por todo o trajeto.

**oOo**

**SIM, SIM E SIM. Eu cometi essa besteira. Sei que será um desafio dar fim a duas fanfics, sendo que faço faculdade e trabalho.**

**Mãããããããããs.**

**Eu vou fazer isso.**

**Tudo bem que eu poderia muito bem ter apenas escrito o capítulo, e depois escrito outro e outro até postar.**

**  
Mas eu sou uma idiota! Idiota, ignorante... uma besta.**

**Uma besta que simplesmente não agüentou não postar. **

**Enfim, continuarei com Gotas de Solidão. Não sei se demorarei pra postar o segundo capitulo ou não, depende de quanto tempo terei pra escrever. Por exemplo, essas duas semanas, bom...**

**Essas duas semanas vão ser completamente "ferradas" pra mim, por culpa de várias provas a qual eu nem sei o assunto. Mas tudo bem, as coisas passam, e eu poderei escrever, não é mesmo?**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado!**

**Até o próximo.**

**(E sim, Kagome e Inuyasha irão se odiar muito, ainda.)**


	2. Proteção ?

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ele não me pertence, mas que me faz ficar dias e noites sem dormir para ter atualizações, com certeza ele faz!**

**OBS: **Sim, agora esse é o capítulo original. Eu havia reescrito ele todo com algumas partes que eu havia achado, porém qual minha surpresa ao abrir meu e-mail e ver minha fanfic inteira?

Muitíssimo obrigada **AGOME CHAN**, depois disso eu nunca mais vou me esquecer de você. Sério, eu realmente fiquei abismada. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... eu te amo!

**oOo**

" Dá pra me largar?" A voz da mulher encontrava-se completamente rouca. Os cabelos desarrumados e a forma com que arfava era extremamente cômica. O hanyou, que imaginava a grande dor de cabeça que iria lhe perturbar, rolou os olhos... mais uma vez.

" Eu já disse pra você calar essa boca!" Bradou. "Se você pediu pra eu te ajudar, ótimo, já estou aqui por puro contra-gosto, agora pare de reclamar, porque se for depender desses seus passos de formiga, não chegaremos nunca." Ela respirou fundo.

" Bom, sinto dizer, _hanyou,_ mas já chegamos." Ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

" Fala sério?" Ela soltou todo o ar preso em seus pulmões.

" Eu sempre falo sério. Inclusive, falei sério dentro daquele edifício também." Ele sentiu a ironia, mas não se importou com ela. "Agora me largue de uma vez, estamos exatamente na frente de casa." Ele olhou para o local aonde ela apontava.

" Você não pode estar chamando _isso_ de casa!" Ela estreitou o olhar, e daria tudo para que ele pudesse vê-lo.

" Sim, eu chamo." Ele a colocou no chão, indelicadamente. " Antes chamar "isso" de casa, que você de delicado." Ele rolou os olhos. "Pode ir embora, agora. Ou será que quer fazer mais algum comentário gentil sobre o local onde moro?" Eles se confrontaram com o olhar.

" Entendo porque queira o trabalho do velho." Ela continuava o encarando. "Só não entendo como estava com tanto dinheiro na bolsa. Você por acaso é uma daquela mulh..."

" Eu trabalho para Totousai há bem mais tempo que você possa imaginar." Ele tentou conter a curiosidade. " Não sou uma prostituta, se é isso que você ia dizer." Ele observou as próprias garras, desistindo de olhar para o visual desastroso da outra.

" Exatamente isso." Ela continuou parada. " O que foi, quer que eu leve suas compras pra dentro também?" Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

" Você indo embora já está de ótimo tamanho." Pegou suas compras, as levando para perto da porta. "Não vou agradecer, esqueça."

" Feh!" Resmungou ele, fitando o molho de chaves composto por um chaveiro de canivete. "Eu não esperava isso de você." Ela apenas respondeu um pequeno "hm", tentando acertar a chave.

" Não sei porque ele insistiu em trocá-la." Suspirou, colocando outra, que também não fez com que a porta se abrisse.

" _Isso_ está caindo aos pedaços, talvez eu entenda o velhote." Ela cruzou os braços.

" O que você está tentando fazer? Me irritar?" Ele deu ombros.

" Não, não estou tentando te irritar." Kagome o observou de forma debochada. " Aliás, nunca tentei isso, somos recém-conhecidos, não tenho motivos pra te irritar, humilhar ou esnobar." Sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos, perfeitamente alinhados.

" De toda a forma, só dê seus conselhos inúteis se eu pedir." Ele imitou o que ela havia dito, com uma voz mais fina. " E pare de se fazer de imbecil. Pode ir embora, já disse." Virou-se novamente, encaixando a certa, desta vez. Deu um pequeno pulo de felicidade, entrando na própria residência.

Arrastou as compras pra dentro, as colocando na cozinha. Sua casa estava realmente destruída, mas ela gostava do jeito que era. Uma parte de sua infância, a única que não foi perdida com o tempo.

Sentiu um corpo estranho logo atrás do seu. Deu um pequeno suspiro, encarando Inuyasha.

" Você realmente mora aqui, ou é um tipo esquisito de toca?" Ela pegou nos braços dele, os apertando.

" Olha, Inuyasha, suma daqui!" Ele continuava observando os detalhes da casa. " Você conseguiu o que queria, conseguiu me irritar. Agora sabe onde está a porta, e sabe voltar pra casa. Vá, xô, xô." Ele encarou um pequeno canto, onde a rachadura da parede parecia não ter fim. " Passa daqui!" Espantou, imaginando que surtiria efeito.

Ele apenas bufou.

" Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta." Tirou as mãos dela de perto do seu corpo, rapidamente. " Você não consegue responder como uma pessoa normal?" Ela ficou pasma, piscando os olhos por alguns minutos.

" Não, desde que esteja falando com um completo idiota!" Retrucou. " Sim, eu moro aqui, qual é o problema, senhor da grana?" Ele respirou fundo. " Volte pra sua _mansão_, se é que você tem uma, e me deixe em paz." Começou a remexer nas compras, colocando os raméns em um armário.

" Estou com preguiça." Ela tentou ignorá-lo. " Eu andei mais de vinte quilômetros, com um peso razoável a mais no meu ombro, sem contar as compras desse pesinho." Ela continuou guardando o que havia comprado. " Estou cansado. E por ironia, você, que vive insinuando que sou rude, não teve a dignidade de oferecer ao menos um copo d'agua." Sorriu vitorioso, quando ela se virou.

" O banheiro é a próxima porta a direita." O sorriso desmanchou do rosto do meio-youkai. " É isso que vocês fazem, não é? Tomam água da privada?" Passou por ele, caminhando para algum outro cômodo.

" Como é que é?" Perguntou, a seguindo. " Não fale comigo desse jeito, sua humana desprezível!" Rosnou, adentrando a mesma porta que ela havia entrado.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo metálico encostado em meio ao seu nariz. Fez uma expressão de pleno espanto, ao notar que a morena segurava uma arma.

" Como é que é, o quê?" Perguntou, dando um nó em suas sobrancelhas. "Eu sinceramente não sei se irei agüentar você até o fim dessa missão miserável." Avançou ainda mais, deixando a arma completamente colada no rosto de Inuyasha.

" Vai atirar, é?" Perguntou ele, desafiante. "Você não passa de uma inútil." Ela sorriu.

" Uma inútil que sabe atirar muito bem, e está definitivamente morrendo de vontade de puxar o gatilho." Ameaçou atirar. Inuyasha apertou as próprias mãos, vendo o dedo da mulher deslizando, pronta para dispará-la.

Em um ato súbito, apertou os pulsos dela com força, os mirando pro alto. O tiro ecoou alto, e os dois encontravam-se no solo segundos depois, enquanto Kagome tentava esmurrá-lo a todo o custo.

" Você ia me matar!" Exclamou, indignado. A feição atônita o denunciava. " Você é maluca?" Perguntou, levantando-se do chão. Observou a mulher tentar bater em seu peitoral, com força. A arma encontrava-se consideravelmente longe dos dois. Pegou novamente nos pulsos dela, fazendo uma pequena pressão em ambos.

Vendo que não conseguiria se soltar, mordeu a mão do meio-youkai com força, a qual urrou de dor, a soltando.

" VOCÊ ME MORDEU, MULHER MALUCA!" Ela cuspiu no chão, demonstrando nojo.

" E VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MEU TETO!" Estreitou as sobrancelhas, enquanto o cabelo se enchia da tintura branca juntamente com pequenas quantidades do cimento que passaram a cair após o tiro.

" VOCÊ IA ESTRAGAR MEU ROSTO!" Rosnou.

" ELE JÁ ESTÁ ESTRAGADO!" Bateu as mãos nos cachos, os limpando. " ALÉM DO MAIS, A ARMA ESTÁ DESCARREGADA, EU NÃO POSSO TE MATAR ATÉ A MERDA DA FIM DO TRABALHO!" Ele apanhou a arma do chão, verificando o cartucho da mesma.

" Ótimo, espero que esteja feliz pelo estrago que fez na própria casa." Ela rangeu os dentes. " O que você esperava, que eu fosse..." Parou de falar, a fitando longamente. " Ei! Não estava descarregada. Se estivesse você não teria **atirado** no teto." Ela se jogou no chão.

" Você sobreviveria de um tirinho." Sibilou em ironia. " Eu não pretendia atirar de verdade, só queria que fosse embora." Ele riu, debochadamente.

" Se quisesse era só pedir." Ela tossiu.

" E eu não pedi, ao menos umas quatro vezes?" Ele negou, descaradamente. Ela socou o chão, com força. Apanhou no bolso o maço de cigarro, completamente amassado, e acendeu a um. O hanyou fez uma careta de desgosto.

" Você ordenou, pedir, pedir, não pediu." Deu ombros. " Mas se insiste tanto, nos vemos daqui há alguns dias." Ela fingiu não o escutar, tragando o cigarro e tirando lentamente a bota em seus pés. "Espero sinceramente que chova e que você morra afogada dentro do quarto por causa do buraco no teto." Ela apenas olhou para o alto, tragando novamente o cigarro.

" Não disse que ia embora?" Perguntou, fazendo um bico de irritação. " Boa sorte com o caminho de volta. Espero que um caminhão passe por seu corpo e esmague todos os seus ossos." Ele se virou, passando a andar.

" Não se preocupe." Ela encontrou as costas largas de Inuyasha. "Não vai acontecer." Em um curto período de tempo, ouviu a porta da frente se fechar com força.

"_Merda."_ Pensou, ao notar que ele havia feito aquilo propositalmente. A casa não estava quebrada demais na opinião dele?

Foi então que uma veia praticamente pulsou em sua testa, ao sentir a gota caindo por sobre um de seus braç começando a chover.E aquele buraco idiota não sairia de lá tão cedo.

**oOo**

Chutava tudo o que ousava aparecer em sua frente. Bufava, irritado e extremamente contrariado. Aquela mulher havia o enfrentado, e quase o matado também. Totousai estava perdendo os limites. Quem achava que era, um subordinado comum? Quantas pessoas já havia pego para aquele velho? Nem ele saberia dizer.

Jogou-se contra o sofá, colocando as botas cheias de lama em cima da mesinha central. Estreitou os orbes, batendo as garras. Estava completamente molhado.

" Maldita mulher!" Exclamou, sentindo o peso dos próprios cabelos prateados. " Imprudente!" Continuou, ligando a televisão. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que os canais não pegavam.

_- Ótimo- _Pensou, levantando-se e subindo as escadas, que davam direto há um luxuoso banheiro. Tirou as roupas, lançando-as em um canto qualquer.

Colocou o corpo embaixo da água quente, ensaboando os próprios cabelos. Vez ou outra pegava-se rosnando para o nada. Passou o sabonete por toda a extensão de seu corpo musculoso, arqueando a sobrancelha.

" MALDITA!" Gritou, socando a parede. Ridículo. Sim, ele sabia que era. " Mulher, maldita." Sentou-se no chão, deixando a água cair sobre o corpo.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. Mal havia voltado e alguém estava prestes a lhe importunar.

Pior: Durante o seu banho.

Ouviu que os toques passaram a ficar insistentes, e resolver ceder. Mesmo sem enxaguar a cabeleira, passou uma toalha pela cintura.

" Quem é?" Perguntou, rudemente. Ouviu uma risada cínica do outro lado do interfone. " Juro, velhote, que se não tivesse tanto dinheiro em questão, eu deixaria você morrer nessa chuva!"

" Abra logo." A voz rouca soava divertida. " Abra antes que eu vá embora." Inuyasha apertou o botão que abria o portão. Já estava acostumado com as chantagens de Totousai.

Voltou a subir para o banho. Deixou a toalha em cima da pia, abrindo novamente o chuveiro. O ancião adentrou no local, encostando-se na parede.

" Estou furioso com você." O hanyou não o encarou enquanto falava. " Aquela mulher é louca, sabia? Tentou me matar, antes de concluirmos a droga da missão! Por que, Totousai?" Perguntou, agora o fitando. " Por que nos uniu nessa missão?" Totousai deu ombros.

"Isso você saberá por si próprio... e antes que você imagina." Arqueou a sobrancelha, se debruçando. " Vim aqui pra dizer que sinto uma imensa vontade de te bater. Se ela quase te matou, diria que foi necessário." O hanyou se enxaguou, logo depois encarando o outro.

" Aé, é? Por que?" Desafiou.

" Primeiramente porque decidiu raptá-la, quebrando as regras e tentando agir sozinho." Fez uma expressão de raiva. " E segundo porque ela me ligou a gritos dizendo coisas indecifráveis, do tipo "aquele idiota molhou toda a minha casa", e coisas do gênero."

" Ei, ei , ei! A única coisa que eu fiz foi evitar que uma bala atravessasse meu crânio!" Se defendeu, colocando as mãos enfrente ao corpo. " Ela deveria agradecer, afinal, antes um buraco no teto do que no próprio corpo!" Totousai balançou a cabeça em negação.

" Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto são... irritantes." Suspirou, derrotado. "Parecem duas crianças brigando por um doce, puta merda." Se colocou em posição ereta. "Mas enfim, passei apenas pra te lembrar novamente de não tentar fazer gracinhas. Caso isso não aconteça, saiba que não tenho medo de te tirar dessa missão." Inuyasha rosnou. " Além disso, receio em dizer, mas você terá que protegê-la por esses dias!" O meio youkai fez uma careta.

" De modo algum! Quem tem que se proteger sou eu... e dela!" Arregalou os orbes. "Ela sabe se defender velho, ela tem armas lá!" Sentiu o olhar do mais velho repleto de deboche.

" Está com medo de uma mulher?" riu, sarcástico. " De toda forma, estamos falando de força. Temo por Kagome, antes dessa missão. Ela é mais importante que imagina." Ele deu ombros.

" Você deveria me entender! Que tipo de pessoa agüenta aquela mulher? Você não entende, ela vai arruinar tudo, velhote."

" Existem pessoas e pessoas que querem trabalhar com ela, mas eu não arriscaria colocar youkais lobos que estão perdidamente apaixonados pela mesma... daria confusão." O meio-youkai sentiu-se alterado pelo comentário.

" Feh!" Resmungou. " Seu aviso já está dado, pode ir embora agora." Totousai alongou as pernas.

"Você não precisa me dizer." Inuyasha o encarou, confuso. "Eu sempre sei quando é a hora de ir." Sorriu antes de se virar e sair pela porta.

" Eu o odeio!" Esmurrou o chão com força, enquanto o limpava com o pano. O balde resolvera ironicamente inundar durante a tempestade, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse completamente molhado.

**oOo**

A morena estava ajoelhada, tentando secá-lo. Já havia desistido de não se molhar , depois do momento em que percebeu que mais goteiras se formaram no teto, deixando seu cabelo úmido. Arqueou a sobrancelha, depois de bufar pela quinta vez.

" Hipócrita!" Rangeu os dentes. " Hanyou maldito, rude e hipócrita." Rolou os olhos, quando viu o balde se enchendo até a boca novamente. " A única coisa que se presta naquele meio-youkai são os bíceps, tríceps e peitoral bem definidos." Suspirou. " Nada além disso, nada!" Se jogou de costas no chão. Estava cansada, definitivamente.

A missão seria dali há alguns dias, e nunca seu corpo havia sentido tamanha fadiga.

" Isso que dá, resolver roubar alguns bancos por semana." Respirou fundo, deixando com que a água molhasse o chão, da mesma forma que antes. " Tanto faz, posso morrer afogada agora." Fez um bico.

A casa já estava caindo aos pedaços, mesmo, e ela não se espantaria se o teto resolvesse cair em cima de sua cabeça por culpa de um único tiro.

Ouviu um movimento estranho fora de casa. Apenas virou o rosto para o lado, ignorando. Quem quer que fosse, logo apareceria. E se fosse um perigo, ela atiraria e ficariam o braço pela água, apunhalando uma arma. Arqueou a sobrancelha e bufou, vendo a sombra se aproximar.

" Parece um cavalo." Murmurou, encarando a sombra ficar ainda maior. Fechou os olhos e atirou na janela. A casa já estava um desastre, de toda a forma. Ouviu um grito masculino. " Não o matei, ainda?" Bufou, dando mais dois tiros.

Em uma questão de segundos o vidro de seu quarto estava completamente destruído, e por ele um hanyou afobado pulava, em cima da morena prostrada no chão.

" PARE DE TENTAR ME MATAR!" pediu, pausadamente.

" Ah, é só você." Deixou a arma cair no chão, esticando os braços novamente. " Pensei que fosse um bandidinho besta aí.." Ele rolou os orbes. " Mas bem que eu poderia ter te matado."

" Aquele velho é um idiota!" Kagome pareceu se interessar com a frase. " Achar que você precisa de defesa é uma loucura!" Ele a encarou. " VOCÊ é louca!"

" Obrigada pela parte super curiosa da sua opinião que me toca." Ele a fitou, agora. " Sinceramente, não estou nem aí pra o que você está falando, sabia?"

"Feh!" Saiu de perto dela, ficando prostrado na parede. " Acho melhor irmos para a minha casa e..."

" Deve ser piada." Ele irritou-se ao se ver cortado. " Você é um grande engraçadinho mesmo. Vou pra sua casa, oh, claro." Ele sorriu largamente.

" Acho que ela está mais bem conservada que "isso"." Ela não se deu ao luxo de se mover. Nem que fosse sua sobrancelha.

" E eu disse por acaso que estava?" Ele pigarreou.

" De toda a forma, ao menos lá tem um lugar bem lindo e limpo pra deitar..." Ele riu, ao notar que ela estava ensopada. " A não ser, claro, que goste de nadar todos os dias antes de dormir." Ela continuou imóvel.

" Vai encher o saco de outro." Molhou os lábios. " Já disse que não estou nem aí pra o que você fala. Aliás, não fui eu quem tive a idéia estúpida de nos unir, nem essa equivocação de que eu posso estar em perigo." Finalmente moveu o pescoço, ficando com o olhar direto para o mesmo. " Agora tente fazer algo mais importante, engraçado ou tira-tédio que ficar me azucrinando. Já destruiu meu teto e minha janela, o que mais você quer destruir?" Ironizou. Ele apenas deu ombros.

" Não sou eu quem fico dando tiros como um idiota." Ele se aproximou dela. " Você é bem crescidinha pra saber que vidros quebram. E bem mais crescidinha pra saber que balas adoram quebrar vidros." Ela se levantou, ficando sentada. Os cabelos molhados pingavam em suas costas, que encontravam-se na mesma situação.

" Ta." Ele não a compreendeu. " Tudo bem, Inuyasha." Arregalou os orbes.

" Você me chamou pelo nome... e concordou comigo?"

"Sim..." Começou ela. " Sim, eu fiz isso. Sou sua parceira, não sou?" Os olhos dela piscaram. Ele começou a desconfiar da atitude da moça.

" O que você quer?" Ela fingiu indignação. " Fale o que vai fazer, mulher!" Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

" Nada, não vou fazer nada." Se levantou, lentamente. " Parece estar com medo... de mim?" O olhar da morena passou a ficar psicótico. Inuyasha tossiu.

" O que você vai fazer, raios?" Perguntou temeroso. " Você não é assim."

" Você me conhece há um dia, seu estúpido." Ralhou. " Agora pare de se meter na droga da minha vida e saia dessa espelunca que eu e você nomeamos de lixo. Vá, vá, suma. Eu tenho mais o que fazer que ficar discutindo com meio-youkais." Saiu pelo corredor, pisando duro.

" Oh, eu sabia." Sussurrou ele. " Isso não vai ser nada legal." Cruzou os braços. " Aquele velho maldito." Rosnou, observando a parede.

" Ótimo... isso é ótimo." Ouviu ela gritar. Rolou os olhos. " Agora eu ainda tenho que agüentar um hanyou me perseguindo dentro de minha própria casa!" Os gritos se transformaram em sussurros. Sussurros baixos, que sabiam os dois, que por Inuyasha poderiam ser ouvidos.

O meio-youkai caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, onde a morena estava. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a observando. Ela andava pelo aposeonto, remexendo em algumas sacolas, murmurando coisas agora inauditíveis.

" Quer que eu vá embora? Se quiser eu vou e digo pro velhote que você me obrigou a ir, com direitos a tiros na vidraça e coisas a mais." Gesticulou, mas notou que a outra fazia questão de o ignorar, como se não notasse a presença dele. " O que você está querendo ganhar com isso?" Novamente foi negada uma resposta.

Ele estava se irritando com aquela idiota.

" Vá tomar um banho, senão vai se resfriar." Se sentiu falando com a parede. " Logo vai estar espirrando e vai dizer que é minha culpa por causa da bala no teto, e então eu vou retrucar e dizer que foi porque não me ouviu." Apenas se deparou com mais silêncio. Rangeu os dentes, e rosnou baixo.

A morena passou pelo lado do hanyou, fazendo questão de esbarrar seu corpo contra o dele. Seria bom, se ela não tivesse feito do ato amoroso, um ato violento.

" Pare com isso, mulher!" Rosnou novamente. Ela olhou para os lados, apertando os olhos, como se tivesse ouvido algo. " Ou será que tenho que fazer algo mais ousada para falar comigo?" Viu ela arquear, mesmo que discretamente, a sobrancelha.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de levar uma de suas mãos para o bumbum avantajado da morena, que deu um pulo, dando um tapa forte no pulso do hanyou.

" ..MIM!" Gritou. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso cínico.

" Não me ignore que eu com certeza não relarei mais em você." Cruzou os braços. "Além do que, tanto seu estilo não me agrada, quanto você não me chama a atenção." Esnobou, mesmo sabendo que a mulher era extremamente atraente. Ela suspirou, aliviada.

" Que bom!" O sorriso no rosto dele se desmanchou. " Não agüento mais homens aos meus pés! Um amigo homossexual seria algo bom pra mim!" Desabafou.

" O que você disse?" Estreitou os orbes. " Você é muito irritante, mulher." Proferiu. Ela apenas deu ombros.

" Ao menos não fico invadindo sua casa e..."

" FORAM ORDENS DO VELHOTE!" Ela se assustou com o tom alto da voz dele. " Quer saber? Estou aqui só pra seguir ordens, e não pra ficar te seguindo como cachorro." Ela o encarou com deboche. " Então apenas arrume a droga de um lugar pra eu deitar e dormir a noite toda, porque, na minha singela opinião, a única coisa que pode te prejudicar é o demônio." Ela mordeu o canto da boca, com desdém.

" Tudo bem." As roupas dela já estavam um tanto quanto úmidas. " Tem o sofá." Apontou. " Mas, como por culpa de um certo alguém a janela do meu quarto encontra-se quebrada, eu não pretendo dormir lá, o que significa que, ou você dorme naquele sofá..." Aponta para um menor, no canto da sala. " Ou então dorme no chão." Cruzou os braços, o encarando.

" Prefiro dormir na sua cama, já que não ligo pra janela quebrada." Ela sorriu.

" Tudo bem, então. Ao menos não compartilharemos o mesmo ambiente." Piscou um olho. " Agora, com licença, que eu preciso de um banho." Continuou a andar, indo em direção ao banheiro de sua casa.

O meio-youkai sentia-se felicitado, ao notar que ao menos conseguira o melhor lugar para ém, o olhar debochado cruzou seu semblante em uma questão de segundos... precisamente assim que notou que a cama estava ensopada, por culpa da garoa que passava pela janela.

**oOo**

Apanhou a toalha. Os cabelos agora lavados caiam por sobre o seio desnudo, e um sorriso delicioso cruzava sua face.A mulher se encarava no espelho, passando a mão por ele afim de o desembaçar. Apesar de ter destruído mais algumas partes da casa, sentia-se feliz. Um banho havia curado sua raiva.

Enrolou a tolha contra o corpo, e saiu assoviando. Entrou no quarto despreocupadamente, retirando a toalha e a jogando em um canto qualquer. O chão do quarto já estava relativamente mais seco, agora. Agachou, abrindo uma de suas gavetas e colocando a calcinha, de costas para a porta.

Um hanyou atônito encarava a mulher se vestir, com a boca entreaberta. Ótimo! Ela havia se esquecido completamente de sua presença, e, apenas por ela estar praticamente nua na sua frente, não se sentiu prepotente perante ao fato.

Não conseguiu se mover. Observou a calcinha de renda fazer combinação com o sutiã que ela havia acabado de pegar. Por um instante desejou que ela virasse, por mais que tentasse atirar nele o quanto antes. Ela era uma praga, realmente. Mas era linda.

Piscou os olhos ao vê-la abrir seu guarda-roupa, e se surpreendeu ao notar as roupas que continham nele. A morena apunhalou uma camisola, que chegava até o meio das suas coxas. Era vermelho, nada transparente, com alças prateadas.

Seus olhos percorreram todas as roupas, botas, acessórios e calças. Ela era exatamente o tipo, aquele tipo de mulher que a boca para dizer algo, mas foi surpreendido por um golpe, rápido, no seu peito, e após esse, vários que se seguiram.

Ela era forte, realmente, mas nada que pudesse o machucar. Ensaiou um bocejo, tentando não olhar o decote de Kagome. Em um movimento faceiro apanhou os pulsos dela, do mesmo modo do dia em que se conheceram.

" EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ME ESPIONANDO!" Estreitou os olhos, tentando se soltar e se contorcendo completamente. Passou os dois pulsos agora por detrás do corpo da mulher, pressionando levemente sua coluna com o joelho.

" Pare de se debater, isso cansa!" Exclamou, notando que a mulher não parava de se movimentar. " Se sabia que eu estava, hm... "espionando", então porque simplesmente não pediu para que eu saísse antes de eu ver seu ensaio sensual para por as roupas?" Ela virou o rosto, se contorcendo de dor pelo ato.

" Porque eu ESQUECI de você, era SUA obrigação NÃO FICAR ESPIANDO, sendo que está na MINHA casa, onde EU tenho privacidade, EU!" Ele a soltou em um ato brusco, que a fez pender para frente sem conseguir se equilibrar.

O tombo fora feio, e até mesmo o meio-youkai fez uma careta ao observá-la caída naquela posição. De joelhos, com as palmas das mãos contra o solo.

" Prefiro assim que de costas." A morena se virou, agora, se sentando com lentidão. Colocou as mãos do pescoço, fazendo uma leve massagem nele, o mexendo para os lados.

" Eu te odeio!" As palavras saíram repletas de rancor. " E odeio Totousai também." Rangeu os dentes. " Eu odeio TODOS VOCÊS!" Socou o chão, sem antes gemer baixo devido a dor que não abandonava seu pescoço. " Maldito!" O encarou, apenas movendo os olhos. Ele suspirou.

" Ora, ora, que coisa mais triste!" Pronunciou, irônico. " Você me odeia?" Fez bico. " Eu não poderia nem imaginar isso se quisesse." Me dá até vontade de chorar..."

" Eu vou te fazer chorar assim que essa missão estúpida terminar, seu maldito!" Levantou lentamente. Seu pijama já se encontrava na metade de suas coxas, completamente amassado. " Vai chorar até o último suspiro, seu hanyou nojento!" Estreitaram o olhar.

" Vou fingir que acredito, só por pena." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. " Sim, pena... esse tombo deve ter doido, não é?" Sorriu. Ela continuava com a expressão séria.

Caminhou até o telefone, em cima da cômoda. Deu um olhar fuzilante para Inuyasha, que continuava com aquela face os números, pressionando o telefone contra sua orelha. Respirou fundo, apertando as mãos com força.

" Ah, ola Totousai." Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. " Só queria saber porque mandou Inuyasha supostamente me proteger." Parou por um momento, ouvindo com atenção. "Não, não estou reclamando, apenas queria te informar que ele só tem que me proteger dele mesmo." Sorriu, se virando de costas para o meio-youkai. " Meu pescoço dói, meus ossos parecem quebrados, acho que vou pegar uma gripe e tudo por causa dele, sendo que a missão está próxima. Ah, e a janela do meu quarto está quebrada, talvez você saiba o porque." Batucou com as unhas, com seu sorriso aumentado. " É, eu também o acho incapacitado, é compreensível pensar assim." Fitou novamente o outro. " Quer falar com ele? Tudo bem, então, Totousai, querido." Estendeu o telefone.

Inuyasha rosnou, apunhalando o telefone com força. A encarou com um sorriso amarelo, ao notar o pequeno racho que se formou ao lado do mesmo.

" Parabéns." Os lábios apenas se moveram, enquanto ela batia palma. Ele se virou completamente, deixando de a encarar.

" Diga, velho." Torceu o nariz. " Ela quem me ataca, eu já disse velhote! Não sei do que você quer que eu a proteja, ela tem armas, sabe? Ela ROUBA BANCOS!" Parecia completamente indignado. " Não, eu não quero perder o dinheiro." Rolou os olhos. " Pare com essas chantaginhas ridículas, quem faz isso é criança." Fez um nó nas sobrancelhas. " Não precisava ser tão rude." A morena se aproximou. " Prometo. Eu prometo que não relo mais nessa bruxa." Olhou de esguio para Kagome, virando-se no momento em que ela colocaria o ouvido próximo ao telefone. " Feh!" Resmungou. " Tchau, velho." Desligou, se virando.

" Que cara é essa?"

" Você está completamente_ fodida_ comigo, pirralha." Ela estreitou o olhar. " Eu quase perdi uma grande bolada, sua... humana!" Falou com desprezo. Ela o enfrentou com o olhar.

" Oras, mas não é você o riquinho da história? O que aconteceu? Sumiu seu castelo de cristal?" Eles aproximaram os rostos.

" Eu juro, que se você não tivesse aquelas suas arminhas, eu te mataria agora."

" O que te impede? Eu estou sem armas no momento..." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Mas está com um corpo de matar..." A feição da morena ficou completamente furiosa, no mesmo momento em que Inuyasha riu.

E riu muito, muito mesmo.

**oOo**

**Infelizmente perdi minhas respostas as reviews e minhas notas... mas bom, isso é coisa chata certo? O importante está aí.**

**Novamente, eu te amo Agome chan!**


	3. Disputas

_**Disclaimer: **_**Adivinhem? Eu não lembro que Disclaimer era! **

**oOo**

A noite não foi uma das melhores que poderia ter. Inuyasha se remexia na cama, levemente molhada, sentindo que, se fosse humano, estaria doente uma hora dessas. O frio naquele quarto era assustador, e a aparência daquela casa deixava tudo mais mórbido que necessário.

Kagome havia dormido na sala, como combinado. Encontrava-se encolhida, abraçando as próprias pernas e sentindo uma horrível dor no cóccix. Não era habituada com sofás, muito menos com homens na própria, uma vez que seu padrasto a ajudou a não gostar muito deles... e adorar matá-los. Sua profissão a fazia assustadora, mas aqueles olhos eram realmente melancólicos, hora ou outra. O mau humor a contaminava. Era boa em reclamar, xingar, exclamar e falar em voz alta, enfim era uma mulher irritante e ela sabia daquilo. Remexeu-se novamente no sofá, enquanto o meio-youkai resmungava algo tentando esquecer-se da umidade da cama.

Sentiu uma presença estranha em cima do seu corpo. As orelhas brancas se mexeram e ela o encarou de soslaio.

" Suma aqui!" Bradou. Ele apenas colocou as mãos no sofá, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

" Lá está frio." O hanyou abraçou o próprio corpo. " Está úmido e frio." Ela rolou os olhos. Não sabia se fazia parte de algum tipo grotesco de encenação. Virou-se de frente a Inuyasha.

" Ninguém mandou atirar no teto." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Estranho... lembro de você ter apertado o gatilho... que coisa mais engraçada, não acha?" Ela se sentou. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e com pequenas olheiras em volta deles.

" Do que exatamente Totousai queria me proteger?" Perguntou a si mesma. " Se você não tivesse aparecido meu teto estaria inteiro, minha cama estaria seca e comigo por cima dela." Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela, suspirando.

" Acredite, eu estaria bem melhor que você." Encontrou os olhos furiosos da mulher, mas os ignorou. " Quero ver o que vai pensar quando me encontrar aos cacos para fazer essa tal missão incrivelmente complicada." Debochou. " Não sei o que tem na cabeça para me juntar a uma inútil como você." Ela estreitou os orbes.

" Sabe que penso o mesmo?"

" Ao menos não sou inteiramente humano." Seus olhares se encontraram, em plena noite. Apesar de desgastados, pareciam não querer parar

de se enfrentar. " E você, que nem sabe se defender direito? Fica aí fazendo um show com suas "arminhas", mas quando te peguei no beco você não me fez nem cócegas." Ela riu de canto.

" Olha, cômico mesmo." Ele queria ver aonde ela chegaria. " Eu resolvi não atirar em você porque queria chegar em casa. Sabe como é, se fosse outra pessoa eu até me sentiria ameaçada, mas... um meio-youkai?" A face dele endureceu completamente. " Pena que existam alguns valentões como você, não é mesmo?" Sibilou ironia. Ele rosnou.

" Não sei porque estou perdendo tempo com você, pirralha."

" Será que porque estava reclamando do lugar onde dorme?" Ele lembrou-se, enfim. "Mas é uma pena, viu? Aqui nesse sofá só tem lugar para uma pessoa, que sou eu. Meias pessoas dormem em meios sofás então, contente-se com aquele outro." Se deitou, esticando as pernas. Inuyasha sentou-se do lado dela a espremendo no sofá e rosnou com a relutância da mulher.

Inuyasha se sentiu sendo empurrado para fora e logo se viu sentado no chão. Olhou para a mulher, rosnando irritado. Em menos de alguns segundos os dois encontravam-se disputando pelo lugar maior naquele local. Kagome colocou as mãos contra o apoio, empurrando Inuyasha para fora, enquanto ele chutava levemente suas costas, para que ela se espremesse no sofá. Ela o encarou, furiosa. Passou a deferir golpes no meio-youkai, que apenas a espremia. Se Totousai visse aquela cena, ou riria de tamanha ridicularidade, ou choraria por desgosto.

" Saia...daqui" Ordenou ela com dificuldade. A voz saiu rouca e pouco convincente, já que o empurrava no momento da fala.

" Se você tivesse usado um pouco da sua educaçãozinha eu não estaria querendo dormir aqui também!" Ele falou um pouco mais alto, já que usava pouquíssima força. Ela sentiu uma veia pular em sua testa, de tamanho ódio.

" FIQUE COM ESSA MERDA ENTÃO!" Gritou, atitude que o fez tampar as orelhas. " EU ESTOU POUCO ME FODENDO COM VOCÊ, SEU VERME!" Ela já estava em pé, completamente vermelha de raiva.

Bufou, pisando firme até o pequeno sofá instalado no canto da sala. Deitou-se nele, pegando um pequeno lençol que estava próximo a ela.

" Não quer ficar com o edredon?" Inuyasha pareceu simpático, o oferecendo. Na realidade ficou com certa pena da mulher, que tremia e tentava se aquecer sozinha.

" FIQUE COM ESSA DROGA E A ENGULA!" Apontou pra ele. Os olhos soltando faísca. " ESPERO QUE O ENFIE NO MEIO DO..."

" Ei, ei, ei, sem baixaria!" Colocou as mãos em forma de defesa. " De uma boca tão bela como essa apenas deveriam sair doçuras."

" VÁ SE DANAR!" Se virou, abraçando as pernas e o corpo. O meio-youkai observou o corpo da mulher desprotegido do vento e segurou-se para não caminhar até ela.

Mulher insuportável. Era assim que a via e mesmo assim sentia-se mal por tirá-la do conforto? Vencendo sua própria consciência, se cobriu. E dormiu melhor ali do que onde estava.

**oOo**

Ela acordou coberta. Os olhos se abriram lentamente, mas demorou a se acostumar com a luz. Piscou algumas vezes, antes de soltar um espirro. Fora dormir tarde demais, e seu corpo sentia uma leve fadiga. No seu rosto cansado podiam-se ver olheiras, devido à noite anterior.

Espirrou mais uma vez, irritada. Olhou para todos os lados procurando certo hanyou, a qual amaldiçoaria por alguns barulhos vindos da cozinha. Arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada e se protegeu do frio, causado pela febre. Mais alguns barulhos foram ouvidos e um resmungo, alto. Compreendeu que era realmente o meio-youkai, mas não fazia idéia do que era aquele show vindo de dentro de um dos seus aposentos.

Ousou se levantar. As pernas fraquejaram um pouco, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo encontrou Inuyasha em frente à porta, com um sorriso longamente amarelo. Arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha, contraindo um pouco o olhar.

" Posso saber o que está fazendo?" A voz saiu baixa e furiosa. O hanyou apenas alargou mais seu sorriso, tirando de trás de si uma bandeja. " É veneno?" Perguntou amarga. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

" Imagine, meu bem." Ela bufou. " Sente-se e fique confortável por favor... apenas quis te fazer um saboroso café da manhã, afinal, parece que está precisando reforçar esse corpinho." Ela respirou fundo e logo engoliu seco.

Haviam abduzido Inuyasha.

" Que?" Foi apenas o que saiu de sua garganta. Ela se sentou então, com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa.

" Te fiz um café, e espero que esteja bem. Is... quer dizer, sua casa estava meio desorganizada, por isso demorei para fazê-lo, e talvez não fique tão saboroso quanto eu gostaria que ficasse, já que é para uma pessoa tão importante como você." Deu passos lentos em sua direção.

Ela queria acordar daquele pesadelo, se é que era um. O meio-youkai andava sensualmente em sua direção, o que a fez se espremer contra o sofá, horrorizada. Talvez aquilo fosse alguma célula alucinógena que se fundiu com o vírus da gripe.

_- Só pode ser isso! -_ Estreitou o olhar. Quando viu, Inuyasha já se encontrava próximo a ela. Próximo até demais, ela diria. Abaixou-se e suavemente beijou sua testa.

" Com todo o amor do mundo? Que merda é essa?" Perguntou ela quando leu o bilhetinho posto junto com a comida que havia preparado. " Você está retardado?" Ele pareceu morder os próprios lábios para não retribuir ao "elogio".

Mas com uma força sobrenatural apertou os punhos e sorriu.

" Esqueceu de ler o resto..." Apontou para o fim do bilhete. " Viu? Está dizendo que fui eu quem escreveu... Inuyasha." Ela entreabriu os lábios.

" Você também pegou gripe?" Ele pareceu um pouco assustado, e logo mexeu na gola da própria camiseta. Respirou fundo.

" Não, não... mas porque tantas perguntas? É apenas um gesto de carinho de seu novo parceiro." Um sorriso apareceu na face de Kagome quando ela depositou a bandeja em cima do sofá aonde estava.

Com alguns passos lentos rodeou o meio-youkai, que tentava se acalmar.

" Hm... vejamos." Ele sorriu. " Será que está assim porque furou mais vezes meu teto?" Ele negou.

" Não, não, querida... seria muita maldade minha e..."

" HÁ!" Gritou ela. Ele deu um pulo, colocando logo depois a mão sobre o coração.

" Sua maluca!" Rosnou, mas logo se recompôs. " Quer dizer... querida." Ela então o encarou com uma malícia cruel.

" Ou será que está com medo de que Totousai descubra que estou doente por sua culpa, três dias antes da missão?" Sua reação foi como ela esperava. Engoliu seco, desviando o olhar do dela.

" Bom... como eu poderia dizer..." Apenas uma parte de sua boca se levantou, em um meio sorriso. " Por que não acredita que isso seja apenas amor?" Ele tentou ser convincente... Mas falhou, uma vez que sua feição não era amorosa, e sim de pleno desespero.

" Se é apenas amor, me dê uma licença..." Passou por ele, com as mãos atrás do corpo. Sentia frio ainda, mas sua ânsia por deixá-lo mal era maior que ela. Sua camisola estava um pouco mais curta, já que ao menos pensara em arrumá-la no momento em que levantou.

" O que vai fazer?" Perguntou ele. Ela deu ombros.

" Vou notificar a Totousai que estou doente devido a um pequeno atrito que tive com você ontem." Ela observou todas as cores passarem pela face do meio-youkai em disparada. "Mas depois digo que você começou a amar e quem sabe ele te perdoa, não é mesmo?" Aproximou-se perigosamente do telefone, estendendo sua mão até ele.

Quando o tocou, sentiu um corpo a segurá-la com força e a empurrar para longe.

" Não me faça quebrar essa merda, humana irritante!" Rosnou em seu ouvido.

" Oh, cachorrinho, então era isso mesmo?" Tentou acerta-lhe as partes baixas, mas fracassou, pois ele já havia previsto o movimento. " Poderia me soltar? Ou quer que o grande e velho Totousai me encontre com o braço quebrado?" Ele notou a violência com que a segurava e a soltou um pouco.

" Prometa que não irá apanhar aquele telefone, sua bruxa." Ralhou os dentes. Ela deu ombros.

" E por que deveria?" Ele riu.

" Para não ter o perigo de perder alguns dentinhos preciosos?" Ela tentou dar uma cotovelada em seu estomago, mas novamente o golpe foi repelido.

" Prometo." Respondeu, irritada.

" E como posso ter certeza de que não está mentindo?" Ela suspirou.

" Apanhe uma caneta e um papel, faça um termo e eu assinarei embaixo." Ele então pareceu pensar e naquele momento de distração ela se soltou dele, correndo para a instante perto dos dois. Apanhou uma arma, apontando em sua direção.

" Você esconde armas até embaixo da cama, sua maluca?" Ficou parado, esperando por uma resposta, essa a qual não veio. " Não vamos começar com isso de novo, não é?" Perguntou ele, enfezado.

" Estamos apenas começando, _querido_." Ele deu um nó em suas sobrancelhas.

" O que quer agora? Que sua porta caia? Faço questão de que atire bem na maçaneta." Ela então apontou a arma para baixo, aonde ficaria o sexo do hanyou.

" Sei um lugar bem mais interessante para atirar e fazer com que caia." Ele por um momento olhou para todos os lados da casa, não achando nenhuma alternativa a não ser esquivar-se e tentar apanhá-la pelas costas.

Ela tossiu. E tossiu de novo. O momento de fragilidade fez com que ele ganhasse tempo e tirasse a arma das mãos dela.

" Droga!" Praguejou ela, vendo agora a arma apontada para si. " Pare de bobagem, Inuyasha."

" Ah, sim... agora você diz para parar, mas não lembro de ter tomado essa atitude." Ela respirou fundo, tentando encontrar algum ponto estratégico. Ele então cruzou os braços, batendo o pé.

" Não adianta... o máximo que vai achar são teias de aranha." Ela o fitou furiosa. Foi então que uma idéia lhe pareceu tentadora, e aquilo se passou por sua face. Inuyasha estranhou.

" Obrigada pelo café... e me perdoe pelo modo com que te tratei." Ele riu.

" Oras Kagome, vai tentar fazer o mesmo que eu? Isso é ridícu..." Arregalou os orbes então quando a viu tirando a camisola. O corpo curvilíneo era tentador e perfeito, tirando o fato de ter alguns vestígios de cicatrizes, não muito aparentes. A calcinha de renda fazia par com seu sutiã, vermelho. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

Tinha de admitir que poucas mulheres com que deitara fossem tão... excitantes. Ele engoliu seco quando ela colocou a camisola em cima do ombro.

" Como poderia agradecer pelo café?" Sorriu, se aproximando. Os passos eram compostos com um rebolado sensual, que o fez esquecer completamente da arma. A abaixou então, tentando ritmar sua respiração.

Ela colocou um dos dedos dentro em sua própria barriga, sorrindo.

" Vai dizer que preferia tê-lo comido ao invés de outra coisa?" Riu baixinho, fingindo timidez. Ele respirou fundo o ar que emanava de seu corpo tão cheiroso.

Ela então se aproximou, empurrando seu peitoral levemente, o que o fez andar de costas até o sofá e cair sobre ele. Abriu sua camiseta lentamente, beijando seu peitoral e depositou um beijo puro e longo na base de seu pescoço, o que o fez gemer.

Ela então o encarou fogosa.

" Adeus... meu bem..." Sussurrou. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha por alguns segundos antes de ver a arma em sua testa e Kagome com as pernas abertas por sobre o seu corpo. "Espero que você morra dessa vez." Rilhou com os dentes. Quando ele fora dizer algo, a porta novamente se abriu.

Inuyasha suspirou, já que havia sentido o cheiro do velho alguns instantes antes.

" Você não sabe a alegria que eu sinto cada vez que os vejo juntos." Totousai suspirou, irritado. Kagome espirrou alto, o que o fez tampar os olhos com raiva.

Inuyasha notou duas pessoas o acompanhando e apenas tirou a arma da mulher, a puxando sobre seu corpo.

" Eu te odeio, sabia?" Perguntou ele, a jogando contra o sofá e a cobrindo, feito que a fez estranhar.

" Vocês são incorrigíveis." Bufou ele, tentando não matar os dois "idiotas" a qual havia unido.

A surpresa era evidente na feição dos outros dois convidados. Nada poderia ter saído mais desastroso.

**oOo**

" Então quer dizer que você tentou o matar..." Inuyasha o olhou bravo. "Segundo Inuyasha, não pela primeira vez..." Observou Kagome, agora já vestida, com os braços cruzados. "Porque ele não passa de um insuportável que além de atrapalhá-la e irritá-la a deixou sem as cobertas ontem, atitude que a fez ficar com uma forte gripe..." Inuyasha tossiu. " Por causa do tiro que Kagome deu no teto na noite anterior, fazendo com que ele dormisse em uma cama úmida e prejudicial a sua saúde?" Ambos concordaram e negaram em algumas partes.

Obviamente diferentes.

Havia um homem com roupas de monge segurando o riso, ao lado de Totousai. Seus cabelos eram curtos e negros, e seus olhos castanhos estampavam demasiada diversão. Era belo e parecia ter um belo corpo esportivo; este, escondido por suas próprias vestes. Ao lado deste havia uma mulher, calada. Seu corpo era maravilhoso, o que notava-se através de suas roupas apertadas. O cabelo castanho ia até o meio de suas costas, preso em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos castanhos eram mais escuros que os do monge, e mais agressivos também, e, apesar de toda essa voracidade presente nela, não conteve um sorriso zombador.

" E o que fará quanto a isso?" Perguntou Kagome. O nariz dela estava vermelho e ameaçando escorrer.

" Infelizmente não posso torturá-los." Ambos suspiraram aliviados. " Por enquanto." Os dilacerou com o olhar. " Achou mesmo que eu passaria a mão na cabeça de vocês? Estão agindo feito crianças birrentas." Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Eu estava sendo "menos criança" antes desse... bastardo aparecer." Sua voz já estava fanha, o que fez o hanyou gargalhar.

" Me poupe, senhora seios avantajados." Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de censura. " Totousai, eu apenas recomendo que passe a escolher melhor seus ajudantes." Ele se largou ainda mais no sofá, olhando Kagome de forma superior.

" Melhor que você, você quer dizer?" Perguntou ela, o fuzilando com o olhar. O monge se levantou.

" Deve ser melhor que ele mesmo." A mulher de olhos castanhos tapou os orbes com as mãos, já sabendo o que viria. " Afinal, ela é ótima, se é que me entende." Se ajoelhou enfrente a Kagome, sorrindo. " Gostaria de ter um filho meu?"

Silêncio. Um silêncio predominou o local momentaneamente.

" Miroku, você é um idiota." A mulher balançou negativamente a cabeça ao notar o amigo jogado no chão.

" Você pensa que é quem, seu animal?" Kagome se mantinha em pé, após dar um soco na cabeça do homem com roupas de monge.

" Sangozinha, ela é mais forte que você." Murmurou com a voz chorosa. Inuyasha rosnava baixo observando a cena e o novo depravado que faria parceria com eles.

Se é que fariam.

" Preciso, definitivamente, escolher melhor meus subordinados." Murmurou baixo Totousai, em um último suspiro de auto-piedade.

Ótimo.

" Que emocionante. Além de eu ter que agüentar uma mulher medíocre ainda terei que agüentar um monge depravado e outra mulher com os nervos a flor da pele. É isso que eu entendi?" Inuyasha tentava controlar a respiração. O meio-youkai odiava ter parceiros, ainda mais parceiros tão... _**estranhos**_ como aqueles.

" Sim, isso mesmo que você _entendeu_, Inuyasha." O velho sorriu. " Vai fazer alguma reclamação e poderemos reduzir o número a três ou vai ficar quietinho como deve ficar?" Kagome riu sardônica.

" Pensei realmente que fossemos amigos." Totousai rolou os olhos.

" O mais legal é que a renda será dividida para nós cinco. Não é emocionante?" Kagome e Inuyasha cerraram os olhos na mesma hora, como se fosse combinado. " Isso se deve a falta de responsabilidade de vocês dois. Se quiserem podem sair da missão, porque eu acho, sinceramente, que um hanyou apressado e uma mulher doente apenas tendem a piorar o plano." Os encarou sorrindo. " Vocês que sabem, _amigos_".

Interessante, Totousai encontrava-se completamente irritado.

" Feh! Por mim tanto faz. Mas se alguém se machucar nessa eu não vou perder meu tempo." Kagome deu ombros.

" Sabe que eu não tenho vocação para ajudar pessoas também."

" É velhote, espero que seus novos colegas não acabem mortos. Isso é... _ela_ eu espero que morra antes mesmo da missão começar, mas como querer não é poder..." Rosnou um pouco ao sentir o cheiro da fumaça. Ela havia acendido outro cigarro e ele tinha certeza que não era apenas pelo vicio, e sim para irritá-lo.

" Isso é paixão reprimida, hanyou?" Perguntou ela. Miroku se pôs em meio à discussão.

" O que eu sinto por você é, senhorita Kagome." Ajoelhou-se mais uma vez. " Desde que a vi pela primeira vez notei como era linda." Os olhos brilhavam cada vez mais que se aproximava da moça. " Pena que apenas viemos nos apresentar hoje. Queria ficar mais tempo ao seu lado e aproveitar sua deliciosa companhia." Aproveitou ainda mais para se juntar ao seu lado. " Ao menos nos veremos no dia da missão, senhorita." Ela então arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do homem tocar-lhe a coxa, descaradamente.

A cena que correu rapidamente foi hilária, já que não teve que mover o punho para que visse o monge jogado no chão. Sango já havia lhe batido, no mesmo momento em que Inuyasha avançou e o velho lhe deu um peteleco.

Ele estava detonado.

" Bom... " Sango prosseguiu. " Perdoe-me os modos de meu querido... amigo." Sorriu amarelo. " Mas saibam que ele é muito bom quando o assunto é roubar bancos."

" Acredito." Ironizou o meio-youkai enquanto rolava os olhos.

" Ele é ainda mais competente que você, Inuyasha." Totousai aproximou-se. " Menos convencido e mais delicado com as mulheres, apesar de sempre tocá-las. " Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto. " Não abra a boca se for pra falar asneiras, estou cansado dessas suas sutilezas." Inuyasha cerrou os olhos.

" Então é só isso?" O hanyou estranhou o fato da mulher começar a falar e encerrar a conversa, já que tinha a oportunidade perfeita de vê-lo humilhado. " Eles vão com a gente, temos mais chance de sermos pegos e... é isso ai?" Ela cruzou as pernas, sentando-se no sofá.

" Sim... "é isso ai"." Confirmou ele. " Eu pensei que poderia ter uma tarde agradável, comer algo e falar sobre assuntos banais, mas sinceramente não agüento mais um minuto aqui dentro, já que estou sofrendo estresse." Torceu os lábios em desgosto. " De toda forma, vou indo. Se entupa de remédios Kagome, não quero te ver nem um pouco gripada, senão está fora da jogada." Ela apenas olhou de soslaio para o hanyou, que abriu um sorriso sem graça. "Tentem não se matar... e olhe que estou cansado de pedir isso a vocês."

" Até mais pra vocês dois." Sango se aproximou e deu a mão para os novos parceiros. "Espero nos darmos bem." Fechou os olhos, graciosamente para uma mulher de humor explosivo.

" Tchau senhorita Kagome." Ela não respondeu. Sango apertou o próprio punho, já irritada. " Calma Sangozinha, sabe que minhas mãos são de todas, mas meu coração é apenas seu." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi." Kagome riu.

" Não é que concordamos com algumas coisas, hanyou?" Ele rosnou baixo.

" Por que me trata tão mal, senhorita?" Ela notou o olhar teatralmente triste do monge. " De toda forma, saiba que não irei desistir de você." Piscou um olho. "Até o grande dia." Virou-se então, passando a mão agora no fim das costas de Sango, que momentaneamente lhe bateu no rosto.

Totousai já estava em disparada da casa, fazendo que os outros dois o seguissem.

" Você me fodeu, sabia?" Perguntou a morena, vendo a porta se fechar. " Se eles me tirarem dessa missão eu perco muito dinheiro." Ela olhou para o hanyou.

" Feh! Ao menos dividirei a bolada com apenas outros três." Ela rangeu os dentes. " O que foi, mulher? Não tenho culpa que pegou um pequeno resfriado..." Ela levantou lhe apontado o dedo, bem enfrente a sua face.

" Não, Inuyasha, não? Você foi simplesmente o ÚNICO culpado!" Ele a olhou com deboche.

" Deveria estar feliz por eu não estar te xingando pela última cena." Ela apertou as mãos. " Afinal, você estava novamente com uma arma apontada pra mim. Alguma hora você acerta o tiro, não é? Está louquinha pra me matar, mas quando eu digo que não me importo com você, você fica toda irritadinha. Você merece isso, _humana_." Ela socou as próprias pernas.

" Você é um prepotente!" Tossiu, espirrando logo em cima. O hanyou riu alto. " Isso terá volta, pode ter certeza disso." Ele a encarou malicioso.

" Se essa revanche envolver você apenas com roupas intimas novamente eu adorarei." Ela cruzou os braços e soltou um pequeno grito indignado. " O que foi? A idéia foi unicamente sua de sair rebolando em minha direção." A face dela se contorceu.

" Eu te odeio tanto, Inuyasha, mas tanto, que eu ficaria nua se fosse pra te ver morto em seguida." Ele se levantou.

" Se for pra ser morto de prazer, eu topo." Ela grunhiu. Virou-se e saiu pisando firme, resmungando pequenos palavrões.

" Isso terá volta, seu maldito impostor!" Ela o fuzilou com o olhar uma ultima vez. " Você terá os piores dias da sua vida ao meu lado. Ah, se terá!" Ele sorriu galanteador.

" Já estou tendo, querida." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, de costas pra ele. " Pode ter certeza que estou." Ele ignorou o vaso sendo lançado em sua direção, já que foi capaz de desviar, e se sentou novamente, observando as próprias garras.

Ela envergou a testa e espirrou alto. Ele então a encarou, notando a fúria nos olhos azuis da constatou que deveria pensar mais antes de se atrair por alguém que detestava tanto, enquanto Kagome apenas se remoia em raiva.

**oOo**

**É meio frustrante saber que eu refiz dois capítulos inteiros a toa e comi um tempo que eu poderia ter feito um outro capítulo. Mas isso foi pra eu aprender.**

**Se não fosse (novamente) a Agome chan, nunca mais eu teria conseguido pegar os originais de novo e isso sim acabaria comigo.**

**Bom, vamos voltar ao rumo normal da fanfic.**

**Um beijo a todas e até o próximo!**


	4. Aposta

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pouco importa se ele me pertence. O que importa é que eu posso matá-lo a hora que eu quiser, ahá X)! (Claro que só em minhas fanfics... mas já é um grande avanço para quem não tinha absolutamente nada!).**

**Espero que todas aprovem o capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo! (Sem gracinhas dessa vez).**

**OBS: Preciso urgentemente de uma beta-reader.**

**oOo**

Faltavam dois dias para que a missão começasse. Dois dias que praticamente não eram nada para Totousai.

Ele confiava cegamente em Kagome, sabia. Também compreendia que as habilidades de Inuyasha eram importantes caso alguém mais forte resolvesse aparecer pela causa de Kikyou. Armas não eram suficientes, afinal.

Suspirou, acendendo um charuto em seus dedos trêmulos. Sentia que algo daria errado caso continuassem a agir de maneira tão... ridícula.

Sua idéia de admitir mais dois agentes dera errado. Pensou que um monge seria ideal para colocar as coisas em ordem. Que nada! Apenas se deparara com um pervertido que não pouparia Kagome de suas mãos.

Mais um problema, já que algum incidente como esse poderia ocorrer quando estivessem em ação.

" Bando de problemáticos." Rinchou, entortando a face. " Quem dera fossem um pouco mais humanizados." Pensou em Inuyasha e riu. "É, talvez ele devesse pensar mais em sua forma humana de vez em quando."

Não que não estivesse agindo. Sentiu isso quando estava próximo a Kagome e não deixou que a vissem seminua. Um olhar agressor aos que entravam na residência como se quisesse defendê-la. Mas, ao invés de se aliviar, apenas se viu em mais um problema.

" Podem se apaixonar." Arqueou a sobrancelha e riu exageradamente alto. " Aqueles dois imbecis podem se apaixonar, daí sim, estarei ferrado." Rilhou os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que rolou os orbes.

Uma velha senhora, um pouco corcunda, com cabelos já completamente brancos e uma espécie de "tampão" em seu olho esquerdo se aproximou. Sorriu, massageando-lhe os ombros.

" Deixe disso, Kaede. No final das contas, acho que estou me preocupando a toa. Não são crianças. Se falharem, morrem... não vejo tão grande problema nisso." A velha sorriu.

" Oh, claro que não. Estamos apenas falando de Inuyasha, que já te salvou duas vezes sem ao menos precisar de você e de Kagome, que criou como sua filha, praticamente. Não haverá nenhum problema MESMO se eles acabassem morrendo por falta de treino ou de equipamentos, quem sabe." Deu ombros, dando ainda mais ênfase a ironia. " Pare de se enganar Totousai, você sabe que precisa deles como precisam de você... vai acabar se tornando um velho carrancudo se acreditar mesmo que o que menos te importa é vê-los vivos." Ele tossiu levemente.

" Não posso pensar muito nisso, Kaede, a minha, nossa e acima de tudo, fonte de dinheiro DELES vem disso. Vem de matar ou morrer, de se arriscar. Se eu ficar pensando muito na quantidade de riscos que correm eles acabam sem serviço algum. Sabe... tem pessoas que nascem pra estrelar, algumas pra varrer chão... algumas pra direcionar empresas. Eles nasceram pra roubar, Kaede... e infelizmente é isso que são, apesar de serem ótimas pessoas, são do crime." Ele riu com o próprio discurso, enquanto Kaede suspirou.

Definitivamente, aquilo tudo era bem melhor que passar fome, como antes Kagome passava.

**oOo**

Inuyasha dormia pesadamente no quarto. A cama já estava bem mais seca que antes e ele achara alguns cobertores para forrá-la.

Não havia gostado muito da idéia de dormir lá novamente, já que sabia que corria o risco de chover durante a madrugada. Mas antes isso que ter que brigar com Kagome pelo sofá como na noite anterior.

A tarde havia sido tensa. A morena perdeu todo o seu tempo preparando uma refeição completamente recheada de pimenta após descobrir "acidentalmente" que o hanyou não agüentava comer comidas picantes. Além de seu tato ser mais forte que o de Kagome, só o olfato já se via altamente prejudicado por culpa disso. Via pimenta, sabia que tinha pimenta, comia pimenta... espirrava sem parar.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Não se importou em jorrar um molho "caseiro" picante em seu ramén antes de entregá-lo. Sabia que Inuyasha sentira o cheiro e mesmo assim tivera a coragem de sorrir para ele enquanto lhe entregava o prato.

Fora isso Inuyasha também aproveitou-se da situação. Quando Kagome teve que tomar banho ele se aproximou dos cabos de força. Parou a energia elétrica quando imaginou que ela estava enxaguando os cabelos.

E ironicamente, acertou. Ouviu gritos e protestos dela que apareceu na porta do banheiro com uma tolha –muito mal ajustada- sobre o corpo. Os olhos vermelhos por culpa do sabão ter entrado neles no momento de pânico e o cabelo repleto de sabonete (já que ele escondera todos os seus shampoos) se faziam cômicos na cena.

Claro, até o momento em que ela lhe apontou novamente a arma. Aos poucos Inuyasha ia descobrindo os "esconderijos" das belezinhas de Kagome, como passou a chamar. Mas, dessa vez ela apenas usou da ameaça para que ele ligasse a força e ela pudesse terminar o banho.

Olhares raivosos eram notados em todo o momento. Estranhamente o meio-youkai conseguia sempre recuperar a calma mais fácil, já a humana ficava por horas bufando e suspirando alto, isso sem contar nos pequenos gritinhos que dava sempre que ele lhe direcionava a palavra em horas desapropriadas, como ela mesmo nomeou.

Enfim, eles sentiram-se exaustos e fizeram um acordo – mudo – de quem dormiria no sofá e quem dormiria no quarto. Inuyasha sentiu ainda um leve tremor quando ela lhe deu um olhar fulminante e suspeito de boa noite. Esgotado por tanto batalhar toda a tarde não cedeu ao macio do travesseiro e acabou por dormir rapidamente.

Kagome, ao contrário do que se imaginava se remexia desconfortavelmente no sofá sem conseguir dormir. Talvez fosse a adrenalina que insistia em não sair do seu sangue, ou era seu ódio que se mostrava ainda maior do que a vez que havia sido baleada por um gordinho careca no shopping, há um ano atrás.

" Aquele maldito." Proferiu ela, remexendo-se do sofá. " Se não fosse por causa dele eu teria alguns milhões na minha conta bancária agora, e certamente não estaria aqui com um meio-youkai nojento." Murmurou no mesmo instante em que lamentava.

Estava coberta com um edredon extremamente fofo e seu corpo se esquentava também com três blusas de frio grossas. Não ousaria colocar outra camisola, ainda mais tendo tanta febre como naquele momento.

" Eu te odeio, Inuyasha." Rangeu os dentes como se ele pudesse vê-la e ouvi-la. Não podia negar que o achava completamente atraente. Fora isso, sua relação era de puro rancor. Levantou-se impaciente. Não gostava de ter um "estranho" em sua casa. SUA casa desde que havia nascido. Viu seus pais sendo mortos ali, conheceu Totousai ali, e agora teria que abrigar um hanyou que referia-se a seu lar como uma suposta "coisa".

Caminhou até a cozinha e apunhalou uma panela juntamente com uma colher de madeira. Sorriu perversamente voltando para a sala e então rumando para seu quarto. Abriu a porta com cuidado, não notando nenhum movimento estranho, e foi então que viu.

Inuyasha dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Sua boca estava entreaberta, e vez ou outra o sentia sorrir. Suas orelhinhas se mexiam no topo da cabeça, mas pareciam não detectar nenhum som.

Por um momento sentiu pena de acordá-lo. Encostou-se na batente da porta e o encarou longamente, já que ele não sabia que ela estava lá. Piscou uma ou duas vezes antes de suspirar. Ele ficava completamente sereno e belo quando dormia. Os cabelos prateados caiam por seu ombro com uma delicadeza que ela jamais pensou ser vista em um hanyou tão arrogante.

Quando olhou pra cima foi que sua sobriedade voltou. Ele a havia feito atirar no próprio teto, e como se não bastasse a adoeceu e nem ao menos se desculpou por aquilo! Arqueando a sobrancelha agressivamente lembrou-se da sua promessa para o hanyou: a de que ele teria os piores dias de sua vida ao seu lado, nem que fossem os poucos que faltavam.

" Maldito." Resmungou caminhando até a cama com as pontas dos pés. Passou a mão enfrente a face adormecida a ponto de ver o grau de seu sono. Ele nem se mexeu. " Ótimo." Fez uma posição de ataque e sem mais nenhum tipo de melodrama colidiu a colher com o fundo da panela.

O barulho foi alto e estridente, e se repetiu várias e várias vezes. O meio-youkai já estava acordado agora. Os olhos arregalados e vermelhos pelo pouco tempo que havia dormido.

" SUA MULHER MALUCA!" Conseguiu gritar, mas logo depois voltou a respirar pela boca. Os olhos estavam completamente estalados apesar de ela já ter parado de produzir o som irritante e agora estar rindo sem cessar. Sentia como se as ondas sonoras estivessem presas em suas orelhas e não parassem de ressoar com violência.

" Tinha de ver sua cara!" Disse ela entre um riso e outro. Já estava no chão abraçando com força sua barriga, rolando um pouco. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos toda a vez que ela se lembrava das garras de Inuyasha prontas para o ataque assim que ouviu o barulho. " Adorei!" Continuou ainda.

Ele continuou estático. Olhava pelo seu redor atordoado.

" Sua idiota, você sabe que tenho audição apurada!" Rosnou, voltando aos poucos a se locomover.

" Exatamente por isso, meu _querido_." Sua barriga doía como nunca e então ela decidiu que parar seria melhor para ela. Tentou se sentar, e foi o que fez com certo cuidado. " Acho que nunca mais irei me divertir tanto." Seu olhar era de vitória, e sua face encontrava-se seriamente divertida. " Bom, acho que isso vale pelo banho frio." Piscou um olho e apontou o dedo para ele como uma "arminha". Ele então mordeu os lábios a encarando longamente.

Ele não falava nada, apenas ficava imóvel em seu olhar. A morena sentiu-se estranhamente incomodada com aquilo.

" Oras Inuyasha, o que foi?" Perguntou ela, forçando uma ironia. " Preferia ter sido acordado com beijinhos, é?" Claro que não eram nem duas horas da manhã, e obviamente eles só acordariam mais tarde devido ao fato de terem de descansar por aqueles dias, mas ela resolveu insistir. " Pare de me olhar dessa forma, senão acabarei me sentindo culpada." O sarcasmo continuava evidente em sua voz.

" Está doendo?" Ele perguntou ainda sem demonstrar expressão alguma.

" O que?" A pergunta soou confusa. Ele continuou com o olhar fixo.

" Sua barriga." Apontou. " Você estava rindo demais... estou perguntando se dói." Ela engoliu seco.

" Bom..." Começou. " Um pouco. Mas... por que quer saber disso?" Seu sorriso saiu torto e ameaçado. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Levantou-se em um pulo da cama se aproximando dela. Ela não conseguiu se afastar mais de um ou dois passos de onde estava, já que encontrava-se sentada.

" O que vai fazer?" Perguntou, não tendo resposta. " O que vai fazer, hanyou?" O sorriso dele duplicou-se.

" Nada... " Os olhos agora possuíam um pingo de ironia e ela ao menos foi capaz de sentir QUANDO ele havia posto as garras em torno de sua cintura lhe fazendo uma onda de cócegas.

Ela caiu novamente no chão rindo alto. Inuyasha não evitou sorrir também, mas desta vez com certo divertimento verdadeiro. As mãos desnudaram parte de sua barriga e a cobriram de cócegas. A morena se contorcia de tanto rir, apertando os braços do hanyou com força para que ele parasse, sem sucesso.

" Por favor..." Ela ria euforicamente. " Por favor, pare... PARE!" Gritou voltando a ser contagiada com um riso estridente. " Eu não consigo respirar...eu não consigo... respirar!" Disse sentindo sua força se esvairar, mas ele não parava.

" Diga que me ama." Ela negou com a cabeça. " Diga que me ama e que eu sou o seu senhor." Suas pernas masculinas prenderam as dela entre as suas e as mãos grossas encontraram suas costelas finas. Ela passou a chorar devido à falta de piedade do meio-youkai que não deixou que ela parasse de rir momento algum.

" Inuya... INUYASHA!" Gritou novamente. Suas mãos finas passaram para o seu peitoral definido na tentativa de pará-lo novamente, mas aquilo apenas o incentivou a aumentar a rapidez das mãos.

" Fale. " Disse em um tom de ordem. " Vamos, não lhe custa nada." Ela tentou tomar ar, sem sucesso.

" Eu te amo e você é o meu senhor." Disse com a voz fina e baixa. Suas palavras foram tão rápidas que nem puderam ser ouvidas direito, mas ele resolveu parar.

" Mais uma dessas molecagens e eu JURO, Kagome." Seu olhar foi de aviso. " Que eu não paro na próxima vez." Ela soltou um suspiro completamente aliviado ao sentir seu corpo ser deixado sozinho no chão. " E agora, boa noite. " Ele disse, completamente atordoado enquanto deitava-se na cama do lado oposto da visão do corpo dela.

" Okay, okay." Suspirou em derrota. " Até amanhã." Com o corpo verdadeiramente cansado dessa vez ela se levantou, caminhando lentamente para o sofá.

Inuyasha encarava a parede com desespero.

Mais uma dessas e ele não agüentaria soltá-la... não conseguiria suportar a tentação de tê-la apenas pra ele.

" Humana estúpida." Murmurou tentando dormir, agora com certa dificuldade.

**oOo**

A mulher alta e pouco sorridente descia com elegância do avião. As roupas exageradamente chamativas combinavam com os cachecóis em seu pescoço que caiam-lhe graciosamente – ainda sim – pelos ombros.

Em contradição com toda aquela roupa sufocante de inverno ela possuía um óculos escuro na face, que se mostrava presente em um rosto tão demasiado claro e sem quaisquer sinais de rugas, mesmo parecendo ter certa idade.

Os cabelos não tão longos moveram-se de acordo com que o pouco vento bateu contra eles, e , juntamente com a cabeleireira bem cuidada, virou-se para trás.

" Bankotsu, pegue minhas malas." Ordenou. Soltando um pequeno suspiro de frustração ela baixou os óculos, dando visão aos seus olhos castanhos, completamente gélidos.

" Claro madame." Respondeu com prontidão. O suposto guarda-costas possuía cabelos compridos presos em uma trança parcialmente mal-feita devido à viagem e possuía um corpo bastante atlético. Os olhos azuis escuros davam a sua face um pingo gracioso, mesmo sendo ele um homem aparentemente sério.

" Faz idéia de onde coloquei meus perfumes?" Perguntou com a voz baixa. Não parecia feliz por ter voltado as suas terras, assim como costumavam chamá-las.

" Está em uma bagagem individual senhorita Kikyou. Não permitiremos que aconteça como o ano passado... perdemos dinheiro o bastante para cometermos o mesmo erro." Ela nada disse, apenas fez um consentimento silencioso.

Cheio de malas de diversificados tamanhos ele se dispôs a seguir sua chefe, tomando cuidado para que nenhuma tombasse muito. Colocou-as no chão limpando a testa que já começava a escorrer.

" Esperaremos aqui o táxi." Anunciou ela, ainda sem encará-lo. " Odeio esse lugar... esse calor sufocante durante o dia. Eu odeio essa cidadela." Tirando os cachecóis de seu pescoço com lentidão os jogou em cima de suas próprias malas.

" Se a odeia tanto, me permita perguntar..." O silêncio feito demonstrou que ele poderia prosseguir. " Por que voltou mais cedo que o combinado? Tínhamos dois dias em Londres, ainda." Ela deu ombros.

" Houve um contratempo. Naraku me queria de volta para falar de negócios." Sorriu friamente. " Eu não imaginei que ele perderia o controle da situação por aqui, ao menos, dizem rumores, que não é suficiente para dar conta do recado." Bankotsu soltou um pequeno suspiros.

" Ainda não pegaram aqueles... bandidos?" Perguntou cautelosamente. Poucas eram as vezes que Kikyou o tratava como o respeitável youkai que era.

" Não." Respondeu simplesmente. " Mas mesmo assim acho que são descartáveis. Logo somem por aí, é natural." Pela primeira vez arriscou olhar o empregado diretamente nos olhos. " Eles não seriam idiotas o bastante para se aproximarem de mim, você sabe." Diferentemente do que imaginou ele não lhe desviou o olhar.

" Sim, eu sei." Movendo os lábios com desconforto encarou a outra direção da rua. " Olhe... o táxi chegou." Arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas a morena sentiu-se aliviada.

" Finalmente sairei desse sol infernal." Os saltos altos finalmente sentiram-se aconchegados dentro do carro enquanto o outro prontificava-se de que toda a bagagem coubesse no porta-malas. " Qualquer coisa faremos duas viagens Bankotsu, o piloto certificou-se de cuidar de minhas coisas por mais tempo." Ele assentiu batendo a porta e sentando-se no banco de trás.

Haviam regressado, afinal.

**oOo**

" Que olheiras horríveis." Alfinetou ele enquanto a observava morder com pouca paciência uma maçã. Dando-lhe um pequeno olhar de aviso, não respondeu a provocação. " Vá se maquiar depois. Aquele velho pode querer reaparecer das cinzas, e se te ver dessa forma pode estar certa de que te tirará da jogada." Pegou uma pêra da fruteira e a mordeu também.

" Cale a boca." Sibilou com raiva. Ele sorriu.

" Ora minha querida princesa, vai dizer que estou mentindo? Isso porque nem citei essa sua cara branca... parece que está sem comer a dias." Kagome rolou os olhos tentando ignorá-lo. Dormira facilmente depois da pequena "guerra" com o meio-youkai, mas mesmo assim sentia que seu corpo precisava de mais conforto e descanso. Aqueles dias estavam não só acabando com sua paciência, mas também com sua coluna, pescoço e costas.

" É tudo culpa sua." Resmungou. " Vive reclamando pelos cantos, gritando, esperneando e me atormentando. Se não fosse por você eu estaria exalando juventude." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ironicamente.

" Oh, claro, esqueci que fui eu quem te acordou com um som ensurdecedor ontem a noite." Ela fez uma careta.

" Faça um relatório e depois entregue pro Totousai, seu idiota." Levantou-se da cadeira caminhando até a prateleira. Apanhou um cigarro o acendendo lentamente.

" Vou seguir seu conselho e fazer um, mesmo. Aproveito pra colocar o quanto você está prejudicando minha saúde com esses malditos cigarros." Afastou-se um pouco, pendurando-se no parede.

" Você está na minha casa, animal." Certamente ela não estava com muito humor. " Se não gosta que eu fume perto de você então se afaste. Eu não fumo só pra te irritar senhor-do-mundo, eu fumo também porque tenho uma coisa chamada vício." Ele sorriu sardônico.

" Apenas os fracos se viciam." Ela não evitou rir baixo.

" Olhe só quem fala." Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. " Esqueceu seu pequeno amor por ramén?" Perguntou lentamente enquanto de sua boca um pequeno sorriso se formava.

" Feh!" Proferiu. " Posso ficar sem ramén se quiser."

" _Se quiser..._" Ele pareceu se atacar com a insinuação.

" Posso ficar sem ramén sim, sua imbecil." Disse-lhe aumentando alguns tons de sua voz.

" Eu também posso ficar sem cigarros... se quiser." Riu baixo, o irritando profundamente.

" Quer apostar o que, humana inútil?" Perguntou se aproximando furiosamente.

" O quando quiser, hanyou." Estendeu a mão em sua direção. " Pena que já sei que vai perder... geralmente apostas assim não tem graça." Rolou os orbes demonstrando impaciência. Inuyasha inesperadamente apertou sua mão com força.

" Uma semana." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão. " Se você conseguir ficar uma semana sem fumar eu faço o que você quiser... vale o mesmo pra mim."

" Ah, que amor, não?" Ele bufou. " Eu vou passar um estresse imenso quando assaltarmos Kikyou e não poderei fumar. Quando fico nervosa, eu fumo. Diferentemente de mim você não precisa comer quando entra em colapso." Ele prendeu a respiração.

" Tudo bem. Uma semana você e duas semanas eu. O que acha?" Seus olhos brilhavam em profundo desafio.

" Eu topo." Retribuiu o aperto com a mesma força que ele. " Espero que esteja com o psicológico pronto pra derrota meio-youkai, afinal, não serei piedosa no momento em que escolher seu castigo." Soltaram as mãos.

" Veremos, magrela." Os olhos dela faiscaram. " O que foi, bruxa? Não gostou do apelido?" Ela rangeu os dentes.

" Cale a boca." Disse por fim rumando ao seu quarto. Ele torceu o nariz ao sentir ainda o cheiro do cigarro pelo aposento.

" A APOSTA COMEÇA AGORA!" Gritou ele. Esperou alguns segundos e a viu voltando com raiva.

" Aé? Então toma!" Respondeu irritada enquanto jogava o cigarro na direção de Inuyasha. Por pouco a ponta acesa não pegou em seu cabelo, coisa que causaria certo estrago.

" BRUXA!" Pisou com raiva no cigarro enquanto rosnava. " Mulher repugnante." Ela sorriu.

" Ao seu dispor." Foi a vez dele bater os pés enquanto saia dali.

**oOo**

" Tem certeza de que isso será necessário?" Totousai perguntou com cautela para o monge que encontrava-se sentado em sua frente.

" Não sou eu a ditar as regras por aqui, Totousai." Disse de forma respeitosa. " Mas eu e Sango estávamos pelo centro da cidade quando a notícia correu. Ao que me parece verdadeiramente voltaram mais cedo." A mulher encarou o velho assentindo a cabeça.

" Rumores são rumores, estamos certos disso, afinal, não somos um par de principiantes." A voz fina ressoou pelo local.

" Sei bem disso." Proferiu Totousai. " Imaginei que esse tipo de coisa poderia acontecer, mas porque Kagome tem que sair de sua casa?" A pergunta soava nada óbvia, na verdade, bastante confusa.

" Parece que voltou porque Naraku a chamou com urgência aqui." O olhar do monge parecia sério apesar do sorriso moldado em sua face. " Kagome vive em uma casa suspeita; sabe que é essa a imagem que o xerife tem de nós." Deu ombros. " Ao que me informou, Inuyasha mora em uma casa grande e aconchegante. Nunca que suspeitariam de lá. Não podemos deixar vestígios, Totousai." O velho coçou a garganta.

" De fato. O melhor será fazê-los pensar que desistimos da cidade." Respirou fundo. " Kaede..." Chamou. Apesar da idade a audição da senhora parecia boa, já que chegara ao local já no primeiro chamado.

" Diga." Miroku e Sango encararam a senhora com uma pequena curiosidade. Não sabiam que Totousai morava com outra pessoa, muito menos com uma mulher.

" Ligue para a Kagome e a informe da mudança de planos." Um pequeno brilho brotou em seus olhos. " Caso haja relutância informe-a de que estou sem paciência alguma, ela entendera o recado." Kaede consentiu saindo do local com rapidez. " Agradeço a vocês pela informação... admito que teria passado despercebido por mim." Admitiu ele. Os dois sorriram.

" É apenas nosso trabalho." A mulher prontificou-se a dizer. Totousai sorriu em alivio.

Apesar de serem uma mulher estressada e um monge tarado... não havia errado em adicioná-los ao grupo...

Mesmo que não fosse nenhum orgulho isso.

**oOo**

" Alô?" Kagome adentrou na sala como um vulto ao ouvir o som do telefone, mas não fora mais rápida que o intruso Inuyasha Taisho, que já estava com o telefone entre os dedos másculos. " Ah, é pra você." Disse com desdém estendendo a ela. " Demorou."Assobiou. Ela revirou os orbes.

" Oh, jura?" Perguntou em ironia. " Achei que por ser o rei do mundo estavam ligando pra você." Ele estreitou o olhar, mas logo se deparou com as costas da mulher. " Kaede? Ora, há quanto tempo que não ouço sua voz... que boas ou más notícias se devem a esse telefonema?" Ele viu que Kagome tremia levemente.

_- Abstinência._- Pensou ele, apesar de não terem passado nem duas horas.

" O quê? Como assim, casa do Inuyasha?" Ela se virou encarando o hanyou. " Não, de modo algum, eu não vou pra lá!" Começou a bater os pés freneticamente. " Como? Totousai disse que me demitiria? Como assim, eu não sou ao menos registrada!" Exclamou com tons de voz acima do normal. " Não, diga a ele que não! Ele sabe o como é importante pra mim preservar esse lugar. Por deus, podem invadi-la se eu não estiver por perto, ele sabe disso, ele sabe!" Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

Aquela cena parecia-lhe surreal. Por que uma humana preocupar-se-ia com uma casa como aquela?

" Tudo bem, já entendi." Voltou a encará-la ao notar a voz repleta de mágoa. " Diga-lhe que se acontecer algo durante minha ausência, o mínimo que seja, eu ficarei imensamente angustiada, e a culpa será toda dele." Kagome mordeu os lábios com suavidade. " Devemos partir que dia?" A pausa seguiu-se com um longo suspiro. " Tudo bem... até mais, Kaede." A morena desligou o telefone com raiva.

Passou reto por Inuyasha e caminhou até o sofá em que dormia e sentou-se.

" Ótimo, iremos para o seu palácio agora, está feliz?" Ele coçou a cabeça.

" De certa forma." Sorriu torto. " Dormir naquele colchão úmido não é uma coisa tão boa." Ela batucou o braço do sofá.

" Teremos que ir hoje, mais precisamente agora." Seu olhar dirigia-se para todo o canto do cômodo. " Oh, droga, droga." Agitou-se, levantando e andando de um lado para o outro. " Ótimo, pego algumas blusas, minha escova de dentes... os raméns que comprei para mim, já que não apostei que não comeria." Lançou ao meio-youkai um olhar ranzinza. " E... acho que só. Alguns dias eu sobrevivo longe de casa."

" Não sei porque se preocupa tanto em deixá-la." Kagome continuava a andar de um lado para o outro. " Ninguém terá interesse em roubá-la. Mesmo se quisessem destruí-la, bom... já está caindo aos pedaços, que mal tão grande pode haver?" Ela apertou os cabelos angustiada.

" É algo que você nunca entenderá, hanyou." Seus dedos passaram para a boca, onde ela iniciou um novo ritual para se acalmar: roer unhas. " É maior do que sua compreensão chula." Ele rosnou imediatamente.

" Então quer dizer que quando fica sem cigarros vira essa coisinha, humana desprezível?" Ela o encarou com raiva.

" Quer brigar, é?" Ela parecia extremamente disposta a isso. " Pode vir, garanhão. Te arrebento por inteiro." Ele entreabriu os lábios.

Então é isso que a abstinência faz com a pessoa?

" Há quanto tempo fuma?" Ele perguntou. " Ou melhor, quantos anos tem, baixinha?" Ela deu um gritinho de indignação, como costumava fazer.

" Ótimo, já foi magrela e baixinha, do que mais quer me chamar?" A voz dela saia como gritos, agora. " E o que te inporta há quanto tempo fumo ou há quanto tempo vivo, seu imbecil?"

" Ow, que língua afiada!" Provocou ele. " Pare com isso, tudo bem? Não fui eu quem quis apostar algo sabendo que não conseguiria." Ela socou a parede, voltando-se ao meio da sala novamente. Inuyasha caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos braços com força, mantendo-a parada.

" Me solte." Ordenou não olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ele suspirou.

" Pare de andar como uma zumbi, então. Isso irrita, sabia?" Ela engoliu seco e soltou-se das mãos dele com uma força brutal.

" Vou pegar minhas coisas, então. Vamos logo para seu palácio de cristal e veremos se as coisas melhoram. Espero que seja grande como você insinua indiretamente ser, meio-youkai, assim ao menos só nos trombaremos de vez em quando!" Empurrou-o com toda a força que tinha e foi para o quarto. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha tentando reprocessar o que havia passado.

Aquela mulher era um demônio!

**oOo**

" Você não pode estar falando sério que tudo isso saiu de pequenos esconderijos." Os olhos do hanyou estavam completamente arregalados.

" Cale a boca, sua voz está me irritando." Ele ao menos prestou atenção na mulher – aparentemente muito estressada pela falta de cigarros-. Voltou a observar a quantidade de armas existentes na casa, deixando o queixo cair.

" Quantas tem aí?" Ela terminou de fazer sua mala com apenas o necessário e a fechou.

" Umas trinta, quarenta, não sei. Não estou fazendo nenhuma faculdade que envolva cálculos."

" Nem nenhuma outra." Concluiu ele. Kagome surtou.

" Vamos logo!" Ordenou ela. " Vamos logo antes que eu use cada uma delas, Inuyasha, apenas para te ver morto." Ele tossiu propositalmente.

" Pare de ser birrenta, mulher! Esqueceu-se que terei que te levar pra lá e pra cá nas costas?" Ela aproximou-se dele e apontou o dedo diretamente em sua face.

" Não, não esqueci. E tente não me levar que te dedo para aquele velho filho de uma puta!" Ele riu baixo. " Do que está rindo, seu desnutrido?" Ele sorriu ainda mais.

" Desnutrido? Então todos esses músculos são o que, minha cara? Não sou eu o magrelinho por aqui." Ela mostrou o dedo do meio, afoitamente.

" Vá para o inferno!" Blasfemou.

" Eu nunca deveria ter feito essa aposta estúpida com você. Preferia morrer por ser um fumante passivo que agüentar uma mulher gritando e xingando feito louca." Falou em tom de deboche. " Suba logo em minhas costas, e se puder, por favor, cale-se todo o trajeto. TODO o trajeto, tudo bem, ou quer que eu escreva em uma folha para você ficar lendo?" Ela mordeu o canto da boca com uma força desnecessária.

" Não vou nem responder. Juro, juro mesmo que não vou perder meu tempo." Ele sorriu malicioso.

" Podemos perder tempo com outra coisa. Sabe... eu gosto de baixinhas, ao menos elas são portáteis, e eu posso te segurar no colo pelo bumbum e te levar para onde quiser." Ela o encarou completamente descrente do que havia acabado de ouvir.

" Eu definitivamente não me enganei ao odiar os homens." Ela começou a rir, deixando a mala cair de sua mão. " Ora, como vocês são nojentos! Como pode me falar isso justamente quando estou sofrendo de estresse?" O sorriso dele duplicou.

" Exatamente benzinho. Estou apenas tentando te livrar de todo esse estresse. Você me vê como um homem insensível, desonesto e estúpido, mas às vezes eu sou bem cavalheiro." Ela prendeu a respiração.

" Ah, claro! Quando você está com a cabeça do pênis ocupada a outra não tem tempo de pensar em ironias bestas, não é?" Ele fingiu certo espanto.

" Kagome... como pode pensar isso de mim? Que absurdo, senti-me completamente constrangido e humilhado." Torceu a feição. " Não vou mais perder meu tempo tentando ser _gentil_ com você e pensando no seu bem-estar. Espero que morra cheia de rugas por culpa da irritabilidade." Virou-se de costas para ela e se abaixou. " Suba em minhas costas logo. Sempre odiei esse papel, mas fazer o quê. Tudo pelo grande bolo de dinheiro." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ironicamente.

" E você acha que eu adoro subir em suas costas, não é? Ora, que grande excêntrico você é. Me dá vontade de esmurrar essa sua cara sem-vergonha." Grunhiu. Aproximou-se dele e pulou sem jeito em suas costas. " Pegue as malas. Não gosto muito de ficar _voando_ por aí. Você pode querer me largar a qualquer momento, eu sei. Então não posso me descuidar deixando minhas mãos ocupadas com outro lugar a não ser seus ombros."

" Se você os apertar e pegar meu nervo, considere-se uma mulher fodida. E olha que nem chegamos ao nível sexual." Ela puxou sua orelha rudemente. Ele gritou. " NÃO faça mais isso. Lembre-se que sua vidinha INÚTIL depende de mim agora." Ele respirou fundo.

" Vamos logo, não estou com saco pra ouvir um mimadinho como você resmungando." Pigarreou. " Só dois dias... ah, como é bom saber que logo estarei longe de você, seu grande saco de pulgas!" Ele apertou as pernas dela sem cuidado, a fazendo soltar um gritinho.

" Lembra de quando eu falei pra você calar a boca? Então, deixe sua preciosa boquinha fechada, senão chegará em casa aos retalhos, e terei que voltar pelo caminho para pegar vestígios seus e colá-los com super bonder." Ela estranhamente relaxou o corpo depois do hanyou tê-la ameaçado.

" Desculpe... o que disse?" Ele rosnou e pulou abruptamente, sentindo as mãos frágeis da humana apertarem seu ombro.

Ele riu alto ao sentir seu medo, e a vontade de rir apenas aumentou durante os trancos que percorria durante o caminho.

**oOo**

**Nenhuma nota. Acho que o que eu tenho pra dizer já foi dito em Gotas de Solidão. Ah! Estou ficando velha até pra isso...**

**oOo**

**ANNY TAISHO: **Ahh, sério mesmo que você é a escritora daquela fic preciosa? Poxa, deixa sua amiga pra lá e continua sozinha x), você não sabe a quanto tempo eu espero aquela continuação! Ah, eu queria ver a pistola do Inu... mas não apenas vê-la, senti-la também seria uma coisa bem, mas beeem legal! AHEUAHUEHUAHEA Eu não ligo de você "pegar emprestado" o Inuyasha da minha fanfic, desde que eu consiga pegar os vários Sesshoumaru's espalhados por aí. Ou o Inuyasha da sua mesmo, afinal, ele é namorado de aluguel, então , creio que nos daríamos bem XD! Obrigada por dizer que minha fanfic está perfeita, fico muito feliz por saber que acha isso *-*! Beijosss, e até o próximo!

**-0 IUMMY-CHAN 0-: **Te desculpar pela expressão chula? Oh! Mas é claro que te desculpo, afinal... como eu não poderia XD? Obrigada por dizer que estou unindo bem esse sentimento humor e ódio, acredite, estou me sacrificando pra deixar a fanfic divertida AAHUEHUAHEA! Sim, eles estão se amando mesmo, sem dúvida! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando! Kissus e Já Ne!

**COSETTE: **Ahh, você já ama a fic? Que booom *O*! Essa coisa de ler várias fanfics de uma autora e apenas comentar em uma delas é normal AUEHUAHEA, eu por exemplo vivo fazendo disso na maior cara de pau do mundo x)! Eu também adorava a escola, só percebi na faculdade mesmo. Na escola era tudo de bom, podia dormir a vontade, apesar das carteiras serem um pouco desconfortáveis =T! Eu também sou fã dessa coisa amor/ódio. É sempre tão encantador, né? E claro que o Inuyasha tem que ser o gostosudo, senão não tem graça XD! Eu também espero pelo momento em que os dois vão se atarracar. Não vai demorar nada nada, eu acho =P! E sim, depois vão se declarar, como não? Muito obrigada pela review, guria, e até o próximo capítulo!

**DANDA JABUR: **A fanfic é ótima, sério? *O*! Que bom que você riu com ela, eu estou me matando horrores pra deixá-la engraçada, acredite xD! É normal ficar sem dormir e escrever reviews nada decentes. Eu entendo disso, acredite AHUEHUAHEa. Bom, então é isso aí, guria! Obrigada pelo comentário e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**JHENNIE LEE: **Ohh, fico tão contente que esteja amando minha história! Ela está me dando um trabalho, viu! Fanfiction é um site demolidor de neurônios, por deus. Estou quase enfartando com essa vida xD! A continuação está aqui, espero que continue acompanhado, viu? Beijoss querida, e até o próximo capítulo!

**AGOME CHAN: **Aquele que disse que tem que fazer facul pra se dar bem estava drogado. Pura ilusão. A gente se mata por aí pra depois terminar em empregos que não tem correlação alguma com a faculdade prestada. Ah, ser humano é mesmo um ser detestável! A Kagome de camisola pra provocar o Inuyasha? Acredite, essa é a primeira fanfic em que o que ela realmente quer, por hora, é matá-lo AHEUHAUEHA! Trocas de carinho vão rolar mesmo, é inevitável, afinal. Seus dragões continuarão bem amarradinhos que eu sei X) AHUEHAUhEUHAUEA! Obrigada pela review, viu? E até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Mudança

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha não me pertence. Ele pertence a Rumiko Takarashi, infelizmente._

**oOo**

Ela adentrou na mansão. Tentou não abrir muito a boca para não parecer tão assombrada quanto estava. Ela sempre ironizava sobre ele morar em uma mansão, mas realmente nunca havia visto uma casa tão grande, arrumada e luxuosa quanto aquela.

O hanyou veio logo atrás com suas malas. Várias delas, e nem mesmo ela soube dizer como ele conseguiu carregá-las todas. Deu alguns passos curtos tentando ver onde terminava o cômodo.

A sala era imensa e a TV também. Na sua casa nem televisão tinha direito! Mordeu os lábios ao notar a escada de madeira que fazia um contorno e provavelmente dava em quartos e banheiros.

Existiam quadros em toda a extensão da casa. Murmurou algo baixo e deu mais alguns passos. Estava tudo muito limpo; suspeitou então que ele tivesse uma empregada.

Respirou o ar fundo em seus pulmões e se espantou com o cheiro embriagante de ervas finas. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de acender um cigarro, mas se conteve, completamente arrependida de ter feito aquela aposta estúpida (já que nunca se permitia perder, muito menos para um meio-youkai feito Inuyasha).

" E então querida, saudades de casa?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela deu um pulo e deu um tapa em seu braço.

" Cale a sua boca, imbecil. Prefiro muito mais a minha casa do que essa mansãozinha aqui. Qual é? Por isso que é todo mimado." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

" Agora será uma donzela, o que acha isso?" Ela pigarreou.

" Acho péssimo. Não vejo a hora de voltar para o meu quarto e consertar o teto." Ele riu baixo. Ela se aproximou dele apontando um dedo rente a sua face. " Do que está rindo? Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, se vê gostaria que me apontasse qual." Ele colocou um dedo na testa dela e empurrou sua cabeça.

A viu bufar completamente irritada.

" Estou rindo de você, de que mais seria? Nunca imaginei que uma aposta me faria tão bem. Ah, se eu soubesse que você viria pra cá eu te forçaria a parar de fumar de qualquer forma, mas é bem mais simples assim." Ela respirou o ar fundo em seus pulmões.

Abriu uma das bolsas com uma rapidez incrível e apanhou um ramén.

" Estou com fome, onde é a comida?" Ele sentiu as próprias mãos tremerem em antecipação.

_Ramén delicioso._

" Você vai comer ramén é?" Ele perguntou meticulosamente.

"Uhum." Fingiu por certo momento que havia esquecido da aposta entre eles. " Quer um? Tem alguns de sabores novos por aqui, acho que vai adorar sabia?" Ele rangeu os dentes.

" Cale a boca." Passou reto por ela levando suas malas para cima. Ela sorriu sozinha. " A primeira a direita você vira. É lá a droga da cozinha. Se quebrar algo vou exigir que pague."

" Como você vai pagar meu teto?" Gritou. Ele se virou lhe lançando um olhar perigoso.

" Não." Respondeu ríspido. Ela deu ombros. Olhou atentamente dentro da bolsa e notou um maço de cigarros quase cheio. Levou as mãos na boca e passou a roer as unhas.

Pensou se poderia enganá-lo, mas sabia que não. Se fosse fumar em qualquer cômodo ele sentiria o cheiro. E se ousasse fumar longe da casa ele sentiria o cheiro impregnado nela. Ela gemeu baixo.

" Puta merda..." Socou a própria perna e sentiu o ramén quebrando ao meio. Ela não se importou. Alucinada ela seguiu até a cozinha e notou todos aqueles armários maravilhosamente embutidos.

E imaginou como eles ficariam lindos repletos de maços de cigarro. Os seus olhos brilharam por um segundo, porém ela se recompôs.

Tudo o que ela pensava era como seria delicioso tragar um agora.

Pegou uma panela qualquer (extremamente arejada) e começou a fazer o alimento. Olhou para trás com um olhar desconfiado sabendo que o hanyou estaria por lá apenas por sentir o cheiro.

Esperou por alguns momentos para que ele ficasse pronto. Inalou o cheiro fundo em seus pulmões e sorriu.

Andou calmamente até o sofá luxuoso e se sentou desleixadamente sobre ele com as pernas cruzadas, sem sapato algum. Depois de muito tempo conseguiu ligar a televisão e sorriu com o programa infante que passava.

Sentiu um ar estranho em seu ouvido e se virou. Não evitou um olhar debochado ao ver Inuyasha agachado como um cachorro perto dela, olhando o ramén com uma estranha fixação.

Qualquer hora começaria a babar.

" Você quer, Inuyasha?" Perguntou docemente estendendo o prato e colocando bem perto de seu nariz, que se mexeu. O meio-youkai se afastou abruptamente.

" Não, não preciso disso." Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente.

" Claro que não precisa, porque precisaria?" Colocou o alimento na boca mastigando com calma. Ele mordeu os lábios sem calcular a força com que o fazia. Gemeu alto quando ela chupou o macarrão em sua boca fazendo um bico com os lábios.

" Delicioso..." Ele disse com um tom baixo. Ela abriu os olhos o encarando profundamente.

" O que disse, Inuyasha?" Ele se levantou com força e deu passos para trás.

" Feh!" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha notando o corpo dele entrar em crise. Os pés dele ameaçavam avançar, mas o corpo insistia em manter distância. " Coma logo essa porcaria. Vou tomar um banho." Virou-se e subiu as escadas pulando a cada dois degraus.

A morena rolou os orbes fingindo deboche.

No fundo estava completamente satisfeita.

**oOo**

Eram aproximadamente seis horas da noite. Ele havia adormecido em sua casa (que sentira saudades) com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Abriu um olho atordoado ao ouvir uma risada estridente no andar de baixo.

Balbuciou algum palavrão e se virou de barriga para baixo, colocando as duas mãos nas orelhas tentando inutilmente abafar o som dos risos. Outra gargalhada alta foi ouvida e ele sentiu os músculos relaxarem.

Era para ele ficar mais irritado, sabia. Porém não conseguira ao ouvir Kagome rindo daquela forma. Levantou-se sobre os cotovelos e deixou os cabelos ainda molhados caírem na cama.

Inalou fundo o ar tentando sentir cheiro de fumaça, mas não sentiu. Sabia que a morena poderia ter fumado maconha ou usado qualquer droga (não sabia se fazia uso, mas não desconfiava que fosse possível que fizesse na falta de seus preciosos cigarros). Nada sentiu.

Com um leve estresse e curiosidade, mais curiosidade que estresse ele desceu os degraus lentamente. Não se preocupou em colocar alguma roupa sentindo-se bem daquela forma.

Arqueou a sobrancelha instantaneamente quando a viu enfrente a televisão, sentada no chão e com a mão sobre a barriga. Os olhos deveriam estar cheio de lágrimas, ele pensou, já que ela não parava de rir nem para respirar.

Notou o programa que passava e não evitou uma expressão bizarra ao notar que ela estava assistindo Padrinhos Mágicos, a qual muitos assistiam.

Muitos da faixa dos 8 aos 12 anos.

Inuyasha se martelou por não ter uma câmera naquele momento. Ele poderia registrar ou então imprimir várias imagens e chantageá-la. Mas logo a sua feição ficou séria e ele passou a observar com mais atenção.

Ela estava rindo de verdade. Não parecia falsidade já que sua voz estava até mesmo falha. Seu rosto estava perto demais da televisão, então realmente parecia entretida.

O hanyou se aproximou e apoiou os braços no sofá. Ela nem ao menos notou o movimento.

" Então quer dizer que a garotinha está se divertindo." Ela deu um pulo alto colocando as mãos em cima do coração. Com os orbes arregalados ela tentou desligar a televisão, mas o máximo que fez foi na rapidez aumentar o volume.

" Cala a boca Inuyasha!" Pegou um controle com raiva e lançou em direção a ele que, além de se desviar com facilidade apanhou o mesmo. Kagome estava vermelha, mas não pela sua quase-nudez, aliás, que pareceu ao menos notar.

Tentando desligar a televisão ela suspirou aliviada ao mudar de canal.

" Tsc, tsc." Ela o encarou. " Você está fazendo tudo isso a toa sua idiota. Estou te observando há um bom tempo." Ela apertou as mãos com força. " Qual é? A suposta assassina extremamente perigosa deliberadamente quase enfarta com _desenhos animados_?" Ela deu passos longos em direção a ele.

Inuyasha pode notar que a face dela estava um pouco mais avermelhada e não pela vergonha. Algumas horas sem cigarro deixaram a pele dela mais rosada, ele supôs.

" Eu estava rindo da imbecilidade do desenho, apenas isso! Eu não perderia meu tempo com algo tão fútil. Além do mais eu tenho dificuldade com o controle, tudo bem?" Ele observou o objeto em suas mãos.

" É analfabeta?" Ela o encarou estranhando a pergunta. " Está escrito CANAL aqui, é apenas mudar." Ela se aproximou dele perigosamente, apertando sua blusa com força.

E foi então que notou que não existia uma blusa. Arregalou um pouco os olhos ao notar seu peitoral completamente desnudo e a toalha branca envolvida em sua cintura, um pouco acima de sua virilha.

Sua fala morreu ali. Tentou desviar sua atenção do cheiro delicioso que vinha das madeixas prateadas, mas não conseguiu. As palmas de suas mãos estavam colocadas no peitoral largo e quase sem pêlos do meio-youkai. Ela tentou não gemer a aproximação.

Levantou os orbes e observou o sorriso convencido estampado na feição do outro e aquilo foi suficiente para que ela conseguisse se desvencilhar de seus próprios atos.

" Você não consegue nem ao menos ficar apresentável comigo nessa droga de casa?" Ele ainda continuava com aquela mesma feição. " É difícil saber como se portar perto de uma mulher não é mesmo? Pois saiba que comigo ao menos respeito me deve!" Ele notou as bochechas dela vermelhas de raiva.

" Respeito? A mulher que tirou a camisola sem pretensão alguma perto de mim está me pedindo respeito?" Ela rangeu os dentes.

" Ah Inuyasha, se eu pudesse te matar agora... ah, se Totousai não fosse ignorante o suficiente para te colocar nessa missão." Deu meia volta ficando de costas para ele. " Eu juro hanyou que o que eu mais gostaria não era te ver apenas morto, mas sofrendo em uma cadeira com agulhas por todo o corpo." Ele não pareceu se ofender.

" Você ficaria mal por me ver desta forma que eu sei, minha _querida_. Iria querer morrer no meu lugar a ver alguém deformando meu corpo." Ela tentou não rir.

Ela realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu.

Ele assistiu o riso dela aumentar gradativamente. Logo os orbes marejados dela se acalmaram juntamente com o riso. Ela mordeu os lábios.

" Tudo bem, vamos fingir que é verdade." Coçou a garganta passando por ele. " Onde posso tomar banho?" Ele tentou não se irritar com a forma simplista que ela agia dentro de sua residência.

Considerando claro, que ele quase destruiu a dela.

" Suba as escadas; de frente já encontrará um banheiro." Ela espreguiçou e ele notou um maço enfiado em suas calças e o puxou para fora. Ela se deu um tapa mental. " Ora, ora, tentando disfarçar com o cheiro do banheiro?" Ela gaguejou um pouco.

" Claro que não!". Ele se aproximou dela e ela apenas tentou não notar o corpo atlético do meio-homem.

" Então poderia saber o que você pretendia com isso? Não seja tola humana desprezível, eu sentiria o cheiro de qualquer maneira. Apenas _humanos _como você é que não o percebem." Ela colocou novamente as mãos na boca e roeu a unha do dedo indicador, agora.

Sem dizer mais nada subiu as escadas completamente irritada.

Fechou a porta com força e então se trancou lá dentro.

**oOo**

Novamente arfou maravilhada. Não pensou se faria mal entrando no quarto de Inuyasha, a questão é que era uma suíte e ela poderia se aproveitar dela com facilidade.

Notou a cama molhada e comprovou que era ali o quarto do hanyou. Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro inconfundível do creme em seu cabelo.

Andou calmamente por todo o cômodo não deixando de notar no como as coisas eram organizadas. Entrou no banheiro com a mesma calma e notou uma banheira. Os olhos brilharam e ela a ligou, tampando o fundo deixando com que enchesse.

" HEY SUA MALUCA, ERA O OUTRO BANHEIRO!" Ela ignorou os gritos do outro lado da porta. " NÃO QUER QUE EU ARROMBE ESSA DROGA, NÃO É?" Ela realmente não se importaria, afinal era o próprio quarto.

Mas se ele fizesse isso ela não poderia tomar banho na banheira.

Abriu a porta e deixou uma pequena fresta. Ele a fitou curioso.

" Saia daí." Disse rudemente. Ela negou.

" Me deixa tomar banho aqui hoje. A banheira já está quase cheia, eu não havia percebido que entrei no lugar errado." Ele cerrou os orbes desconfiado.

" Não importa. Eu abro o ralo e deixo a água sair." Ela fez um olhar pidão, a qual Inuyasha registrou em sua mente, já que duvidou que ela o fizesse de novo.

" Por favor?" Ele rosnou. Definitivamente rosnou. Os orbes dourados se fecharam nada graciosamente.

" Se relar em QUALQUER coisa dentro desse quarto, Kagome, você não terá mais corpo para lavar em mais banheira alguma, estamos combinados?" Ela concordou com cuidado. " Falo sério." Ela lhe sorriu.

" Pode pegar algumas roupas no meu quarto?" Piscou algumas vezes e o viu sair pisando firme no chão. Ela não esperava que ele assim fizesse, mas ficou satisfeita quando ele lhe lançou a mala e simplesmente bateu a porta.

Ela a trancou e tirou as roupas, colocando-as em cima da cama do meio-youkai. Mediu a temperatura da banheira e murmurou um "perfeito" antes de mergulhar seu corpo dentro dela.

Notou as loções, os shampoo's e os cremes caros bem ao seu lado e sorriu, molhando seu cabelo na água.

Até que ficar na casa do hanyou não era tão ruim assim.

**oOo**

" Então, o que tem acontecido?" O vestido vermelho curto de seda moldava seu corpo e a pele branca ganhava grande destaque. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque alto e os lábios vermelhos pareciam levemente curvados.

" Senhorita Kikyou, infelizmente venho dizer que não consigo manter mais a ordem nessa cidade. Está um caos. Meus homens não são sofisticados o suficiente, gostaria que me ajudasse a contratar outros e quem sabe, se possível, armas melhores também." Os olhos castanhos o fitaram totalmente irritados.

" Então me chamou pra isso? Pra eu fazer o trabalho que é seu, no seu lugar?" Naraku engoliu seco. Os cabelos negros estavam ressecados e mais compridos do que ela mesma se lembrava.

" Me perdoe a impetulância senhorita, mas já foram dois bancos e em muitíssimo pouco tempo. Estamos ficando sem dinheiro. Muitos de meus homens foram amordaçados, e parece que é fruto de apenas poucas pessoas. Não sei mais o que fazer, e eu precisava da sua autorização para recrutar outros homens." Ela se apoiou na mesa o encarando friamente.

O homem das tranças estava atrás dela com a pose completamente ereta.

" Isso é problema seu." Ela tinha um tom que o fazia sentir completamente ameaçado. "Eu estava em Londres Naraku, não em alguma cidadela suja perto daqui. Se não é capacitado para treinar seus próprios homens , as quais dei liberdade para serem recrutados, então digo que a culpa não é eles, e sim apenas sua que não consegue ao menos fazer seu trabalho."

"Mas..." Ele tentou cortá-la em um gesto errôneo, já que os orbes dela apenas se fecharam ainda mais.

" Se me tirar de qualquer lugar novamente por causa da sua incapacidade, eu te demito desse cargo e me asseguro Naraku de que não conseguirá nenhum outro." Tirou as mãos da mesa do xerife e se virou, abandonando-se com um leque. " Esse calor me estraga completamente, todo esse lixo me deixa irritada. Me nego a acreditar que te dei uma chance tão dotada de valor, Naraku." Frisou seu nome se aproximando de Bankotisu.

O homem deu seu braço a ela que o apanhou, caminhando lado a lado com o servo.

" Estamos conversados." Ela disse colocando o óculos escuros de grande armação em sua face. " E nunca mais me faça perder meu tempo com essas bobagens."

Ele apenas concordou, aflito com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

E prometeu que pegaria aquela maldita ladra custasse o que fosse a ele.

**oOo**

Ela passou os dedos por toda a extensão de seu cabelo molhado. Sentiu os cachos macios e cheirosos como há muito tempo não sentia.

Passou as mãos por todo o seu corpo e sentiu-se bem. Jogou-se na cama de Inuyasha – sem pensar nas conseqüências do ato- e se espreguiçou. Não era acostumada a cômodos tão grandes como aquele.

Pegou um travesseiro e cheirou seu perfume. Era o mesmo cheiro de Inuyasha. O apertou contra o corpo e então que notou o que fazia o soltou com raiva, o empurrando.

" Se já acabou seu banho, saia logo!" Ela tremeu ao ouvir a voz do meio-youkai atrás da porta. Colocou rapidamente uma saia que vinha até suas coxas e uma blusa branca qualquer e saiu do quarto. Ele a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

" Pronto." Sorriu amarelo. Ele se aproximou dela cheirando seus lábios.

" É, não fumou." Ela copiou o ato e ele estranhou completamente.

" Também não comeu ramén, perfeito." Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

" Precisava demorar mais de uma hora para seu banho, princesa?" Ela cerrou o semblante. " Não sei se notou que ainda estou de toalha?" Ela o fitou surpresa.

" Esqueci que suas roupas estavam aqui." Simplesmente disse. Ele sorriu sarcástico.

"Não diga." A empurrou nada sutilmente para o lado e passou para dentro do cômodo. " Eu sei que me amou ver dessa forma, mas não precisa me forçar a ficar assim. Se me pedir com carinho prometo que tiro até mesmo a toalha." A porta se fechou antes que a mão fechada de Kagome entrasse em atrito com o corpo do hanyou.

Deu um grito agoniado com a dor que sentiu com o impacto que xingou mentalmente o meio-youkai.

Pegou suas malas (que já estava carregando) e rumou onde seria seu quarto. Surpreendeu-se pela milésima vez ao dia ao notar o quarto com cores claras, uma cama de casal e dois grandes armários que o completavam.

O quarto de hóspedes, talvez?

Colocou as malas com cuidado perto de um dos armários e sorriu largamente. Não evitou sentir-se envergonhada por um breve momento por ter dado tão pouco ao hanyou.

E então a vergonha subitamente passou quando ela se lembrou de seu telhado. Juntou as sobrancelhas com o semblante irritado e se jogou contra a cama. Sentiu o colchão macio e sentiu as costas relaxarem.

Apanhou um travesseiro e o apertou contra o peito. Quando sentiu os olhos pesarem o telefone tocou.

**oOo**

" O que aquele casal de imbecis estão fazendo para demorarem tanto?" Perguntou Totousai ao monge, que estava sentado enfrente a uma mesa repleta de cartas.

Haviam se tornado amigos, afinal.

" O que você acha que estão fazendo?" Perguntou com o típico ar hentai. O velho suspirou tentando ignorar o moreno de olhos azuis, que pareciam tão agradável... às vezes.

" Fique calmo." A voz rouca da mulher se projetou atrás de si. " Não deve ser nada demais, quem sabe saíram para comprar mantimentos?"

" _Mais _mantimentos Kaede?" Ela deu ombros tentando relaxá-lo. Ele bateu o telefone com força contra o gancho, mas então insistiu em discar novamente.

" _Alô?" _Ouviu a voz fina de Kagome na outra linha e suspirou. Sorriria se não a ouvisse arfar daquela forma. _" Quem fala?" _O velho carranqueou.

" Sou eu, Totousai." Ela deu uma pequena risada. " E estou furioso. Quanto tempo demora pra atender a droga de um telefone habitualmente?" Ela respirou mais fundo o que o fez cerrar ainda mais os orbes.

" _Me perdoe Totousai, mas a casa é enorme e só tem dois telefones. Você não imagina o quase-tombo que eu levei correndo naquela escada imensa, e a demora que eu tive pra encontrar a droga do telefone." _Totousai suspirou aliviado.

" Então foi isso?" A voz dela mudou um pouco.

" _E o que mais seria?" _Ele normalizou a voz, coçando a garganta.

" Esqueça." Observou o houshi que não tirava o sorriso extremamente malicioso do semblante. " Liguei pra saber se entraram em algum consenso." Esperou pela resposta por um momento.

" **Quem você acha que é para atender o telefone na MINHA casa?" **Tentou se acalmar.

" Kagome?"

" **É o Totousai seu imbecil, quer gritar mais alto? Assim ele tem uma conversinha especial com você." **Ele tentou chamar novamente seu nome mais alto, sem sucesso.

" **Feh. Humana desprezível." **Notou um longo silêncio e então contou mentalmente até dez.

" _Perdoe-me Totousai é que eu não estava te ouvindo. A linha aqui está horrível e AI." _Ele contou até vinte dessa vez. _" Enfim, estamos bem. Melhor que antes. Ao menos esse hanyou inútil prestou para me dar conforto nesses últimos dias. Mas não pense que não estou completamente irritada pelo fato de ter me tirado de casa..." _Ele suspirou longamente.

" Vocês só reclamam. Eu dou praticamente mais a vocês do que deveria e vocês apenas sabem reclamar." Silêncio. "Temos apenas mais um dia Kagome, peço do fundo do meu coração a você que mantenha as coisas em ordem, se possível." Kaede o encarava com um meio sorriso.

" _Tudo bem. Inuyasha está mais domado agora, anda obedecendo melhor minhas ordens e AI." _Totousai bufou. _" Olá velho, como andam as coisas?"_

" Que bom que atendeu antes que eu chamasse por você, Inuyasha." Ele ouviu um barulho que parecia supostamente uma guerra pelo telefone. " De toda a forma, apenas evitem brigas que podem machucá-los fisicamente. Adiamos, já sabe, e terão apenas amanhã para descansarem. Depois de amanhã já atacaremos. O monge está aqui em casa comigo planejando como serão as coisas." Inuyasha rosnou.

" _Você não pode estar falando sério que aquele monge hentai está tendo controle sobre as coisas." _Totousai sorriu ao sentir sua irritação.

" O monge hentai é bem mais inteligente que você, Inuyasha." Ouviu um longo bufar. " Até mais para vocês dois." Sem esperar pela resposta desligou o telefone virando-se para Miroku.

" E então?" O sorriso permaneceu em seu semblante e os olhos azuis brilhavam em curiosidade.

" Estão brigando como sempre. Kagome demorou porque não conhece bem ainda a casa de Inuyasha. Nada a se preocupar. Duvido que esses dois se gostem mesmo que como amigos." O sorriso se desmanchou violentamente e ele esticou duas notas de cinqüenta para Kaede, que deu ombros os pegando.

" Eu lhe disse que ela não faria nada. Não sei porque apostou com alguém que a conhece a tanto tempo." O monge juntou as cartas as embaralhando. Do seu lado uma cartolina completamente rabiscada, notavelmente um plano para a invasão a residência de Kikyou.

" Eu insisto que ninguém resiste a ninguém." Totousai juntou-se a eles evitando um olhar de negação. " Vamos ao jogo?" Kaede juntou-se a eles.

" Assim que Sango sair do banho." Miroku concordou.

E pela primeira vez ignorou que apenas o nome da mulher o fazia completamente feliz.

**oOo**

A cena era estranha. Kagome estava deitada em um dos sofás com um edredon por cima do corpo enquanto o hanyou ocupava o outro espaçosamente.

Deu um gole na cerveja e torceu a feição. Era terrível beber qualquer coisa sabendo que não poderia fumar. Batucou os dedos nervosamente contra a própria perna e voltou a atenção para o filme.

O hanyou não estava nas melhores condições. Não conseguiu comer nada apenas ao lembrar que não poderia comer aquilo que tinha vontade. Seu estômago roncou e ele ignorou totalmente, também com os olhos presos a tela.

Kagome sentiu o ambiente completamente estranho. Nunca se imaginou deitada em um sofá perto do hanyou enquanto assistiam um filme. Imaginou-se acendendo um cigarro e seu pouco humor acabou.

Notando que não prestaria atenção no filme ela se levantou e apanhou o edredon. Ele a observou.

" Não consegue acompanhar?" Perguntou ironicamente. Ela apenas o ignorou. " Não, não, deve ser o vício que está a comendo de dentro pra fora." Ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. "Não vai dizer nada?"

" O que quer que eu diga?" Sua voz estava completamente áspera. Suas unhas já estavam em sua boca e ela as mordia furiosamente. " Você não faz idéia do que eu estou passando." Ele rolou os orbes se levantando também.

" Claro que não. Eu apenas estou morrendo de fome."

" Coma outra coisa." Falou rudemente.

" Eu quero comer algo que eu goste, isto é, meu ramén. Você foi muito estúpida ao comer um em minha frente, humana." Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

" Eu adorei que você ficou falando sobre cigarros o dia inteiro também, Inuyasha." Aproximou-se também.

" Bom, podemos fazer algo que nos liberte do estresse, não acha?" Ela sorriu de canto.

" Na sua presença, considero praticamente impossível." Com um charme que ela ignorava que tinha, ele apenas passou uma das mãos em sua cintura fina.

" Mas que eu te enlouqueço e que adoraria comer **apenas outra coisa a não ser o ramén **isso você não pode negar." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando ignorar sem sucesso a aproximação.

" E quem disse que não?" Ela sentiu os lábios dele baterem levemente contra os seus.

"Eu..."

**oOo**

**Aceito tomatadas pelo final, tudo bem? Contratei um assassino de aluguel apenas para me deixar presa em cordas bem firmes na parede para que vocês pudessem me atacar o quanto quisessem.**

**Demorei pra caramba e ainda cometi essa crueldade. Sabem? Ainda bem que eu escrevo essa fanfic e não a leio, porque senão eu definitivamente mataria a escritora :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão já conhecem o famoso botam roxinho escrito GO ali embaixo.**

**Um beijo a todas e até o próximo!**

**oOo**

**ANNY T. CHAN- **AHEUAHUEHUAHUEA sim, você pode deixar sua amiga pra lá sim, eu deixo você fazer isso D:, sua fanfic é perfeita menina, pena que tem poucas atualizações (como se eu tivesse moral pra falar sobre att. HAUHEUHAUEHUAHEA). Bom, então ficamos combinadas: você rouba o meu Inuyasha e eu roubo o seu. Estaremos com dois Inuyasha's completamente sexy's e apenas para nós. Tem coisa melhor? D:! Acha perfeita mesmo? Fico feliz de verdade, eu sou meio encanada com minhas fanfics e me deixa muito contente que as pessoas realmente gostem dela . Pode me chamar de Tami sim, eu gosto :D AUIHEUHAUEHUAHEUA! Continuei ela, e vou tentar ao máximo não demorar para postá-la novamente (afinal, a única que tenho que att. agora é essa e Vingança em Dose Dupla). Bom, então é isso :D! Beijão guria e até o próximo capítulo.

**IZABELA17- **LEITORA NOVA *O*! HAUEHUAHEUHUAHEA, adoro leitores novos =D! Amou as brigas de Inuyasha e Kagome? Nossa, que bom! Eles só brigam, então você ama minha fanfic *O*! Desculpe pela demora para atualizar a fanfic, mas o novo capítulo está aqui e espero que tenha gostado! =)! Beijos guria, até mais.

**COSSETE – **Sim, é a Kikyou sim! Afinal, quem mais seria? D:! Desculpa se te deixei curiosa, desculpa mesmo , mas de toda forma é ela sim AHUEHUAHUEHA. Eu também deixo o Inuyasha fazer cócegas em mim, até eu morrer se preciso! Eu não morreria feliz se não fizesse essa cena das cócegas. O melhor de vê-lo sempre tão irônico é SABER que ele é prestativo D:, acho que é isso que me atraí tanto no personagem. Nesse capítulo eu iria realmente fazer coisas como você disse, do tipo, Kagome dar o "troco em Inuyasha" e destruir a casa dele ou então perder a aposta (ou ganhar) e ter que dar ou pedir algo dele. Mas assim... acho que vou deixar pro próximo D: AHUEHUAHEUHAUHEUAHUEHUAHEUA! De toda a forma, muito obrigada pela review, me deixou feliz que você se interesse assim pela fanfic *O*. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo,mesmo que ele tenha sido bem simples ! Beijos Cossete, e até o próximo !

**AGOME CHAN- **Sim, eles "podem" se apaixonar, mas no fundo já estão caidinhos mesmo AHUEHUAHEUHAUHEA. Eu também sou "perva", e achei de fato Kaede bem delicada na forma de se expressar. AHUEHAUHEA se matassem de outro jeito? Acho que Inuyasha também adoraria que eles se matassem de outra forma, só a Kagome que insiste em dizer que não; eu não pensaria duas vezes em dizer que amo o Inuyasha e que ele era meu senhor xD! Eu nem sei dizer qual dos dois que vai perder, e olha que eu que to escrevendo a fanfic hem AHUEHUAHUEHAUHEA, mas "acho" que os dois vão perder, e que os dois vão ter que pagar. _Acho _MUAHAHAH! Logo eles vão se "atracar", pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso D . Bom guria, então é isso! Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

**DANDA JABUR- **Totalmente sexy, concordo. Na boa? Acho que não existem homens como eu imagino que meu Inuyasha é HAUEHUAHUEHAEA, na boa, eu pagava por um Inuyasha assim do meu lado. Eu ainda não sei quem vai ganhar a aposta, mesmo que eu seja a imbecil masoquista que escreve. Se soubesse também, não diria AUHEUHAUEHUA. A história de sentir a pistola do Inuyasha é uma boa, não acha? Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Kissus :DDD!


	6. Beijo

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do jeito que eu sou lenta pra escrever, se ele fosse meu vocês sofreriam ainda mais que com a Rumiko.**

**Sim, é um ótimo argumento para transparecer que é uma opção minha.**

**E eu realmente não me importo.**

**oOo**

" Que droga você está fazendo Inuyasha?" Foi a última coisa que ela pôde dizer antes de sentir a pressão sobre seus lábios. Tentou recuar de prontidão, mas suas costas bateram contra a parede fria e ela não teve para onde correr.

As mãos grandes do meio-youkai pararam agora ambas em sua cintura de maneira a deixá-la imobilizada. O corpo prendeu-se completamente ao dela e sua boca moldou-se a de Kagome perfeitamente quando ele conseguiu colocar sua língua completamente dentro de sua boca.

Ela gemeu abafado e ele não soube dizer se de repreensão ou de prazer, mas ele optou acreditar no segundo. Ele sempre acreditava naquilo que lhe convém o momento.

As mãos finas passaram para o rosto do hanyou e o acariciaram levemente e o mesmo se surpreendeu com o ato. Kagome impulsionou o corpo pra frente e puxou os cabelos prateados com leveza. Os braços fortes tomaram todo o corpo da morena, a abraçando a fim de sentir o corpo dela completamente unido ao seu.

Ela chupou seu lábio inferior sem abrir os orbes e incrivelmente ele fez o mesmo. O som da respiração de ambos era o único presente, mas foi quebrado com um longo gemido por parte do hanyou quando uma das pernas da outra se cruzou em sua cintura enquanto a outra se mantinha no chão.

Em um ato ágil ele apanhou atrás do joelho da outra perna e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que ela se prendesse completamente a ele, igualando sua altura. Ela se separou um pouco dos lábios dele, porém ele avançou rapidamente não querendo perder o contato daquele lábio inchado e doce a qual era o dela.

Apalpando seu bumbum ousando o movimento ele pensou sentir uma relutância, mas intensificou o beijo para não sentir o relutar de sua parte. Ele estava adorando beijá-la e ela pensava o como a língua dele batia com a sua em uma sincronia tão perfeita e ficou ainda mais quando ele a chupou.

Ela gemeu abertamente, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Raivoso pela perda ele colocou seus lábios no pescoço branco e longo de Kagome, que não esperou que ele a mordesse ali. Sentiu um estranho formigamento atingir o meio das suas pernas e apenas cruzou com mais ênfase as pernas em torno do corpo musculoso.

Completamente embriagada pelo momento ela ao menos sentiu quando ele tirou a sua própria blusa e a jogou para trás. Quando abriu os orbes o encontrou com o peito sarado a milímetros dela e em um impulso completamente impensado ela retomou a postura e lambeu seu peitoral, arranhando as costas largas com um gosto a qual nunca sentiu antes.

Ele fez com que o corpo dela subisse ainda mais e naquele momento, quando seus olhos se cruzaram completamente extasiados ela teve um surto de realidade.

Tentou desprender as pernas de sua cintura mas ele a segurou ali com força. Suas mãos, que antes arranhavam as costas do meio-youkai estavam em seu peitoral no intuito de empurrá-lo. Ele se aproximou e a beijou de novo e mesmo sabendo o risco que corria com aquele perturbador hanyou a sua frente ela correspondeu, não conseguindo negar um beijo tão embriagante como aquele.

Notou o quanto ele havia se deliciado com o beijo dela e não pôde deixar de se sentir bem com aquilo. Porém, o medo lhe atingiu as entranhas ao imaginar o próximo passo que se seguiria.

O meio-youkai era extremamente sensual e os movimentos que ele fazia com a boca sobre a dela a faziam surtar e ter desejos a qual ela havia relutado por um bom tempo. O pânico lhe atingiu o seio e ela voltou a empurrá-lo. Conseguiu se desvencilhar do corpo dele, mas a sua boca ainda estava grudada a dele e se movimentava de acordo com o ritmo que ele estabeleceu.

As mãos dele prenderam-se nos fios negros e, mesmo embriagado com o momento e excitado literalmente com ele, pôde sentir o cheiro do medo da humana que se impregnou em seu nariz. Sentiu o cheiro diminuir quando a outra mão fez um carinho leve em suas costas no intuito de relaxá-la e naquele momento ele não soube dizer o porquê se preocupava com ela.

Soltou os lábios dos dela lentamente quando não conseguiu mudar o odor que ela exalava. Ele abriu os olhos e tentou encontrar os dela, que se viraram abruptamente para a direita a fim de não fitá-lo. Ele desceu o olhar para os lábios inchados e entreabertos e se segurou para não avançar novamente contra ela.

Excitante e linda demais, ele teve que se afastar contra a própria vontade e ela notou isso.

" Que droga você está fazendo, Inuyasha?" Ela repetiu o que havia dito antes que tudo acontecesse. Ele notou as pernas dela tremendo levemente.

" Do que afinal você está com medo?" Ela sorriu encarando o chão.

" Eu não estou com medo." Ele se aproximou e pegou em ambos braços finos dela.

" Não é isso que parece." Ela bufou algo, mas continuou com o olhar fixo em outro ponto a não ser ele. " Você sabe muito bem que eu posso sentir seu cheiro então pare de se fazer de desentendida!" Ele ordenou, descontrolado pelo momento.

Passou as mãos pelos fios prateados e andou um pouco em círculos, tomando fôlego.

" Qual a finalidade disso tudo?" Ela perguntou e pela primeira vez depois do que havia acontecido ele conseguiu ver os orbes azuis em direção aos seus.

" Eu não sabia o que fazer." Ela sorriu.

" Ótima resposta, realmente relaxante." Aproximou-se com cautela. " Que tipo de pessoa tenta amenizar a abstinência do vício com outra?" Ele continuou a fitando.

" E você realmente acha que vai conseguir mudar de assunto, Kagome?" Ele pareceu sério como nunca. " O que você achou que eu ia fazer? Te obrigar a transar comigo ou qualquer banalidade do tipo? Como você pode achar que eu posso te fazer algum mal?" Ela abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

" Eu não achei que me fosse fazer nenhum mal." Novamente os olhos estavam fixados em outro ponto. " Agora me deixe em paz que eu quero dormir."

" Ótimo". Bufou ele. " De todas as características que eu achei que você teria, a última delas eu achei que fosse medrosa." Ele cruzou os braços esperando que ela virasse e o atacasse com palavras, como sempre acontecia.

" Mas eu sou." Porém, dessa vez não aconteceu.

E com um olhar contrariado ele observou a morena adentrar no seu quarto com cautela.

**oOo**

Trancou a porta e colocou seu corpo contra ela, descendo lentamente até o chão. Observou as mãos que tremiam e segurou-se forte demais para não correr até seu maço e acender um cigarro.

Sentiu algumas lágrimas arderem em seus olhos quando pensou novamente na aposta. Ela estava nervosa demais e ela precisava fumar. Era fraca, sabia, mas o vício a acompanhava desde cedo e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Colocou as mãos na boca e olhou para os lados desesperada. Os momentos atrás lhe apareciam na mente em flash's rápidos e ela se repreendeu como nunca por ter deixado que aquilo acontecesse.

Mordeu os lábios com força a ponto de machucá-los. Ela precisava de nicotina, precisava se acalmar e sair dali. Precisava de distância.

" Dezoito anos e já estou nessa merda toda." Gemeu. A idade que sempre escondia não era tão nova assim. Aparentava ter uns vinte anos e aquilo a satisfazia, mas não tanto.

Quando Totousai a conheceu ela tinha apenas quatorze e não tinha condições de se manter sozinha. A falta de comida e água, poucas vestimentas e amor próprio. Sozinha, completamente sozinha com seu vício.

Ela soluçou alto e colocou as mãos nas orelhas como se pudesse parar de ouvir a própria consciência. Tentando esquecer-se do próprio rosto quase definhado em um espelho ainda mais sujo que ela.

Aprendera a lutar em menos de três meses e ela julgou que as armas foram ainda mais fáceis. Tanta mágoa e raiva acumuladas dentro de si eram suficientes para que ela aprendesse mais rápido que qualquer um.

E fosse melhor que qualquer um também.

O velho Totousai a havia tomado como filha, e esse seria um pai bem menos alcoólatra que o outro. Talvez a amasse menos, mas com toda a certeza se preocupava mais.

Tateou o chão e correu até sua mala. Colocou todas as roupas para fora eufórica tentando encontrar um maço. Não importava para ela o como ela perderia a aposta e como o meio-youkai a ridicularia por aquilo. Ela precisava parar de pensar, parar de lembrar de todo aquele inferno. Um momento de pânico foi suficiente para que toda a sua postura se desmoronasse.

Ouviu o hanyou bater contra a porta e ignorou completamente o som. Jogou todas as roupas para fora e o coração acelerou quando não achou cigarro algum, mas seus olhos brilharam ao notar todas as armas enfileiradas na outra.

Levantou-se e destrancou a porta, notando o meio-youkai com a feição preocupada. Engoliu seco e apontou a arma na face do mesmo, que se afastou assustado com a ação dela.

" Olha, eu não sabia que você me odiava tanto, está bem? Porque você não abaixa essa droga e..."

" Me passa o cigarro." Ele a encarou completamente assombrado. " Me passa a droga daquele maço que você pegou quando eu estava indo para o banheiro." Ele sorriu debochado.

" Você não está falando sério que está me ameaçando por cigarros. Esqueceu-se das apostas, doçura?" Ele se desviou quão rápido pôde e ele desacreditou quando ouviu o som do tiro. Virou para trás e observou a porta que estava em sua direção com um furo marcado pela bala.

" NÃO ME CHAME DE DOÇURA." Ela rangeu os dentes. " E ME DÊ LOGO AQUELA PORCARIA ANTES QUE EU TE MATE!" Ele jurou que nunca ouviu ela gritando daquela forma. Pela primeira vez ele soube que ela poderia matá-lo, mesmo que o tiro na porta estivesse bem para a direita de onde ele estava.

Tentando não pensar nisso naquele momento ele concordou.

" Tudo bem, eu pego. Mas acho que não deveria faz..."

" E quem é você para dizer o que eu devo fazer da MINHA vida?" Os olhos estavam furiosos e com lágrimas também, ele notou. Havia sentido o cheiro salgado e justamente por isso insistira em bater na porta do quarto dela.

Mas não esperava uma reação tão violenta, já que normalmente a briga de ambos era cômica.

" O que aconteceu, Kagome?" Ela não se deixou abalar pela fala mansa dele. Inuyasha abriu a porta e apanhou o maço em uma de suas gavetas e entregou a ela sério. Ela apanhou um cigarro e o colocou na boca.

" Me dá um isqueiro." Ele deu ombros e a viu prestes a puxar o gatilho.

" Eu não tenho isqueiro. Acenda no fogão." Ela quase mordeu o cigarro sentindo a raiva daquele momento.

" Não tente cometer nenhuma gracinha". Disse ainda. Abaixou a arma e virou-se, dando as costas para seu inimigo por assim considerá-lo.

" Por que está fazendo isso? Por que a falta de controle? Foi por culpa do que aconteceu?" Ela se virou novamente em posição de ataque.

" Não vamos falar mais nisso, tudo bem?" Ele concordou levemente estranhando a forma com que ela falou com ele. " Digamos que apenas desencadeou más memórias." Ele insistiu no erro.

" Não quer me contar quais foram?" Ela sorriu, ainda com o cigarro apagado nos lábios.

" Que pergunta estúpida." Virou-se e se colocou a descer as escadas indo em direção a cozinha. Sentiu os braços do meio-youkai a prenderem fortemente e seus lábios ficarem presos perto de seu ouvido.

" Estúpida é você de me dar as costas." Ela tentou virar-se e golpeá-lo, mas ele apanhou a arma dela e a jogou longe. Não se importou quando ouviu um som de vidro quebrando e muito menos ela.

A soltou e a empurrou para longe do corpo. Apenas em pensar que a imobilizaria no chão seu corpo reagiu e ele decidiu que afastar-se seria melhor, mesmo que ela voltasse com idéias homicidas para cima dele.

Ela recompôs a postura e continuou caminhando até o cômodo e ele a seguiu. Ela acendeu o fogão e colocou o cigarro posicionado no fogo.

"_Fraca." _

Quando foi puxar o ar fundo em seus pulmões e acendê-lo parou abruptamente ao lembrar das palavras do meio-youkai. Seu corpo ficou estático e ela virou os olhos para Inuyasha, que estava na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados.

Ela se afastou do fogo e pegou o cigarro da própria boca o amassando e o jogando no chão.

" CARALHO!" Gritou completamente frustrada. Respirou fundo e gemeu indecisa. " Eu não vou perder essa merda pra você." Jogou o maço na mesa e passou reto por ele.

Ele ficou pasmo, tentando entender o surto que acabara de presenciar.

**oOo**

" Sinto que algo ruim aconteceu." Sango revirou os olhos olhando para o monge, jogado contra o sofá. Abriu os olhos levemente e encarou a mulher a sua frente. " Por que não acredita em nada do que eu digo?" Ela sorriu.

" Talvez porque você esteja bêbado?" Ele tombou o corpo para o lado desajeitosamente.

" E quem disse pra você que eu estou bêbado?" Os olhos vermelhos tentavam ficar fixos nos dela, mas ele apenas falhava no ato.

" Seu hálito, sua compostura, sua voz?" Totousai apareceu atrás do sofá e observou o monge deitado.

" Você fazem isso pra me irritar, não é?" Miroku olhou para cima tentando assimilar a mensagem. " Eu disse que faltava apenas um dia pra droga da missão e você me fica bêbado hoje? Vai passar o dia todo amanhã reclamando de dor de cabeça e tentando se recuperar desse porre de sakê e não vai descansar como deveria." O moreno passou a mão no rosto do velho, que bateu com força na mesma.

" Pare de se preocupar, Totousai. A vida é bela e você não deve perder tempo se preocupando com essas ... " bobeirinhas"." O velho urrou.

" BOBEIRINHAS?" Sango colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. O monge era mesmo um imbecil e ela se repreendeu por ter gostado tanto de sua companhia. " Milhões são BOBEIRINHAS?" O monge continuou a sorrir, observando o outro de forma apaixonada.

" Eu farei tudo certo, confie em mim."

" Com certeza eu não farei isso." Respondeu de imediato. " A única pessoa que eu posso pensar em confiar é a Sango..." A outra lhe sorriu agradecida. "Apesar do humor não tão confiável assim." Cerrou os orbes chocolate mesmo não tendo a intenção.

Kaede aproximou-se rindo. Ela não estava preocupada, já que diferentemente de Totousai era alguém extremamente otimista.

O monge sorriu abobado para a velha que passou levemente a mão nos cabelos dele os bagunçando.

Mal sabia ela que a vítima seria realmente sua irmã mais nova, e mal sabia Totousai que aquilo não a incomodaria tanto quanto eles imaginavam caso ela descobrisse o quanto eles planejavam roubar.

**oOo**

Ele acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Os olhos dourados fixaram-se no armário a sua frente.

Passou as mãos no cabelo os alisando com as próprias garras, tentando se livrar dos próprios pensamentos.

" Não acredito que sonhei com essa fedelha." Repreendeu-se. Ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo e levantou-se da cama enquanto bocejava.

Com um mal-humor notável ele desceu as escadas. Arqueou a sobrancelha vendo Kagome com a cabeça para fora da janela estilhaçada procurando por sua arma.

Sorriu quando a ouviu xingar a própria mãe ao colocar a mão em um caco. Apoiou o corpo na parede e tentou imaginar o como ela podia pensar que ele deixaria a arma na área da frente de sua casa sendo que alguém poderia notar.

O sorriso duplicou-se quando ela inclinou totalmente o corpo para frente. A saia era curta o suficiente e ele teve uma ótima visão de toda a sua coxa.

" Pare de me espionar, imbecil." Ele se aproximou.

" Então quer dizer que sua persuasão está melhorando?" Ela se virou assoprando a franja.

" Como se um dia ela tivesse sido ruim para estar melhor." Cruzou os braços em pose de ataque.

" Quer dizer que o humor da donzela está de volta?" Apenas uma parte de sua boca deu espaço a um sorriso, extremamente de canto.

" Sabia que havia sentido saudades." Respirou fundo ao imaginar que ele poderia lhe perguntar novamente sobre o dia anterior, mesmo duvidando que o fizesse. Como ele não disse nada, ela se deu ao luxo de se reconfortar com o silêncio do hanyou. " Estou morrendo de tédio, vamos ficar o dia todo nessa toca?" Ele rolou os orbes.

" Toca era a sua casa." Ela rangeu os dentes. "Sorte sua que não choveu, senão ela estaria alagada uma hora dessas." Observou as próprias garras. " E então você não teria onde morar e teria que ficar por aqui por algum tempo e isso seria péssimo." Ela pensou em ignorar a provocação.

" Vá se ferrar, hanyou." Ele suspirou.

" Por que você não vai primeiro?" Ela imitou o que ele havia dito forçando uma voz ainda mais fina que a própria.

" Talvez por que eu não queira?" Ele se aproximou lentamente enquanto mostrava as garras.

" Se quiser eu faço isso por você." Ele esperava que ela recuasse, mas ela não o fez. Os olhos desafiadores foi algo que ele se deliciou ao ver no rosto belo da morena. Diferentemente do dia anterior ela parecia não temer que ele repetisse o ato.

" Tente fazer isso que vai se arrepender como nunca." Ele riu alto, com a intenção única de a irritar.

" Você não pode fazer nada contra mim até amanhã, gracinha. Se quiser tentar me matar, terá que ser depois do roubo. Caso contrário, o velho te decepa."

" Acontece que depois do assalto nós não nos veremos mais, pois eu estarei ocupada vivendo minha vida." Ele ensaiou uma careta triste.

" Como pode dizer isso? Você não sentirá minha falta?" Ela sorriu.

" Com toda a certeza não." Os olhos dele se fecharam um pouco.

" E como saberá se perdi a aposta?" Ela fingiu pensar. Deu ombros enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

" Isso não vai me importar muito. Estarei ocupada comprando coisas boas e caras com meu dinheiro." Ele sorriu largamente.

" E como vai suportar ficar sem meus beijos?" Ela ficou um longo momento sem responder. Ele esperou uma resposta estúpida ou um olhar de repreensão, mas não encontrou nada.

" Irei suportar facilmente." Disse por fim, molhando os lábios com a língua. " Mas é uma pena, afinal, é a única coisa que você faz direito. Pena que seja uma pessoa tão desprezível a ponto de desperdiçar seu único dom." E então ele sorriu. O sorriso estava tão largo que ele não soube dizer o porquê daquilo. Ela fora simples e direta demais e ele adorou aquilo.

Mas sabia seu íntimo que ainda mais saber que aquilo não havia a machucado como ele imaginou.

" Você está com medo?" ela perguntou abruptamente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Medo do quê? Dessa ser minha única utilidade ao seu ver, humana desprezível?" Ela rolou os olhos negando levemente.

" Medo de amanhã tudo dar errado." Continou ela e ele tentou não sentir-se muito imbecil.

" Feh." Balbuciou. "Claro que não. Meu único medo é que um de vocês estraguem tudo." Ela balançou a mão.

" Há-há-há, me poupe Inuyasha."

" Me poupe você, magrela medrosa." Ela cerrou os orbes.

" Dá pra parar de tentar fazer com que eu lembre de ontem? Saiba que é quase impossível que eu não tenha crises ao seu lado, você é muito impetulante! " Ele se aproximou dela.

" Eu faria você lembrar com muito prazer. Sabe Kagome, você deve ser uma ótima amante." Ela avançou tentando estapeá-lo na face, mas ele segurou seu punho. " Pena que seja muito lerda."

" IMBECIL." Ela gritou. As orelhas dele se abaixaram um pouco. " Não vejo a hora de te ver morto." Ele suspirou apaixonado.

" De prazer?" Tentou atacá-lo novamente mas ele apenas segurou o outro pulso dela, rindo com a situação. " Desculpe tê-la deixado daquele jeito ontem." Os olhos dela alargaram-se um pouco em surpresa.

" Você está se desculpando?" Um sorriso apareceu um seu semblante.

" Você entendeu." Ela se afastou lentamente. " Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, humana estúpida, mas gostaria que soubesse que pode contar as coisas pra mim." Deu ombros. " Afinal, você me deu certeza que eu estarei morto daqui há alguns dias e tudo mais." Kagome andou até ele e passou as mão para sua cabeça, enlaçando seu pescoço.

Ele arregalou os olhos completamente assustado com o movimento.

" De prazer?" Ele riu baixo. Passou as mãos para a cintura dela.

" Você quer realmente me matar." Ela ensaiou um sorriso amarelo e agilmente lhe acertou a face. Ele rangeu os dentes com força e teve até medo que pudesse desgastá-los.

" Quem é a lerda agora?" Ele mostrou as garras novamente, não se dando ao luxo de responder.

Atacou-a com rapidez e ela arregalou os olhos quando sentiu seu corpo literalmente voar até o sofá. Caiu deitada desajeitadamente sobre ele e viu logo o corpo másculo colocando-se sobre o seu.

" Deixa de ser um completo panaca, Inuyasha!" Ele lembrou de sorrir ironicamente antes e colar seus lábios aos dela com força.

Ele não se importaria de ter que agüentar mais um ataque dela.

Não mesmo.

**oOo**

Eram uns quinze homens. Naraku não achou necessário mais que isso para vasculhar toda a cidade.

As casas estavam sendo literalmente invadidas já que ele não sabia mais o que poderia fazer para mudar aquela situação. Aquela atitude era impensada e desnecessária. Mas não para ele, que se via próximo a perder praticamente tudo.

Jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão ao notar os homens saírem novamente gesticulando negativamente. Olhou para uma casa próxima dali e pensou que não valeria à pena invadi-la. Era velha, acabada e pequena.

Duvidava que a ladra morasse em uma casa suspeitamente grande, mas também duvidava que morasse "naquilo".

" Invadam também.' Ordenou, mesmo sabendo que não a encontraria ali. Os homens já cansados de agirem embaixo de um sol tão quente entraram na casa, não deixando de arrombar a porta primeiro, claro.

Notaram que estava vazia. As paredes rachadas denunciavam o quão velha era.

Vasculharam por tudo e saíram novamente. Hakudoushi se aproximou do velho xerife, que estava completamente frustrado.

" Não encontramos ninguém, mas há algo estranho." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha já acendendo outro cigarro. " Se não morasse realmente ninguém ali, não teria nenhuma cama, geladeira ou armário. Tudo está vazio, a pessoa não pareceu ter muitos pertences... mas o que continuou por aqui não parece de alguém pobre, muito menos ter sido deixado de caridade." Naraku concordou brevemente.

Andou com lentidão até a casa e entrou nela. Confirmou com os olhos o que o seu tira havia lhe dito.

As coisas eram novas, mesmo na casa tão velha. Tentou procurar qualquer pista, mas nada encontrou.

O homem gordo que sempre acompanhava Naraku deu um grito, o chamando até o último cômodo da casa. Hiten parecia vitorioso ao carregar algo.

Naraku entreabriu os lábios e não soube o que dizer.

Muito menos quando lembrou-se da máscara a qual Hiten trazia em suas mãos, recordando-se imediatamente de tê-la visto no último assalto que a estranha mulher havia realizado.

Finalmente estava no caminho certo.

" Destruam tudo o que restou e façam parecer que foi obra de marginais." Ordenou por fim, tendo a certeza de que ela voltaria ao saber da notícia.

**oOo**

**Queridos. Estou revisando uma de minhas primeiras Fanfics " Nem tudo é o que parece ser". Estou já no capítulo vinte, e sinto que eu realmente precisava fazer isso. Depois que eu revisei Ambição senti-me melhor em deixá-la no site, por exemplo. Essa de agora, a qual eu ainda não respostei os capítulos revisados está completamente horrível, com erros nojentos e imperdoáveis.**

**E eu realmente não sei como consegui mais de trezentas reviews com ela.**

**Enfim, estou dizendo isso para justificar a demora. Não que eu tenha demorado mais que da última vez, claro. Creio que vou mudar de emprego para um que não tem computador, e com a volta as aulas as coisas piorarão 100%. Tentarei finalizar essa fanfic o quanto antes apenas para vocês não me odiarem mais.**

**Bom, é apenas isso que eu gostaria de dizer.**

**Espero que todos estejam gostando. Sem exceção.**

**Um beijo e um queijo.**

**oOo**

**COSETTE: **AHUEHUAHEUHAUHEUHAUHEA crueldade total. Sou uma pessoa ruim, não tenho culpa, tudo bem? XD! Eu adoraria fazer um hentai nessa parte e também adoraria fazer com que ela falasse que ele era seu senhor mais uma vez, porém infelizmente TAMBÉM era a oportunidade ideal para falar um pouco sobre o passado de Kagome então aproveitei a chance. Sobre ela provocá-lo, acredite... isso vai acontecer, te dou toda a certeza. AHHHH, muito obrigada por dizer que ama minha fanfic. Na boa, eu amo quando dizem isso, eu fico realmente feliz *O*! Eu também não perderia tempo com o Inuyasha, isso é certo. Pelo amor, ainda mais com ele em cima de mim? Nem se me pagassem! De toda a forma, eu fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado o capítulo, e por mais que esse tenha sido curto e sem sal (nhya) eu espero que tenha gostado também, viu? ME ACOMPANHA SIM *________*! Beijão guria, e até o próximo capítulo!

**IUMMY-CHAN: **AEHUAHEUHAUHEUHAUHEA Sangue escorrendo nessas cordas? Nossa mãe, eu quase enfartei aqui com essa expressão, nunca tinha ouvido AUEHUAHEUHAUEA! É, eu sei que sou desnaturada. Sempre que o clima pega fogo eu dou um corte. Eu não tenho culpa de ser assim, são meus genes, eu não mando neles! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo, tomara que tenha gostado desse também! E viu... eu não demorei... muito AHUEHAUHEUAHUEHA. Beijão guria e até o próximo.

**SAYURICHAN: **O Inuyasha é lindo? Lindo é pouco. Ele é extremamente gostoso e sensual. Numa boa, se um dia eu trombo alguém que se parece com ele eu agarro e não largo mais dele... isso é, até chamarem o hospício. Parabéns? Oras, obrigada pelos parabéns! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, sério mesmo :D! Acompanhe sempre guria! Até o próximo e obrigada pela review.

**BECKY-CHAN: **E AI AMOR, TA NA PRAIA? AHUEHAUHEUHAUHEA. Ta parei. Sim, eu sei que você merece. Mas nós duas merecemos morrer, então... bom, ladrão que rouba ladrão já sabe né? Durma imaginando um hentai. Afinal, só imaginando mesmo, porque eu ainda não fiz um, o que você deve ter percebido AUEHUAHEUHAUEA. Sim, risadas vai render. Não sei nem como vou fazer o plano pra roubar Kikyou, mas vou realmente me esforçar para que seja um caos! Bom abor, obrigada pela review viu? Até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Hentai

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inuyasha não me pertence. Mas isso não me impediu de fazer um hentai de dez páginas com ele.**

_**Nota: **_**Exato. O capítulo não está grande porque está cheio de coisas extremamente curiosas. Povo pervertido, esse capítulo é pra vocês! Mas não pulem as outras partes, gracinhas.**

**oOo**

" Exatamente como eu imaginei que ficaria." O homem de longos cabelos negros sorriu imensamente. Os olhos estavam brilhando em felicidade. Era questão de tempo agora para a mulher chegar.

A casa estava definitivamente destruída. Não havia restado nada a não serem destroços. Era assim que Naraku queria, de forma a aparentar feita de modo rústico.

" Está bom assim, chefe?" O gordo Hiten apareceu completamente soado. A feição cansada não deixou nem um momento o outro culpado. Eles haviam destruído tudo com o que puderam, sem ajuda do comandante. O sol havia queimado a pele de todos de forma cruel. E mesmo assim, nada importava a não ser a vitória.

" Perfeito." Ele suspirou. " Agora preciso de um vigia. Quando ela estiver aqui, quero que o mesmo esteja armado. Destruiremos ela, custe o que custar." Hakudoushi concordou levemente. A face avermelhada foi recheada levemente por um sorriso.

" Nós alegraremos a senhorita Kikyou." Ele disse. " É o melhor que fazemos, caso o contrário ficaremos desempregados." Suspirou com calma.

O sol escaldante o fez tombar o corpo. A tontura era evidente. Porém, o sorriso que levava consigo nos lábios era o maior prêmio que conseguiria receber.

" Então o que nos falta é apenas deixar que a notícia caia nos jornais. Será rápido, amanhã pela manhã se possível." Naraku acendeu um cigarro e gesticulou um pouco com as mãos. " Imagine a novidade." Ele sorriu tragando levemente.

" Mas e se não for tão importante a ela?" Um de seus homens perguntou, temeroso com a reação que daria sua pergunta.

" Não deve ser **tão **importante." Ele assegurou. " Mas nada muda o fato de essa ser a toca dela. Se tem armários, cama e geladeira aqui significa que por algum motivo ela tem que se esconder." Ele suspirou. " Ela virá." Assegurou por fim.

Seus homens extremamente cansados urraram em vitória. Nada estava perdido para eles.

Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

**oOo**

" Totousai..." Miroku o chamou com calma. A dor de cabeça estava o perturbando cruelmente, mas nada que lhe fizesse perder a razão.

Ao notar o jornal bater a porta do velho o apanhou com calma. Não esperava nenhuma novidade. Normalmente a única notícia que lhe importava era sobre a volta de Kikyou.

Suspirou e sentou-se no sofá com calma e lera a notícia. O ar lhe faltou ao ler o endereço.

Totousai apareceu a porta com o humor já prejudicado.

" O que houve, monge?" Ele lhe entregou o jornal. O velho o apanhou sem muita calma e o abriu. Os olhos se desfocaram por certo momento.

" Me diga que não é por essas bandas que ela morava." O houshi pediu. Totousai esmurrou a estante e sentou-se no sofá com a mão na cabeça.

" Puta merda." Gemeu. " Ela vai arrancar meu saco quando ficar sabendo disso." Miroku o encarou.

"Devemos ligar para ela?" Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos.

" Não!" Assegurou. " Me deixe pensar nisso, tudo bem? Nós teremos que agir amanhã; caso ela ficar mal já sabe que o plano não saíra tão bem quanto esperamos. Kagome tem um sentimento muito forte por sua casa e..." Ele suspirou. " Isso é, ela tinha." Kaede entrou no aposento notando a tensão do momento.

Observou Totousai extremamente preocupado. Encarou o houshi como se procurasse respostas, mas a única coisa que pode ler em sua feição foi uma suposta e grande ressaca que certamente o estava perseguindo.

" O que houve?" A voz rouca ressoou no local. Totousai murmurou algo tentando formular alguma coisa a dizer para morena. O jornal estava sendo amassado com força por ele.

" A casa de Kagome foi destruída." Kaede entreabriu os lábios. O houshi continuou lentamente enquanto molhava os lábios. " Segundo o jornal um grupo de marginais a destruiu sem motivo nenhum aparente. A polícia estava fazendo uma checagem de rotina por aqueles cantos e notaram uma movimentação estranha." Kaede mordeu os lábios.

Sango apareceu pela porta também, pasma por ter ouvido a notícia.

" Não conheço Kagome ainda. Mas realmente, ela sempre surta quando Totousai a manda abandonar sua casa." Com muita cautela se aproximou do velho. " Nós poderíamos ter ficado por lá, Totousai. Eu e Miroku poderíamos ter ficado vigiando a casa enquanto planejávamos o que fazer." Ele socou novamente, mas dessa vez a almofada.

" E de que adiantaria? Estaríamos em risco! Se vocês estão aqui agora, é porque precisávamos realmente estar juntos para fazer algo que valesse a pena. Eu suspeitei que Kagome poderia estar em perigo e a deixei ir com Inuyasha, mas verdadeiramente não esperava por isso." Ele se levantou tentando manter a calma. " Ela e o pai moravam lá. A mãe morreu muito cedo. Não sei dizer exatamente o que se passou por lá, mas quando conheci Kagome ela se negava fortemente a se afastar do lar." Engoliu seco. " Se estivéssemos lá coisa pior poderia ter acontecido. Acho muito estranho um bando de marginais decidir acabar com uma casa tão velha. Quem sabe estivéssemos em perigo também e pudéssemos ser descobertos." Kaede se aproximou dele colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

" Fique calmo." Ela pediu. " Talvez se você explicar isso para Kagome ela irá compreender. Talvez ela consiga superar antes que você imagina." Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

" Você não entende Kaede. Você realmente não consegue entender que todos os sonhos dela talvez tenham sido moldados ali." Miroku sentiu a cabeça dar uma longa pontada com a voz acentuada de Totousai.

" Ela não preferiria estar lá para morrer." Ele proferiu.

" Vocês todos não entendem, está bem?"

" E se você não entender?" Kaede arriscou. Ela sabia muito bem que Kagome amava a casa. Ela sabia em seu interior o quanto aquilo a abalaria. Mas não poderiam esconder isso dela até o fim da missão, e tampouco queria que o velho ficasse com ainda mais remorso que estava.

" Eu preciso avisar ela, apenas não sei como." Ele sentiu algumas lágrimas incomodarem os seus olhos e se recompôs. " Desculpem a rispidez, mas é um assunto muito delicado."

" Se acharem melhor que eu fale com ela tudo bem." Todos encararam Sango, que estava aparentemente muito calma. " Sou mulher, talvez ela se sinta bem apenas com essa fato. Nem tudo está perdido... ela sabe disso e posso fazê-la enxergar também." Totousai suspirou.

" Agradeço extremamente a ajuda." Disse calmamente. " Mas isso é algo que eu tenho que resolver. Ela me disse antes de partir com Inuyasha que me mataria, e eu praticamente prometi que nada aconteceria a sua casa." Ele apertou a mão de Kaede lentamente. " Eu sei que mesmo furiosa, ela é capaz de me entender."

" Eu também sei disso." O houshi proferiu. " A conheço muito pouco, mas ela me parece ser muito forte. Apenas receito que conte a ela antes que ela leia nos jornais. O choque será menor, eu garanto." Totousai concordou calmamente.

Ele esperaria apenas um tempo e depois falaria com ela.

Era apenas pensar uma boa forma de conseguir comunicá-la daquilo sem machucá-la demais.

**oOo**

Ele a beijou fortemente. Ela gemeu, porém tentou o empurrar com todas as forças. O hanyou apanhou os dois pulsos dela os juntando em apenas uma mão e os colocou acima da própria cabeça dela.

Kagome virou o rosto desvencilhando os lábios dos do hanyou. Ele beijou seu rosto com carinho e se colocou com postura dentre as pernas dela, ajeitando-se ali. A saia havia subido e ele deu uma pequena olhada na pequena parte da calcinha vermelha que aparecia.

Sentiu uma louca vontade de chupá-la ali.

" Inuyasha, dá pra parar com graça?" Ela perguntou com o rosto o mais virado possível. Inuyasha se curvou um pouco chupando a base de seu pescoço. Ela se mexeu um pouco, porém isso apenas fez com que ambos ficassem com os corpos ainda mais colados. " Se eu conseguir soltar esses pulsos eu juro que te mato, hanyou. – Ela cerrou os orbes, visivelmente nervosa.

Ele sorriu a ela e diretamente a ela. Estranhamente ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem apenas com aquele ato.

" Não se preocupe, eu não vou te soltar." Deu um longo selinho nos lábios dela e logo após os lambeu.

Inuyasha se sentia provocado com ela. O cheiro dela, a pele dela e a aparência dela o faziam querer atacá-la sempre. Quando a beijou sentiu o imenso prazer de tê-la calada, mas soube assim que prendeu seus pulsos que não conseguia parar. Ela o viciou com o seu gosto delicioso e estava realmente difícil distanciar-se dela agora.

" Você faz idéia do que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou com a voz firme. Ele beijou seu queixo e apertou um pouco mais os pulsos dela. Sua cintura veio para frente fazendo propositalmente ela sentir o quão rígido ele se encontrava e o gemido que ela soltou o satisfez. Também pudera, acertara em seu ponto íntimo, que estava apenas protegido pela fina calcinha vermelha.

" Você é sensual demais Kagome." Ele confessou. " Se te chamo de magrela é pra esquecer do que realmente vejo." Ele se empurrou novamente contra ela. Kagome sentiu o corpo relaxar contra a sua vontade e tentou se manter firme.

" Isso não responde a minha pergunta." Ele passou a outra mão para a coxa dela e fez com que seus olhos ficassem a uma curta distância dos dela.

" Responde muita coisa e você sabe disso." Ela desviou o olhar e assim que o fez ele apertou novamente seus lábios nos dela. A língua percorreu toda a boca da morena que não soube que reação tomar quando ele lhe chupou a boca. Não queria sentir aquilo, queria se livrar daquela sensação que lhe tomava o corpo. Aprendera cedo com o mundo que nada ganharia tendo sentimentos por ninguém.

A não ser por Totousai.

Inuyasha era sedutor e tinha um mania irritante de agir com ela, mas ela não poderia negar o quanto aquilo mexia com seu interior. Havia ficado tanto tempo sem ter outra companhia a não ser o velho que apegara-se mesmo sem querer ao Inuyasha.

E agora ele a estava beijando como se não conseguisse nem quisesse parar e aquilo a fazia perder todos os sentidos.

" Para com isso Inuyasha, é loucura." Os orbes dourados procuraram os seus e os encontraram. As pupilas dilatadas denunciavam a excitação que ele carregava consigo.

" De fato você me enlouquece." A respiração dele bateu levemente contra as maçãs de seu rosto.

" Você sabe que eu não estou falando disso, droga!" Ele sentiu o desespero começar a tomar conta dela e então ele se baixou novamente e a beijou. A beijou com calma enquanto forçava ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela. Seus pulsos se agitavam em sua mão, mas ele verdadeiramente não sentia força neles.

A mão forçou a coxa a se rodear ao redor de seu corpo. E então levemente ele soltou seus pulsos e a outra mão passou para a cintura fina.

As mãos dela involuntariamente foram para os cabelos prateados e os massagearam. Os fios caiam delicadamente por sobre o rosto dela, porém ele não se importou. Kagome gemeu quando uma de suas mãos tocou o bumbum dela e o puxou contra o corpo do meio-youkai.

Tentou empurrá-lo novamente, agora sem forças. Os braços do hanyou ficaram um que cada lado do seu corpo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu sua expressão extasiada. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Ele lambeu seu pescoço com calma e subiu até seus ouvidos.

" Relaxa, Kagome." Ela mordeu os lábios. " Relaxa que eu não vou te machucar e nem morder... a não ser que você me peça isso." Ela o encarou irritada com a ousadia. Mas a feição torcida não durou muito. As duas mãos lhe apalparam o bumbum e o empurraram em direção a sua excitação. Inuyasha gemeu ao sentir as mãos dela enlaçarem sua cintura.

" Me deixa ir." Ela sussurrou. Ele beijou seu rosto e o escondeu no ombro dela.

" Não posso nem consigo." Ela soltou os braços e os passos para o peitoral do meio-youkai.

" Por que não? Por que é diferente de ontem?" A voz dela estava um pouco mais alta. Ele suspirou tentando encará-la o máximo que podia.

Ela era uma visão perturbadora, ele não conseguiria se segurar a não ser que sentisse que ela realmente não o queria.

" Sinto o cheiro de sua excitação." As bochechas dela ficaram imediatamente rosadas. " Não desvie o olhar... por que não aceita o que está acontecendo?" Ele estava falando muito próximo a ela.

" Talvez porque eu não quero que nada disso aconteça?" Seus lábios se encontraram levemente, entretanto por pouco tempo. " Pare com isso Inuyasha, pare de uma vez." Ele passou uma mão entre o corpo de ambos e tocou o sexo ensopado dela. O corpo dela se ergueu e ela gemeu tentando se controlar. O coração acelerou com o toque e o nervosismo a atingiu ainda mais.

" Apenas relaxe." Ele sorriu. " Me perdoe por não parar, mas eu já te expliquei a minha situação, além de ela estar suficientemente evidente." Quando ela foi responder a mão toda adentrou a calcinha molhada dela e tocou seu clitóris. Ela gemeu alto, e esse gemido foi abafado pelo beijo que se seguiu.

As pernas dela se abriram embaixo do corpo musculoso e ela sentiu uma tontura lhe percorrer a mente. Ele massageou um pouco mais o feixe de nervos antes de penetrar um dedo dentro dela, o que a fez gemer ainda mais contra os lábios dele.

Ele sabia que ela estava nervosa, até demais. Porém a ausência do cheiro de medo o fazia continuar. Ele saberia a livrar da tensão, e soube ele isso por outras mulheres que sempre o asseguraram de seu ótimo desempenho na cama.

E nenhuma delas havia o enlouquecido tanto quanto aquela embaixo de si.

" Inuyasha eu..." Por um momento ela conseguiu falar, e esse momento foi quebrado por outro dedo que a invadiu por completo.

" O que foi?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso que percorria toda a sua face. Ela quis batê-lo forte agora e empurrá-lo para longe de si. Mas não conseguiu. Sabia ela que nunca fora tocada daquela forma tão ousada.

Sua vida não havia sido das melhores, muito menos feita para romances.

Ela puxou o ar fundo nos pulmões quando o corpo dele se levantou do dela. Kagome o assistiu tirando a própria camiseta e teve a oportunidade perfeita para fugir. Mas não fugiu.

A visão que ela tinha daquele corpo ela perfeita e ela tentou pela primeira vez não negar o que sentia com aquilo. As mãos passaram para o peitoral dele, mas naquele momento no intuito de massageá-lo. Inuyasha sorriu sincero e ela arranhou toda a extensão de seu abdômen.

Ele se levantou então. Ela o encarou assustada e assombrada com sua própria visão. Quando abriu a boca ele a puxou para cima e a pegou no colo. A beijou novamente e quando ela pode se lembrar de que estava sendo carregada seu corpo estava sendo despejado na cama do meio-youkai e ela se surpreendeu por ele tê-la levado no seu quarto ao invés dos outros.

Ela o observou se aproximar e pensou por alguns momentos em como poderia pará-lo. Mas não pôde mais negar o quanto o hanyou mexia com ela. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu necessidade de ser completa.

Com uma careta maliciosa ele colocou as mãos nas pernas dela e logo alcançou sua calcinha. Com delicadeza a puxou para baixo e sorriu largamente ao vê-la ajudá-lo levantando o corpo para que ele tivesse mais facilidade em tirá-la. Ele gemeu a visão das pernas levemente abertas dela e de seu sexo pingando em sua cama.

Seu rosto desceu para ali e suas mãos abriram as pernas grossas. Kagome se levantou abruptamente o encarando com os orbes arregalados.

" Inuyasha, você não precisa fazer isso." Ele a encarou e observou a feição assustada. Com um sorriso perturbador ele colocou a mão na barriga lisa da morena e a empurrou na cama.

" Eu realmente não preciso." Seus dedos a abriram para ele e ele depositou um pequeno beijo na parte inchada dela. " Mas isso não significa que eu não queira, Kagome." Ela deu um pequeno grito agonizado quando ele a chupou diretamente ali.

Sem tortura ou qualquer outra forma de deixá-la ainda mais sem ar. Fez uma dura pressão em seu clitóris e ela empurrou todo o corpo contra a boca dele. Ela arfou alto demais e seu coração acelerou. As mãos passaram para as orelhas dele, depois para a cabeça e ela a empurrou contra o próprio sexo.

A lambeu inteira passando a língua por todos os pontos dela. Soltou as mãos de suas pernas já que ela as abria involuntariamente. A morena gemia muito, mesmo tentando se controlar.

" Você tem um gosto maravilhoso." Ela apoiou os cotovelos na cama e o observou. Os olhos dourados ergueram-se e ele sorriu ainda a chupando. Kagome mordeu os lábios e naquele mesmo momento ele penetrou dois dedos nela.

" Meu deus." Ela se jogou contra a cama.

"Fique deitada." Ele disse por um momento. Os dedos substituíram a língua por algum tempo. " Relaxe o corpo, minha linda... você está mais molhada que nunca." Voltando a substituir os dedos ele a ouviu gemer alto com a ousadia.

Lembrou-se por um longo momento de tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois e então sorriu entre as pernas dela.

Uma mulher como nenhuma outra, ele soube.

"Tire a calça." Ele ouviu a voz estrangulada e rouca dela.

" Não preciso fazer isso agora." Ela empurrou a cintura contra ele e o hanyou sorriu vitorioso.

" Mas eu quero que faça." Ele subiu o corpo sobre o dela e a beijou. Kagome sentiu o próprio gosto nos lábios do meio-youkai e anotou aquilo como realmente erótico, mais do que ela própria poderia imaginar que seria.

Os dedos dela passaram para o botão da calça dele o abriu. Ele ficou de joelhos e ela se sentou a fim de livrar ele da calça jeans que estava realmente apertada.

Arregalou um pouco os orbes com o tamanho de sua ereção. Sabia ela que youkais tinham o membro maior que o dos humanos e soube que Inuyasha havia puxado para aquele lado animal.

Terminou de tirar a calça dele e observou novamente a extensão, mesmo que metade estivesse dentro de sua cueca.

" E sua blusa?" Ele perguntou a ela. Kagome estava sem reação e sem graça como nunca. Ele já a havia visto de calcinha e sutiã, porém nunca nua.

Sorrindo ele a deitou com calma e suas mãos passaram para a barriga dela. Subindo a blusa dela a tirou com calma e observou o sutiã de renda vermelho.

" Você é um pecado, mulher." Ela riu. A sarcástica Kagome havia perdido qualquer ação. A respiração ficou ainda mais descompassada quando ele abriu o fecho de seu sutiã e o colocou ao lado da cama. Ele gemeu notando os seios rijos e logo se colocou a chupá-los.

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás a enterrando ainda mais contra o travesseiro macio. O membro do hanyou bateu contra seu sexo molhado e ela não pôde deixar de notar o movimento.

" Inuyasha eu..." Novamente fora cortada com uma pequena mordida que ele havia deferido em seu bico. Ela curvou o corpo e sentiu a língua molhada dele bater agora no lóbulo de sua orelha.

" Você me interrompeu." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. " Não deveria ter feito isso." Quando ela foi perguntar o porque daquilo ela o sentiu lamber todo o seu corpo e novamente ele estava enfrente ao sexo dela. Apenas ao lembrar-se da sensação suas pernas já abriram e ela tentou se esquecer de como fora parar naquela cama.

A língua dele bateu diretamente em seu clitóris e ela puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões. Suas mãos agora mais exigentes foram para a cintura dela e a imobilizaram. Ela gemeu abafado e ele riu internamente com o sacrifício dela. Colocando a língua para fora ele fazia com que a mesma batesse vez ou outra no feixe de nervos e observava o corpo dela ficar ainda mais descontrolado... e molhado.

" Me chupe forte, Inuyasha." Ele jurou não ter ouvido nada no mundo que fizesse mais sentido. Seus lábios firmaram-se forte naquela região e ele a sugou com força. Soltou-lhe a cintura deixando que ela se movesse livremente contra ele.

E então ela gozou. As pernas ficaram fracas e ela deu um longo gemido engasgado. Com a boca entreaberta ela sentiu todas as suas energias evacuarem por culpa do hanyou. Tentou insultá-lo mesmo que aquilo não fizesse sentido, mas não conseguiu.

Sentiu a língua dele batendo em seu umbigo, subir sobre seu seio e logo seu rosto ficar próximo ao dele novamente. Ele a beijou com calma. Kagome chupou o lábio dele mesmo que não sentisse mais forças para nada. As mãos delicadas foram para as costas largas dele e ela tentou o arranhar.

" Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Ela sorriu sarcasticamente quando notou a expressão debochada dele e riu.

" Eu quero poder retribuir o favor." Disse baixo. Ele beijou a face dela e se virou, deixando que ela viesse para cima dele. Ela ficou desconcertada com a maneira livre com que ele fazia tudo aquilo.

Com cuidado ela passou a língua para o mamilo dele e o chupou. Inuyasha gemeu e o fez ainda mais alto quando ela verdadeiramente lambeu todo o tórax dele. As mãos já abaixavam a cueca dele e ela o pegava com certo cuidado. Ele sorriu com a estranha delicadeza.

Ela estabeleceu um ritmo para os movimentos e ele ficou sério. Nada o fazia sorrir naquele momento nem mesmo sua satisfação. Ele estava excitado e sentia uma vontade imensa de gozar vez ou outra, mesmo que com tão pouco que ela lhe oferecia.

Ouviu o telefone tocar e ela também. Ambos olharam para a porta aberta e ela levantou o corpo ameaçando caminhar. A mão dele passou para o braço feminino e a puxou de volta.

" Agora não." Ele ordenou. Ela tremeu um pouco e sorriu. " Se for Totousai, nós conseguiremos uma ótima desculpa, além de já sabermos o que ele quer." Ela concordou com leveza. " Se não for, no máximo é minha mãe." Ela voltou a mão para o membro de Inuyasha e ele mordeu os lábios.

Ambos ignoraram completamente o telefone e o mesmo parou de tocar.

Os lábios inchados dela chegaram perto do sexo dele e ele tampou a respiração, completamente louco para senti-la o sugando. Os olhos entreabertos denunciavam o como estava ansioso e as mãos apertando os lençóis deixavam claro que ele queria forçar a cabeça dela contra ele.

E então ele a sentiu. Um sentimento de extremo prazer passou por seu corpo quando ela tentou o tomar por completo na boca. Ele suspirou e pensou o como todos os movimentos que ela fizera até ali pareciam decerto um pouco inexperientes.

Mas naquele momento ele não pôde reclamar de absolutamente nada.

Uma mão dela pegou seu escroto e o massageou. A unha comprida bateu bem no meio e ele gritou de prazer. Sua boca molhada subiu e desceu por toda a sua extensão. Ele colocou enfim as mãos nos cabelos negros e os massagearam em um leve e gostoso carinho.

Ela sentiu ele pulsar dentro de sua boca e suspirou. Abandonou-o por certo momento e lambeu da base a cabeça. Ele tremeu sentindo ela o masturbar e então abocanhá-lo novamente.

Sua cintura agia fazendo com que ele se movesse contra ela. Era ainda melhor e mais intenso que ele havia sonhado. Rolou os orbes quando os dentes dela rasparam em sua cabeça e ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de gozar contra a sua boca.

Ele gemeu e pegando a cabeça dela a tirou dali. Ela lambeu os lábios e ele teve que apertar a base para não se libertar apenas com aquele movimento.

" Ruim?" Ele balançou a cabeça com ênfase.

" Excelente." Ele molhou os lábios secos. "Melhor do que até mesmo eu posso agüentar." Ela o encarou sacana. Ele a puxou no meio de suas pernas e a beijou fundo. O gosto se misturou e ambos gemeram quando os seios dela bateram contra o peitoral do meio-youkai.

Ele se virou sobre ela e se colocou na entrada de seu sexo. Ela colocou então as mãos no peitoral dele e o encarou fixamente.

" Inuyasha eu..." Ele a encarou e fixou todo o corpo. Ela havia tentado falar algo para ele o tempo todo e ele não havia deixado.

Abaixou-se um pouco sobre ela e deu-lhe um selinho.

" O que foi?" Perguntou levemente. Ela suspirou.

" É realmente difícil." Ela sentiu a cabeça dele muito próximo de sua entrada e o empurrou com leveza. Se sentou na cama de costas pra ele e se abraçou. Ele sentiu um pequeno pânico crescer dentro de si e a abraçou para trás.

"Ei. Eu não vou te forçar a fazer algo que não quer." Ela sentiu relutância em suas palavras, mas agradeceu por ter a chance de ouvir isso.

" Eu sou virgem." Ele paralisou completamente e ela sentiu a rigidez de seu corpo, esta que não tinha relação com a excitação. " Você sabe muito pouco sobre mim, entende? Sou virgem, completei dezoito há dois meses... eu nunca tive tempo para essas coisas, sabe?" Ele a virou um pouco mas ela se recusou a encará-lo.

Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, porém não soube exatamente o que dizer a ela. Kagome se levantou com calma da cama e andou até a porta no intuito de deixá-lo. Ele a abraçou por trás e colocou o queixo no ombro dela.

" Não precisa fugir disso." Ela sorriu. "Eu não vou te machucar, tudo bem?" Ela riu baixo.

" É realmente embaraçoso." As mãos dele rodearam o corpo dela e ele a abraçou com força. Ela sentiu a excitação dele batendo em seu bumbum e riu internamente ao notar que nada o que ela havia dito o fez desanimar.

Sentiu a respiração quente dele contra a sua orelha e ele chupou-lhe o lóbulo.

" É difícil de acreditar diante a tamanha sensualidade." Ela se virou um pouco, mas ele a prendeu segurando ambos os seios dela ainda a abraçando pelas costas.

" Sensualidade não precisa estar diretamente ligada a sexualidade." Ele sorriu.

" Eu sei." Uma mão desceu e acariciou sua barriga. Ele pegou em sua mão e a guiou até a cama. Ela o seguiu e sentou-se nela. Com uma calma invejável ele a deitou e deitou-se por cima dela, chupando seu pescoço.

" O que vai acontecer amanhã?" Ela perguntou. Ele sorriu largamente.

" Nós estaremos bem para a missão, e eu acordarei ao seu lado." Ela o encarou longamente.

" Eu ainda te odeio." Ele riu e um de seus dedos massagearam novamente seu clitóris. Ela gemeu, já que ele estava bem mais sensível que antes.

" Eu também." E então ele a beijou. Posicionou-se na entrada dela e a abraçou. " Apenas relaxe, tudo bem?" Ela concordou fechando os olhos. " Eu disse pra relaxar." Sua voz estava um pouco mais grossa.

" Eu estou relaxada seu idiota." Ele notou ela cerrar o semblante e sorriu. A penetrou com calma e observou a careta dela. " Você poderia ser um pouco menor." Ele lambeu um de seus seios e o chupou, ainda a penetrando.

" E que graça teria? Eu te proporcionaria menos prazer, doçura." Ele a viu morder o lábio com uma força desnecessária. Passou a língua pela boca dela a forçando a relaxar um pouco. As mãos dela passaram para seu cabelo prateado e ele se movimentou saindo um pouco de dentro dela. Não a havia penetrado por inteiro ainda.

Voltou a entrar dentro do corpo pequeno e a ouviu gemer baixo entre seus lábios. Arriscou um pouco mais de força e ouviu o gemido de intensificar.

Com movimentos calmos ele a fez se acostumar a estar cheia. Estranhamente aquilo o fazia muito feliz. Havia dormido com muitas mulheres e pela primeira vez não se orgulhou daquilo. De toda a forma, sempre fugira de virgens. E então se viu tirando a virgindade da morena e aquilo o encheu de alegria.

A ensinar a fazer tudo aquilo o fez sentir-se também poderoso, claro. A sensação de poder era evidente, mas saber que a fizera gozar já no começo e que a faria gozar de novo era ainda melhor.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou o semblante. Ele beijou seu rosto e ela arranhou suas costas, agora com força.

" Está uma delícia." Ele sorriu. " Se puder ir um pouco mais rápido eu..." Sentiu o meio-youkai empurrar-se contra seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto com aquela sensação incrível. Ele a fez enrolar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura agora já calmo ao saber que ela estava gozando da sensação com ele.

A viu rolar os orbes de prazer com a penetração ainda mais profunda. Ela estava muito ensopada e todo o seu sexo escorria. Ele estocou algumas vezes dentro dela antes de se levantar um pouco. Passou as canelas para os ombros dele e penetrou daquela forma. Ela arfou e seu corpo se curvou.

Ela gemeu muito alto agora. Os dedos dele passaram para o seu clitóris e ela balançou a cabeça com força.

" Não!" Ele a encarou. "Não... Não faça isso." Disse com dificuldade. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e com um sorriso ainda mais sacana ele continuou.

" Está com medo de gozar, princesa?" Ela gemeu e as unhas se apertaram em torno dos braços musculosos dele. Ele sorriu já que suas duvidas se confirmaram naquele momento. " Relaxa e goza, meu doce."

" Inuyasha, pare de me chamar assim." Ele se curvou um pouco e ela o sentiu ainda mais dentro do corpo dela.

" Te deixou envergonhada?" Ele intensificou o modo com que a massageava. Ela gritou se sentindo imóvel pela posição.

" Droga, pare de estar sempre certo." Ele riu. " Isso está me deixando verdadeiramente irritada." Ele saiu completamente de dentro dela e as pernas dela caíram na cama. Ele pressionou os lábios no clitóris dela e um choque percorreu completamente o corpo dela diante ao movimento que ela não previu.

" Goza pra mim." Ele pediu e aquela voz rouca foi suficiente para que ela gozasse com força na boca do meio-youkai. Ele a chupou e ela tentou regular sua respiração. Ele a penetrou novamente e dando algumas estocadas ainda mais fortes (já que a sentiu muito mais lisa depois de entrar em clímax) ele sentiu todo o corpo convulsionar.

Tirou o pênis completamente para fora dela e gozou sobre a barriga lisa dela. Ela sorriu sentindo o rosto muito quente.

Ele engoliu seco tentando se recuperar.

Levantou-se com as pernas extremamente tremular e adentrou na suíte. Abriu a água e tampou o ralo da banheira, a deixando encher.

Apanhou uma toalha e a molhou com calma na pia.

Sentou-se ao lado do corpo desossado e passou com leveza a toalha sobre a barriga dela soltando um pequeno "desculpa." Ela apenas concordou, sorrindo e extremamente extasiada.

Quando ela sentiu os olhos pesarem diante a tamanha e extremo cansaço ele a levantou nos braços e ela acordou. Colocou-a calmamente na banheira e ela gemeu o contato.

Com cuidado a ensaboou e antes que ela imaginasse já estava dormindo novamente.

**oOo**

" Droga." Totousai estava realmente impaciente. " Eu já tentei discar duas vezes para aqueles dois imbecis, o que estarão fazendo agora?" Miroku sorriu maliciosamente e Sango impediu que ele falasse algo.

" Eles devem ter saído para algo. Ambos ficaram juntos contra a vontade talvez durante um bom tempo. Quem sabe queriam simplesmente tranqüilizar as idéias." Ele pareceu se acalmar.

" Ou devem ter se resolvido na cama." O velho cerrou os orbes e encarou o houshi. Sango o estapeou na cabeça com força e ele gemeu devido a dor de cabeça que já vinha sentindo.

" Cale a boca, monge hentai." O outro engoliu seco. " Olhe a nossa situação e você fica fazendo esses comentários completamente inúteis?" Ele concordou levemente.

" Perdoe-me Totousai." Ele fez uma leve reverência. " Fique calmo, logo ela entrará em contato. Inuyasha com certeza tem bina, quando notarem que você ligou eles retornarão rapidamente, eu garanto." Totousai apontou o dedo em sua direção.

" É bom que esteja certo." Ele sorriu amarelo. "Não estou com vontade de ter que encará-la para dar a notícia. Sou definitivamente péssimo nisso." Virou-se e caminhou até a cozinha.

Miroku suspirou calmamente e quando notou estava choramingando novamente com o outro tapa que levará sem motivos aparentes de Sango.

**oOo**

Inuyasha abriu os olhos calmamente. Notou as costas da morena e se viu abraçado a ela. Ele sorriu a cheirando longamente e beijando seus cabelos.

Olhou para a janela e notou que já era tarde. Não deviam passar muito das seis, mas antes disso com toda a certeza não era.

Levantou-se com calma para não acordar a outra.

" Vou tomar um copo de água e já volto." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela concordou levemente e ele beijou seu rosto.

Desceu as escadas sem se preocupar com a própria nudez. Caminhou até a cozinha e bebeu água diretamente da garrafa.

Virou-se e antes de subir encarou o telefone.

" Nem me lembrava." Viu a luz vermelha piscar e se aproximou coçando as costas. " Totousai?" Suspirou imaginando que seriam sempre as mesmas ordens de sempre. " Bom, eu a matei de prazer como já havia dito que faria." Abriu um largo sorriso malicioso ao se lembrar de tudo.

Apanhou o telefone e discou para o outro.

O telefone foi rapidamente atendido.

" O que foi velho?" Perguntou ríspido. " Se é pra falar sempre a mesma ladainha saiba que está tudo bem por aqui." O outro deu um chiado e Inuyasha estranhou a demora.

" _Cale a boca imbecil." _Ele sorriu, não perdendo a calma. _" Algo mais sério aconteceu. Onde você estava até agora e onde está Kagome." _Ele colocou os lábios pensando em uma boa desculpa.

" Nós saímos um pouco. Um para cada lado, na verdade. Ela já voltou, porém decidiu já deitar para não faltar forças a ela amanhã." Sabia que Totousai não havia acreditado inteiramente, mas se manteve na mesma história. " Diga o que houve que está me deixando curioso."

" _Uau, eu realmente me preocupo muito com a sua extrema curiosidade." _Inuyasha rolou os orbes. _" A acorde, é realmente sério." _Ele relutou apenas de imaginá-la dormindo como estava.

" Tudo bem. Mas será que pode ao menos me adiar o assunto?" Totousai coçou a garganta.

" _A casa dela..." _Inuyasha instantaneamente arregalou os orbes. _" A casa dela foi destruída. Dizem os jornais que por um bando de marginais, mas suspeito que seja outra coisa." _

" Meu deus..." O hanyou disse.

"_Meus deus mesmo..." _Inuyasha respirou fundo imaginando a reação de Kagome. Ele sabia bem que sempre que podia falava mal sobre a moradia da outra, mas não queria que nada acontecesse com ela. Inclusive por saber que realmente abalaria os sentimentos da morena, mesmo ele desconhecendo os motivos.

Lembrou-se então quando ela lhe disse sobre sua idade e suspirou. Há dois meses atrás ela era menor de idade. Como se sentiria? Ela não parecia muito bem com seus próprios sentimentos e ele sentiu-se mal por não podê-la livrar disso.

" Quer que eu conte?"

" _De modo algum, eu prometi a ela que nada aconteceria, então sou eu quem devo dar a notícia." _Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça como se o outro pudesse vê-lo.

" O que aconteceu? Contar o que a quem?" O hanyou se virou abruptamente a encontrando apenas se sutiã e calcinha. Mirou algumas pequenas chupadas espalhadas pelo corpo dela e por um breve momento sorriu.

Ela parecia realmente bem e doeu em seu coração imaginar a cena que aconteceria em breve.

" _Ela está aí com você?" _Totousai perguntou impaciente. _" Passe logo essa droga de telefone a ela." _Inuyasha respirou fundo.

" Não, não vou passar." Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha. " Eu conto a ela, tudo bem?" Totousai rosnou.

"_Não ouse fazer isso." _Kagome se aproximou e puxou o telefone.

" Me dá essa porcaria!" Totousai ouvia tudo apreensivo. " Me dê logo que eu estou ficando nervosa." Ao notar os orbes azuis extremamente preocupados ele apenas engoliu seco e passou para ela.

Ela suspirou.

" O que houve?" Ela ouviu a voz do velho se anunciar.

" _É a sua casa..." _Inuyasha a observou ficar extremamente tensa. _" A destruíram."_

**oOo**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer. Estou tentando postar o quão antes os capítulos. Minha aula começa dia 08 e faculdade realmente acaba comigo. Temo também que irei mudar de serviço, então realmente não terei tempo de escrever.**

**Eu não coloquei o hentai em negrito, acho que atrapalha um pouco a leitura. Porém deixei o aviso em cima que teriam as cenas então não acredito que alguém venha a ler sem ter consentimento do que está sendo lido.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Dez páginas? Nem acredito. Queria deixá-lo ainda maior, porém meu expediente está acabando, então decidi deixá-lo dessa mesma forma.**

**Além de tudo, estou muito feliz. Repostei dez capítulos de Nem tudo É o Que Parece Ser e agora sim está com cara de fanfic. Eu praticamente a escrevi de novo, de tantos erros e escrita mal-feita que eu encontrei. Enfim, sei que ainda falta muito para se arrumar, mas aos poucos sei que consigo terminar tudo! Agora voltando a Ladrões;**

**Gostaram do capítulo, não gostaram?**

**Apertem o botãozinho roxinho GO ali embaixo e façam uma pseudo-escritora feliz.**

**Ou não.**

**Beijo a todas e até o próximo capítulo!**

**oOo**

**DAYSERAFINI – **Ahhh, é normal lerem fanfics e não comentarem, fica sossegada. Eu mesma sou assim. Li umas quinhentas fics e depois de muito tempo que tive vergonha na cara de comentar nelas AHUHEUAHUEA, mas fico realmente feliz que tenha vindo comentar. Gosto de fanfics fogosas, acho que isso atraí também leitores. É meio difícil achar quem NÃO goste, não? O passado da Kagome é triste mesmo, mas isso não deixa que ela tenha uma personalidade marcante. Eu parei nas partes "calientes" mas acho que recompensei vocês, mesmo que até "cedo demais". Se bem que, bom, nos capítulos seguintes não se seguiriam oportunidades para uma cena hentai, então realmente aproveitei o capítulo. Te adicionei no Orkut na maior cara-de-pau, obrigada por ter me add :D! Que bom que está amando! Agradeço novamente a review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo!

**COSSETE – **O Inuyasha É tudo de bom, e não apenas na minha fanfic... graças a deus AHUHEUHAUEHA! O pai dela não a estuprava, fique sossegada quanto a isso. Ele era alcoólatra, fato que eu deixei citado no capítulo anterior, mas ele amava a filha apesar de todo o mal que causou (que vai ser falado nos próximos capítulos). E quem não gosta desse tipo de personagem? Ainda mais recebendo colo do Inuyasha? AH-VÀ! Até eu queria assim. Mal pode esperar pelo hentai? Então não precisa esperar mais... isso é, vai ter que esperar pelo próximo, claro HAUEHUAHUEA. Eu não pretendo demorar, realmente. Não quero deixar a fanfic abandonada como fiz com muitas, mesmo sendo muito boas. Minhas aulas logo começam, espero que eu consiga terminar até antes disso! (Mesmo que acha muito pouco provável) T_T! Obrigada pelo elogio, sério! Adoro quando dizem que escrevo bem *O*! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, viu? Até o próximo guria, e obrigada pela review!

**AGOME CHAN – **HAUEHUAHUEHUAHEA achei uma ótima idéia! Eu também correria para o quarto. Chutaria ele lá pra dentro e ameaçaria ele com uma arma caso ele resolvesse não tirar a roupa! Realmente, ela teve um ataque. Eu fiquei pensando nesse "ataque" por um bom tempo. Kagome tem um passado misterioso, mas nunca se mostrou realmente se importar com ele. Quis deixar claro que ela se importava. Ela nunca teve muita aproximação com ninguém e queria demonstrar isso também de alguma forma. Com Inuyasha, ela sentiu muito receio, e isso fez com que ela o ameaçasse e quisesse fumar pra se acalmar (coisa que ela fazia sempre antes da aposta). A cena de Kikyou já começará no próximo capítulo. Isso é, é o que eu pretendo AUHEHUAHEA! Infelizmente nesse capítulo eles não se "irritaram" da forma habitual, mas você terá muitos ainda para vê-los brigando e Kagome quase o matando pela falta de cigarros (não adianta, vício é vício). A aposta é algo que nem mesmo eu sei como vai acabar. But, tamo ae :D! Um beijão, e muito obrigada pela review! Até o próximo!


	8. Aviso

Bom gente, eu sei que eu prometi que iria tentar terminar a fanfic até começar minhas aulas.

E eu realmente ia. Mas aconteceu um pequeno acidente, tal como: O lugar em que eu trabalhava teve que ser fechado.

Eis então que consegui outro trabalho. Ao menos acho que consegui.

Será um período inteiro, e adivinhem? Sem computador.

Irei começar amanhã se tudo der certo. Irei tentar de toda a forma continuar a fanfic, mesmo que seja nos finais de semana.

Apenas espero que tenham paciência. Porque eu já perdi a minha no momento em que descobri que teria que mudar de serviço.

De toda a forma, espero que vocês não me abandonem. Apesar de parecer, eu nunca irei abandonar vocês.

Amo todas, sem exceção.

Até o próximo o capítulo.


	9. Tiro

_**Disclaimer: **_Se ele me pertencesse nem a Kagome existiria. Só eu e ele, numa ilha tropical.

**oOo**

Ele a observou tendo um ataque. Aquilo não fora nada agradável, não mesmo. Segundo seus cálculos imundos ela havia passado cerca de quinze minutos gritando com Totousai e ele jurou ali mesmo que nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

As lágrimas queimavam nos olhos dela e ele sentiu-se mal. Deu alguns passos falsos como se fosse ampará-la, mas de nada serviu. Ele não conseguira aproximar-se dela, sentindo-se tão culpado quanto o próprio Totousai.

Talvez se tivesse respeitado mais sua moradia sua consciência estivesse menos pesada ou algo do gênero.

" Ah, ótimo! Então é isso: Nossa Kagome, a destruíram, agora mesmo assim você terá que ir para a missão bem." Ele sentou-se colocando as mãos na cabeça. " Ótimo Totousai, você é realmente ótimo com suas promessas. Da próxima vez prometa que ninguém vai me matar também, quem sabe eu me sinta totalmente confiante!" Ela praticamente gritou dessa vez e ele abaixou suas orelhas para protegê-las do som agudo que era a voz dela.

" _Kagome, tente compreender a situação. Você estaria lá e poderia morrer, sabe bem disso!" _Ela socou a mesa com toda a força que tinha e aquilo surpreendeu Inuyasha, principalmente por ser uma mulher.

" Eu preferia ter morrido, tudo bem?" Sentiu um revertério no estômago. " Se você não me tivesse mandado para cá, Inuyasha estaria comigo! O que teria de ruim então, ele não é o fortão?" Ela fazia uma pose engraçada enquanto falava e aquilo expressava tamanha indignação. " O fortão não poderia me ajudar a livrar meia dúzia de marginais imprestáveis?" Ela respirou fundo. " Como se eu não soubesse me proteger. Acredite, minha casa sabe menos que eu." Ela ouviu um barulho estridente do outro lado da linha.

" _Apenas preste atenção." _Ela suspirou e Inuyasha mexeu as orelhas. _" Os jornais parecem diretos. Destruíram sua casa e sobre os destroços deixaram a mascara que costuma usar. Você acha mesmo que algum "bando de marginais" faria isso sem motivo aparente? Isso não soa nenhum pouco suspeito pra você ou ao menos duvidoso?" _Ela pareceu refletir, mas seu corpo estava mais tenso que nunca.

O meio-youkai murmurou algo o mais baixo que pôde, como se tentasse formular alguma frase de conforto. Ela estava lá, linda e irritada. Os cabelos caiam por toda a extensão de suas costas e o corpo definido estava a sua perfeita visão.

Resolveu fitá-la diretamente no rosto. A feição torcida estava daquela forma porque ela tentava a todo custo não desabar em lágrimas. Ela estava lutando contra as emoções e aquilo era um ponto negativo. Observou como ela batia os pés incontrolavelmente e como suas mãos tateavam o cômodo, certamente pelo costume de apanhar cigarros em situações como aquelas.

" Não importa." Ela continuou. " Não importa se foram marginais ou policiais, pois de ambos eu sei muito bem cuidar. Escute Totousai, eu não te perdôo por isso." O velho suspirou compadecido do outro lado da linha. " Eu realmente não te perdôo. Eu irei na droga da residência de Kikyou com vocês, a roubarei e então sumirei estamos entendidos? Hoje irei ver minha casa e então..."

" _Nem pense."_ Ela rangeu os dentes. "_ Você está maluca? Aquilo é uma armadilha, não se faça de imbecil e tome uma atitude tão ignorante como essa! Eles querem te pegar, e se te pegarem pode ter certeza absoluta que todos os nossos MALDITOS PLANOS estarão soterrados a sete palmos do chão." _Ela sentiu a mão grossa de Inuyasha pousar levemente sobre seu estômago e a puxar por um abraço. Ela não correspondeu de forma alguma, mesmo que a posição de ambos não necessitasse claramente de uma resposta.

" Estou pouco me fodendo se for uma armadilha." Inuyasha pensou que ela fosse tirá-lo dali, mas ela nada fez. " Se for, eu saberei me proteger. Não adianta Totousai, por mais que você não confie na minha capacidade, saiba que eu confio e isso é suficiente para eu tomar uma atitude inteligente dessa vez." Quando o velho foi responder ela socou o telefone com força no gancho e o hanyou cerrou os olhos.

Deu uma volta simples e puxou o fio do telefone o desconectando sem paciência.

" Você acha que isso vai ajudar em quê?" Ele perguntou. " Se fugir dos telefonemas do velho ele virá atrás de você." Cruzou os braços tentando fazê-la entender o como sério falava.

" Aé?" Ela perguntou e logo o viu concordar. " Eu realmente estou me importando muito. Uma coisa que já deveria ter aprendido sobre Totousai é que ele é covarde quanto a sentimentos. Não consegue estar presente em ocasiões tristes." Sentou-se no sofá. " Eu quero um cigarro." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

" Pegue." Ela o encarou. " Tudo bem que temos uma aposta, mas se quiser adiá-la tudo bem." Ela apertou os ombros do meio-youkai e o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

" Não me venha com essa." Ele deu um sorrisinho. " Eu sei que trepamos, mas isso não muda a situação." Ele suspirou e tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou. " A culpa não é sua, não precisa agir como se fosse. Apenas seguimos ordens, já que é o que fazemos sempre." Ela suspirou.

" Não precisa dizer de modo tão superficial que fizemos sexo." Proferiu ele calmamente. " Eu adorei ter você, Kagome." Ela riu, incrédula.

" Já teve muitas outras antes, não acredito que seja diferente." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. " Não adianta vir com esse papo pra cima de mim, Inuyasha. Isso não passa de excesso de hormônios." Ele bufou.

" Ótimo." Ela o desafiou com o olhar. " Então quer dizer que está brava e está descontando toda a sua raiva em mim? Por que simplesmente não lida com seus sentimentos?" Ele fora mais duro que necessitava. " Eu não sei nada sobre você, tudo bem? Apenas sei que tem estouros quando o assunto se trata de lidar com os fatos e você novamente não está lidando com eles! Se quer chorar, fumar ou se drogar, porque não faz ao invés de descontar toda a sua raiva reprimida em mim?" Ela soluçou e foi aí então que ele a encarou, se arrependendo momentaneamente do que havia dito.

" Você não entende não é?" Ela mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto abruptamente. " Você não consegue entender tudo o que eu passei e ainda passo, Inuyasha." A forma com que ela chamou por seu nome lhe deu calafrios. " Você acha que devo chorar? É porque não viu o quanto tempo eu passei chorando sozinha, seu imbecil." Ela rilhou os dentes. " Fala como se soubesse muito bem também como se expressar. Você é extremamente rude e faz isso apenas para massagear seu ego provavelmente destruído." Ele se levantou apontando o dedo para ela.

" Quem você pensa que é para falar sobre algo que não conhece?" Ela sorriu e as lágrimas se secaram em seu rosto.

" E quem é você para falar sobre mim?" Eles se encararam com raiva. " Ah, esqueci. Você é o grande Inuyasha. Me poupe." Virou-se dando as costas para ele.

" Linda bunda." Ele assoviou e ela se virou com ódio no olhar.

" Você está brincando com a situação, é isso que estou vendo?" Ele cruzou os braços e sorriu largamente.

" Sim, é isso que você está vendo, minha querida." Deu apenas um passo na direção dela. " Se você quer ir ver sua casa, porque não vamos logo de uma vez e você para de dar esses chiliques?" Ela carranqueou.

" Você está falando sério?"

" Sobre sua bunda? Claro, ela é mesmo linda." Se estivesse perto dele com certeza o estapearia. Agradeceu por naquele momento todas as armas dela estarem guardadas.

" Estou falando sobre ir a minha casa. Isso é, o que era uma casa." Ele suspirou.

" E porque eu brincaria com isso?"

" Iria contra as regras de Totousai." Começou, desconfiando das intenções dele.

" Esqueceu como nos conhecemos?" E então, pela primeira vez depois que acordou sentiu como se não fizesse sentido chorar mais. " Não acho que eu me importe realmente em seguir fielmente as ordens do velho." Ela abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior.

" Seu pênis também é lindo." Ele tomou uma expressão um pouco assustada. " Mas não é uma visão tão boa quando você está bravo e apontando o dedo para mim. Na realidade, soa um tanto quanto cômico." Ele deu um pequeno riso.

" Mas sua bunda é ótima de se ver em qualquer ocasião." Ela fechou o sorriso e virou-se.

" Vou trocar de roupa, imbecil." Ele negou levemente com a cabeça imaginando o que aconteceria nos próximos minutos. Estava certo de que era uma armadilha.

Por que ao conseguira simplesmente dizer "não" a ela?

**oOo**

Ela se ajoelhou lentamente como se não quisesse ver aquilo. Eles estavam escondidos atrás de algumas rochas. Seria fácil se o local não fosse tão deserto.

Kagome engoliu o choro e arrumou o cabelo com lentidão, como se aquilo pudesse acalmá-la. Observou novamente os destroços e sentiu seus olhos queimarem junto com sua garganta. Agarrou os cabelos sedosos e abaixou os olhos. Ela sabia que estava ali, mas não achou que realmente iria ver. Era como se fosse... um sonho.

Toda a infância dela estava destruída. Todas as lembranças do pai alcoólatra e da mãe a qual conhecera pouco demais, mas que trazia consigo ótimos lembranças, estavam destruídas. Tudo o que construiu com o decorrer do tempo havia se acabado e ela não pôde evitar aquilo.

" Você está bem?" Ouviu a voz masculina perguntar. Ele parecia apreensivo. A escuridão já havia tomado o ambiente. Eram aproximadamente umas oito horas da noite agora e Totousai ficaria furioso se soubesse.

" Dane-se." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha porém não respondeu, sabendo que ela estava pensando alto. Provavelmente algo que não se relacionasse com ele. " Estou bem, Inuyasha." Disse seca. Aproximou-se com calma dos destroços e o hanyou observou a bota marrom dela ser completamente suja.

" Você não deveria chegar perto." Ele alertou e ela fingiu não ouvir. " Logo teremos um show de tiros se você não sair daí e sua cara sairá estampada em todos os jornais que você imagina ou não que existem." Kagome abriu a bolsa e tirou uma mascara, bem diferente da que acostumava usar.

" Não perdi o bom senso." Respondeu a ele em um sussurro. " Sei que estão por aqui, e juro que mato todos."

" E como pretende isso?" O sorriso alinhado morreu em seu rosto quando ela tirou uma arma de sua bolsa. Ele não conhecia absolutamente nada sobre armas, mas soube no momento em que viu aquela que era boa. Tinha um cano longo e fino e era completamente prateada. " Você não vai mesmo sair atirando nas pessoas não é? Chamará ainda mais atenção!" Agora ele estava em pleno desespero.

Ela deu ombros.

" Eles destruíram minha casa." Tossiu quando a poeira invadiu seu olfato. " Eu não tenho receio de destruir eles, muito menos suas famílias." O hanyou rolou os orbes.

" Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui me envolver com você?" Ela o encarou. A máscara era preta e ele não conseguiu ver traço algum dela a não ser seus olhos.

" Nós não estamos envolvidos." Respondeu ríspida. Ele cruzou os braços.

" Profissionalmente estamos." Ela fez um movimento e ele previu que estava molhando os lábios.

" Óh, esse sim." Virou-se e o pânico tomou novamente seu corpo. Ele então decidiu segui-la.

" Porque não aceita que somos mais que parceiros de trabalho?" Ela parou novamente e ele ficou contente internamente com aquilo.

" De cama também." O hanyou fez uma expressão triste.

" Eu sou apenas isso pra você? Um parceiro de cama e nada mais? Você sabia que pode magoar as pessoas dessa forma?" Ela arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e ele notou o gesto.

" Hanyou sarcástico." Ele riu. " Eu sei o que está fazendo." E então engoliu seco. " Está tentando me distrair. Fica posando de gostosão mas no fundo está se cagando de medo."

" Palavras sujas para uma dama." Ela se aproximou.

" Você gostou delas hoje a tarde." E então foi que ele fez. Abruptamente ele segurou os dois braços dela e com isso a colocou em suas costas. Ela gritou e esbofeteou suas costas. Com quatro passos largos eles já estavam em seu ponto inicial e ele a colocou no chão sem quaisquer tipos de delicadeza.

" Sim, eu estou me cagando de medo." Ela murmurou um palavrão enquanto pensava na dor que estava nas costas. " Por você! Você perdeu o juízo Kagome." Ela sorriu.

" Ótimo mãe. Agora podemos voltar ao trabalho?"

" Pela idade que tem é um bom nome a me chamar." Ela se levantou soltando um gemido ou outro devido a dor.

" Eu nunca deveria ter aberto minha boca pra você." Resmungou. "Eu sabia que jogaria isso contra mim. Mas afinal, se acha muito velho não é?"

" Mais que você, humana." Ela deu ombros.

" Isso não é muito difícil."

" Você reparou que sua voz aumentou alguns tons?" Rapidamente suas mãos subiram sobre os lábios carnudos e os orbes dela arregalaram-se.

" É você quem me faz cometer essas imbecilidades." Constatou. " Se você tivesse ficado na sua casa com certeza eu já teria ido até lá, remexido nos destroços e descoberto alguma coisa." Ele colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e ela tremeu ao movimento.

" Primeiramente, você não está aqui para descobrir nada, apenas você não admite. Sabemos que é uma armadilha e você apenas queria no fundo realmente saber se era verdade." Ela se afastou. " Segundo, as coisas estariam bem piores. Eu sinto um cheiro estranho por aqui, e sei que são de humanos e que estão nos observando a distância." Ela se virou assustada e mirou todos os cantos escuros que podia. " Terceiro, se você for lá com certeza eles darão um jeito de te descobrir e se isso acontecer ainda hoje eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Afinal, essas suas perninhas finas e curtas não te levam a tão longe." Ela esmurrou o braço dele.

" Tudo bem, eu corro o risco." Ele riu alto a provocando.

" Ótimo, vai lá. Daí Totousai te vê no jornal, corta meu saco, joga para os cães e nós perdemos milhões e milhões de dólares."

" É só nisso que você pensa, seu ganancioso de merda?" Rangeu os dentes.

" Sim, é só nisso que eu penso e é apenas por isso que eu aceitei trabalhar com parceiros. Não duvido que tenha tomado essa atitude também." Ela apertou as mãos com raiva.

" Você é um covarde, se não quer ir, eu vou sozinha." Ele ficou frente a frente com ela.

" Tente." Antes que esperava ela sacou a arma e atirou para cima. Com o movimento foram ouvidos vários outros tiros e ela se escondeu atrás de uma parede suja. Inuyasha a encarou com raiva, como se a mutilasse com o olhar.

" Ótimo. Você é realmente inteligente." Ele disse com a voz muda e ela sorriu.

" Eu sei." Um tiro passou de raspão por onde eles estavam. As vozes começaram a se alterar e Inuyasha a pegou no colo em um impasse. Em um pulo estavam em meio aos destroços. Ele ouviu um "click" e desviou do flash que se seguiu.

Kagome apontou a arma para onde os olhos do hanyou miraram e eles ouviram o tiro acertando algo metálico e naquele momento soube que ela seria boa mesmo no escuro e internamente ficou orgulhoso. Ela sorriu para ele e então um outro tiro veio de trás. Inuyasha abaixou-se com rapidez e Kagome sentiu quando a bala bateu contra seus cabelos.

Sua respiração ficou descompassada e Inuyasha sentiu a mudança na morena. Com outro pulo ele tentou se afastar da antiga casa e então mais alguns homens apareceram em sua frente e atiraram em sua direção.

" PULE!" Ele ouviu ela dizer e então se encontrou no teto de alguma casa quase tão destruída como estava a dela, mas ainda com um teto, o que o alegrou. " CORRA!" Ele a apertou com força.

" Pare de gritar imbecil, isso está me atrapalhando." Ela cerrou os orbes e seu estomago revirou com a rapidez que ele se colocou em cima de uma árvore.

" PAREM ONDE ESTÃO." Ela olhou para baixo e notou no mínimo uns trinta homens correndo todos na direção em que estavam. Inuyasha gemeu algo e então ela notou que haviam atirado e supostamente o braço dele havia sido pego de raspão.

" O velho vai me matar e a culpa será toda sua." Ela mordeu os lábios.

" Eu sei."

" Nunca mais me chame de inútil depois disso, sua inútil." Ela agarrou sua blusa com força quando ouviu passos do outro lado.

" Ótimo, estamos sendo cercados. Faça alguma coisa Inuyasha!" Ele a olhou com ódio.

" O que quer que eu faça? Que os mate? Quem disse que faria isso minha querida, foi você!" E então o olhar de desprezo a feriu e a arma mirou exatamente na primeira mão que enxergou. O homem gritou alto quando ela o acertou e em uma seqüência ele pôde ver mais alguns serem acertados. " Você não está mirando!" Disse em total desespero quando um baixinho logo atrás do primeiro havia sido acertado em um local próximo ao coração.

" Eu sei disso." Ele notou que ela estava tentando sair de seu colo e a segurou com mais força, fazendo com que o ferimento sangrasse mais.

" Pare de se mover!" Ele ordenou. Um tiro ecoou em suas costas e ele pulou sem aviso para um galho mais longe e mais alto que estavam.

" Eles destruíram a minha casa Inuyasha!" Novamente ele ouviu aquele tom de total perda. Seu coração apertou quando notou que ela realmente não se importava se fosse matar alguém. Estava cega e aquilo o machucou ainda mais que o tiro.

" Você roubou deles!" Ela atirou a cego mais uma vez e o socou no peito com toda a força que tinha.

" ELES ROUBARAM DE MIM!" Balbuciou e ele enxergou como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse babar de raiva. " Eles roubaram tudo o que eu tinha, seu imbecil. Tiraram o emprego do meu pai por ganância quando ele ainda não era um completo alcoólatra e agora destruíram tudo o que me sobrou!" Ele suspirou assimilando as informações. " EU QUERO A PORCARIA DE UM CIGARRO." Ela carregou a arma e atirou novamente. Ele desviou de alguns tiros sentindo agora melhor o cheiro das pessoas através de todo aquele pó e com a audição ainda mais apurada.

" Você não perdeu tudo, Kagome, eu ainda estou aqui não vê?" Ela perdeu a fala. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e então ela se deixou chorar. " Você pode ter perdido sua casa, mas isso não significa que as memórias que tenha dela tenham de ser esquecidas, sua fraca!" Ela o encarou e deixou com que as lágrimas continuassem caindo.

" Você é realmente ótimo para ajudar pessoas." Ironizou.

" Se for no quesito de salvar vidas, com toda a certeza." Ele deu um impulso rápido e pulou o mais longe possível. Virou-se e correu. Soube naquele exato momento que muitos o perseguiam devido ao barulho ensurdecedor dos passos atrás de si, e pela rapidez de alguns soube também que havia ali alguns youkais.

" Puta que o pariu!" Proferiu ela. " Se eu pudesse enxergar melhor eu mataria todos com um gosto indescritível." Ele a colocou no chão e ela cambaleou um pouco.

" Não se preocupe. Eu deveria, mas não vou te deixar para eles." Virou-se. " Suba em minhas costas, é mais fácil para eu tirar a gente daqui antes de sermos ainda mais atingidos." Ela subiu desajeitosamente com medo de que o machucasse ainda mais. Notou que a velocidade de ambos realmente havia aumentado.

" Por que simplesmente não os deixa desacordados?" Ele rangeu os dentes.

" Feh!" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. " Você não entende mesmo não é?"

" Não." Respondeu o cortando.

" Não existem apenas humanos lá, e sim vários youkais. Para sua informação também, eu não consigo prejudicar humanos, sua estúpida. Minha mãe era uma." Ela entreabriu os lábios.

" Mas eles iam nos matar!" A voz indignada irritou as orelhas do meio-youkai.

" Na verdade quem quase nos matou foi você e nem por isso eu estou te desmaiando agora." Ela rolou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por algum momento. Ouviu um grito furioso há alguns kilometros e mais tiros. Em menos tempo que previam estavam na porta da casa do hanyou. Com um movimento ágil eles abriram a porta e ele a empurrou lá dentro, que se desequilibrou e caiu.

" Totousai vai nos matar." Ela disse. " Ele vai nos matar, mesmo que eu o mate primeiro." Ele a encarou arfando. Havia perdido completamente a respiração. " Como está seu braço?" Ela perguntou extremamente preocupada e ele se afastou.

" Saia, okay? Eu estou bem." Se afastou dela. " Pode sair daí velho, sei que está atrás da porta." Kagome arregalou os orbes notando o velho aparecer enquanto acendia a luz.

" Vocês são realmente dois grandes imbecis." Ela choramingou e se deixou cair no sofá.

**oOo**

Estavam os três sentados no sofá e nenhum tinha coragem suficiente para se encarar. Kagome observou um ponto interessante no chão enquanto o hanyou tentava disfarçar as pequenas pontadas que seu machucado dava.

Totousai parecia bravo o suficiente, mas algo lhe fazia faltar coragem e ele sabia exatamente o que.

Kaede lhe havia informado que ele seria fraco e naquele momento ele percebeu que deveria ter aceitado a oferta de Miroku e Sango de virem em seu lugar.

" Como ela estava?" Ambos levantaram a cabeça em direção a voz rouca. " Eu sei que eu deveria tirar vocês dois dessa missão... mas não sei se posso te culpar pelo o que fez." Torceu a boca. " Como sua casa estava?" Então teve coragem de fitá-la nos olhos.

Mas ela não.

" Em destroços. Não sobrou absolutamente nada, e sabe-se lá onde colocaram minha geladeira." Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá. " Foram os policiais, estavam em peso lá. Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro e eu sei que deveria ter indo embora." Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas assustado por ela ter assumido tanto o erro quanto que ele havia a alertado do perigo.

" Sim, eu sei." O velho prosseguiu. " Foi um dos maiores motivos de eu ter colocado ele em conjunto com você... me perdoe Kagome, eu não tive culpa e realmente não previ que aconteceria." Ela riu sarcasticamente.

" Como se eu esperasse que você previsse tudo. Além do que eu disse que isso aconteceria, só vale quando você fala?" Ele observou as mãos dela tremendo ansiosamente e estranhou que não estivesse fumando.

" Eu me preocupo com você e sabia que estaria em perigo lá."

" Ótimo, se eu estava em perigo então como me deu a certeza de que minha casa ficaria em perfeita ordem?" Totousai ficou ainda mais nervoso.

" Ela já não estava em perfeita ordem há um bom tempo." E então se arrependeu quando a viu baixar os olhos. " Por que não está fumando?" Perguntou baixo.

" Aposta." Respondeu simplesmente. Ele encarou o hanyou e sorriu em sua direção, mas estranhamente ele pareceu ter se afetado também com a fala do outro.

" Sete horas, logo pela manhã quero vocês em minha casa. Precisamos nos reunir o quão antes. Logo ao entardecer iremos a residência de Kikyou. Miroku é muito bom com equipamentos de espionagem, então faremos de alguma forma com que ele entre na tubulação e nos informe a cada perigo que passarmos. Sango já registrou algumas câmeras e saberemos exatamente onde agir." Ele se levantou, fugindo completamente do outro assunto. " Estejam preparados." Seu olhar foi diretamente ao braço do meio-youkai.

" Foi de raspão." Ele respondeu de imediato. " Nada grave." Totousai rolou os orbes e saiu, antes dando uma pequena olhada para Kagome que permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Repleto de remorso ele não teve coragem de se despedir e então voltou para Kaede, que seria sempre seu porto seguro, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

**oOo**

" Você está quieta."

" Não estou."

" Está sim."

" Não estou."

" Está sim." Ela rolou os olhos cansada. Inuyasha a cutucou novamente. " Fale alguma coisa que não seja "não estou", por favor?". Ela o encarou.

" Tire a blusa." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

" Agora sim, adorei essa idéia." Ele se aproximou quase selando seus lábios aos dela quando ela o parou com calma.

" Tire sua blusa para eu ver seu machucado." Ele gemeu de antecipação. " Você nem cuidou disso. Tomou um banho e só." Ele deu um selinho rápido nela.

" Eu estou bem." Ela segurou seu pulso.

" Vou pegar alguns medicamentos e gazes. Fique quieto aí e não tente fugir." Ele rangeu os dentes.

" O que eu ganho com isso? Você... um ramén?" Ela o encarou diabolicamente.

" Ganha um braço melhor sem nenhuma infecção." Inuyasha bufou. " Hoje eu estou cansada Inuyasha, seu imbecil. E estressada devido aos acontecimentos." Ele sentiu o coração apertar com a expressão triste. " E se quiser comer ramén, tudo bem. É só uma aposta mesmo..."

" Feh." Ele sentou-se e tirou lentamente a blusa. Ela torceu o cenho apenas de notar o machucado. " Eu me machuquei por causa da sua loucura, você poderia me dar uma brecha pelo menos dessa vez." Ela fez carranca.

" Fique aí e cale a boca, se puder." Virou-se e caminhou até seu armário. Ele notou que estava sentado o tempo todo na cama de hóspedes dela, mesmo que a sua fosse maior e mais confortável.

" Prefiro você sem roupa." Ela bufou. " Estou falando sério. Esse excesso de pano não está te irritando?" Ela se virou com os medicamentos e ele riu ao deboche marcado em sua face.

" Que parte do "cale a boca" você não entendeu? " Molhou um algodão com álcool e ele fechou os olhos com força. Apesar de ser um meio-youkai algo que ele certamente odiava era aquele cheiro e ainda mais a pontada a cada vez que limpavam seus machucados.

" Você disse se eu pudesse e bem... eu não pos..." Ele fez uma voz aguda quando sentiu a dor em seu braço e deu um pequeno grito. Ela riu baixo com o movimento.

" Que mocinha." Comentou. Ele rangeu os dentes. Sem dó algum ela ensopou novamente o algodão com outra coisa feita de ervas e aplicou sobre o machucado. O notou rosnar e morder os lábios.

" Pare com isso!" Ele ordenou.

" Com o que? Parar de limpar seu machucado? Ah vá Inuyasha, logo estará pronto." Ele segurou o ar fundo em seus pulmões quando algo gélido encostou em sua pele e a fez queimar. Lentamente ela enfaixou o machucado e sorriu ao vê-lo melhor.

" Puta merda." Ele suspirou e se jogou contra a cama. Ela o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

" Por que não vai dormir na sua cama? Já está tarde." Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertarem sua cintura e a puxarem para baixo com volúpia. Sentiu seu corpo encaixar no dele que estava abaixo do seu. " Inuyasha, para de graça." Sussurrou. Ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios dela e então penetrou a língua em sua boca com malicia. Ela correspondeu enquanto colocava as duas mãos uma em cada lado do corpo dele.

As mãos dele passaram para o bumbum dela e apertaram ali, colando ainda mais os corpos. Ela desviou a boca e ele mordeu seu pescoço com calma, o chupando logo em seguida. Kagome gemeu baixo e empurrou seu peitoral, o encarando com a pupila levemente dilatada.

" Eu não vou conseguir levantar amanhã, Inuyasha." Ele sorriu convencido e a empurrou, fazendo com que o corpo dela ficasse por baixo.

" Então admite o como eu sou bom e que minha habilidade pode deixá-la sem andar?" Ela suspirou debochadamente.

" Me poupa." Colocou as mãos novamente em seu peitoral, mas agora ele desceu os lábios os encostado no dela.

" Você sabe que a missão pode demorar ou não, então não sabe quando teremos novamente esse tempo." Ela rolou os orbes.

" Eu preciso ainda ver um lugar para morar, minha cabeça não está bem hoje." Ele suspirou e saiu lentamente de cima dela. Quando sentiu-se abandonada os braços dele vieram para a cintura dela e ele a puxou para um abraço, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

" Você é a estúpida mais amável que eu já conheci, sabia?" Ela sorriu passando os braços para o pescoço dele e o apertando mais forte. " Posso dormir aqui hoje?" Ela o fitou longamente e depois sorriu cansada.

" Sim. Mas se tentar me agarrar enquanto eu sonho com anjinhos eu juro que te chuto pra fora dessa cama." Ele sorriu e então tirou a calça. Ela virou a face lentamente como se não tivesse se habituado a aquilo. Caminho até o armário e tirou um pijama de seda, o colocando rapidamente. Quando virou Inuyasha estava fitando todo o seu corpo.

Ela fez uma careta.

Caminhou até ele e se sentou na cama. Sentiu novamente os braços dele em torno dela e sua ereção em suas costas. Ela gemeu baixo.

" Posso te chutar agora?" Ele a encarou frustrado e a puxou para cama, abraçando-se nela e apagando a luz.

" Prefiro ficar aqui." Ela sorriu e então fechou as olhos, sentindo o aperto ficar mais fraco e ele adormecer atrás de si.

**oOo**

Well, well. Até que demorei menos que eu esperava. Nada de hentai hoje queridos, apenas um capítulo rodando em torno da casa da Kagome.

O próximo capítulo finalmente será o início da missão, e então receio que cinco capítulos serão suficientes para encerrar a fanfic.

Isso é, eu acho. Normalmente eu alongo as histórias mais que deveria. É, sou uma grande filha da puta, isso sem contar a mania de ser devassa, que alonga sempre meus capítulos.

Bom, semana que vem começam novamente as aulas e aí sim eu não saberei quando poderei postar. Mas de toda a forma, o capítulo está aí e espero que tenham gostado!

Um beijo a todas, e até o próximo capítulo.

**oOo**

**COSSETE: **Bom, já vou responder ambas as reviews. Hentai perfeito? Pois é, você não sabe o como eu demorei pra fazer! Mas o próximo vai ser ainda maior, é o que certamente pretendo! Também acho que ela vai sumir de perto de Inuyasha depois do roubo, acho que a impressão não é apenas sua. É, minhas aulas começam na segunda o que vai ser péssimo para o andamento da fanfic. Justo agora que o corpo falou mais alto minhas aulas malditas voltaram HAUHEUHAUEHA. E bom, tenho que te agradecer pela outra review, dizendo que não iria abandonar minha fanfic. Agradeço mesmo, pois eu também não irei abandoná-la! Sobre mudar de emprego nem me fala,era ótimo ficar sentada na frente de um computador o dia inteiro, agora não posso mais... que frustração, só porque minha fanfic estava tomando rumo T_T! Estou tendo sorte sim, obrigada por me desejar. Um beijo Cossete, e obrigada pelas reviews! Até o próximo!

**LORY HIGURASHI: **Imagina, você sempre me mandava review, não tem porque se desculpar! O hentai Mara, hohoho! E sim, o fim sempre tem que ter 'quero mais', apesar de esse não ter tido (pela primeira vez). Suas aulas só começam dia 18? Que inveja, putaquepariu! Então, não dá pra terminar a fanfic antes de começar as aulas, pois ainda faltam uns cinco capítulos. Mas bom, vou fazer o máximo para não demorar demais para postar! Beijo guria, e até o próximo capítulo!

**BECKY BAH: **Se sente suja depois de ler esse hentai? Imagina, super bonitinho e descritivo... AEUHAUHUAHEUHAUEHA. O Inuyasha está se apaixonando por ela desde o segundo dia em que eles ficaram juntos, por mais que ambos vivam brigando. Só sei que vou esperar um pouco para os 'eu te amos', não vou ser precipitada, normalmente é isso que vejo mais nas fanfics (aliás, e as suas? Vou te socar na parede, nem que tenha que ir ao México pra isso!). O próximo capítulo está aqui, espero que tenha gostado! Até o próximo abor!

**MARI-BELL: **Claro que eu lembro de você! Lembro tanto das suas reviews quanto das suas fanfics, que sinceramente são excelentes! Voltou a ativa? Que bom. Eu também voltei a ativa e tive tempo para ler no fim do ano passado, entendo sua situação, a minha é igual ! Criativa como costumo ser? Então olhe só quem está me falando de criatividade, fiquei realmente feliz! Um beijo guria, e tente não sumir de novo! Até o próximo.

**DAYSERAFINI: **Que capítulo foi aquele? Foi um capítulo com dez páginas de hentai AHUEHAUHEUHUHEUHAEA. Acho que até cansaram de ler, sinceramente! É, imagina? Depois de ter completamente o Inuyasha ter que levar uma bomba dessas? Até eu surtava! Totousai certamente imaginou que ninguém veria a casa, por estar destruída. Não é lá um lugar que muita gente ficaria, não é mesmo? Bom guria, então é isso , espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo e até o próximo!

**KROL-CHAN: **AUEHUAHEUHAUHEUA Nunca mesmo, guria! Vou escrever quando der sim, sempre que puder eu farei de tudo para atualizar essa fanfic, afinal ela virou o meu xodó, eu não posso negar isso jamais! Obrigada por desejar boa sorte, viu? Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic, mesmo que as atualizações demorem mais que costumam demorar! Beijão, e até o próximo viu?

**HIMURA-CHAN: **Adoro leitoras novas, elas sempre me empenham para continuar! Eu estou fazendo de tudo para a fanfic não perder o senso de humor e deixar claro que existem coisas sérias que rondam os personagens também. Hentai? Ah, isso é comigo mesmo AUEHUAHuHAUHEA. Sim, a casa realmente tem um grande valor sentimental, mas eu fiquei bem em duvida de como fazer a reação dela, afinal ela sempre vai lembrar da casa, inclusive nos próximos capítulos e aí sim eu poderei demonstrar completamente o que ela sentiu ao perdê-la. Trabalhar e estudar, nem me fala, preferia o inferno viu. Não vou esquecer de vocês, essa é a prova viva! AHUEHUAHUA e não precisa me ameaçar com a Tessaiga, eu juro que farei tudo certinho. Isso é, agora é questão de vida ou morte não é? AUHEUAHUEA! Beijão guria, obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Ladrões

_**Disclaimer: **_**Bom, nada tão importante na verdade.**

**OBS: Primeiramente, MUITO OBRIGADA para **_**AGOME-CHAN**_** por ter me mandado os capítulos perdidos da minha fanfic! E em segundo lugar... alguém viu o último episódio que saiu de Inuyasha? GENTE, ELES QUASE SE BEIJARAM, SURTEI LEGAL!**

**Apenas isso. Um ótimo capítulo a todos!**

**oOo**

Ela quis morrer quando o despertador tocou. Abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade e socou com toda a força o relógio velho. Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa e apertou ainda mais forte sua cintura, puxando ela para mais perto possível.

Ela respirou fundo quando percebeu que ele não calculava a força já que estava dormindo e estranhou muito o fato de ele não ter acordado. Seu membro roçou nela duro e ela previu que seria por causa do efeito matinal.

Puxou seu corpo para longe do dele, mas o aperto se intensificou. Ela tossiu um pouco e imaginou que chutá-lo seria a melhor opção.

" Inuyasha, acorde." Falou de extremo mal humor. Odiava acordar cedo e com o hanyou a sufocando não iria ser melhor que normalmente. Ele se esfregou lentamente nela. " Inuyasha, acorda." A voz ficou mais rouca. Ele ronronou contra ela.

Como se fosse um golpe ela pegou indelicadamente em seu braço e forçou para longe do corpo dela. Ele se mexeu ainda mais e agora uma de suas mãos posou em seu seio.

" Eu vou gritar." Disse para si mesma o mais baixo que pôde.

" Não faça isso." Ela ouviu ele dizer e a apertar. Cerrou os olhos completamente irritada agora e o ouviu rir baixo.

" Você estava acordado." Ele abriu os olhos e ela tremeu ao vê-los tão lindos pela manhã.

" Não sei como não percebeu." Deu ombros e puxou ela para cima do corpo dele. " Achou mesmo que eu não ia acordar com essa porcaria?" Ela forçou um sorriso.

" Vamos logo seu imbecil." Cotovelou seu estomago e se soltou dele, que rolou imediatamente os orbes.

" Kagome, você é uma pessoa muito delicada e amorosa, sabia disso?" Ele observou ela andar até o banheiro e pegar uma escova com naturalidade. Colocou a pasta ali e esfregou os dentes murmurando um "unhum". Ele fez carranca. " Essa escova é a que eu limpo a privada." Ela tossiu imediatamente e cuspiu toda a espuma.

" Sério?" Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados e ele assistiu a forma com que ela passou as mãos sobre a língua.

" Não." Observou a feição dela torcer lentamente e imaginou que ele havia feito merda.

Com uma tranqüilidade duvidosa ela apanhou a outra escova que imaginava ser dele e a lançou com toda a força que tinha contra a privada. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e entreabriu os lábios atônito.

" Você é maluca." Murmurou perplexo. " O que você está fazendo? Eu posso ter uma casa enorme, mas eu não tenho um estoque de escovas, sabia?" Ela sorriu malevolamente.

" Ninguém mandou trazer essa porcaria para o meu banheiro e muito menos quase me fazer morrer engasgada." Ele fez uma expressão debochada.

" Ótimo, descobri que uma Kagome de manhã é pior que uma a tarde e uma a noite." Sorriu maliciosamente. " Se bem que eu gosto da de tarde. Ela gosta de sexo e perversidades." Assistiu ela cruzar os braços e depois mostrar o dedo do meio diretamente na direção dele.

" Você é o mesmo idiota em todas as ocasiões."

" Mas eu sou pelo menos amável, te acordei com um abraço e tudo mais. E você, que já chegou me cotovelando?" Ela tentou não rir enquanto voltava para a pia. " Você vai ficar na duvida se essa escova é usada mesmo para limpar a privada e eu sei disso." Ela o encarou com a escova novamente na boca.

" Eu vou escovar meus dentes." Disse lentamente um pouco fanha. " Depois eu te beijo. Se você ficar com nojo eu sei para quê ela é usada."

" Eu fico com nojo de qualquer jeito." Ela riu sarcasticamente tirando a escova da boca.

" Vi mesmo. Morre de nojo." Ele se levantou e coçou as costas enquanto se espreguiçava. Sem delicadeza alguma se aproximou e tirou a escova dela e a depositou momentaneamente na própria boca. Kagome o esmurrou nas costas e ele continuou a agir normalmente como se ela não estivesse ali.

Pulou nas costas dele e apertou seu pescoço colocando as duas pernas ao redor do corpo dele. Tentou derrubá-lo com toda a força que tinha e ele desequilibrou, tombando seu corpo para a direita.

Seu pé enroscou no pano de chão e foi uma questão de segundos para sentir o atrito em suas costas na parede. A cabeça de Kagome bateu violentamente e ela soltou um grito agonizado.

Ele a encarou arfante e rosnou os dentes. Irritado com a atitude ele se levantou e a deixou no chão, terminando o que estava fazendo. Cuspiu a espuma e enxaguou a boca e então lançou a escova até a privada. A morena abriu os olhos e então os cerrou.

" Eu te odeio." Ele deu ombros.

" É uma novidade grande, sabia?" Ela praticamente rosnou e pulou em cima dele se recuperando do tombo. Ele a empurrou com toda a força que tinha calculando que ela cairia na cama, porém ela relutou estranhamente no ar e caiu fora dela, batendo novamente a cabeça. Ele fez uma careta de dor por ela e a ouviu proferir algum palavrão.

Engoliu seco quando os olhos dela estavam repletos de raiva.

" Desculpe?" Pediu levemente e ela novamente se levantou, dessa vez um pouco cambaleante.

Não que ele precisasse ou não tivesse forças para lutar com ela.

Mas naquele momento decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria correr dali. E foi isso que fez.

**oOo**

" Ele praticamente voa e estão atrasados quinze minutos. Me digam por favor uma forma de matá-los?" Totousai tentou falar o mais calmamente que podia. Miroku estava com a face inchada, assim como o velho havia previsto que ficaria depois do "porre" de dois dias atrás.

" Deve ter havido alguma dificuldade." Sango respondeu calmamente enquanto molhava os lábios no café que Kaede lhe oferecia. " Delicioso." Suspirou com a mesma calma de antes.

" Que dificuldade?" Ele perguntou nervoso. " Eles não tem dificuldade alguma, eles inventam dificuldades e então se atrasam!" Kaede riu enquanto posava uma mão sobre o ombro do outro.

" São sete horas da manhã, vocês apenas irão ao amanhecer. Por que tamanha pressa? Não seria melhor que descansassem?"

" Eu acho que sim." Disse Miroku apressadamente. Totousai o encarou rancoroso e ele baixou levemente a cabeça.

" Eles tiveram dias para descansar, Kaede. Quem deveria descansar sou eu, mas como com esse bando de inúteis? Sinceramente eu não deveria ao menos ter dado esses dias para ficarem folgados assim. " Kaede continuou sorrindo. " Além do mais os quero aqui o quanto antes. Marcamos um horário para ele ser cumprido, afinal quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu!" Sango o encarou e lentamente encheu outra xícara de café.

" Idiota." Ouviram do outro lado da porta. Totousai suspirou aliviado por terem chegado ao mesmo tempo em que estranhou a voz irritada da mulher. " Você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci na minha vida." A campanhia ressoou e o velho se aproximou da porta.

" Pensasse nisso antes de me arrastar e me fazer levar um tiro."

" Arrastar? Você quem deu a idéia!" A voz estridente combinou com o riso que se seguiu por parte do hanyou. Totousai abriu a porta com o cenho franzido e ambos entraram não o encarando. Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu o bandaid na testa da morena extremamente mal posicionado.

" Ótimo, chegamos." Inuyasha se sentou na mesa fazendo o café de Sango se derramar por lá e batesse contra a sua blusa branca. Não notou o ato até o momento em que o ranger de dentes da mulher tornou-se alto.

" Concordo quando ela te chama de imbecil." Inuyasha a encarou.

" Feh." Murmurou. " Sua opinião me importa tanto quanto a dela. Isto é, nada." Sango se levantou e socou a mesa com raiva. Toda a paz que emanava há pouco tempo atrás havia literalmente sumido. Totousai assistiu tudo e notou como ninguém se importava com sua presença.

" E então." Coçou a garganta e tomou atenção geral. " Parem de agir como crianças mimadas e prestem atenção em mim, isso é... na pessoa que manda em vocês." Inuyasha rolou os orbes e Kagome torceu os lábios. Miroku sinceramente pareceu não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra.

O velho caminhou até uma estranha mala projetada em cima da mesa. A abriu com algum esforço e então todos observaram curiosos para a quantidade de armas projetadas ali. Haviam revolveres, pistolas e garruchas em geral. Kagome notou os calibres "38 Special" e " 357 Magnum". Abriu um sorriso imenso e se aproximou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da briga com o meio-youkai.

" São maravilhosas." Disse. Os restantes não pareciam se importar muito. Outra mala foi aberta e então Miroku analisou todos os objetos de espionagem. Totousai entregou um fone para cada integrante e então uma máscara, juntamente com luvas.

" Escolham o melhor." Disse ele. " Você é ótima com armas de fogo Kagome, use a que preferir. Isto é, escolha duas e pegue munição. Miroku cuidará de compreender como se usam esses instrumentos." Ambos concordaram. A morena apanhou um fuzil automático e o alisou. O silenciador na ponta e fez sorrir ainda mais, mesmo que fosse óbvio.

" Eu não quero nenhuma dessas porcarias." Totousai encarou o hanyou que encontrava-se de braços cruzados. " Sabe que não atiro e nem mexo com nenhum desses aparelhos." Sango concordou colocando-se do lado dele.

" Eu sei atirar, mas não sou tão boa no quesito." Deu ombros. " Vou escolher uma, claro... para minha proteção. Porém sou treinada para batalhas, sei que me sairei melhor caso necessite de contato físico." Kaede se colocou entre eles.

" Dificilmente terá que lutar. Se houver atrito sabe bem que será troca de tiros." Ela concordou parcialmente.

" Muitas vezes o problema é físico." Piscou um olho. " Não é por isso que Inuyasha está entre nós?" Ela frisou um pouco seu nome e o hanyou notou que ela era ainda mais irritada que Kagome, não que isso fosse uma grande novidade.

" Eu sou um hanyou." Kagome o encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha pela obviedade e então voltou a encarar o armamento. " O meu trabalho é transportá-los mais rápido caso haja urgência ou então resolver como sempre faço; lutando." Colocou um cotovelo em cima da cabeça de Totousai como apoio. " Nada disso me será útil." Totousai o empurrou indelicadamente.

" Não importa, você carregará uma arma. Eu sei que você sabe atirar e você também sabe. Caso precise é exatamente isso que vai fazer." Sua voz estava severa. " Decidi convocar vocês logo pela manhã para que se acostumem com tudo. Kagome..." Ela o encarou. " Você vai na sala de treinamento e vê qual você acha mais adequada, juntamente com Sango. Miroku vai aprender a gerenciar os equipamentos, mesmo que pela recomendação tenham me dito que é realmente eficaz no ramo. Eu quero atenção e nenhum tipo de desleixo."

" Você poderia pular essa parte?" Grosseiramente ele deu as costas para o meio-youkai.

" Vocês não sairão daqui, mesmo se quiserem dormir. Eu não vou deixar vocês por aí, fiz isso e notei ser um erro, já que são mais patetas que imaginei que fossem." Kagome sorriu debochada. " As seis horas sairemos daqui e rumaremos para a mansão. Eu quero cuidado e atenção, não é um roubinho qualquer e se algum de vocês estragar nossa operação certamente terá o devido castigo." Kaede não estava presente na sala e os quatro encaravam Totousai interessados.

Ele passou a mão pelos pouquíssimos cabelos que tinha e suspirou.

" Existem guardas lá, mas ninguém que vigie continuamente as câmeras. Nós passaremos pelos segurança e Miroku entrará na tubulação por uma janela atrás da casa. Nós precisaremos esperar que ele consiga se conectar ao sistema e então se comunique conosco. Eu ficarei com uma escuta pelas proximidades, qualquer perigo alertarei vocês e se a situação for de extremo risco, vocês fogem." Kagome tossiu levemente.

" O dinheiro dela não fica no banco?" Ele riu sarcasticamente.

" Acredite meu bem, com você roubando tanto como anda fazendo ela não tem coragem de cometer essa loucura." Encarou Inuyasha com certo desdém. " Existe um cofre e esse cofre será especialmente para Inuyasha. Miroku tentará invadir a segurança e mudar a senha, mas caso não consiga... teremos que destruí-lo literalmente." Miroku bocejou fazendo esforço para não ser notado.

" Começaremos os treinos quando?" A morena perguntou com certa pose.

" Agora." Ele empurrou as malas um pouco para o lado. " Kaede preparará uma refeição saudável a vocês, já que só comem porcarias." Miroku imaginou o que seria isso, mas de fato Inuyasha quem rangeu espontaneamente os dentes. " A única regra é: Se algum de vocês se encontrar em extremo risco... o resto continua." Ele pareceu severo. Todos concordaram com a última parte, entretanto de forma um pouco forçada.

" Vou lá pra baixo." Disse Kagome. " Boa sorte a vocês. Isso é... menos para você, Inuyasha." Ele imitou suas palavras com uma voz ridiculamente fina e ela o ignorou por completo.

" Se vocês ficarem se irritando eu prometo que desço e atiro em vocês."Miroku riu. " E sem nenhum tipo de perversidade, monge. Se isso acontecer faço questão que acerte diretamente seu saco."

E então, ninguém mais a não ser o velho sorria.

**oOo**

Inuyasha apoiou o corpo na parede e observou sem dizer nada. Kagome estava usando a mesma calça jeans e um top. Os cabelos presos em um coque estavam bonitos daquela forma e ele sorriu sem perceber ao notá-la tão atenta.

Focou sua atenção ao papel com a mira e surpreendeu-se com a forma que ela atirava bem. Fazia idéia do como ela era boa, mas a idade o surpreendia. Calmamente colocou o fone para abafar o som e ficou ao seu lado. Ela o encarou e baixou os óculos.

" O que quer aqui?" Perguntou. Ele sorriu.

" Provar que sou melhor." Ela quis socá-lo, mas preferiu seguir as ordens de Totousai naquele momento. " Sango está lá em cima comendo a gororoba saudável que está misturada em um tipo de sopa verde." Torceu a feição. " Achei mais interessante vir até aqui." Ela deu ombros e trocou os alvos.

Voltou a sua posição e deu cinco tiros certeiros. Sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

" Manda ver." Ele posicionou a arma e atirou, tendo quase o mesmo resultado que ela. A encarou novamente e observou que ela estava confusa. " Você fez parecer que era um completo ignorante." Confessou. Ele se apoiou um pouco.

" Eu sei atirar, Kagome. Não poderia não saber... mas não prefiro." Ela deu mais três tiros e ele a imitou. Mesmo que por pouco, a mulher era melhor que ele e isso não o irritava.

" Então realmente veio aqui para me irritar." Algo estranho passou pelo dourado de seus olhos e ela notou.

" Eu adoro fazer isso." Deu mais alguns tiros e sorriu. " Incrível esse lugar. Essas paredes são surpreendentes... Totousai nunca havia me trazido aqui. Eu nem ao menos sabia ou desconfiava de sua existência. " Ela relaxou os ombros e se sentou.

" Eu aprendi nessa sala." Confessou. " Era meu melhor passatempo." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

" Desculpe pelo machucado." Ela deu ombros. " Você realmente não é agradável pela manhã."

" Como se você fosse." Ele rolou os orbes. " Enfim, vou comer. Temos uma entediante tarde pela frente." Ele pegou seu pulso e a puxou em um solavanco para frente, fazendo com que ela colasse seu corpo ao dele.

" Não era um ótimo passatempo?" Ela sorriu e o empurrou com leveza.

" Conjugação no passado." Ela mordeu os lábios levemente e essa pequena ação foi suficiente para que ele roubasse dela um beijo delicado. Ela abriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua dele invadisse sua boca e que ele a mordesse levemente. Abriu um pouco os olhos e apertou a nuca do hanyou enquanto ele passava suas mãos para a cintura dela e a puxasse para ainda mais perto.

Os lábios se desvencilharam e fizeram uma trilha molhada até a sua orelha.

" Eles estão vindo." Soltou-se dela com certa relutância. " Não vejo a hora de voltar para casa." Ela sorriu e encarou a porta se abrir e Miroku descer a pequena escada com a face completamente avermelhada.

E então, tentou esquecer como Inuyasha fez parecer que a casa fosse não apenas dele... mas dela também. E claro, ignorou o que sentiu em relação a aquilo.

Já que era o que fazia de melhor.

**oOo**

A tarde havia passado mais rápido que imaginavam. O relógio batia às seis horas, mas todos ainda estavam na casa de Totousai. Ambas as mulheres estavam com os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e os quatro estavam com óculos escuros.

Totousai analisou a aparência e Kaede terminou de checar todo o equipamento dentro de cada mochila. Os fones que eram pequenos já estavam colocados em cada orelha e Miroku testou lentamente cada um.

Não havia erro e Totousai sorriu em antecipação.

" Vou levá-los." O velho disse após um tempo. " O carro já está estacionado na frente do jardim. Tenham cuidado... afinal, vocês são importantes para mim, mesmo que isso pareça impossível." Kaede sorriu observando cada um dos integrantes.

" Boa sorte a todos." Colocou a mão levemente no ombro de Totousai. " Tenha cuidado lá na frente, não caduque antes da hora." Ele deixou um sorriso escapar da face severa e então caminharam lentamente até o carro.

A viagem foi rápida e silenciosa. Kagome abriu os lábios surpresa com o tamanho da casa. Sabia que era enorme, porém não imaginava que era _tão _grande. Havia um alto portão que cercava a casa e apenas uma das entradas estava com seguranças, devido ao horário e mesmo assim o velho considerou estranho descuido.

Totousai os deixou atrás da casa e então passou a chave para Miroku.

" Vantagens em ter sido chaveiro." Sorriu divertido. O monge abriu um longo sorriso e desceu. Totousai se afastou e passou enfrente ao portão principal. Como a casa era afastada do centro não havia grande movimento ali.

Os quatro tiraram as roupas de cima ficando apenas com as de baixo, que eram inteiramente negras, coladas e flexíveis. Colocaram a máscara e então se encararam, concordando levemente com a cabeça. Miroku abriu o portão e esperou por algum tipo de alarme ressoar, mas nada aconteceu. Subiu o olhar e encarou a janela que dava diretamente a tubulação.

Deu passos calculados até lá e com uma calma incrível apanhou ferramentas e abriu a janela. Jogou o lap top lá dentro juntamente com alguns cabos. O local era maior que ele imaginava e então pôde sorrir ao lembrar-se que já havia entrado em espaçamentos bem mais estreitos que aqueles.

Os três seguiram para o fundo da casa e esconderam-se atrás de uma grande parede que era o término do acesso ao jardim. Ouviram Totousai inocentemente conversar com os guardas com a voz alta o suficiente para que pudessem escutar, mesmo que estivessem com o aparelho auditivo. Kagome soltou um palavrão quando Inuyasha pisou acidentalmente em seu pé e Sango a encarou reprovadora.

" Tome mais cuidado, ogro." Moveu a boca para que ele lesse seus lábios e recebeu uma longo sorriso debochado.

Miroku se arrastou e então com extremo profissionalismo se arrastou para cima da casa. Conseguiu ficar exatamente acima da sala de vídeo. Notou um homem espreguiçar lentamente e tomar um gole de café, nada preocupado com as imagens. Se arrastou um pouco mais para frente e teve uma visão perfeita dos monitores, o que caiu como uma luva.

" _Está tudo O.K."_ Murmurou. _" Isso é, a não ser essa sujeira horrível. Me sinto um rato._ _Se aparecer algum inseto eu acho que vou me suicidar._" Kagome apertou o aparelho.

" **Sem comentários inúteis.**" Ouviram a voz de Totousai ressoar. Notou que já havia escurecido o suficiente. " **O que está vendo?"** Inuyasha bufou impacientemente e Sango o beliscou.

" _O cofre é realmente bem protegido. Mas tenho certeza que consigo tirar todos os sistemas de alarme... o que me preocupa é que me parece cerca de apenas um minuto que a câmera se posiciona em outro local. Terão que ser realmente rápidos." _Notou que existiam várias salas até o objetivo, mas as portas não deveriam estar trancadas e a cozinha era razoavelmente próxima de lá. Colocou o lap top bem posicionado se conectando a todo o sistema.

Agilmente conseguiu fazer com que uma das portas se abrisse, já que sua grande maioria era automática. Observou a forma com que ela havia aberto e sorriu.

" Onde ela está?" A voz feminina não foi identificada.

" _Dormindo no quarto. Está com uma máscara estranha, mas parece gostosa como nunca." _Sango revirou os orbes querendo esganá-lo.

" **O que eu disse sobre comentários inúteis?"** A voz do velho foi ouvida. " **Parece tudo normal aqui na frente. Só falta comerem rosquinhas, assim como em filmes amadores**." Ele posicionou melhor o binóculos e sorriu, ignorando completamente o próprio comentário.

" _Separem-se." _Os três ficaram em alerta. _" Tem uma porta perto de vocês, ela dará acesso diretamente a cozinha. O único homem que estava lá acabou de ir para a sala. Certamente existem vários empregados, o que é um problema. Mas certamente já estão se despedindo de seus afazeres... aproveitem a distração e entrem. Eu vou dizer o exato momento, pois não vou desligar as câmeras até que tenha certeza absoluta que seja necessário ou que ninguém esteja por perto." _Todos foram até a porta e a abriram. Miroku suspirou aliviado por estar aberta. _" Agora. Virem rapidamente a direita e irão cair em um corredor. Fiquem posicionados bem na parede, a câmera não consegue visualizar o espaço."_

Com uma agilidade incrível eles estavam exatamente no local indicado. Kagome respirou fundo um pouco acostumada a roubar bancos, sabia... mas aquilo era realmente grandioso e falhar seria verdadeiramente um fim nada poético para ela.

" **Separem-se**." Ouviram o velho. " **É melhor dessa forma. Nada de recuarem por socorro. São todos bem treinados e sabem se cuidar." **Miroku apressou-se.

" _É o seguinte. Existem exatamente três passagens que dão para o cofre." _O houshi começou a sentir nervosismo. A equipe era excelente e ele acreditava no potencial, mas a mansão era realmente extensa e ele sentiu um grande receio. _" Nós estudamos a casa toda hoje a tarde, pelo mapa que consegui. Kagome, vá para direta. Inuyasha para esquerda e Sango, siga reto. Haverá exatamente uma sala após cada porta; nesse momento lembre-se que deverão ir para a sua direita que será o corredor e então, saberão identificar onde fica o cofre. Existe um armário aparentemente grande ali perto, quero que entrem ali. Não existem câmeras lá dentro."_

" E como espera que façamos isso seu energúmeno?" Inuyasha chiou. " Devem existir no mínimo uns quinze empregados vagando por aí." Miroku passou as mãos pelo rosto sem calma. Ouviu um barulho estranho e fechou um pouco um olho rezando para que não fosse nenhuma ratazana.

" _O mecanismo é fácil demais." _Ele pareceu confiante quanto aquilo. _" Cada minuto aparece uma seqüência de câmeras. Não sei quem foi o grande inútil que projetou isso, mas será o tempo necessário para vocês chegarem ao local marcado. Quanto aos empregados, você está enganado Inuyasha... beiram menos que quinze ali. A questão é que todos estão centrados na sala, provavelmente o serviço deles termina onde o nosso começa." _O aparelho chiou por um breve momento e Inuyasha cerrou os olhos com o som.

" E então, quando deveremos ir?" Totousai sentiu as mãos ficarem frias por um momento, mesmo com a voz controlada de Sango. Aquilo não seria fácil e ele sabia disso... ainda mais quando Miroku fosse pifar todo o sistema de segurança por alguns minutos.

" _Agora. Sejam cautelosos."_O responsável pelas câmeras levantou-se um pouco e naquele exato momento Miroku destravou as portas. Os três correram exatamente para onde deveriam ir. Inuyasha chegou com uma rapidez incrível, fato que Miroku não estranhou.

" Está trancado, puta merda." Ele sussurrou. Sem calma ele puxou a maçaneta com toda a força que tinha e então a empurrou. A porta se abriu com certo barulho, mas nada que fosse ouvido. Entrou no armário e gemeu quando acertou a canela em um cabo de vassoura estranhamente na horizontal. " Problema resolvido." Viu Sango entrar logo atrás dele e socar o corpo ao lado do seu. " Venha logo Kagome, sua lerda." Observou a porta abrir e então ela tropeçar descuidada no mesmo cabo que acertara sua canela.

" Foi você quem colocou essa merda aqui, não?" Sango encostou a porta e ficou contra ela para que não ficasse escancarada. A morena estava exatamente nos braços do meio-youkai, que a segurou quando a notou caindo.

" E eu sou idiota por acaso?" Ele rangeu os dentes e ela se levantou com calma.

" Acho que já conversamos o suficiente sobre o seu Q.I."

" **Calem-se**." Ouviram Totousai. " **Parem de ser tão... medíocres, tudo bem? Façam esse esforço." **Inuyasha e Kagome se encararam longamente. Sango colocou as costas com mais força contra a porta e sentiu sua respiração ficar um pouco desregular.

" _Tome mais cuidado Kagome, se não fosse pela extrema distração do homem ele teria te visto." _O hanyou a encarou superior e ela se afastou dele batendo novamente na vassoura.

" Eu vou matar vocês." Sango movimentou os lábios e ambos fingiram não notar.

" _Como devem ter percebido... o corredor não é tão pequeno e a porta não é realmente perto do armário." _Ele observou o homem ficar extremamente atento no monitor em que filmava o armário e tremeu, mas se aliviou quando o outro voltou a se distrair. _" Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser simular uma queda rápida de energia. Vocês precisarão agir o mais rápido possível." _Kagome mordeu os lábios.

" **Inuyasha, você transportará ambas e eu sei que é capaz disso." **Ele concordou mudo. **" Eu quero isso o mais rápido possível, sejam úteis. Não desgrudem da arma de vocês e estejam atentos... mesmo que tenham cansado de ouvir isso."**

" _Eu consegui o código." _Disse Miroku inesperadamente não disfarçando o ar vitorioso. " _É uma seqüência de seis números. 139420." _Falou pausadamente cada número.

" Existem chances de erro?" Sango perguntou interessada. Miroku coçou a garganta.

" _Sempre existe. E nesse caso, nosso caro amigo Inuyasha dará uma mão, mesmo que isso chame aquela atenção que não queremos." _Desviou rapidamente quando o segurança jogou o pescoço para trás e seu olhar foi diretamente para onde o monge estava. Suspirou em completo alívio com o próprio movimento. _" Se necessário eu apago esse cara, mas isso despertará totalmente a necessidade de policiais." _Kagome ajustou a mala grande e vazia que estava presa em suas costas, onde transportariam a riqueza.

" E então, devemos esperar alguém nos encontrar aqui ou pode falar logo quando podemos ir?" Miroku abriu um sorriso involuntário, não se irritando com a voz rude de Inuyasha.

" _Existe uma sala dentro da própria sala do cofre. Quando vocês forem para lá, entrem e se escondam, pois a primeira coisa que verificarão obviamente é o cofre. Isso caso não consigam abrir ou sejam lerdos demais." _Kagome sentiu um estranho arrepio e abriu a boca para perguntar algo.

Mas naquele exato todas as luzes apagaram e em um movimento rápido ela já se encontrava sendo transportada pelo meio-youkai.

**oOo**

**Eu havia feito esse capítulo há três dias. Tenho o próximo pronto também, porém esperarei o próximo do outro ainda ficar próximo, para não deixar vocês esperando demais. Eu não sei se vocês estão gostando, não sei se bastante gente lê ou se vale mesmo a pena continuar com essa fanfic.**

**Mas bom, eu terminarei... acho que no fim de tudo, vale muito a pena.**

**Beijos a todas e até o próximo!**

**oOo**

**MARI-BELL: **Eu consegui fazer uma Kagome mais cabeça-dura? Nem me fala, eu trabalho duro nela viu! AUHEUAHUEHAUHEUHA, o Inuyasha sempre vai ser um panaca, mas ele é bem inteligente até, ao menos nas situações em que ela está em descontrole. Claro que eu lembro das suas fanfics! Eu irei relê-las devido ao tempo e então comento nelas, está bem? Eu também sou enrolada com o tempo, você sabe disso HAHAHA! Sim, somos heroínas... e como não? Fanfiction acaba com a gente, nem me fale! Um beijo guria, muitíssimo obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**COSSETE: **Não acredito que você falou dessa frase! Eu jurei que ninguém ia notar buabuabua! O Inuyasha é perfeito MESMO, até eu gostaria de um assim. Ele é um bom parceiro, não deixaria Kagome na mão, apesar de eles viverem em pé de guerra. Nossa, quantos elogios! Fazia tempo que o pessoal não elogiava minhas fanfics dessa forma... me dá até uma alegria no coração *.*! Muito obrigada MESMO, viu? MESMO MESMO! Eu não sei de onde tiro situações "fodasticas", apenas as imagino, esperando que fique bom *.*! E claro que vai ter outro hentai, eu não deixaria uma fanfic com apenas UM hentai... e espero que o outro seja ainda mais comprido, sem dúvida trabalharei nisso! Eu achei os capítulos, ainda bem! Eu faço curso de Psicologia... nesses dois dias eu apenas fui para o bar, mas logo eu me ajusto no esquema "faculdade" e bom... mais um ano de tortura! E você, faz algum curso? Muito obrigada pela review viu guria? Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Erro

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Inuyasha não me pertence. Ele pertence à Rumiko Takahashi e dizer isso é pior do que aparenta ser.**

_**NOTA: **_**Gente, esclarecendo apenas. Eu recebi uma review que me fez sentir um monstro, simplesmente por não ter passado uma informação valiosa para vocês, e que é REALMENTE valiosa! O tempo em que a fanfic se passa. O que dizer? Eu fui inspirada a escrevê-la assistindo ao anime "Black Lagoon", que é bastante violento, porém extremamente interessante.**

**Eu queria deixar claro que não é uma época antiga ( principalmente pelo fato dos objetos tecnológicos), mas o local em que eles se encontram seria uma "cidadela" um pouco quanto atrasada em relação a outros lugares... melhor dizendo, BEM atrasado. Black Lagoon também é assim, onde a vestimenta é parecida com "faroeste", entretanto existem computadores, chips, armas, etc.**

**Kikyou por exemplo seria a mulher mais rica da cidade e em um dos capítulos ela volta de Londres em um avião, onde ela diz exatamente o como a "cidadela" onde mora é pequena. Em Black Lagoon existe a luta entre "máfias", aqui porém existe apenas o xerife. Eu havia feito uma pesquisa em que dizia que ainda em alguns lugares existe decerto um tipo de "xerife", mas eu não sei se isso é verdade. De toda a forma, Naraku seria o dono do local e o que "cuida" das riquezas, colocadas nos bancos de lá e que também cuida da segurança local. Kikyou por exemplo não aposta nisso, já que ela própria é rica e tem uma grande segurança em casa.**

**Qualquer dúvida ou crítica, falem comigo de verdade! Eu responderei a cada dúvida e se necessário eu até mudo alguns pontos na fanfic, nem que tenha que revisá-la inteira!**

**E outra coisa que eu deixei bem mal passado: A máscara de Kikyou, no caso seria uma máscara de beleza. Como Miroku que viu ele passou a informação de outra maneira, seriam aquelas coisas como "pepino, creme", entre outros.**

**Bom, agora que já perderam tempo lendo uma página de aviso, espero que gostem do capítulo... mesmo que ele seja uma "passagem" para o próximo, por assim dizer.**

**É, acho que vocês vão querer me matar.**

**oOo**

Fora tudo muito rápido. Kagome ouviu o aparelho chiar alto demais em seu ouvido e apertou a cabeça com força.

Inuyasha correu o máximo que podia e ambas as mulheres não deixaram de notar a agilidade e a ótima visão que ele possuía mesmo que no escuro.

Sango sentiu o chão em seus pés e ficou ereta, totalmente desnorteada com a sala escura. Kagome caiu deliberadamente no chão com a face virada para baixo e sentiu uma louca vontade de esganar o meio-youkai.

" Qual o código?" Ele rosnou. A morena levantou a cabeça respirando fundo e foi responder, mas também havia esquecido. " Miroku, qual é a DROGA do código?"

" _Ratazana."_ Ouviram a voz tremida do monge e não compreenderam o motivo.

" O que isso tem a ver Miroku?" Ele parecia furioso agora. Suas mãos tremiam muito e ele tentou acertar o código, errando de prontidão.

" _Tem uma ratazana aqui... eu tenho trauma de ratazanas, eu realmente as odeio... eu odeio ratazanas." _Kagome engoliu seco e se levantou.

" Houshi inútil." Inuyasha rosnou. Sango colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu um pouco.

" 139420." Ela disse. " Esse é o código. Treze, noventa e quatro, vinte." Inuyasha mexeu lentamente a roleta e sorriu vitorioso quando a porta se abriu. Sango rapidamente se colocou na frente dele e adentrou no cofre (que era realmente enorme por dentro, algo que os espantou decerto). Inuyasha puxou Kagome indelicadamente pelo pulso e a jogou lá dentro, com mais carinho dessa vez.

" Por que está lerda desse jeito?" Sussurrou pra ela. Ele notou as mãos pressionadas na cabeça e então soltou o aparelho dela o jogando no chão. Ela o encarou atordoada e assustada pelo fato de ele ter simplesmente quebrado o equipamento.

" Você está louco?" Ele suspirou.

" Feh!" Observou ao seu redor. E então o que iria responder faltou totalmente a ele. " Ótimo, não tem dinheiro aqui." A energia voltou de uma única vez e os três se encararam acostumando-se um pouco com a luz. A sala era grande e totalmente prateada. Observaram outra porta ainda e ela necessitava de outro código para ser aberta. Todos gemeram em uníssono.

" _Alguém me salva desse bicho! " _Inuyasha e Sango fizeram uma expressão debochada e Kagome não entendeu o porque.

" **Monge, se você continuar a agir como uma criança eu juro que te tiro daí." **O monge respirou fundo controlando melhor a respiração. **" A situação aqui na frente piorou. Alguns vigias se uniram no portão da casa... sejam rápidos." **Sango se apressou. Escutaram barulhos de tiros em cima da tubulação e Totousai formulou a melhor forma de matar o monge.

" Não tem como, nós não estamos dentro do cofre como deveríamos estar. Ainda existe uma outra porta." Inuyasha tentou rodar o mesmo código e não conseguiu e então tentou alguma seqüência aleatória com os mesmos números.

" Aquela cadela realmente esconde bem o dinheiro." Rosnou. Miroku chutou o animal para o mais longe que pode o notando vivo e segurou o laptop tentando a todo custo ignorar a presença "maligna" ali dentro.

" _Espera aí, vocês já estão DENTRO do cofre?" _Ninguém respondeu já aborrecido com a situação. _" Vocês deveriam ter entrado na outra sala! É óbvio que a primeira coisa que eles vão checar é aí dentro! Pensem bem... vocês deveriam esperar a câmera dar o um minuto de desvio e então abririam o cofre depois de sair da sala." _Ele gemeu em puro desespero. _" Agora sim estamos ferrados." _Ele colocou a cabeça totalmente no "buraco" que dava a visão dos monitores novamente.

" Ótimo. Talvez se você não tivesse sido o grande imbecil medroso que nos ignorou por causa de um bichinho, você poderia ter compreendido que estávamos pedindo pelo código do cofre... para entrar dentro dele!" Inuyasha socou a parede com força. " E agora, o que fazemos?" Sango observou Kagome analisar a roleta e tentar alguns números.

" _Acho que estão indo praí." _Ele roeu as unhas em extrema antecipação. _" É gracinhas, acho que teremos que apelar para a violência." _

" Inuyasha." Kagome chamou, mas ele a repeliu por um momento. " Sango?" A outra parecia centrada o suficiente no próprio pensamento. " Inuyasha, Sango?" O hanyou bufou e Sango sacou a arma. " Eu consegui abrir a cofre." E então imediatamente ambos a olharam.

E a porta estava aberta.

" Como você conseguiu isso?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

" **Sobre o que vocês estão falando, seus patetas?" **Totousai estava com a voz agressiva devido as falhas que não deveriam ter ocorrido, literalmente um " eu confiei em vocês." **" Dá pra deixar o monge se concentrar e encontrar o outro código?" **Os três entraram em uma sala menor agora, encarando a quantidade de dinheiro dentro dela.

" Nós entramos no cofre." Totousai piscou os olhos. " Kagome conseguiu abri-lo." O velho então fez uma pequena comemoração, não escondendo a felicidade. Encarou uma viatura policial encostar no portão e gelou novamente.

" **Temos policiais aqui, ajam rápido." **Os três apanharam o máximo de dinheiro que podiam e colocaram dentro da grande mala que Kagome havia trazido. Amassavam o máximo que podiam, agindo rapidamente sem cuidado algum com as notas que caiam (já que sinceramente não fariam falta com tanto dinheiro).

Existiam várias notas de 1000 ienes e realmente constataram que era MUITO mais dinheiro que poderiam imaginar. O velho fazia idéia dessa riqueza, mas até mesmo ele se surpreenderia com aqueles "bolos" presos por vários elásticos.

" Como você sabia?" Inuyasha perguntou ainda incrédulo pelo fato. Apanhou algumas notas e as amassou no fundo.

" Ela faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu... estava invertido." Deu ombros. " Mamãe sempre me falava quando eu era criança que os noticiários mentiam sobre a data que ela havia nascido, era sempre uma semana depois. Reforçava a idéia de que tínhamos nascido no mesmo dia, com cerca de cinco anos de diferença. Parece óbvio, mas realmente todos acham que ela nasceu em um dia que de fato ela não nasceu, e talvez seja exatamente por esse motivo." Sango abriu a boca para agradecê-la.

" _Rápido." _A voz de Miroku foi ouvida a cortando abruptamente. _" Eu quero que vocês peguem essa droga de dinheiro e joguem no primeiro local da tubulação que encontrarem. Existe um antes da primeira sala, quero que coloquem ali. Vou ter que parar de espiar os monitores por algum momento... eu me encarrego de pegar a mala. Vocês terão que distraí-los. Na realidade, nossa maior sorte foi a tubulação ser tão grande." _Sango fechou a mala e abriu uma que tinha suas coisas, as colocando o mais apertado possível para caber ainda mais dinheiro.

" Distrair quem?" Inuyasha perguntou com tons de voz a mais. Kagome o encarou completamente confusa.

" _Adivinha? Daqui há uns cinco minutos vocês estarão cercados. Boa sorte, bandidos." _Inuyasha rangeu os dentes e Sango checou mais uma vez a arma, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Saíram de dentro do cofre principal e voltaram para o primeiro. A porta estava encostada, então simplesmente o meio-youkai a chutou, dando passagem para ambas. Apanhou a mala de Sango e se antecipou, puxando sem delicadeza alguma o "ralo" que dava para a tubulação e empurrou a mala o mais longe possível.

" Fechem essa porcaria o melhor que puderem." Inuyasha mostrou as garras rapidamente em direção a porta. Kagome usou algumas ferramentas para deixar impecável a entrada.

" Vamos... assim eles não ficarão procurando apenas aqui." Eles concordaram levemente com a cabeça e voltaram para o extenso corredor.

Naquele momento os dois outros microfones chiaram violentamente e um alarme alto disparou. As três portas que davam para o corredor se abriram no mesmo momento e então eles se viram cercados por vários policiais.

Agora a briga começaria.

**oOo**

" O que houve?" Totousai perguntou ao notar Miroku se aproximar dele com a expressão assustada. " Como conseguiu sair sem ser notado?" Ele sugou o ar fundo nos pulmões entrando no carro do velho.

" Vamos embora daqui." Disse. " Vamos deixar esse dinheiro todo dentro da sua casa e então voltamos para ajudá-los. Muita coisa saiu errado." Totousai o encarou.

" Ratazana?" Miroku mordeu os lábios visivelmente perturbado pelo próprios erro. " De toda a forma, vamos logo antes que tudo tenha sido uma grande perda de tempo." Deu partida no carro e logo saíram da estrada.

" Os fundos da casa não estava cercado, sabe-se deus porque!" Encostou-se no banco ainda atordoado. " Eu vi alguns policiais correrem lá pra dentro e então vi a perfeita hora para fugir. É realmente inacreditável que ninguém tenha me visto... talvez porque seja demasiadamente escuro por lá." Tirou a máscara e balançou os cabelos. A jogou no banco de trás tentando relaxar.

" Eu não os escuto." Totousai revelou temeroso. " O que houve com os microfones?" Perguntou enquanto mudava calmamente a marcha.

" Eles pifaram, eu não sei porque! O de Kagome parece ter sido o primeiro... deve existir algo lá dentro, algum tipo de transmissão muito forte, eu não faço idéia!" Totousai estacionou o carro em cerca de alguns minutos enfrente a um canavial e desceu. Miroku observou uma casa antiga há alguns passos de onde haviam parado.

" Venha." Ordenou, pegando a mala. " Essa casa me pertence há um bom tempo, Kaede recomendou que eu viesse para cá." O monge o seguiu apressado e notou o velho rodar a chave impaciente. Entraram na residência simples e então uma porta foi aberta, essa que dava para o subterrâneo.

" Incrível." Ele murmurou. Totousai abriu um cofre e jogou todo o dinheiro dentro dele. O monge apenas assistiu um pouco abismado.

" Precisamos voltar." O houshi concordou. " Se algo acontecer a eles, principalmente a Kagome... eu rasgo seu pênis fora."

E então, nunca na vida o monge quis tanto estar ao lado de seus companheiros.

**oOo**

Kagome deu o primeiro tiro não se importando que ele despertaria o começo do tiroteio. O silenciador na ponta da arma os deixou confusos e então tudo começou.

Inuyasha a empurrou com força quando notou uma bala vindo em sua direção e Sango rebateu, atirando diretamente no mais alto dali em qualquer parte de seu corpo. A morena apertou forte o rifle e então mirou diretamente na mão de quatro policiais, os acertando em uma seqüência extraordinária.

O hanyou apertou sua barriga forte e a virou de costas para a maioria, deixando as costas visíveis para eles, não temendo que o acertassem. Sango estranhou a forma com que ele a protegeu e aquele momento de distração foi suficiente para que ela sentisse alguém segurar seu pescoço e a deixar momentaneamente imóvel.

Jogou a arma no chão irritada com a submissão e socou-lhe diretamente o estomago. Ele gemeu não esperando a reação do corpo feminino e então o pé dela pisou no dele e ela chutou a mão que portava a arma, pegando a dele para si.

" Ainda bem, minha munição estava indo para o saco." O sorriso foi captado pelo batalhão que mirou nela. Inuyasha pulou em sua direção deixando Kagome por um momento ao notar a situação se descontrolar.

Apanhou Sango e a jogou em seu ombro, voltando ao lado de Kagome que havia apanhado a arma de Sango e estava atirando com as duas mãos, sentindo-se vitoriosa por ter treinado ambas.

" Eu já entendi." Sango a encarou. " Está limpando uma das passagens." Inuyasha captou a mensagem e virou-se ao ouvir um tiro vindo em sua direção. Empurrou as duas mulheres, uma para cada lado e sentiu a bala perfurar suas costas na lateral de seu corpo.

" Ótimo." Gemeu, puxando o ar fundo.

" Totousai deu ordens expressas para cada um cuidar de si!" Kagome disse a ele com a voz agressiva. " Pare de ser idiota Inuyasha, eu não vou deixar você morrer por nossa causa, está me ouvindo?" Ele a ignorou completamente a pegando no colo e pulando para um estranho caminho a qual ainda não conheciam. Existia uma escada que dava para um quarto.

" Rápido! Vamos nos separar!" Sango disse enquanto atirava e bateu a porta violentamente. Comemorou ao notar que era automática, portanto teriam que esperar alguém abri-la.

Kagome observou o sangue na camisa do hanyou e não deixou de sentir-se completamente preocupada pelo fato. Ele chutou a porta sem escrúpulos a abrindo.

" Atirem." Arregalou os orbes ao notar a mulher com um roupão, de braços cruzados elegantemente com seis homens ao seu redor. Kikyou fez uma expressão de extremo desgosto e ele não teve que pensar duas vezes para concluir o como ele acabaria com a vida de todos se os apanhassem.

Ouviu os tiros vindo em sua direção e Kagome o puxou para trás. Não surpreendeu-se quando os três rolaram pela escada, batendo a cabeça três ou quatro vezes e gemendo a cada batida.

" Se nós sairmos vivos depois dessa, Inuyasha." Ela respirou o mais fundo que podia, sentindo seus ossos massacrados. " Faça um regime, por favor." Ele a encarou debochadamente.

Sango se levantou cambaleando e atirou em um dos primeiros homens que saiu na porta do quarto. Ele tombou para trás e ela presumiu que o tivesse matado, já que o havia acertado diretamente no coração.

" MATEM TODOS." Ouviram a ordem expressa na voz da mulher e então Kagome não pôde deixar de sentir um frio na espinha. Inuyasha se levantou mesmo com os ferimentos e pulou as escadas. A morena arregalou os olhos ao notá-lo já dentro do quarto sozinho.

" Fujam." Disse friamente. Foram ouvidos vários disparos, mas ele não caiu para trás e nenhuma das mulheres enxergou se ele foi atingido.

" Puta merda." Kagome praguejou. A porta se abriu e então uma grande quantidade de homens entrou por ela. " Corra Sango... você precisa achar Miroku."

" Totousai vai nos matar." Concluiu, trocando o cartucho da arma com agilidade e voltando a atirar nos homens.

" Isso é, se a gente não morrer primeiro." Kagome rilhou os dentes forte quando sentiu uma bala acertar diretamente seu ombro e deu um grito aflito. " Dane-se o Totousai, vá logo encontrar o monge!" Sango a encarou apreensiva, mas correu por um lado vazio que poderia cair novamente na cozinha.

Kagome correu para cima, adentrando no quarto. Observou Inuyasha sorrindo em sua direção com Kikyou imóvel em seus braços. Ele estava com um braço em seu pescoço e uma mão estava segurando uma arma que apontava diretamente sua cabeça.

Todos os homens que estavam ali encontravam-se totalmente caídos no chão da sala, desmaiados certamente pelo hanyou. Kagome observou as armas e apanhou as melhores, com bastante munição.

" Vejo que você não é tão inútil assim." Disse se aproximando. " E ela não se parece comigo." Inuyasha rolou os orbes.

" Seu comentário é tão necessário nesse momento que me dá vontade de chorar." Kikyou respirou fundo.

" Vocês são nojentos." Ousou dizer. Kagome se abaixou um pouco ficando com o rosto bem rente ao dela.

" Nós sabemos disso. O que você acha do seu dinheiro sendo contaminado conosco?" Ela sorriu largamente quando os olhos da outra cerraram.

Inuyasha a forçou a caminhar e então apareceu na porta do quarto. Todos os homens que estavam prontos a atirar baixaram as armas instantaneamente.

" Acho que entenderam o recado." A morena sussurrou no ouvido dele e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Não diga." Ela o chutou e ele voltou a forçar Kikyou a caminhar. " Abram espaço a não ser que queiram ver os miolos dela." Lentamente os policiais se afastavam.

" Deixem as armas no chão, gracinhas." Kagome se fez ouvir. " E nada de truques." Piscou um olho e então notou o como obedeceram de prontidão. Olhou com orgulho para o hanyou, mas ele não notou o fato. " Vamos achar os outros dois." Inuyasha passou a mão para o estomago de Kikyou e pulou as escadas.

Ela deu um grito afobado e tentou se debater, mas ao sentir o metal pressionado com mais força contra a sua cabeça ficou quieta em uma posição que facilitava ambos.

" Onde fica a cozinha?" Inuyasha perguntou rudemente. " Eu perguntei onde fica a cozinha." Ela engoliu seco.

" É só virar a direita." Inuyasha observou a porta aberta e estranhou. Ao passar por ela notou vários corpos caídos e então Sango virou-se.

" Vocês estão bem, por deus!" Ela abriu um grande sorriso. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha. " Estavam vagando por aí sem armas." Deu ombros. Kagome colocou as costas contra as do hanyou tomando cuidado caso alguém resolvesse aparecer.

" Como abriu a porta?" Inuyasha perguntou. Kikyou travou os joelhos, porém facilmente ele a empurrou de novo.

" Houshi a abriu." Ela voltou a caminhar com eles. " Ele voltou para cá... está vigiando os fundos... acho que podemos ir agora." Kikyou olhou levemente para cima e observou Naraku olhando para baixo com Hakudoushi. Ele colocou um dedo enfrente aos lábios e se afastou.

Inuyasha percebeu uma presença e então se virou com rapidez, entretanto não viu ninguém.

" Alguém está nos observando." Ele disse. Kikyou proferiu alguns palavrões baixo. "Vamos." Sango e Miroku correram na frente e o carro já estava com a porta aberta para que pudesse entrar. Inuyasha levou Kikyou até lá e então a empurrou para o lado. Ela gemeu quando sua cabeça bateu contra uma pedra, mas levantou um pouco o corpo.

Quando ele foi entrar no carro observou o corpo de Kagome sendo jogado para trás e amaldiçoou fortemente o como aquela máscara havia abafado seu olfato. Notou Hakudoushi a segurar diretamente no ombro ferido e rangeu os dentes.

" Vamos logo, Inuyasha." Totousai apertou os lábios prevendo o pior. " Ela sabe se virar, não podemos ir todos nós." Inuyasha bateu a porta do carro e se colocou na janela.

" Vão. Eu cuido da situação com ela." O velho abriu a boca para impedi-lo, mas ele logo estava longe.

" Vamos." Totousai concordou pisando firmemente no acelerador.

Inuyasha pulou para perto do youkai e observou o xerife encarar a situação divertido.

" Vou ser bem direto." Ele disse. Colocou uma mão na máscara da mulher e a puxou para cima, revelando o rosto de Kagome, extremamente torcido pela dor no ombro. " Se você não colaborar, eu a mato." Quando ele foi avançar sentiu uma agulha perfurar seu corpo e rangeu os dentes ao ver um sossega-leão enfiado em sua pele.

" Puta que pariu." Rosnou antes de cambalear um pouco.

" Vamos, minha querida." Naraku a encarou bem nos olhos antes de beijar seu rosto. Ela se debateu e sentiu a pressão aumentar no machucado. " Eu tenho ótimas atividades para todos nós." Um sorriso sádico preencheu toda a sua expressão e Kagome observou Inuyasha finalmente desmaiar.

Kikyou se aproximou de todos com a feição irritada.

" Vocês demoraram." Foi clara. " Estavam em três e seus homens completamente inúteis deixaram uma fugir e possivelmente um outro." Ela se abaixou e puxou o cabelo de Inuyasha, arrastando o corpo desmaiado com certa dificuldade pelo chão. " Eu quero meu dinheiro de volta e espero que seja algo que demore menos de uma semana." Ela olhou diretamente para Kagome e a mesma jurou que nunca vira olhos tão frios quanto aqueles. " A torture, faça como quiser... mas não deixe de trazer a droga do meu dinheiro de volta. Eu sabia que não fazia sentido morar em uma cidade tão imunda, mas vi que realmente nem segurança eu posso ter aqui." Caminhou lentamente para dentro da casa como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Naraku observou a morena com ódio. Observou Hakudoushi e abriu um sorriso para ele.

" Vamos levar esses filhos de uma puta para a delegacia." O youkai balançou a cabeça positivamente, empurrando Kagome para frente da casa. Vários estavam encarando o casal, sendo que o hanyou estava desmaiado, sendo carregado por outros dois.

Hakudoushi apertou uma algema forte nos pulsos da humana e a jogou no banco de trás da viatura. Ela arfou ao sentir o peso de Inuyasha em cima do corpo e rolou os orbes.

Esperava realmente que ele fizesse um regime.

**oOo**

Totousai estava sentado em uma poltrona enfrente a Sango e Miroku. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas e colocadas no centro de sua cabeça, que estava baixa, denunciando sua extrema preocupação.

Kaede se aproximou com chá, colocando-o no centro da mesa.

" Ligue para Kouga." Pediu levemente. Kaede o encarou.

" Acha mesmo necessário?" Ele tossiu fortemente. Sango encarou Miroku que não havia falado nada depois da volta. Nunca se sentira tão culpado e Sango quis livrá-lo daquilo.

" Eles os pegaram." Coçou a garganta. " Eu vi quando puxaram Kagome para trás e se não voltaram até agora, sinto dizer... mas certamente pegaram Inuyasha também." Ele finalmente levantou o semblante, encarando a velha mulher. " Poderia fazer isso?" Ela concordou levemente.

" Claro." Virou-se. " Apesar de vocês terem acabado de roubar grande parte da fortuna de minha irmã." Miroku observou atentamente as feições do velho. " Não que isso me preocupe."

" Porque não preocuparia?" Ela se virou com calma.

" Amo você muito mais que amo ela. Sinceramente, Kikyou morreu depois que tornou-se rica, não consigo senti-la mais como irmã." Deu ombros. " Vou ligar para Kouga, ele simplesmente vai amar a chance de salvar Kagome." Apesar da situação tensa ela riu e o velho a acompanhou com o riso.

" Será que estamos perdendo alguma coisa?" Sango arriscou perguntar. Totousai a encarou divertido.

" Eu estou morrendo de preocupação." Ele disse enquanto se recompunha. " Mas acredito que eles irão se safar pelo simples fato de serem quem são." Calmamente ele arrumou a coluna. " Temos um parceiro que trabalha na polícia e ele irá nos ajudar, ainda mais quando souber quanto dinheiro podemos pagar a ele." Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha não compreendendo a graça.

" Ele é apaixonado por Kagome." Kaede revelou, trazendo consigo o telefone. " Você não faz idéia quantas vezes ela quis matá-lo. Com Inuyasha a situação será ainda pior." Miroku engasgou recapitulando.

" Então vocês tem um ajudante dentro da cadeia e não nos disseram nada?" Perguntou, não escondendo o espanto.

" Não fique vitorioso." Totousai suspirou. " A minha preocupação não é que eles morram... mas sim o quanto eles vão sofrer enquanto Kouga não puder fazer nada."

E então, o silêncio perturbador novamente caiu entre eles.

**oOo**

" Inuyasha, você está bem?" Kagome engatinhou até ele dentro da sala suja. Ela ainda estava com as algemas no pulso e estranho Naraku tê-los deixado um instante sozinhos.

Certamente estaria planejando algo.

" Inuyasha, puta merda!" Proferiu. " Abra esses olhos, seu grande estúpido!" Inuyasha tossiu, virando-se de lado enquanto apertava fortemente o local atingido.

" Você é mesmo uma graça." Ele ironizou. " Isso é preocupação comigo?" Ela agradeceu internamente ao ver o brilho dourado tão vivo em seus olhos.

" Você está vivo!" Segurou a vontade de apertá-lo o mais forte que podia. Primeiramente porque seus pulsos estavam presos e depois porque podia e iria machucá-lo.

" Você acha que sou fraco como você, humana?" Ela cerrou o semblante. " Eu não morreria por causa de um tirinho." Gemeu levemente e jogou o corpo pra trás.

Impensadamente ela se curou contra o corpo dele e o beijou diretamente nos lábios. As mãos dele estavam livres, mas todo o seu corpo cansado e ele ainda sentia um sono imenso lhe fazendo cambalear.

Porém, mesmo assim suas mãos passaram para as costas dela e ele abriu os lábios para recepcionar a língua feminina, que encaixou-se perfeitamente dentro da boca dele. Sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue e soube que foram de ambos, mas com a mesma volúpia de sempre uma mão apertou sua nuca e ele deixou um toque ousado parar em sua cintura.

Ela gemeu quando ele mordeu os lábios dela e os chupou. Ela abriu os olhos azuis e encarou os dourados, que a observavam curiosos.

Ela se levantou com calma e então abruptamente se afastou, socando as costas na parede.

Inuyasha se levantou ainda desnorteado, ficando sentado no chão sujo. Naraku entrou na sala e apanhou os pulsos de Kagome com força, os colocando pra cima e a prendendo na parede de forma desconfortável.

Ela gemeu alto de dor devido a movimentação de seu ombro e quando Inuyasha ousou atacar o outro um golpe certeiro em sua cabeça o desmaiou e Naraku se certificou de prendê-lo também.

" Vocês vão apodrecer aqui." Ele rangeu os dentes.

Ótimo, eles estavam literalmente ferrados agora.

**oOo**

**Gente, vou jogar o motivo por que estou podendo postar rápido: É a minha primeira semana de faculdade, o emprego eu não sei AINDA se consegui... fiz três dias de teste e então pediram para esperar até sexta que vem pela ligação... então estou realmente aproveitando esses dias para colocar as fanfics em ordem.**

**Espero que dê certo, não é?**

**Agradeço a todas pela review, e farei o possível para terminá-la rápido!**

**Um beijo a todas, e até o próximo capítulo!**

**OBS: Preciso urgentemente de uma beta-reader. Alguém se candidata?**

**oOo**

**CAROLSHUXA: **Você acha mesmo que ficou bom? Que bom!! AUEHUAHUEHUAHUHA! Pode deixar, o próximo já está aqui e o outro já está começado! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, guria! Um beijo e até o próximo. Agradeço a review!

**MEYLLIN: **Nossa menina! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, achei que tivesse morrido! xD! Opa! Fiz aquele hentai especialmente para vocês, leitores. Mas pretendo me esforçar no próximo, fazê-lo maior do que normalmente um capitulo de fanfic é... com umas quinze, dezesseis paginas, mas vamos ver né... e bom, até lá o Inuyasha será seu sonho de inverno, verão, outono... AUEHUAHEUA! Bom, a segurança era péssima de fato, tudo programado muito fácil, creio que pelo simples motivo da cidade não ser violenta... mas de toda a forma, aí está a confusão xD! Muito obrigada pela review, guria! Um beijo e até o próximo!

**K-DANI: **Ah, você sempre acompanhou? Acredite, eu sei como é. Eu faço um drama maligno, mas eu vivo acompanhando fics e as vezes acabo não deixado review também =\ AUEHUAHUEA, leitores tem sempre esses problemas! Mas nossa, muito obrigada, eu fico realmente feliz em saber que tem mesmo mais gente que acompanha *_*! Então, tem vários lugares pra baixar :D, procura por "Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen downloads" que aparece um monte de site! Parou no capítulo 19, eu RECOMENDO MUITO! Enfim, não precisa comentar todo capítulo não viu? Mas leia sempre, me deixe feliz! Agradeço de verdade a vontade UAHEUHAUEHUA! Um beijão guria, e agradeço a review! Até o próximo!

**BELLE LUNE'S: **Olá guria xD! Você está adorando, sério, sério, sério? QUE BOM! UEHUAHEUHAUEA! Sim, finalmente ação. Depois de enrolar nove capítulos para uma missão de quatro dias, finalmente a ação! Se bem que eu sou péssima nisso, estou enfiando minha cabeça onde não sei se vou cortá-la ou não... mas eu tento né xD! O máximo que eu escrevi até agora de ação foi hentai, então porque não tentar? AUEHUAHEUHA! Você me enviou um e-mail, jura? Eu não recebi! O fanfiction definitivamente dá pane. Eu fui postar hoje e fiquei surpresa ao ver essas reviews aqui, não recebi alerta de nenhuma! Mas enfim, muito obrigada pela review, viu? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... até o próximo! :D

**COSSETE: **Nossa menina! É mesmo! Eu estava tão empolgada, tava tremendo e tudo mais e chega aquele pivete? Se já é essa enrolação pra eles se beijarem ( E que ótimo que ao menos o Inuyasha tentou!!!) imagina pra eles se enrolarem na cama? Jesus, só nas fanfics mesmo! AUHEUHAUEHA! O Totousai é um deles, não adianta! Todos fazem comentários impróprios e você não sabe a dificuldade que eu estou tendo para continuar com a comédia na fanfic, não faz i-dé-ia! Mas estou conseguindo xD AUhEUHAUEHA|! Sim, quebrar a rotina de fato... eles são ladrões, não é uma rotina bem confiável, mas de toda a forma xD! Então, eu não vou abandonar a fanfic não! Logo, logo ela termina, mas eu termino, isso pode ter certeza AHUEHUAHEA! Direito? WOW, que inveja! E eu apenas uma pequena psicóloga que pode vir a ser forense... e nada mais =( AUEHUAHE! Um beijão, guria e até o próximo viu?

**LORY-HIGURASHI: **Sim, de fato eu coloquei tudo MUITO estranho. Sabe, eu pensei em fazer todo um esquema que dificultasse o processo, mas não seria uma coisa muito difícil... Kikyou é rica, tem que se proteger, claro... mas em uma cidadela onde só tem forasteiros creio que ela nunca chegou a pensar que realmente iriam roubá-la, além de colocar a confiança em Naraku, claro! A máscara eu já expliquei, era de beleza xD! Mas Kikyou entrou pra dança também, então tanto faz AHUEHUAHEUHA! Bom, espero que tenha gostado, mesmo que eu tenha me sacrificado para fazer algo ao menos sei lá... que desse pra ler .-.! Um beijão Lory, obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**VIVI: **Então, eu vejo o trafic sempre que posso e realmente dá bastante acesso... mas podem ser aleatórios e eu não sei se tem gente que realmente acompanha, sabe? Bom, agora eu tenho certeza que sim, claro! Eu entendo que dê uma preguiça imensa mandar review, mas eu fiquei realmente feliz em ao menos saber que vocês se preocupam com a fanfic! Sobre o "faroeste" e "escutas", putamerda. Eu agradeço do fundo do coração de ter me falado, eu esqueci que eu não havia deixado nota explicativa! De toda forma, espero que tenha conseguido sintonizar novamente, e se não conseguiu ou não gostou eu mudo a fanfic sem problema, é só dizer o que acha e eu farei o melhor para adaptá-la de outra forma! Sobre o "casalzinho" pode deixar, eles terão um capítulo especialmente com isso, pode contar comigo! xD! Não vou parar não, espero continuá-la o mais rápido possível, se isso importa! De toda a forma, agradeço a review e o "lembrete", viu? Sério mesmo, você foi a única que me fez lembrar disso ! Um beijão guria, e até o próximo!

**KAORO YUMI: **Gostou da minha fanfic? Ahh guria, que bom *.*! Então, as brigas dos dois eu na verdade me esforço para que sejam engraçadas mesmo, mas logo isso "melhora" AUHEUHAUEHUAW! Então, Totousai não teve nada com Kaede, na verdade ele tem :D, mas isso é pra outro capítulo MUAHAHA! Sango e Miroku vão ficar juntos sim... eu sou uma romântica nata apesar de tudo, e me esforço para que sejam sempre parzinhos... não sou como a Rumiko, aquela chata ¬¬ AUHEUHAUEHA! Então, aqui está o capítulo que esperava, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado dele, viu? De toda a forma, espero que não demore para o outro agora AUEHUAHUEA! Um beijão guria, obrigada pela review e até o próximo!


	12. Dor

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Eu estou cansada de dizer e vocês de lerem. Que tal deixar assim mesmo?**

**oOo**

Ela balançou o corpo para frente à para trás como se não houvesse escapatória. Se antes havia se sentido uma completa altista, agora se sentia três vezes mais.

Os olhos estavam com fundas olheiras e a boca com um pequeno corte, mesmo que não houvesse passado realmente tanto tempo assim. Os braços ainda estavam presos no topo de sua cabeça e seu ombro dava pontadas quase insuportáveis de dor. Ela queria fugir, queria correr o mais longe possível.

Mas apenas podia movimentar o corpo.

Haviam tirado Inuyasha de perto dela já fazia aproximadamente umas duas horas. Ela lembrou-se de ter gritado seu nome e momentaneamente um homem a empurrara com uma força brutal contra a parede e então sua visão turvou. Acordou algum tempo depois e se irritou ou notar que não poderia ao menos saber "quanto" tempo exatamente.

Tentou regular a respiração com calma. Ela sempre havia feito roubos e não era a primeira vez que estava em uma enrascada. Sentira dores parecidas como aquela no passado, quando as brigas em sua casa tornavam-se demasiadamente violentas e ela tentava ajudar a mãe.

Mas era a primeira vez que havia levado um tiro e ficado tão desconfortável por tanto tempo.

Ela sentiu uma dor aguda novamente em seu ombro e soltou um gemido abafado. Seus olhos turvaram novamente e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de desmaiar e esquecer-se de tudo.

Mas não podia.

Não podia fazer aquilo com Inuyasha lá dentro. Eles haviam destruído sua casa e então quase matado seu parceiro. E ela sabia que ele significa bem mais para ela que simplesmente isso.

" Malditos." A voz dela era de derrota, mas ela sabia que não sentia-se completamente assim. Pensou o que seria se não tivesse se "preparado" para aquele momento em relação ao seu vício. " Eu morreria querendo fumar um cigarro." Não que ela não estivesse querendo.

Mas estava um pouco melhor do que deveria estar, ela sabia.

Viu algumas sombras se aproximando e seus lábios entreabriram levemente. Forçou os olhos para desembaçar a visão e então viu o homem gordo e baixo (que havia atirado há muito tempo atrás nela) abrindo as grades.

Seu coração acelerou quando viu o corpo de Inuyasha passando atrás do mesmo homem, sendo carregado por outros dois que nunca havia visto.

Ele estava sem a camisa e seu corpo estava enfaixado. Arqueou a sobrancelha não entendendo o motivo daquilo. Abriu a boca para perguntar e logo após a fechou, se considerando uma grande idiota apenas por pensar na possibilidade.

Eles falariam o motivo de toda a forma. Mais tarde, de forma mais brutal.

" Então nos encontramos novamente." O sorriso se alargou na face feia e ela sentiu ânsia. " Saiba que senti saudades de você... pena que estava com uma máscara. Cobrir esse rostinho lindo foi um completo desperdício." Ele se agachou próximo a ela e ela pôde sentir sua respiração.

A mão áspera tocou sua cintura e ele levantou um pouco sua blusa. Ela estava com uma calça e ele olhou fixadamente para o botão, como se fosse abri-lo.

Kagome se balançou contra ele e mesmo presa usou toda a força que tinha para o chutar. Ele sentiu o golpe diretamente em sua barriga e não foi tão forte quanto ela esperava.

" Você está fraca." Ela o ouviu dizer. " Uma fraca, sabe o que é isso?" Sua mão voltou para sua cintura e subiu para um seio e ela quis cortar sua cabeça fora.

" Saia de perto de mim, seu nojento." Rangeu os dentes. Ele riu um pouco desnecessariamente alto e cheirou o ar.

" Nojento é o cheiro que exala de você. Uma mulher tão gostosa fodendo com o parceiro? Que coisa amistosa." Ela sentiu-se extremamente nervosa.

Ótimo, eles sabiam e usariam isso contra ela.

" Quer ser minha parceira também?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Okay, ela estava com as mãos presas em cima da cabeça, totalmente indefesa, com um gordo a tocando e com uma dor horrível no ombro ferido por uma bala.

Mas ela realmente não poderia não achar deboche na situação.

" Adoraria que ele estivesse aqui. Sem ferimentos e sem algemas." Disse simplesmente. " Ele chutaria essa sua bunda gorda para bem longe de mim." Ele pareceu não gostar da ofensa.

" Que pena que está tão ferrado quanto você, mylade." Ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

" Se quiser me soltar, prometo que faço por ele." Ouvir a risada dele foi terrível. Fora alta e grossa e então ela sentiu respingos da saliva de Híten caindo contra sua pele.

" Eu posso fazer outras coisas com a sua bunda se quiser." Ele sugeriu. Ela sentiu então um estranho pânico tomando todo o seu interior quando a mão dele se projetou em seu botão e o abriu agilmente.

Ela mexeu as pernas em completo desespero, esquecendo que uma das principais regras que aprendera era a de não demonstrar pavor. De toda a forma, ele puxou as calças dela com força, a machucando devido a forma que se mexia.

Esqueceu momentaneamente da dor e gritou o mais forte que pôde. Seus músculos doíam devido ao esforço e ela apoiou todo o corpo em cima dos braços que estavam presos fortemente. Ele deu uma última puxada e conseguiu tirar sua calça, a jogando longe de seu corpo.

Ela abafou um grito quando viu suas pernas brancas a mostra, juntamente com a calcinha preta. Ele sorriu e forçou-a a abrir as pernas.

" Assim mesmo que a imaginei quando atirei em você há um bom tempo atrás." Ele apertou sua perna com malícia e ela notou que ele estava excitado apenas pela mudança de voz. " Seminua." Ela arfou quando a mão dele passou para a barra de sua camiseta e forçou para que ela saísse.

Quando fechou os olhos sentiu o homem ser empurrado o mais longe possível de seu corpo. Ela soltou um suspiro completamente entalado em sua garganta e colocou os orbes para a cima, encostando a cabeça contra a parede.

Estava suja e ferida. Naquele momento ela sentiu como se cortar o braço todo fora fosse melhor que sentir tudo aquilo.

" Kagome, você está bem?" E então, quando esperou encontrar Inuyasha deparou-se com os olhos azulados de uma figura há muito tempo não vista. Seu queixo literalmente caiu ao notar o youkai lobo com a feição completamente preocupada.

" Kouga?" Ela perguntou com calma. Os olhos desfocados preocuparam o outro e ele pediu por silêncio.

" Não podem saber que nós nos conhecemos." Disse ele. " Eu poderia pegar e tirar você daqui, mas então perceberiam e as coisas seriam ruins. Eu preciso bolar um jeito de parecer um incidente." Os olhos do youkai focaram no ombro machucado dela e ele gemeu por ela. " Eu posso ao menos tirar essas algemas de você." Ela forçou um sorriso amarelo.

Sentiu-se mal por todo o tempo que ofendera Kouga. Claro que ela estava na época completamente esganada com tanto carinho que ela não queria. O youkai lobo dizia-se perdidamente apaixonado por ela e bem...

Ele realmente estava e aquilo a enjoava.

" Como pegaram você?" Ele perguntou calmamente. Kagome sentiu os pulsos serem libertos e a dor apenas não foi insuportável porque o outro pegou seu braço com uma calma incrível e o desceu para que ela conseguisse se acostumar. " Por deus, te machucaram demais." Ela sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver as pernas falharem quando ela tentou se levantar.

Ele pegou suas costas com calma e a colocou um momento em pé.

" Precisa ficar sentada... vou dizer que se eu não a soltasse iria morrer de hemorragia, algo assim. Qualquer coisa eu digo eles acreditam, de toda a forma." Ela concordou brevemente e se colocou sentada. Viu as pernas já completamente sujas devido ao ambiente que se encontrava e tentou não imaginar o como estava seu ferimento.

" Onde está Inuyasha?" Sua voz estava fraca demais. Kouga arqueou a sobrancelha e ela rezou para que ele não desse " a louca" e a abandonasse naquele momento.

" Você tem um parceiro?" Perguntou baixo. Ela concordou brevemente.

" Ordens do velho Totousai." Ele esmurrou a parede com força e ela se assustou. Puxou o braço para perto do corpo.

" E porque não me chamaram? Eu sou extremamente qualificado, você sabe disso!" Ela mordeu os lábios com calma.

" Kouga, você está gritando." Ele arfou e arrumou os longos cabelos castanhos para trás de seu corpo.

" Ótimo, você não confia em mim." Ele parecia descontrolado. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede. " Você não confia em mim, não confia em mim." Com o outro braço, não tão ferido por causa do ombro sadio ela o abraçou. Ele abriu lentamente os lábios.

" Nós confiamos. Mas a tarefa necessitava se expor muito... se alguém o pegasse, como sairíamos daqui? Eles te matariam apenas por estar conosco, Kouga." Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente e todo o seu corpo doeu por ter que mentir em uma situação tão complicada.

Ela não iria gritar que ele não a deixaria em paz e que sua companhia nunca fora das melhores. Não diria também que odiava que invadissem sua privacidade e que as tulipas que ele mandava a ela sempre eram realmente um grande saco.

Ele abriu um sorriso iluminado a ela e quando foi retribuir o sorriso parou novamente.

" Você cheira a cachorro." Ele disse e ela se apavorou. " Sinto cheiro de Híten claro mas... você cheira a droga de um cachorro!" Rangeu os dentes e encarou completamente irritado e decepcionado. " Seu parceiro é o quê?" Ela engoliu seco.

" Um hanyou." Ele voltou a torcer completamente a feição. " Um meio-youkai cachorro." Fechou os olhos esperando a ira dele.

E então nada veio.

" Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado, como pôde te forçar a isso?" Ele se forçava para não gritar, mas o pânico apoderou-se completamente dela naquele instante. Ele havia achado que Inuyasha havia a obrigado? Encarou que o corpo de Hiten não estava em nenhuma parte e imaginou que Kouga o havia desmaiado e o levado para um lugar qualquer. Apenas de imaginar o que iria fazer com Inuyasha se cruzasse com ele, mesmo que ferido, a fez arrepiar completamente.

" Ele não me obrigou!" Disse rapidamente e então os olhos dele declararam total decepção. " Aconteceu algo entre nós, mas olha! Você precisa nos ajudar Kouga..." Ele forçava uma respiração calma. " Você precisa ME ajudar." Ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos e então se levantou.

" Tudo bem." Tentou se fingir indiferente. " De toda a forma ganharei bastante dinheiro com isso." As palavras vieram completamente forçadas. " Eu ajudo você... mas não pense, Kagome..." Virou e apontou para ela, ainda que com delicadeza. " Que eu vou aceitar te perder para um hanyou." Virou-se apertando os punhos. " Essa briga não começa aqui dentro, mas com toda a certeza termina lá fora." Começou a caminhar ainda se forçando para parecer natural.

Ela soltou todo o ar contido em seu pulmão e encostou novamente a cabeça na parede, apertando seu ombro com toda a força que tinha.

Estava com muito medo e frio. Inuyasha havia sumido e Kouga não dissera onde estava, mesma agora ela tendo duvidas se ele poderia ou não ajudá-la nesse sentido.

Fechou os olhos esperando que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse. Nada poderia ter ido tão mal.

**oOo**

" Acorde, cachorro sarnento." Inuyasha levantou levemente as pálpebras de seus olhos e se encontrou jogado no chão. Seu corpo todo ardia, mas ele sentiu-se melhor por ser um hanyou e recuperar-se melhor de ferimentos graves como aquele.

Mordeu os lábios que tinham gosto de sangue e olhou diretamente ao homem que falava com ele.

Suas mãos agora estavam amarradas fortemente e ele se viu sem camiseta, apenas com uma longa faixa que estancava seu ferimento.

" O que quer?" Ele rosnou. Sentou-se e então olhou para os lados. " Onde está Kagome?" Sentiu o outro ser rir debochadamente e aparecer na luz.

O cheiro de Naraku atingiu seu olfato e ele rangeu os dentes.

" Não existem vilões nessa história, você sabe... não sabe?" Ele perguntou enquanto tragava um charuto. Três homens extremamente fortes entraram no local para prevenir a total segurança do comandante.

" E o que raios você quer dizer com isso?" Sentiu sua energia voltar quando notou que o outro não respondera sobre sua parceira.

" O que acha de um trato?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. " Você sabe... nós roubamos do nosso povo e vocês roubam de nós e de deles também. De toda a forma, vocês são piores que nós e acho que bem, apenas a mulher é suficiente para mim." Os dentes brancos e alinhados brilharam e ele tragou novamente o charuto.

" E você acha que eu sou imbecil?" Rilhou. " Primeiramente, você nunca cumpriria um trato, muito menos comigo." Ele riu ironicamente. " E você acha que eu irei deixar Kagome com você?" Naraku o encarou.

" Kagome, bonito nome o dela para uma ladrazinha, já até decorei." Aproximou-se do hanyou no chão e quando ele ameaçou se levantar os outros se colocaram rapidamente em suas costas e o puxaram para trás. " Eu quero todo o dinheiro de volta, seu maldito. E quero também o nome e a localização de quem trabalha com você." Inuyasha não se demonstrou intimado.

" Eu não vou dar nomes, muito menos irei devolver o dinheiro." A voz saiu calma demais. " Pode ficar aí como um grande idiota a noite inteira." Naraku se aproximou e deferiu um golpe diretamente em seu estomago, onde ele havia levado o tiro.

O hanyou se jogou contra o chão gemendo. Sentiu os olhos ficarem um pouco "focados demais" e sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido.

Mas o sentimento passou mais rápido do que viera e ele estranhou aquilo.

" Achei que pudéssemos entrar em um acordo, afinal salvei sua vida." A voz do outro ressoou divertida.

" Eu adoraria enfiar seu sarcasmo diretamente no seu c*, Naraku." Proferiu e a risada do outro apenas ficou mais extensa.

" E eu poderia enfiar no de Kagome, o que acha?" Os músculos de Inuyasha ficaram tensos.

" Faça qualquer coisa a ela e você se arrependerá, tenha certeza." Naraku se abaixou e ficou com a face próxima a do meio-youkai.

" Como estou me arrependendo agora?" Soltou toda a fumaça na face do hanyou, que se contorceu protegendo o olfato. " Você não agüenta ao menos uma fumacinha, seu inútil. E realmente acho uma honra você saber meu nome, me livra de apresentações. " Virou-se, ficando de costas para ele.

Inuyasha estudou o local. A cela era maior que a anterior e se ele conseguisse se recuperar poderia atacá-los sem problemas. Fingiria que não conseguia melhorar e então daria o bote.

A idéia pareceu fabulosa até o momento em que viu um corpo feminino ser completamente arremessado dentro de sua cela.

Kagome gemeu alto o suficiente para que grande parte ouvisse. O sangue de Inuyasha ferveu literalmente ao notá-la apenas de calcinha e o cheiro de sangue dela o entorpeceu por alguns minutos e então ele perdeu a noção do tempo.

Uma força incrível jogou os dois youkais para trás e ele avançou em Naraku, o apanhando pelo colarinho. Os dentes estavam maiores, mas o dourado não saiu de seus olhos.

Ele rosnou e os youkais reagiram, o apanhando com força.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta tentando lembrar-se o como havia levantado com tamanha dor no abdômen. Olhou para Kagome confuso e ela o encarava com um misto de dor e desespero.

Aquilo aplacou seu coração.

" Deixem esses fracassados aí." Naraku ordenou com a voz áspera. " Tenho que conversar com todos. Quero todos os homens presentes daqui há vinte minutos em meu departamento." Encarou o hanyou completamente ameaçado. " É uma ordem." Virou-se e saiu da cela, atitude que ambos os homens imitaram.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e se arrastou até o corpo de Kagome. Ela sentou-se com calma e agradeceu mentalmente por não terem colocado novamente algemas em seus pulsos. Ele a encarou com extrema preocupação e ela jurou que nunca o havia visto com aqueles olhos.

" Logo terá o que quis." Ela disse com um sorriso forçado. " Acho que eu vou morrer primeiro mesmo e você não terá que se dar ao trabalho." Ele rangeu os dentes e colocou uma mão no ombro bom, esta que estava presa a outra.

" Cale a sua boca." Rosnou. " Se você não estivesse tão ferida eu te bateria agora." Ela sorriu calmamente tentando se esquecer da dor.

" Eu tenho um amigo aqui." Ela revelou e ele arregalou os orbes. " Certamente Totousai contou o que houve e ele está esperando o momento perfeito para nos ajudar." Ele aproximou a mão da testa dela e mediu sua temperatura. A expressão apenas ficou pior após ele confirmar o estado de febre.

" E quando será isso, depois que morrermos?" Perguntou sarcástico. Ela suspirou.

" Você é um brutamontes, sabia?" Ele sugou o ar nos pulmões e inalou todo o cheiro dela. Ninguém havia a estuprado, afinal, o que o havia deixado completamente relaxado. " Ele é apaixonado por mim." Os olhos dourados dele se vidraram nela.

" Está brincando?" Ela bufou.

" Você acha que essa é uma ótima hora para brincadeiras?" Ele rangeu os dentes.

" E ele é bonito?" Ela fez uma expressão assustada. Eles estavam quase morrendo, prestes a serem mutilados ou qualquer outra coisa por vários homens e ele lhe fazia uma pergunta daquelas? " Ou melhor, você o acha bonito? Qual é... vocês tiveram um caso, ou coisa do gênero?" Os olhos dela ficaram ameaçadores e ele sorriu internamente pelo fato de ela ainda conseguir não se entregar completamente a dor.

" Eu o acho um chato." Ele estudou a feição dela. " É um youkai lobo e vivia me importunando há um bom tempo atrás. Se eu tivesse tido um caso não teríamos tido aquela, hm... conversa." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, mas tratou de mudar a expressão ao notar os olhos enfurecidos dela. " É a única forma de escaparmos daqui... vivos." Ela virou um pouco o semblante. " Está realmente doendo..." Ele deferiu um beijo em sua face e a encarou.

" Vai dar tudo certo." Ela sorriu agora, um pequeno sorriso sincero. Não esperava nunca ouvi-lo falando daquela forma. " Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com você. Quem vai matá-la depois da missão sou eu, não deixarei ninguém mais fazer isso." Ela pareceu indignada e se arrepiou quando sentiu um ar quente em sua orelha. " De prazer, claro." Era colocou as duas mãos em seu peitoral, como se fosse empurrá-lo.

Não que tivesse forças para isso, claro.

" Você realmente não muda, seu canalha." Ele ficou bem próximo a ela, ignorando toda a dor que sentia. " Você não pode realmente estar falando sério." Ele ficou bem próximo a ela, agora.

Independente da hora ou local ele sentia uma imensa vontade de beijá-la e sabia muito bem disso. Tinha em mente o como aquela mulher mexia com seus sentimentos e queria a todo custo tê-la para ele em qualquer situação. Indiferente de todos os casos que tivera, Kagome era diferente e ele sabia daquilo apenas pela forma que lembrava-se dela a todo momento.

Ele não conseguia se conformar que a amava.

" Estou..." Disse apenas antes de selar seus lábios, fazendo o trabalho dessa vez. Agindo impensadamente pela milésima vez aquele dia ela passou as mãos livres e os pulsos torturados para os cabelos do hanyou e os puxou levemente, lembrando-se da pancada que ele havia levado.

Inuyasha se aproximou o máximo que pode e aumentou o ritmo do beijo. Ela abriu as pernas para ele se colocar ainda mais próximo e a mão dele passou para a coxa dela, completamente nua.

" Não acho uma boa idéia você exalar esse cheiro aqui." Disse ele encerrando o beijo, resistente. " Que grande merda!" Rosnou ele.

Ela fechou as pernas com calma e o encarou.

" O que posso fazer? Não era você que se gabava por conseguir com que eu não andasse na manhã seguinte?" Ele fez um beiço métrico.

" Nós estamos machucados e sujos." Disse ele. " Você deveria ter me escutado aquela noite, podia ser a última, sabia? E se alguém resolver cortar meu pênis fora?" Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho e então soltou um gemido, jogando o pescoço para trás.

Ele entrou em pânico e se aproximou rapidamente, e então a dor voltou e ele gemeu juntamente a ela.

" Calsazinho." Inuyasha virou a cabeça e encontrou pela primeira vez com os olhos azuis do rival, que o encarava como se pudesse o mutilar. " As coisas pioraram." Disse ele. " Comportem-se como um maldito casal que vai morrer, não que vai para lua-de-mel daqui há algumas horas." A ironia dele foi ouvida por Kagome, mas a dor tornou-se insuportável a ponto de ela não assimilar as palavras.

" Então você é Kouga." Inuyasha não parecia feliz ou agradecido com a morena queria. O outro se aproximou.

" Sim, sou eu. Fico feliz que a doce Kagome tenha falado a meu respeito." Quando finalmente seu olhos focaram na mulher ele se colocou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão respeitosamente em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto. Inuyasha rosnou, mas não o atacou por notar que Kouga media sua febre e então havia ficado desesperado, assim como ele próprio. " Eles estão vindo e as coisas complicaram." Disse rapidamente olhando para o hanyou. " Darei um jeito de enfaixar o ombro dela, antes que infeccione."

" Então faça logo, puta merda!" O outro proferiu completamente irritado. " Você sabia de sua situação, achou o quê? Que ela se regeneraria? Por favor, não me faça acreditar que é tão ignorante!" Kouga ficou abalado, não pela forma ríspida do outro, mas sim por realmente não ter cuidado de sua Kagome.

" Olha cãozinho, para começo de conversa você foi escalado para protegê-la, não para ficar trocando beijos amistosos em uma cadeia." Respondeu ele. " E outra coisa! Eu não posso ficar indo e vindo e ajudando vocês, seu imbecil! Eu não posso estragar o plano antes mesmo de colocá-lo em ação." Inuyasha sentiu um desespero crescendo em seu peito apenas ao ver Kagome arfando daquela maneira.

Em toda a sua vida ele não havia sentido vontade de chorar... até agora.

**oOo**

" Será que ela está bem?" Sango perguntou calmamente. Estava sentada com a postura completamente ereta ao lado do houshi, que não parara momento algum de pensar nos parceiros.

Eram grandes ignorantes mas ele gostava de ambos. Sentia uma energia boa ao estar ao lado dos dois na missão e lembrou-se que tinham dado tudo de si para que nada desse errado.

Isso até o instante em que ele havia visto uma ratazana e agido como uma completa mulher, atirando impensadamente contra ela e colocando todos em um perigo desnecessário.

Ele suspirou e encarou o nada. Sango o olhou mais uma vez naquele dia. Ele era um bêbado hentai, mas algo fazia com que ela gostasse dele. Algo fazia com que ela sempre quisesse o bater toda a vez que se atirava para cima de uma mulher... que não fosse ela.

Claro que ela nunca diria isso a ele. Mas o vendo naquele estado depressivo ela não soube o que falar. As palavras entalavam em sua garganta e então ela apenas conseguiu fazer aquela pergunta.

" Kouga entrou em contato há um tempo." Totousai disse. Kaede colocou as duas mãos em seu ombro em um conforto mudo. Ele olhou para cima e a encarou em gratidão. " Kagome está mal. Muito mal. Ele deu um certo sermão por não termos o colocado na missão, mas realmente pareceu preocupado com ela. Segundo ele, sequer olharam o ferimento dela." Ele contorceu a face. " Apesar de ter acontecido tudo o que aconteceu, eu não quis deixá-los preocupados. Estamos um uma grande enrascada. Ele tem o nome e o rosto dela, o suficiente para a perseguirem em todos os lugares quando ela fugir."

" E quando ela irá fugir?" Sango perguntou, notando o olhar de completo derrote do monge.

" Presumo que amanhã... se possível. Kouga estava me dizendo que havia encontrado uma tática e que iria ajudar Kagome... mas que Naraku o chamou com urgência para algum assunto relacionado a sangue youkai." Totousai passou a língua por sobre os lábios secos.

" Nós não podemos fazer nada?" Miroku perguntou pela primeira vez. Todos os olhos caíram nele e foi possível notar os olhos completamente lacrimejados. " Isto é, devemos ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto os dois passam por todo esse risco?" Sango pegou em sua mão e suas duas sobrancelhas subiram em um susto.

Ele realmente não esperaria um gesto amável da parceira.

Imaginou então Totousai cortando seu saco e gemeu.

" É melhor esperarmos. Caso a situação fique realmente ruim, nós faremos o possível." Não pareceu muito confiante de suas palavras, mas aquietou um pouco o sentimento negativo que o monge estava carregando consigo.

" Vai dar certo." A voz feminina ao seu lado ressoou e ele sentiu um arrepio. " Todos nós poderíamos errar..." Ele sorriu para ela e ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

No meio de todo aquele silêncio, o houshi imaginou por um momento que passar a mão em Sango não era tudo o que ele queria dela e com ela.

Mas que ele adoraria fazer aquilo, com toda a certeza ele adoraria.

**oOo**

Ele estava impaciente. O coração do hanyou parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. As mãos tremiam e a cabeça parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria.

Kagome não havia melhorado, havia piorado muito na realidade. O tal "Kouga" não havia voltado e ele não sabia o porque. Todo aquele ambiente sujo o estava deixando irritado. Ele não havia conseguido livrar a droga de suas mãos e ele quis sinceramente gritar tudo o que estava entalado.

Tudo o que estava sentindo ou imaginando em fazer. Ele estava esgotado em estresse.

Estava tão amargurado que quis contar para Kagome que tinha comido ramén ainda depois que ele fizeram a aposta. Queria contar a forma com que ligou para a vizinha e implorou para que ela fizesse um prato e então o levou até o banheiro e comeu ali mesmo.

Quis beijá-la e levá-la para o mais longe possível.

" Estou com frio." Ela disse. Ele sentiu tudo triplicar de uma única vez. " Estou com muito, muito frio..." Ele se aproximou com calma, tentando ignorar a dor que ele sentia.

" Kagome, você vai ficar bem." Disse ele com a voz completamente trêmula. " Respire sua idiota!" Disse ele com um tom extremamente amável. Ele a notou sorrir lentamente e apertar o braço com o pouco de força que tinha.

" Não se preocupe comigo." Disse ela entre um suspiro e outro.

" Como se isso fosse possível!" Sua voz subiu alguns tons. " Eu deveria ter imaginado que alguém poderia te pegar, a culpa é toda minha!" Flagelou-se por um minuto.

" Eu me sinto culpada também." Confessou.

" Por não fazer sexo comigo?" Perguntou com cautela. Ela suspirou.

" Por estarmos aqui. Eu poderia ter feito melhor, ou ainda não sei... notado alguma presença por perto." Ele grunhiu.

" Como pode estar se culpando por isso? Eu realmente não consigo acreditar nisso! Você está mal, Kagome... você está triste e... e o que exatamente você está tentando fazer comigo, me fazer chorar?" Perguntou ele enquanto rangia os dentes.

Ela o encarou lentamente e notou uma lágrima solitária trilhar todo o rosto do meio-demônio, que não escondeu o sentimento que estava reprimindo.

Ela sorriu docemente em direção a ele.

" Eu nunca tentaria fazer você chorar." Ele respirou fundo e sentiu ainda mais vontade de se afogar em lágrimas.

Ótimo, ele não a estava fazendo sentir-se melhor.

" O que ele quer provar com isso?" Ouviu então algumas vozes e suas orelhas se moveram deliberadamente. " Sabe, não que ela não mereça... mas é realmente gostosa, entende? Não sei se vou conseguir fazer mal a ela." Um outro ser coçou a garganta.

" Conta outra." Ele pediu. A voz um pouco mais estranha e ridiculamente arrastada. " Eu até poderia acreditar que esse realmente era o motivo... se você não tivesse uma estranha atração por homens, Jakotsu." Arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado.

Em um pulo rápido ele se colocou ao lado de Kagome e da forma que pôde passou as mãos por cima de sua cabeça e a manteve abraçada.

" Eu não sou gay." Respondeu o outro com calma.

" Você deveria dizer isso para alguém que não te viu se masturbar olhando a foto de seu melhor amigo." O outro ficou em silêncio e os passos pararam.

" Não sei o que Naraku pretende e isso me incomoda." A voz dele estava receosa e Inuyasha imaginou que o outro estivesse relutando com alguma ordem. " Enfim, antes que ela perca a cabeça do que eu." Inuyasha torceu os dedos sem notar.

Kagome arfou e ele a encarou novamente, sentindo-se prepotente por não poder ajudá-la.

" Estranho foi Kouga querer tanto vir ver a prisioneira." A voz arrastada se mostrou presente. " De toda a forma, Naraku quis nós mesmo." O outro riu.

" Jaken, as piores tarefas sempre ficam conosco." E então Inuyasha rolou os orbes para cima e os viu, de frente a eles. " Então, aí estão vocês." Jakotsu era alto e tinha o cabelo comprido e negro. Os olhos tinham cílios grandes demais para serem naturais e ele tinha uma postura excêntrica.

Não que Inuyasha se importasse, claro.

O outro era baixo e verde, visivelmente um youkai. O sorriso em seu rosto não era tão cruel quanto o hanyou acreditou que ele quisesse dar.

Kagome apertou Inuyasha quando percebeu a presença de outros na sala.

" Ótimo. Largue-se dela se não quer tornar essa palhaçada mais difícil." Jakotsu aproximou-se e apanhou um braço de Kagome, a puxando. Ela arfou e lágrimas caíram livremente em seu rosto por culpa da dor.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes.

" O QUE QUEREM COM ELA?" Ele perguntou totalmente descontrolado. " USEM A MIM, PORRA! ELA É UMA MULHER... UMA DROGA DE UMA MULHER, HUMANA!" Ele se levantou e o abdômen quase o fez cair novamente... quase. " VOCÊS ME ENFAIXARAM PORQUE? ELA É A HUMANA, NÃO EU." Jakotsu tinha o semblante completamente calmo e aquilo fez com que Inuyasha ficasse ainda mais possesso.

" Não grite assim." Disse ele e então lançou Kagome até a parede, que bateu contra ela justamente com o ombro ferido. Ela deu um soluço alto e Inuyasha puxou seus pulsos com toda a força que tinha, sentindo aquela estranha faixa (dura demais depois de ter sido tão enrolada) afrouxar um pouco. " Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mal... até te ver. Bonitos músculos." Ele piscou um olho e Inuyasha fez uma careta.

Kagome riu, mesmo que completamente desabilitada e ele não conseguiu acreditar naquilo.

" Do que está rindo, vadia?" Inuyasha sentiu todo o seu corpo se debater incontrolavelmente. Todo o seu sangue circulou quando Jaken se aproximou e apertou com toda a força possível o cabelo da morena, que gemeu tão alto quanto berrou em seguida.

Ela se debateu e então tossiu. Ele observou o sangue saindo da boca macia de Kagome e então sentiu novamente aquela adrenalina.

" O que Naraku espera que aconteça?" Jakotsu perguntou entediado.

" Se ele precisasse de uma lição, você daria não é?" Jakotsu rolou os orbes e então os arregalou em seguida quando ouviu um estralo, e encarou que o hanyou estava diferente. Aproximou-se e apertou a face dele de forma com que o encarasse e quando notou os dentes aumentando de forma assustadora ele empurrou sua cabeça com toda a força contra a parede.

E quando todo o impacto o atingiu, ele ficou quase cego.

Tirando o estranho vermelho que atingiu toda a visão, fazendo-o enxergar apenas morte.

Que ele mesmo sentia um prazer mútuo de realizar.

**oOo**

**Nem comecei o próximo capítulo ainda... mas acho que vai ser o que eu mais vou gostar de escrever =D!**

**Espero que todas ainda estejam acompanhando! Um beijo e até o próximo!**

**oOo**

**BELLE LUNE'S:** Que bom que está amando *_*! Emoção, emoção, emoção... estou trabalhando esse meu lado de descrever cenas de ação e romance, mesmo que meio que falhe nos dois ¬¬. O Inuyasha é meio estúpido? E ela então AHuEHUAHEa, são um ótimo casal, afinal. Então, "nessa semana" não saiu, mas saiu na próxima AUEHUAHeUa! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, guria! Um beijo e até o próximo! *-*

**K-DANI: **" ah, eles foram pegos", ri com isso AHUEHUAHEUA! Realmente, eu também adoro drama! Amo, amo, amo. O Kouga realmente vai salvar a Kagome ainda... e mesmo que não salvasse ele iria atrás dela e ia ter confronto por parte do Inuyasha, com toda a certeza xD! Está ansiosa? Aqui está ele! Um beijo e até o próximo!

**COSSETE: **AUHEUAEUHAUHEUHAUEHA Ratazanas são um saco, mas pra ser sincera só vi uma UMA vez, e achei que ela era bem parecida com uma raposa UAHEUHAUEHA! Eles se amam, sinceramente... a Kagome foi para cima para dar o beijo dele em pleno desespero, mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido transpassar isso! Eu também ri quando escrevi a cena da escada... eu adoro quebrar o clima de suspense! Eu não consegui deixar esse capítulo nada engraçado, mas também pudera! Eu nem conseguiria mesmo HAUHUAHUEA! Eu nunca assisti o filme, mas vou assistir, com toda a certeza, viu? Ainda terão cerca de uns cinco capítulos, depois creio que a fanfic termine :D! Opa, o casal está em encrenca AINDA para você... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! AUHEUHAUEA! E sim, morte ao Souta... e a Rumiko que me perdoe, mas eu vou fazer uma one de continuação daquela cena... SEM ELE PRA ATRAPALHAR! Um beijão guria, e até o próximo!

**LYKAH-CHAN: **Vale mesmo a pena? Então pode ter certeza que continuarei, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso! Aé? Você REALMENTE varou a madrugada lendo minha fanfic? Ai meudeos, eu AMO quando dizem isso! Afinal, eu mesma já passei a madrugada lendo outras fanfics, e quando isso acontece é porque elas REALMENTE prendem a minha atenção. Nhai, adoro elogios *-* AEHUAHUEHUAHEUA. Não importa que você mandou só agora, mas sim que você mandou :D! Obrigada MESMO por estar gostando da fanfic... e por dizer que escrevo bem, claro! Bom, então é isso guria, até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!


	13. Youkai

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Se pertencesse, eu o transformaria em episódios hentai!**

**oOo**

Kagome tentou forçar a visão o máximo que podia. Tudo estava embaçado, terrivelmente embaçado, mas ela precisava ver aquilo melhor.

Desacreditou que fosse Inuyasha. Os dentes estavam extremamente compridos agora, os orbes completamente avermelhados e a expressão antes calma agora estava sanguinária. As garras haviam triplicado de tamanho e ela pôde notar que os músculos também.

" Que porra é essa?..." Perguntou calmamente, se colocando em cima de seus antebraços para visualizar a cena. Ele respirou o ar fundo nos pulmões, sentindo o cheiro dentro da cela.

E olhou justamente para ela.

O sorriso largo era doentio, mas nada que se comparasse ao riso que se seguiu. Ele estralou os dedos em forma de ataque e suas orelhas se balançaram com o grito de Jakotsu.

Ele era um imbecil ou o que?

Inuyasha estava definitivamente em forma demoníaca. A expressão e o ar macabro não o desmentiam. Rangeu os dentes e pareceu não temer quando o verde baixo tentou atingi-lo. Claro que a arma que ele estava não faria nada contra aquele corpo duro do hanyou, agora youkai, muito menos aquele cajado que Kagome não soube de onde tirou.

Era fraco, afinal.

" Então é pra isso que Naraku nos mandou?" Jakotsu perguntou assustado. Não que ele fosse tão fraco quanto o parceiro, mas o youkai a sua frente parecia realmente bem mais forte que ele.

" Impostor, ele quer nos matar!" Grunhiu o outro, escondendo-se atrás de Jakotsu. " Ingrato... ele não passa de um grande ingrato!" Jakotsu arregalou os orbes quando notou que o olhar do youkai havia se fixado em si.

" Ótimo. Talvez ele quisesse que o outro matasse a mulher." Apontou para o corpo jogado. " Afinal, porque nós nos encurralamos aqui?" Martelou-se. " Se estivéssemos do outro lado poderíamos sair dessa jaula!" Jaken deu alguns passos para o lado e Jakotsu o acompanhou.

" Talvez se fizermos isso devagar ele não ataque." Concluiu o outro. Nesse exato momento ele sentiu o corpo ser arremessado para trás e bater com força contra a parede. Ele gemeu com o golpe inesperado e notou a roupa rasgada, com as marcas das unhas do youkai.

" Puta merda!" Jakotsu deu passos rápidos para o lado de Kagome. " Eu sou ótimo com espadas, eu treinava com uma!" Disse. " Se eu tivesse trazido ela... se soubesse desse perigo!" Quando notou que Inuyasha vinha em sua direção rapidamente ele apanhou Kagome pelo ombro e a colocou em sua frente, como escudo.

Ouviu o grito abafado dela quando as unhas do hanyou bateram contra seu estomago e ela contorceu-se completamente para trás.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sentindo-se ser levada ainda por Jakotsu.

" Droga, droga, droga." Dizia a si mesmo repetitivamente. Ele arfou quando viu Jaken correr e abrir a cela. " Preciso escolher melhor os homens a qual me apaixono." Jogou com desleixo o corpo de Kagome para o lado e correu atrás do outro youkai. Inuyasha o apanhou pela própria roupa o lançando na parede desta vez. Viu Jaken conseguir sair da cela, ainda que com a roupa pingando em sangue.

Ele próprio gemeu quando as unhas adentraram em seu corpo, no braço direito. Ele arregalou os olhos quando Inuyasha as tirou de lá e voltou a golpeá-lo, acertando em cheio sua face.

" Você... estragou meu rosto!" O acusou passando a mão no próprio semblante. Inuyasha cheirou o ar novamente e mirou em Kagome como da primeira vez. Ela tremia involuntariamente e soluçava sem forças. Forçou olhar para cima, mesmo que com um de seus olhos fechado.

" Inuyasha... sou eu." A voz rouca não podia ser ouvida por qualquer um. Ela notou os olhos dele ganharem um pouco o tom dourado, mas ao as orelhas detectarem o barulho da cela se abrindo novamente, o vermelho voltou e ele voltou-se contra Jakotsu. Dessa vez, porém ele se esquivou e pulou para longe do youkai.

Notou a arma caída de Jaken e mirou contra Inuyasha, atirando contra ele. Jakotsu era treinado com espadas e antigamente sempre tinha consigo uma de grande porte. Mas agora, ele realmente se via indefeso.

O sangue pingou do corpo de Inuyasha, que sentiu a bala perfurando uma de suas pernas, porém nada que o fizesse ao menos gemer de dor. Ele estava possesso, e o sorriso que preencheu sua face foi suficiente para deduzirem aquilo.

" Inuyasha, por favor... pare." Ouviu a voz fraca atrás de si. As garras repletas de sangue mexeram-se mais uma vez em posição de ataque. " Por favor..." Ela engoliu seco forçando para que as palavras saíssem sem muitas falhas de sua boca. O hanyou aproximou-se dela e a apanhou pela gola da camiseta. Ela o encarou gemendo, colocando as mãos sobre seu pulso.

Jakotsu trancou-se do outro lado da cela e desta vez Inuyasha não o seguiu.

" Eu sei que você não faria isso, Inuyasha." A voz estava mais trêmula e fina que o normal. " Eu te amo..." Ela sussurrou e sentiu quando a pressão das mãos de Inuyasha diminuíram.

Ele a encarou confuso, ainda daquela forma e ela notou quando os olhos dele tomaram outra cor. O dourado voltou lentamente e as garras diminuíram enfrente a seus olhos.

Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes demoradamente e então fixou o olhar em Kagome. Ela sorriu aliviada, com o peito subindo e descendo como se realmente estivesse sem fôlego.

Ela observou quando a expressão dele tornou-se de pavor e quando as mãos dele vieram a sua cintura e baixaram ela até o chão.

" O que eu fiz, meu deus?" Ele perguntou em um tom realmente desesperado. " Kagome, você está bem? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?" Ele passou a mão por toda a face dela e tentou balançá-la um pouco. Aos poucos os olhos dela se fecharam e os lábios continuaram entreabertos.

Ela continuou respirando, entretanto todo o corpo estava sangrando e agora ele pôde sentir a dor aguda em sua perna.

" Vamos embora!" Ele sentiu-se sendo puxado indelicadamente e então observou o youkai lobo apanhar Kagome no colo. " O que você fez com ela, seu maníaco?" Ele perguntou enquanto rangia os dentes.

Sem dar chance para Inuyasha responder ele correu para fora da cela e virou à direita. Inuyasha não perdeu tempo pensando nas possibilidades de onde o caminho daria, apenas o seguiu, mesmo que a perna ardesse demais naquele momento.

Observou Kouga correndo há uma boa distância dele e suspirou tentando conter o gemido.

Talvez ele realmente estivesse gordo.

**oOo**

" Eu não posso continuar com vocês." Kouga arfou, ainda com a morena pressionada firmemente contra o peitoral. O hanyou observou a forma com que ele a carregava e sentiu o sangue ferver, porém a consciência martelava-se sempre ao notar todo o sangue que ela estava pingando.

Por culpa dele.

" Dê ela a mim." Kouga o encarou desconfiado. " Ou nós podemos esperar aqui, jogar um baralho... quem sabe até tomar um chá e esperar por Naraku e a tropa dele." Kouga rosnou em sua direção e passou Kagome com receio.

" Ótimo trabalho, cachorro sarnento." Ironizou. " Dá próxima vez porque não a mata?" Inuyasha rolou os orbes e deu um passo pra trás, forçando todo o músculo para que a perna continuasse reta contra o chão.

" Cale a boca, lobo fedido!" Contra-atacou. " Cuide desses babacas que eu cuido da Kagome, tudo bem?" Kouga quis fortemente negar.

Mas não podia, não com sua amada daquela forma.

Concordou com uma relutância visível e voltou-se contra onde os demais deveriam estar vindo. Como muitos eram youkais certamente estavam seguindo o cheiro do sangue. A sorte era a de que, quando Jaken e Jakotsu vieram a sala todos se alarmaram e ficaram um pouco "perdidos" na situação.

Notou que todos corriam para aquele lado e então impensadamente fez um talho em si próprio com as próprias garras. Mordeu os lábios e olhou irritado para cima, tentando não prestar atenção na dor.

" Onde estão eles?" Ouviu Ginkotsu perguntar. Deu um falso gemido para ele e suspirou.

" Você não consegue sentir o cheiro?" Dramatizou uma caída lenta até o solo e o outro arqueou a sobrancelha.

" O cheiro está para todos os lados!" Irritou-se. " Está em Jakotsu, em você, em Jaken e em todas as salas! Agora nesse vento está todo espalhado!" Ele bateu o pé impaciente. " Vai falar logo ou vai se fazer de frangote?" Kouga cerrou os orbes.

" Cale a boca, grandão!" Atacou. " Só porque é chefe de um bom grupo você acha que pode falar assim com um de seus superiores?" O outro sorriu.

" _Um de seus..."_ O youkai-lobo aprontou-se para atacá-lo quando notou Naraku indo calmamente na direção dos dois.

" Onde estão?" Perguntou friamente. Kouga engoliu seco.

" Ele me atacou." Disse tentando parecer amedrontado. " Estava com uma aparência demoníaca, certamente deve ter levado a garota para longe... com o objetivo de matá-la." Naraku riu, cruzando os braços. Ambos os outros não entenderam o porquê.

" Deixem as coisas como estão. Depois mando os Shichinin-Tai para matá-lo... se houver necessidade. " Deu as costas para os dois. " Certamente a garota vai morrer... e pela mão do próprio parceiro que tanto ama..."

" Ela não ama aquele imbecil!" Kouga automaticamente respondeu e então tentou disfarçar o ciúme. " Ao menos, não por enquanto." Forçou um sorriso sarcástico e notou quando Naraku rolou os orbes.

Ao menos nem tudo tinha ido para os ares.

**oOo**

Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão mal como naquele momento em toda a sua vida. Pensava que a ida até a casa de Kikyou seria simples, que conseguiria a assaltar sem problemas e então voltaria. Imaginou que não precisaria de ninguém, inclusive de Kagome.

Mas estava errado.

Aquela imbecil em seu colo era a imbecil que ele gostava. Que adorava e admirava. E então ela estava arfando dificilmente desmaiada em seu colo.

Sua perna ardia demais e seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. A visão turvou e ele sentiu o corpo tombar por um leve momento.

Avistou a casa de Totousai e bateu na porta. E então, nada aconteceu até que ele batesse incontrolavelmente, como se fosse derrubá-la a qualquer momento.

" Abra, velho!" Arfou e então ouviu o click do outro lado. Entrou tombando o corpo para frente e deu passos incertos no local. Kaede colocou as mãos enfrente a boca e Miroku e Sango correram em direção dos dois.

" Caralho!" Indagou Totousai. " Kouga disse que os tiraria de lá... mas não dessa forma!" Arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao notar como estavam sangrando e intrigou-se com as unhas do hanyou, porém decidiu não comentar.

" O que houve?" Perguntou Sango exasperada. Inuyasha rangeu os dentes.

" Ajudem Kagome e depois me perguntem sobre toda essa merda." Encarou Miroku por um momento e rilhou os olhos. " Por causa de uma ratazana não foi!" Miroku abaixou os olhos.

" Eu não tive culpa, tudo bem?" Se protegeu. Inuyasha riu sarcástico.

" Oh nãão, a culpa foi da indecorosa ratazan..."

" Calem a boca vocês dois!" Ordenou Totousai. " Sango, leve Kagome para o quarto e Kaede, ajude-a." Inuyasha o encarou.

" Eu estou com ela no colo, posso muito bem levá-la!" O velho estapeou a própria testa.

" Você já parou para se encarar? Já notou seu corpo enfaixado e sua perna sangrando com um furo enorme nela? Quer o quê? Que um vórtex se abra e nos sugue para outro mundo?" O hanyou suspirou.

" São muitas perguntas, velho." Respirou fundo. " Sinceramente não consigo responder nenhuma." Um momento de silêncio se seguiu enquanto ele passava Kagome para os braços de Sango, não sem antes dar um olhar completamente preocupado em sua direção. " Para ser mais sincero ainda, não faço idéia do que é um vórtex." Kaede deu um pequeno sorriso impensado enquanto seguia Sango.

Ao menos eles estavam ali.

**oOo**

Kagome estava deitada em uma cama, com toda a extensão da barriga enfaixada juntamente como o braço. Ela ainda estava inconsciente, porém a febre havia diminuído e o rubor em suas bochechas também.

Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de sua cama, segurando fortemente sua mão sem pensar no que os outros iriam imaginar com aquilo. Totousai estava sentado em uma cadeira encostada na parede e os demais estavam em pé.

Uma tensão grande dominava o quarto enquanto observavam a humana. Totousai não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo que aplacava sua mente em ao menos imaginar o que Kagome havia passado.

Ela havia chegado naquele estado e de calcinha! O que poderia pensar?

Observou Inuyasha e notou que seu semblante continuava igual. Os olhos fixos em seus ferimentos e então Totousai não conseguir conter sua maior curiosidade.

" Suas garras estavam repletas de sangue." Anunciou ele baixo, mas devido ao quarto silencioso aquilo foi pronunciado alto o bastante para chamar a atenção de todos. " E os cortes na barriga dela pareciam terem sido feitos por garras, assim como as suas." Observou que o hanyou apertou a mão da morena forte e então o encarou.

" Fui eu." Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha e Sango fez momentaneamente uma expressão pensativa. " Eles me forçaram a me transformar em um youkai completo e então... eu não me lembro de nada." Suspirou com as mãos agora tremendo. " Eu apenas sei que acordei com a gola da camisa dela em minha mão e então eu entrei em pânico. Não sei como acordei do transe, apenas sei que acordei." Totousai coçou a garganta.

" Entendo..." Disse com calma. " Eu nunca imaginei que você chegaria a se transformar em um youkai completo, mas sabia que não teria poder sobre suas vontades." Ele suspirou. " Não foi culpa sua." Inuyasha virou o semblante e mirou o olhar na parede.

" Não tem como eu não me sentir culpado por toda essa merda." Respondeu. " Mas de toda a forma, eu realmente não esperava por isso. Foi horrível..." Deu ombros e encostou-se um pouco mais contra a parede.

" Não mais que eu." Todos viraram-se na direção de Miroku e ele deu um sorriso falso e curto. " Eu fui um completo imbecil..."

" Sim, você foi." O monge ignorou o hanyou.

" Eu tenho um pânico enorme por ratazanas e eu me descontrolei! Eu nunca imaginei que agindo feito..."

" Uma bicha..." Ignorou-o novamente.

" Uma criança apavorada eu poderia ter estragado tudo."

" Mas estragou." Sango se aproximou do hanyou e lhe deu um golpe contra a cabeça. Ele a encarou com raiva.

" Feh! Mulher maluca! Já não acha que estou machucado o suficiente?" Rangeu os dentes e se levantou, a encarando.

" Não como o houshi está!" Ela apontou na direção dele.

" Não vejo ele machucado!" Defendeu-se. Ela suspirou e apertou a orelha do hanyou com força, que blasfemou com o ato.

" Digo sentimentalmente, seu hanyou ignorante." Ele observou Miroku e pela primeira vez sentiu-se mal com o que havia dito. " Você não passa de um arrogante! Não estamos culpando você pelo que aconteceu, mas certamente você está culpando a ele, seu ingrato!" Ele livrou-se dela abruptamente e se afastou, cruzando os braços.

" Ele é mesmo ignorante..." Todos miraram Kagome naquele momento, observando que ela fazia esforços para falar. " E um gordo também. Quase me matou sufocada..." Abriu um sorriso irônico e então abriu os olhos com calma.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se e apanhou suas mãos, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos azuis. Ela os abriu com calma e os piscou lentamente. Passou a língua sobre os lábios secos e tossiu.

" Kagome, como você está?" Ele perguntou baixo e suavemente. Totousai arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas notando que aquilo não era apenas por culpa. Inuyasha apanhou as duas mãos dela e se inclinou um pouco mais. " Diga-me que está melhor..." Ela sorriu amarelo e virou a face para sua direção.

" Eu estou um trapo. Parece que me confundiram com um presunto ou algo do gênero. Estou toda doendo, definitivamente." Inuyasha fez várias expressões enquanto ela falava. " Mas estou longe daquela cela imunda e isso me deixa mais calma..." O hanyou levou as mãos dela até sua boca e então deferiu um beijo nelas, lentamente.

" Me perdoe." Ele pediu e ela notou a expressão impregnada nos olhos dourados. " Eu não consegui me conter, entende?" Algumas lágrimas marejaram seus olhos e ele estremeceu. " Eu achei que fosse te matar e então.." Ela levou calmamente um dedo até os lábios dele e sorriu.

" A culpa é toda de Totousai."

" O quê?" Totousai perguntou exaltado. Ela apenas continuou sorrindo.

" Nós avisamos a ele que se ele nos colocasse juntos, nós acabaríamos nos matando, não foi?" Inuyasha abaixou o semblante escondendo as lágrimas que escorriam e não evitou sorrir. " Eu quase te dei uns cinco tiros no decorrer desse tempo... e eu estava totalmente consciente!" Totousai abriu um pequeno sorriso e Sango abraçou Miroku, mesmo que essa atitude não fosse necessária no momento.

" Ela está bem." Kaede murmurou para Totousai. " Apenas acho que Miroku estava certo o tempo todo." O houshi fez uma expressão extremamente pervertida e chegou perto do casal de idosos.

" Eu disse que estavam fazendo sexo." Abriu um sorriso largo e notou quando a mão de Sango apertou com força sua cintura. " Está na cara que eles ficaram fazendo isso o tempo todo..." Sango deferiu um golpe contra a cabeça de Miroku, que gemeu e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

" Você não passa de um monge hentai!" Ela atacou e ele não evitou gemer novamente quando sua mão inconscientemente bateu contra o bumbum de Sango e ela virou-lhe um outro tapa certeiro.

" Outch, Sango. Te preferia boazinha..." Ela abriu os lábios para responder, quando no exato momento todos resolveram encarar Kagome, que estava com uma de suas mãos nos cabelos de Inuyasha e a outra em seu braço direito. As bocas dos dois estavam coladas e Inuyasha certificou-se de não limpar as próprias lágrimas durante o ato.

" Eu não... acredito." Totousai fez uma expressão de real indignação e então viu quando o aperto de Kagome ficou mais forte e quando a mão dela apertou levemente a orelha do hanyou, fazendo um carinho suave nela. Inuyasha mordeu o lábio inferior de Kagome e então o puxou e depois do ato a abraçou com força, tomando cuidado para não feri-la mais.

" Eu tive medo de nunca mais te ver..." Disse ele e então ela sorriu. Sango cruzou os braços e sorriu amorosamente assistindo a cena. Kagome suspirou com calma.

" Eu tive o mesmo medo." Ele aconchegou-se nela e beijou levemente seu rosto.

" Eu comi hamén..." Anunciou. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e o afastou.

" Isso é sério ou é porque sentiu o cheiro do cigarro...?" Ele rangeu os dentes, fingindo como se realmente estivesse bravo.

" Você fumou?" Ela sorriu malignamente.

" E você comeu hamén?" Ele passou agora as mãos pelo rosto livrando-se dos rastros de lágrimas.

" Apenas no primeiro dia." Ela deu ombros e então sorriu.

" Eu também..."

" Então não conta?" Ele perguntou com calma.

" Não, não conta." Totousai coçou a garganta e os dois rapidamente encararam o velho, como se realmente tivessem se esquecido da presença das demais pessoas na sala. Kagome se desvencilhou dos braços do meio-youkai, que em um impulso se colocou para trás.

" Nós não vimos nada." Anunciou o velho. " Nós realmente nem reparamos o como você quase comeu ela em nossa frente." O ciúme na fala de Totousai era visível e Inuyasha riu, enquanto Kagome virava-se com certa dificuldade e tentava se sentar.

Inuyasha a empurrou com leveza e o olhar mostrou-se furioso pela tentativa da outra.

" Pare de ciúme, velho." Provocou ele. " Vai dizer que preferia uma ninhada de lobos fedidos correndo pela casa?" A morena deu um beliscão em seu braço e ele gemeu pelo contato. A encarou em um ranger de dentes e notou o olhar de censura dela.

" Preferia sim." Respondeu Totousai. " Pelo menos eles nasceriam com toda a certeza mais educados e menos convencidos." Arqueou uma sobrancelha com ênfase. " Ou realmente acha que vários cachorrinhos vão me deixar feliz?" Kagome sentiu a bochecha corar, mas o hanyou apenas sorriu.

" Isso se não nos matarmos antes, claro." Deu um longo suspiro e então se sentou. O momento de silêncio que se seguiu foi estranhado pelos que jaziam na sala.

Totousai encarou Inuyasha como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Não era apenas culpa, ou raiva... ele estava preocupado. A face era repleta de preocupação e então ele respirou fundo e observou o monge e Sango com a expressão interrogativa.

" O que faremos agora?" Perguntou ele e então todos se colocaram imediatamente a pensar. " Eles nos conhecem. Sabem nosso cheiro, nossos nomes..." Ele debruçou o corpo para trás, levantando os orbes e encarando Kagome. " O que faremos agora?" Totousai se aproximou da cama e sentou na borda dela.

" Teremos que fugir, talvez? Não sei..." Ele notou a expressão relutante de Kagome, mas ela não falou absolutamente nada. " Eles irão querer vocês mortos, e exatamente por isso despertaram a forma demoníaca de Inuyasha. Se souberem que estão vivos e bem, a coisa pega fogo." Mordeu os lábios cautelosamente. " O que faremos, eu realmente não sei... mas a fuga me parece o mais correto." Kagome soltou o ar que pressionava nos pulmões, não sem antes inconscientemente passar uma de suas mãos para a sua barriga, como se tentasse aliviar a dor.

" Eu não queria isso." Finalmente disse algo. " Sango e Miroku não foram vistos, tampouco você. Nós realmente não temos outra escolha.... mas não é como se eu quisesse fazer isso sozinha. Isso daqui é minha vida, esse lugar é onde construí e aprendi tudo o que sei!" Ela mordeu o lábio com calma. " Não existe outro jeito?" Totousai colocou a mão em seu queixo e respirou fundo.

" Não sei Kagome.... eu realmente não sei."

E a tensão que se seguiu foi forte como nenhuma outra.

**oOo**

**Gente, eu não sei. Estou decepcionada comigo mesmo. Esse capítulo foi feito, eu sei... mas é como se não tivesse valido a pena. Eu não sei porque estou tão temperamental esses dias, mas é como se eu não tivesse gostado do que escrevi.**

**Alguém me salva dessa depressão antes que eu me enforque, vai? =~**

**Me perdoem todas pela demora e agradeço do fundo do coração pelas lindas reviews que recebi! Um beijo a todas e obrigada novamente! :D**

**oOo**

**MEYLLIN: **É, eu fiz de tudo para que todos tivessem pena dela. Sinceramente, o Inuyasha sempre acaba ferrado nas fanfics, porque não ela dessa vez? xD! Eu parei nessa parte por pura maldade... você sabe nem o quanto eu amo fazer isso! AUHEUHAUEHUAHEUA! De toda a forma, muito obrigada pela review e a continuação está aqui D:! Um beijão, guria e até o próximo!

**BELLE LUNE'S: **O melhor capítulo da fanfic? Você está brincando, não é? *----*! Ah, não consigo nem acreditar que consegui balancear todos os gêneros, estou realmente feliz por isso! Boock Premium, aé? AUEHUAHEUA Adorei isso, quem sabe eu ganhe mesmo? Na verdade esse capítulo em minha opinião não foi tão bom... ele seria na verdade uma "passagem" para o próximo, o que dificultou eu fazê-lo =\! Então, eu tenho Orkut sim! Procure por "Marge", é uma foto com o cabelo roxo (sim, eu tenho o cabelo roxo). Se você não encontrar me avisa que eu te passo o link por aqui! Um beijo guria, e até o próximo!

**K-DANI: **Sim, Inuyasha virando youkai completo *---*! Morrendo de dó? Ahhh, fala sério, eles tem que sofrer um pouquinho para as coisas terem mais graça, vai xD! Então! Na verdade acho que o tesão dos dois é inconsciente, coitada da Kagome! Acho que mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo, com Inuyasha comigo a coisa pegava fogo, ui! Um beijo pra você também K-Dani e até o próximo capítulo!

**COSSETE: **Eita, calma, você conseguiu ao menos .----. AUHEUAHEUHAUHEUA! Inuyasha TINHA que perguntar se o Kouga era bonito, senão ele não seria Inuyasha! Claro que o Kouga ainda vai aparecer mais e mais vezes, isso não é nenhum segredo e não existe nenhuma dúvida quanto... mas falai, é realmente uma graça quando os dois debatem! Quase chorou por eles? *---* own! Então eu tive o efeito desejado! E sim, ele sabe que a ama, isso não é segredo... o problema é um admitir pro outro isso, claro! Escreva sobre o filme mesmo, faça a fanfic sim! Eu realmente adoraria ler uma obra que fosse sua, sem brincadeira! Eu realmente acho que ratazanas parecem com raposas, mesmo que, repito: Eu nunca tenha visto uma AUHEUAHUEHUA! Ownn, obrigada pelos elogios guria, fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado! Eu irei responder sua review na one, viu? E sim, ela foi pra você... eu disse que faria, mesmo com aqueles horríveis erros de ortografia e tudo mais xD! Meu MSN é stephani_tata ! Pode add, fique a vontade! Um beijo e até o próximo!

**LYKAH-CHAN: **Ahhh, obrigada guria! Ainda fico contente toda a vez que cita que ficou a noite toda lendo, tenho até um orgasmo aqui AHUEHUAHEUA! Cenas violentas? Eu me esforço para elas ficarem realmente violentas! Na verdade sou bem novata nisso... minhas fanfics se centram mais em "gracinhas" de um personagem pro outro, ironia e bla bla. Ladrões é realmente uma experiência gratificante para moi! Emocionou? Ainda vou fazer Inuyasha chorar bastante nessa fanfic, pode acreditar HAUHEUAHUEA! Eu não gosto da Kikyou também.... ela aqui é elegante, mas é realmente uma grande vaca. Concordo com você nisso! Esse capítulo eu não considerei muito bom, sinceramente... mas espero que tenha dado pra "quebrar o galho" até um que volte com total emoção pra vocês! Um beijo Lykah, muito obrigada pela review e até a próxima atualização!

**AGOME-CHAN: **Menina, quantas reviewwws! Vou surtar aqui na frente do computador agora! Enfim, vou respondendo todas de uma só vez, tudo bem? Adorei quanto " A casa destruída mas pelo menos catou o Inuyasha", eu realmente ri com isso e é uma verdade, com toda a certeza AUHHEUHAUEA! Sim, a armadilha era para Kagome, mas você acha que Inuyasha iria deixá-la se machucar? Só em outras circunstancias, nessa jamais! E sim, um dia quem sabe eu também poderei cuidar do Inuyasha, e não apenas em pensamentos pervertidos "/. Obrigada MESMO pelos capítulos, não existem palavras para eu definir o quanto eu te agradeço por isso! Nunca mais vou perder nenhum capítulo, é como se tivesse tirado metade do meu corpo fora por um erro meu =~! E sim, irmãos mais novos são um porre... tanto que eu sou a irmã mais nova aqui! AUEHUAHUEA! Fiz uma one em comemoração a isso, arrumei a cagada que a Rumiko fez. Pelo amor, né? É sacanagem essas "tiradas de cena" que ela dá, pior que eu!!! E eu também não me importaria nadinha de acordar com o Inuyasha agarrado em mim! Pra ser sincera eu fingiria que estava dormindo só pra ele continuar *---*. Eles estão fodidos sim! E aqui está a continuação da fudição do capítulo 10! Ah, nem me fale em aulas... eu fui aproximadamente uns quatro dias e não agüento mais. Sério, sem brincadeira! Se tem algo que eu detesto nessa vida é estudar. Putaquemepariu. Você conseguiu atualizar tudo e comentou em tudo, eu ainda não consigo acreditar! De toda a forma, respondendo: Sim, o lobo ESTÁ do lado da Kagome. Nos primeiros capítulos eu lembro de Totousai falando sobre um "lobo", eu escrevi pensando justamente na aparição de Kouga. Ele gosta dela MESMO, sem comentários quanto a isso. Ai meu Deus triplicado, menina! Realmente, eles enfiaram os dois juntos apenas para que Inuyasha matasse Kagome, inclusive por culpa de Naraku, que notou que Inuyasha estava a ponto de se transformar. EU poderia ter feito ele matar aqueles malditos, mas infelizmente não deu... merda! AUHEUHAUEHA! Obrigada pelas reviews guria... todas elas! Um grande beijo e até o próximo!

**DaySerafini: **Olá guria, quanto tempo! Não precisa se desculpar por não ter comentado nos capítulos, imagine! É normal, fique sossegada, esse tipo de coisa vive acontecendo... a internet hoje em dia é uma praga, nem me fale! MIroku é realmente um frouxo, mas não tinha outra forma de ele estragar o plano, e bem... ele precisava estragar! Sim, sim, sim! Exatamente, a gente precisa das cenas de drama... e como haver drama se ninguém faz cagada? Tem que ter cagada e isso é realmente divertido AUEHAUHEUA. Inuyasha ainda vai querer quebrar muito a cara de Kouga e vice-versa, pode ter certeza disso, guria! Eu também adoro Inuyasha em frenesi *----*! O próximo está aqui... apenas para deixá-la ansiosa pelo outro próximo! Isso não é o máximo? AUEHUAHEUA! SIIIM, eu estou procurando desesperadamente por uma beta .-.! Me add no MSN stephani_tata , peloamor! Você não sabe o problema que me dá ter que ficar revisando fanfic =~! Obrigada por se candidatar guria! Um beijão e até o próximo!

**TIMBI: **Ahhh, ferrou entre aspas, vai? Ele ter se tornado um youkai completo dá um puta tesão de continuar a fanfic... admita! AHUEHUAHeuhAUHEUAHUEa. Eu precisava fazer isso, não conseguiria deixar essa fanfic terminar sem esse fato de concretizar, mesmo que muito vago, admito! Eu entendo a falta de coragem, vai por mim. As vezes que eu deixei fanfic sem comentar me atormentam até hoje =~! Bom, o próximo capítulo está aqui e espero que você tenha gostado! Um beijo e até a próxima atualização!


	14. Teatro

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum deles me pertence. O que é uma pena, pois se fossem todas as imagens pervertidas e amorosas na mente dos fãs poderiam ser saciadas... ou não.

**oOo**

Havia se passado um dia. A forma abalada como cada pessoa agia não parecia um bom sinal, mesmo que fosse impossível manter outra postura perante o acontecido. Kagome continuava com fortes dores em seus machucados, forçando-se a levantar o mínimo possível.

Sentia-se fraca e inútil. Claro que não havia muito a ser feito, mas realmente sentia-se assim. Totousai deixou claramente dito que não queria pessoa alguma fora de sua residência, a não ser Sango e Miroku – disfarçados. Do contrário, realmente iria se irritar.

Até mesmo Kaede estava sentindo-se mal. A irmã já havia colocado em todos os noticiários possíveis sobre os "ladrões" e com toda a certeza logo poderiam aparecer onde estavam e atacar Kagome e Inuyasha. O cheiro deles era bastante fácil de reconhecer, mas a idéia de espalhar incensos por toda a casa fora o melhor depois da última conversa.

Isto é, a não ser para o hanyou, que tossia a cada minuto que passava perto de cada incenso que exalava aquele cheiro "fedido e irritante", a qual ele mesmo nomeou.

Toda a vez que a morena conseguia descansar, ele ia até a cama e sentava-se ao lado dela. Não era algo difícil de lidar o que estava sentindo. Mas era realmente difícil demonstrar com alguém como ela, tão irritante e estúpida quanto ele próprio.

" Feh!" A chave rodava em seu dedo enquanto ele batia pela milésima vez a cabeça contra a parede. " Puta merda." Estava sozinho. Kagome dormia na cama ao seu lado, apesar de ser uma hora da tarde, e mesmo com sua presença, ele sentia-se sozinho. E perdido.

" O que foi, Inuyasha?" Ele estranhou a voz serena do velho. Estava acostumado com os insultos que sempre levava por parte do outro. Bufou enquanto se levantava e bateu contra as calças sujas.

" Eu estou... irritado." Fez uma expressão preocupada e suas sobrancelhas se uniram. " O que será de nós, velho? Não deveria ter acontecido assim!" Aproximou-se um pouco manco, recuperando-se de seus ferimentos, e agradeceu a todo o minuto por ser um meio-youkai e não estar da mesma forma que Kagome.

" Não deveria." Concluiu. " Eu disse que seria uma missão difícil e achei que vocês seriam os únicos a conseguirem isso. Se eu não tivesse te chamado, chamaria Kouga. Ele é muito sentimental, e apesar de rápido duvido que conseguiria tudo o que você conseguiu." Admitiu, tomando cuidado com as palavras. " Kagome seria suficiente para outros roubos perigosos... mas não o da mulher mais rica dessa cidadela." Ele bufou e cruzou os braços.

" Então é isso?" Inuyasha pareceu estourar. " Nós fazemos tudo o que fizemos e então... então a gente foge? Deixa tudo pra trás, coloca um saco nas costas e é perseguido até o inferno por causa dessa merda de roubo?" Totousai o encarou debochado.

" Quer devolver o dinheiro e pedir desculpas em público? Boa sorte. Você não parecia culpado quando eu te chamei para a missão." Inuyasha socou a cabeça e puxou o velho para fora da sala onde Kagome estava.

" Ela quase MORREU!" Os olhos cerraram-se lentamente. " Ela quase morreu por minhas próprias garras e você nunca havia me avisado que isso seria possível! Eu poderia ter me controlado... seu imbecil!" Rosnou. Totousai fez uma carranca.

"Óh, ótimo. Agora é tudo culpa do velho. Do velho Totousai que deixou sempre claro que isso poderia acontecer! Além do que, você deveria saber disso, seu grande estúpido, seu irmão que é encarregado de te dar esses detalhes, não eu!" Ele parecia descontrolado agora também. " Você acha que você está sofrendo, seu inútil? E o que eu sinto pela Kagome? Eu conheci ela na merda, tudo bem? Você conheceu ela totalmente gostosa e forte sentimentalmente, e eu? Eu sou como um pai para ela, pelo menos é assim que EU me sinto e você está agindo mesmo como se fosse o único que sofresse em imaginar que ela quase morreu?" Ele ensaiou uma face triste. " Fico realmente triste por você, panaca." Cuspiu e virou-se começando a caminhar.

" Você sempre avisou, sempre alertou... mas puta que pariu, Totousai!" O seguiu com passos rápidos. " Eu não sei muito sobre Kagome e..."

" E mesmo assim a fodeu, não é?" Inuyasha levantou ambas as mãos.

" Então quer dizer que você está falando sério sobre isso? Que é isso que importa? Eu estou falando sobre não a conhecer e..."

" E a foder e agora brincar de rei. De falar como se você se importasse com ela mais que eu. Eu me preocupo com ela porque a amo e não porque não vou comê-la novamente!" Explodiu.

" Aé? Pois saiba que eu também a am..." Ela parou abruptamente e molhou os lábios. Olhou contrariado para outra direção e arfou. " Saiba que se me preocupo com ela não é pelo fato de ela estar em minha cama ou não." Totousai riu.

" Ah claro. Esse tipo de coisa não se faz apenas na cama." Inuyasha apanhou seu colarinho e o prensou contra a parede. Nesse exato momento Sango apareceu e arregalou momentaneamente os orbes com a cena.

" O que raios está acontecendo aqui?" A voz estridente ressoou pelo ambiente e ela grudou nas costas do meio-youkai e o puxou para trás. Ele gemeu quando a coluna dele deu um estralo e o machucado dele ardeu, mas puxou o velho consigo, ainda o encarando diretamente nos olhos.

" Eu vou sofrer muito se Kagome tiver que partir!" Prosseguiu o velho recompondo-se do susto. Apertou os dois pulsos do hanyou e o encarou perigosamente. " Você não passa de um rabujento mimado. Volte para a saia de seu irmão e voe para algum lugar bem longe e aconchegante. O dinheiro está guardado em um depósito em minha antiga casa, terá dinheiro para comer quantas cadelas quiser!" Inuyasha o balançou ainda pelo colarinho e Sango centrou-se nas mãos do hanyou.

" Solte ele seu imbecil! Não vê que pode machucá-lo?" Nenhum dos dois respondeu àquilo.

" Pare de falar como se eu agisse por sexo, tudo bem? Eu irei aonde vocês forem, inclusive Kagome. Eu realmente fiquei e estou feliz pelo dinheiro, seu grande imbecil! Sei que valeu tudo o que passamos, por ser realmente uma grande bolada... mas nunca foi nem nunca será mais importante que a vida dela." Com uma de suas mãos apontou para a porta do quarto e a outra manteve na blusa do velho.

Sango pulou em suas costas e nesse momento ele se desequilibrou e seu corpo foi para trás, caindo quase por cima do dela.

A outra bateu as mãos como se tivesse vencido, isto é, até a hora em que sentiu uma mão rodeando sua canela e a puxando, fazendo com que caísse com força contra o chão.

" Maldito!" Gemeu ela, o encarando furiosa. " Você é realmente um excêntrico!" Ele riu.

" Excêntrico é seu namoradinho com medo de ratazanas!" Sango praticamente pulou para cima de Inuyasha. Ele se assustou quando ela sentou por cima do corpo dele e então prensou suas duas mãos contra o chão.

" Não fale assim de Miroku. Não fale como se fosse o culpado." Franziu as sobrancelhas e notou o sorriso irônico do outro.

" Não fale assim, como? Como se ele fosse seu namoradinho?"Impensadamente ela desferiu um soco contra a face do hanyou, a qual se mexeu muito pouco.

" Eu te odeio!" O barulho da porta foi ouvido pelos três, e então todos voltaram a atenção para Kagome, que apertava a barriga com certa força. Ela respirou fundo e então soltou todo o ar preso. Miroku apareceu e cruzou os braços encarando Sango em cima de Inuyasha e a expressão irritada de Totousai, que já havia se recuperado, porém não interviu na briga dos dois "animais" no chão.

" Vocês são um bando de imbecis. Todos vocês." Ela disse calmamente. " Quando mais precisamos nos unir, vocês começam a brigar feito cachorros. Não que Inuyasha não seja, claro." Ela o ouviu rosnar no chão e então observou Sango se levantar, com a face contrariada. " Precisamos pensar no que fazer, não ficar se matando. Logo alguém pode aparecer e nesse momento devemos usar a raiva que sentimos..." Miroku foi atrás do corpo de Sango e a abraçou por trás. Ela arregalou os olhos e então se acalmou, não fazendo nada para afastá-lo.

" Vá se deitar." Disse o hanyou, com as orelhas inconscientemente baixas. " Não deve gastar suas energias a toa." Totousai chiou.

" Faça como eu digo, mas não como eu faço?" Inuyasha virou-se para ele e deu de ombros.

" Keh!" Parecia estar bem mais calmo agora. " Eu precisava liberar minhas energias, antes que saísse por aí querendo matar todo mundo." Kagome rolou os orbes ironicamente.

" E precisava descontar em mim?" Perguntou ele. " Não que seja algo estranho, mas sabe como é... eu sou o chefe de vocês e tudo mais." O hanyou sorriu.

" Você sabe que esse é o único motivo pelo qual... não faço pior." Totousai arqueou a sobrancelha e então a atenção voltou-se novamente na morena, que dava passos calculados enquanto passava entre eles. Inuyasha se aproximou e a apanhou no colo rapidamente, mas com cuidado.

Ela socou seu peitoral.

" Seu idiota! Eu posso muito bem caminhar sozinha sem você!" Ele sorriu e então a encarou.

" Mas eu não..." E então pela primeira vez, ela resolveu ceder.

**oOo**

" Eu não queria ir embora daqui." Ela suspirou e ele a encarou. Kagome estava novamente na cama, mas agora sentada. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e o encarou de volta. " Eu queria minha casa de volta e não posso ter... agora não posso ficar aqui também?" Ele suspirou desta vez.

" Eu também não queria ir." Assumiu. " Eu moro na casa de meu irmão há um bom tempo. Não que eu não tivesse recursos, mas é realmente, hm... confortável ali." Ela molhou os lábios lentamente.

" Seu irmão..." Ela parou e então ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

" O que?" Perguntou.

" Ele é meio-youkai também? Onde ele está?" Inuyasha encarou o teto por alguns segundos.

" Não. Ele é um youkai completo." Levantou-se do chão e sentou ao lado dela. " Dá pra ir mais pro lado?" Perguntou rudemente. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Volte pro chão." Ele a empurrou levemente.

" Não quero, imbecil." Ela bufou e se aconchegou um pouco para o lado. " Boa garota." Ela rolou os olhos o ignorando completamente.

" E então... onde ele está?" Inuyasha rosnou baixo e ela notou.

" Por que está rosnando pra mim? Dá pra parar com isso?" Perguntou o estapeando no braço. Ele pegou ali, fazendo uma careta de extrema dor e ela pareceu se alarmar.

" Então." Voltou rapidamente a expressão anterior e ela segurou um longo grito de indignação. " Ele foi morar longe, na verdade nem sei direito onde." Coçou a garganta. " Não que isso importe... a nenhum dos dois."

" Por que?" Perguntou o cortando. Ele rolou os orbes.

" Nós não nos dávamos bem. E então ele casou... com uma humana e..."

" Por que não se davam bem?" Ele se virou abruptamente.

" Se você calar sua boca e ouvir talvez eu possa contar tudo de uma vez?" Ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico. Ele teve que fingir não notar para não sorrir. " Ele me discriminava por ser um meio-youkai. É por isso que sempre conto o fato de ele estar com uma humana e, mesmo assim, por incrível que pareça ele não consegue admitir que está indo pelo mesmo caminho que meu pai e minha mãe." Suspirou. " De toda a forma, eu o odeio."

" Se ele realmente não se importasse, porque deixaria a casa com você?" Inuyasha cerrou as sobrancelhas.

" Você está brincando, certo?" Kagome pareceu não entender. " Ele deixou em um sentido bem vago, porque eu pago a ele uma boa grana todo o mês."

" E não sabe onde ele está?" Ele fez uma carranca.

" Finjo não saber." Ela riu alto e jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás. Os braços dela estavam pousados em sua barriga, ato que ela repetia incansavelmente. " Dói muito?" Ela o encarou interrogativa e então sua expressão facial mudou.

" Oh, a barriga..." Ela sorriu. " Não muito. Já está melhorando." Ele colocou sua mão em cima da dela com um olhar preocupado.

" Eu não queria te machucar..." Começou ele. " Eu realmente não queria que você se machucasse, muito menos que eu te fizesse isso. Na hora que eu acordei eu..."

" Hey." Com a outra mão ela apertou o braço dele. " Não precisa dizer isso. Eu sei que a gente vive se pegando no tapa, Inuyasha, mas aquele não era você. Além de você ter acordado, entende?" Ele concordou.

" O que você fez?" Perguntou ele parecendo intrigado. " Eu pensei nisso por muito tempo... como fez para que eu voltasse?" Ela tentou não se alarmar.

" Bom... eu apenas disse que eu era eu." Ela sorriu amarelo e ele estranhou a forma com que ela o fez. " Sério, apenas isso." Deu de ombros então.

" Tudo bem, então." Ele não soltou da mão dela. " Precisamos ver o que faremos..."

" Se você parar de ser um completo imbecil que bate em idosos, quem sabe chegamos a uma real conclusão."

" Ora magrela, vê se não me enche." Ela o encarou debochada. " Isso mesmo que ouviu, uma magrela."

" 'Ai Kagome, eu apenas digo que você é magrela para não assumir que fico louco perto de você.' Estranho, acho que ouvi algo assim." Ele riu sarcástico.

" Convenhamos, eu não diria a verdade naquele momento não é?" Ela riu exageradamente alto.

" Inuyasha, você é um cachorro bem pilantra." Ele tentou não rosnar. " De toda a forma, eu lembro de ter te dado uma ótima ereção." Ele apertou a mão dela um pouco mais forte.

" Estava pensando em uma antiga amiga minha." Ela sorriu exageradamente.

" Que bom que está me dizendo isso!" Ele estranhou sua reação. " Seria difícil dizer que imaginava Kouga, entende? Achei que não compreenderia..." Ele rosnou e se levantou, soltando-se da mão dela. Apontou o dedo diretamente em sua direção.

" Como você pode me dizer isso?" Perguntou completamente indignado.

" Oras, você não tinha dito da sua amiga?" Ele passou as mãos no cabelo.

" Era mentira! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, não consigo!" Ela deu de ombros.

" Pois eu estava falando sérissimo." Segurou um riso. " Você não viu aqueles músculos?" Perguntou e notou o como ele havia ficado revoltado. " Okay, era brincadeira." Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

" Nãç.isso." Disse ele.

" Aé, e porque não diria?" Ele engoliu a fala.

" Porque não!"

" Porque não, não é resposta." Ele mordeu o lábio com força.

" Você é muito chata, pirralha." Ela observou que inconscientemente ele pegou novamente em sua mão, mas não comentou o fato. " Você é realmente uma chata." Ela molhou os lábios.

" Isso tudo porque não consegue me odiar?" Perguntou. Ele sorriu ironicamente e quando virou-se para responder seus olhos se cruzaram. Ele encarou a íris azulada e soltou um suspiro, no mesmo momento em que o sorriso morreu.

" Talvez... por isso." Sua voz saiu sincera e então sua outra mão se fechou atrás da cabeça dela e a empurrou ao seu encontro. Ela ainda estava de olhos abertos quando a língua de Inuyasha adentrou em sua boca e deixou que um leve gemido saísse de seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos e ela seguiu o movimento, e então Inuyasha conseguiu a puxar com ainda mais força e enlaçou seu corpo, com cuidado para que ela não se machucasse.

Kagome conseguiu uma posição agradável que permitisse a ela que enlaçasse o pescoço dele, e então ele se debruçou um pouco sobre ela. A língua dele invadiu completamente sua boca e ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior, o puxando lentamente.

Sentiu o ar quente dela batendo contra sua pele e ignorou a própria excitação. Com paciência ele levou os lábios até o pescoço dela e o chupou com volúpia. Ela deixou o pescoço totalmente a mostra e a mão dele percorreu o seu estômago, levantando sua blusa e fazendo um longo carinho por sobre o curativo dela.

Ele percorreu o olhar até encarar a face branca dela e suspirou, imaginando as vezes que já a beijara. Seria normal se fosse apenas algumas vezes, mas era como se ela o hipnotizasse. Mesmo quando estavam presos e feridos acabaram se beijando e isso era completamente estranho para ele.

E novo.

Ele sentiu a mão dela puxando seus cabelos e então os lábios dele encontraram-se novamente com os dela e ele se deixou gemer.

" Será que posso falar com vocês ou querem se comer primeiro?" Kagome colocou as mãos no peitoral de Inuyasha e o empurrou com força assim que ouviu a voz rouca.

Inuyasha tossiu perante o susto e o velho arqueou a sobrancelha. O hanyou sorriu quando se recompôs.

" Eu adoraria que você esperasse a gente fazer isso, seria realmente muito amistoso de sua parte, além de..."

" O que houve Totousai?" Kagome o cortou rapidamente e ele sorriu ainda mais com isso.

" Eles estão por perto." A morena observou que o velho parecia totalmente revoltado, mas preferiu apenas agir profissionalmente. " Sango saiu... com uma roupa bem excêntrica para ir comprar algo. Notou que os guardas estavam por perto... e furiosos por sinal. Eles procuram um meio-youkai e bom, algumas pessoas podem ter te visto, mesmo que ache difícil, devido a calmaria da rua." Inuyasha gemeu.

" Ótimo, e agora?" Totousai coçou a garganta.

" Te respondo quando sua ereção abaixar." Inuyasha tossiu.

" Cale a boca, velho! Fale sobre isso depois, tudo bem? O assunto é realmente sério." Ele se levantou preocupado.

" Oh, então você percebeu isso? Que rápido, achei que teria que te explicar." Inuyasha tentou não agredi-lo. Pensou várias vezes em como seria bom esmurrá-lo, mas parou por alguns segundos de imaginar aquilo.

Por mais prazeroso que fosse.

" Bom, eles não estão invadindo casa alguma. Tentarei fazer uma espécie de...teatro." Ele suspirou. " Se não der certo, entretanto, acredito que tenhamos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Todos nós." Kagome concordou com os olhos baixos.

Sua vida havia virado um inferno, afinal.

E se não estivesse completamente, estava começando.

**oOo**

A porta bateu incessantemente. Totousai encarou Sango por alguns segundos e seu olhar se voltou contra Miroku. Ele rolou os orbes em direção ao velho e o mesmo tossiu baixo.

Kaede subiu para o quarto e acendeu mais um incenso. Inuyasha xingou baixo e Kagome o cutucou fortemente.

" Pra isso você tem forças, não é?" A outra tentou ignorar totalmente a fala do hanyou e adentrou no armário. " Isso não pode ser sério. Eu não estou realmente me escondendo. Me diga que é mentira."

" É verdade." Ele fez uma expressão de amargura e a acompanhou, sentando-se dentro do armário também.

" Eu não acredito." Ele bufou. " Ela vai nos trancar aqui dentro e eu me nego a acreditar."

" Cale essa boca." Kagome chiou. " Eu estou com uma dor horrível e meus olhos pesam por causa dessa droga de remédio e você está reclamando?" Ele virou o rosto para a madeira a ignorando e ela tentou o acompanhar com o gesto.

Aquilo era mesmo ridículo.

Totousai fez uma encenação muda e então Sango se colocou perante a porta. Ela bateu o pé uma ou duas vezes antes do barulho se tornar ainda maior.

" Olá, o que gostariam?" O cabelo dela estava desarrumado e a boca pálida, sem quaisquer maquiagens. A roupa era curta e provocante, e ela a estava ajustando contra o corpo. O guarda a encarou por alguns segundos e então respirou fundo.

" Desculpe senhora, vocês podem estar em perigo. Houve uma fuga da cadeia e realmente precisamos averiguar a situação do local e..."

" Você pode falar um pouco mais baixo?" Ela perguntou com uma feição torcida. Ele a encarou curioso.

" Senhora, isso é algo sério e..."

" Um pouco mais... meu marido pode acordar e as coisas podem realmente... complicar para mim." O outro que estava ao seu lado tinha o cabelo curto e castanho e sua expressão estava completamente séria agora.

" Isso não é uma brincadeira. Precisamos realmente verificar as condições, antes que alguém acabe ferido. Procuramos por uma moça baixa, aparentando uns vinte anos de idade acompanhada por um meio-youkai cachorro."

" Eles estão juntos?" Ela perguntou e juntou as mãos. Os olhos dela estavam impacientes.

" Não podemos dizer com certeza se essa afirmação é verdadeira ou..."

" Droga, droga." Ouviram alguém sussurrar e seus olhos miraram no homem que estava apenas de cueca, passando pelo local. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os policiais e Sango abriu a boca.

" Suma daqui, você é maluco?" Os policiais coçaram a garganta em uníssono e então chamaram a atenção do outro.

" Eu não tive onde me esconder, aquela velha maluca que é contratada para arrumar a droga da casa me encontrou dentro do armário!" Ele gesticulou. Os homens não evitaram um pequeno sorriso, mas este se desmanchou no exato momento em que o velho saiu de dentro de um dos cômodos.

" Querida, que barulho é esse aí fora, está acontecendo alguma cois..." A situação ficou tensa por certo período. Miroku respirou fundo simulando certo desespero e Sango colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça.

" PRENDAM ESSE HOMEM!" Ela gritou e apontou na direção do moreno de orbes azuis. Ele engoliu seco.

" O que está dizendo, sua maluca?"

" TARADO!"

" O que o carteiro está fazendo aqui?" Totousai perguntou alto com o timbre irritado. " E apenas de cueca?" Sango apanhou o outro pelo braço e o lançou em direção aos guardas.

" Que calúnia!" Bateu a porta com força e os guardas cerraram os orbes em direção ao outro.

" A culpa não é minha!" Ele gesticulou e então deu de ombros. " Ela é um tipo de maníaca sexual, o que raios eu poderia fazer? Deixá-la sozinha, sem moral e sem rumo?" Um deles apertou seu braço e o balançou.

" Com o velho na casa?" Miroku abriu a boca algumas vezes e deu de ombros novamente.

" E o que vocês queriam? Ela prefere assim... com aventuras..." E então, naquele exato momento...

Os guardas desataram a rir.

**oOo**

" O que aconteceu?" Sango encarou Miroku e ele sentou-se no sofá. Fingiu não querer observar todo o seu corpo, mas seus olhos percorreram todo ele, guardando o máximo de detalhes possíveis para si. Totousai entrou na sala, interrompendo sua análise, pouco percebida pelo monge.

" Já os avisou?" Totousai sentou-se ao lado de Sango.

" Eles não precisam saber." A porta abriu inesperadamente e Inuyasha fungou.

" E você acha que eu não escuto, seu imbecil? Queria me deixar naquele sufoco até eu morrer e achou que eu não notaria?" Totousai o ignorou e então sua atenção se fixou no monge. Kagome apareceu à porta com certa dificuldade, e o hanyou colocou-se rapidamente a ajudá-la.

" Eles estão a mando de Naraku, mas ele não está por perto. Se estivesse, provavelmente entraria a todo custo na casa. Não deve ter havido denúncia, senão eles não teriam sido em momento algum passivos conosco. Disseram que existe grande chance dos "ladrões" já estarem mortos, mas não deram mais informações que isso." Ele suspirou. " Não duvido nada que voltem aqui... um deles parecia youkai, deve ter estranhado o cheiro de incenso."

" É, eu não aconselho a confiar ou acreditar em nada ou ninguém no momento." Totousai coçou a garganta. " Precisamos ir para outro local... longe de minha outra residência. Se alguém acabasse nos encontrando, encontraria todo o dinheiro também." Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. " A casa de Inuyasha seria óbvia, muita gente já deve ter indicado o local e..."

" Puta merda." Ele gemeu. " Se alguém mexer em algo lá dentro eu corto seu pinto fora!" Ameaçou. Kagome suspirou.

" Meu filho, destruíram minha casa." Disse ela pacientemente e Totousai agradeceu mentalmente pela forma simples que ela declarou aquilo. " Devem ter no mínimo revirado todas as suas coisas."

" Ótimo!" Rangeu os dentes. " Você é realmente ótima para dar notícias!"

" E você muito imbecil para não ter pensado na possibilidade." Ele rolou os olhos e Miroku suspirou.

" Tem minha casa." Anunciou ele. " Sou monge, pouquissímas pessoas devem desconfiar de mim." Ponderou com cautela.

" E quanto as quinhentas mulheres que você inocentemente bulinou?" Perguntou a mulher ao seu lado. Ele apenas sorriu.

" Convenhamos, isso não parece bem uma atitude de um ladrão." Ele gemeu ao levar um golpe de Sango. " Por que fez isso?" Perguntou ele. Ela bufou.

" Por nada." Totousai bateu a mão na mesa, chamando uma atenção mais geral.

" Vou ser direto com as crianças." Começou. " Podemos ir para a casa do monge, pois realmente aparenta ser a mais discreta. Direi ao Kouga que estamos em segurança e então nós resolvemos o que faremos a partir daqui." Levantou-se, como se encerrasse a discussão. " Partiremos ainda essa noite. Inuyasha levará Kagome..." Ele o encarou com certa repreensão. " Não ao orgasmo, mas sim até a casa do houshi." Inuyasha suspirou sarcasticamente.

" Uma pena, adoraria fazer os dois." O velho apenas deu as costas e seguiu enfrente.

E para trás, deixou quatro pessoas extremamente pensativas. E por algum motivo, nenhum deles sentia-se bem em relação a isso.

Algo estava para acontecer.

E aquilo definitivamente não era bom para quem não gostava de surpresas.

**oOo**

**N/A: Leitoras, perdoem-me a demora. Abaixo a Day pegará toda a culpa para ela, mas a culpa não é dela. A culpa é minha, que comecei a trabalhar (de verdade agora) e não tive tempo para fazê-lo. Tive que excluir um trabalho da minha lista extensa de trabalhos de faculdade para fazer esse capítulo e bom... espero que tenha agradado a todos! Um grande beijo a vocês e a Day, que me ajudou muito se prontificando a se torturar como Beta!**

**N/B: Olá leitoras! Bem, não culpem a Tmizinha, eu atrasei um dia para devolver a fic revisada a ela. Culpem a minha gripe, ela que me atacou do nada e me deixou lesada um dia. Rsrs. No mais, tentei ajeitar o máximo possível, espero (assim como a escritora) que tenham gostado. (eu amei! (; ). (Day Serafini).**

**oOo**

**K-DANI: **Com o Inu por perto todo mundo morre de tesão, infelizmente AUEHAUHEUA! O Inuyasha assumiu realmente... coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse, mas acabei fazendo com que acontecesse (ahá!). Eu não sei viu... ultimamente realmente tenho detestado meus capítulos... mas é fase (espero ). Ela não chegou a fumar, eu vou explicar isso mais pra frente, fica sossegada (sabia que ia fazer essa pergunta HUAHUAH)! Sim! Em muitas fanfics ele para antes mesmo de pensar em atacá-la... eu não acredito que seria assim, de forma alguma (drama, drama, drama). De toda a forma, fico por aqui! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado! Um grande beijo, guria!

**BELINHA CHAN: **Ownnn, obrigada pelos elogias guria, me deixam muito feliz MESMO! Você adorou o capítulo? Estou aliviada que tenham gostado, eu achei que iriam me crucificar por ele! Muito obrigada²³¹²³³³¹ pelo " você consegue manter as pessoas apaixonadas pela história", isso me fez querer morrer, juro *_*! E sim, a fanfic está acabando. Presumo que uns cinco capítulos serão suficientes... mas nunca se sabe, eu ODEIO encerrar fanfics, mesmo que eu goste ao mesmo tempo e.. AH! Sou péssima em finais, isso! AUEUHAUEHUAHEUHAUEHA. Muito obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo!

**LYKAH-CHAN: **De fato, bem feito mesmo. Decerto, eu preciso de mais personagens como esses, para maltratá-los... eu adoro quando alguém os maltrata, droga xD! Sim, ela é demais AUEHUAHUEAE, e eu certamente fiz de tudo para machucá-la o máximo possível. Claro que ela esteve próxima da morte MESMO ( como você disse, ela é humana), mas bom... drama é drama, fazer o que! 100% pela fanfic? UOU! Eu definitivamente AMEI isso! Sango e Miroku são um caso estranho pra mim, eu quase nunca escrevo sobre eles... enfim, é a minha chance, não? Não se preocupe quanto a "comentários chatos", "autoras chatas" devem recebe-los, porque senão elas simplesmente... não funcionam! HAUHEUAHUEHAUE! Muito obrigada pela review guria, e espero que tenha gostado!

**LORY HIGURASHI: **Lory, estou morrendo de vergonha. Acredita que eu acompanhei sua fanfic ( A adaptação) até agora e só HOJE eu descobri que é você quem a faz? Puta merda, aproveito esse momento para dizer que ela é perfeita e que eu AMO o que você está fazendo. Juro. Sei que aqui não é apropriado e te prometo uma review, mas porra, eu realmente não me toquei! Perfeita, completamente perfeita... aplausos pra você! Jurojurojuro , enfim, a review! Não me peça desculpas, EU QUEM TE PEÇO devido ao motivo citado a cima! Muito obrigada pela review guria, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, sério! Pode me dever um milhão de reviews... eu já as devo para você! Muito obrigada mesmo e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Um grande beijo e até o próximo (medesculpamilvezes) !

**COSETTE: **Primeiramente: Yeah, eu finalmente aprendi a escrever seu nome! AUHEUAHUEHauheA, enfim, enfim. Sim, ela assumiu que ama o Inuyasha, mas ele definitivamente não se recorda disso ( ao menos não agora hihihihi). Não adianta mesmo, todo o cenário que se passou demonstra que eles se gostam, isso nem mesmo eu consigo mudar D:! Pode rir o quanto quiser, isso me alegra, afinal eu me esforço sempre para isso, não? A ratazana foi o golpe de mestre, acho que eu nunca mais vou me esquecer dessa fanfic justamente por isso! AHUEHUAHUEA! Okay, estarei esperando sua review no dia 31 guria, pode deixar :D! Um grande beijo, viu? Até o próximo!

**BELLE LUNE'S: **Belle, querida! Te mandei um e-mail de resposta com meu Orkut, não sei se te chegou, portanto: http:// www. .br/Main# Profile?rl=mp&uid=4392052186172605516, junte as partes e sinta-se a vontade para add! =D, prosseguindo! Muito obrigada por dizer que ele foi romântico, eu me sinto terrível MESMO. Estou com depressão fanfictiana, acredite, ela existe... mas depois de muito café talvez ela suma, não? xD! Muito obrigada também pelo perfeito.. essas coisas me alegram demais, eu não saberia ao menos me expressar o quanto! Um beijão Belle, e agradeço a review! Até o próximo!

**MARI-BELL: **Ahh! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Espero que continue esteja depois desse capítulo! =D! Obrigada também pela review guria! Um beijão e até o próximo! ( Estou relendo The Trip e Amor Louco Amor... te devo reviews e irei pagá-las! Você é ótima, eu realmente te admiro =). )

**AGOME CHAN: **Eu amo o Inuyasha também. Na realidade todos amam... imagina se ele ainda fosse pra cama com você? Eu sinceramente superaria o amor da Kagome e do mundo todo ANUEHUAHEUHAUEHUA! Eu sou a irmã mais nova e realmente nunca serei tão capeta quanto os seus... fiquei com medo, sério o.o" Eu estou pensando seriamente em mandar minha one para Rumiko, quem sabe ela pense mais nos seus fãs e faça algo como a minha, hem? AUEHAUHEUAHUEA (sonhar não paga!). Se atualizou sim, não precisa mais se preocupar com isso xD! Um beijão guria e até o próximo!

**BECKY BAH: **Minha querida, -senão única – amiga atriz de novelas mexicanas, a que devo a honra?xD! Não se preocupe sobre as provas... você já disse que foi mal em todas "/, me diz, já sabe a data da recuperação?Sinceramente, acho que vou me ferrar intensamente esse bimestre e estou rezando para que eu esteja enganada pela PRIMEIRA vez sobre isso ! Eu também amo quando o Kouga chega pra atrapalhar. Sinceramente, espero que o Kouga ainda apareça muito... e Kikyou também! Mas é apenas uma... hipótese. MUAHAHAHA! Você não gosta de terceira pessoa? Eu sou apaixonada por primeira pessoa, mas acho uma estratégia difícil para quem escreve, por isso apelei para terceira. Mas que bom que te faço gostar dela AUEHUAHUEA! Estamos entendidas sim, senhora Becky. E minha TPM já passou... com muitos remédios. Chocolate não vale nada, aquela merda (AHUHUAHEUHAUEHA)! Um beijão, atriz preferida! Te amo! =*


	15. Decisão

**DISCLAIMER: Se Inuyasha me pertencesse, ele não faria parte do anime... apenas da minha cama. **

**oOo**

" Eles tem uma teoria." Kouga iniciou o diálogo. " Acreditam mesmo que vocês dois acabaram se matando." Deu de ombros e logo após suspirou.

Eles haviam seguido para a casa do monge, assim como planejado. Nada de surpresas durante o caminho, o que sinceramente havia facilitado muito.

Inuyasha sempre havia adorado o modo como a vida se agitava, às vezes. Porém, mediante o risco e a saúde de Kagome, ele realmente não queria que nada de errado acontecesse.

E ele estava com medo também. Claro que ele não admitiria aquilo.

O lobo sorria galante para a morena sempre que podia. Às vezes piscava um olho só ou então suspirava quando seus orbes se encontravam.

Inuyasha, obviamente, se irritou. Claro que ele também não admitiria aquilo. Mas poderia muito bem demonstrar, se aquele lobo imundo continuasse a molhar os lábios em direção a Kagome, que estava deitada em um sofá, certamente desconfortável com a dor que ainda deveria estar sentindo.

" Então foi a droga de uma armadilha?" O hanyou perguntou. Ele concordou com desdém e voltou a encarar Kagome.

" Eu nunca tive tamanho medo em minha vida." Inuyasha tentou ignorar, novamente.

" E então porque essa caçada pela cidade?" Miroku apareceu no aposento com uma garrafa de sake. Sango o encarou e sorriu, notando que o que mais tinha na casa eram objetos antigos e garrafas vazias, meramente para enfeite. _Muitas delas._

" Para obterem certeza?" A voz do velho se realçou. " Estamos em uma enrascada. Eles nos querem mortos a todo o custo, e é só." Bateu os dedos levemente contra a madeira. " Nós poderíamos até mudar completamente o visual de Kagome, mas... o problema dela é o cheiro. Esses malditos youkais sentem tudo!"

" O que você tem contra youkais?" Kouga perguntou divertido. " Nosso olfato é uma benção, Totousai. Uma pena que nessa situação seja um completo problema." Inuyasha rangeu os dentes imaginando o que se seguiria.

Mas nada se seguiu.

" Nós precisamos fugir daqui." Miroku aconchegou-se ao lado de Sango e ela tremeu.

" É. Acho que teremos que dar completamente o fora." Kagome finalmente falou. A voz saiu um pouco rouca e Inuyasha suspeitou que ela tivesse começado a se gripar, como se o resto não fosse suficiente.

" E para onde iremos, senhores da inteligência?" Inuyasha rosnou. " Você tem quantas propriedades Totousai? Milhões delas?" O velho tossiu.

" Cale a boca, Inuyasha." Ele ouviu Kouga rir baixo e então suspirar novamente na direção de Kagome. " Você prefere ficar aqui até nos encontrarem? Eu adoraria te ver morrer, mas está fora de questão no momento." Inuyasha sorriu largamente.

" Você morreria se eu morresse, velho. Admita minha importância."

" Você só é importante para irritar pessoas. Nisso, não existe ninguém melhor." Ele desviou o olhar e observou Kouga se levantar e ir até a morena. Rangeu os dentes inconscientemente, atitude que fez com que todos os encarassem.

" Como vai você?" Kouga perguntou sentando-se num canto do sofá. " Aquele imbecil te machucou, não é mesmo?" Kagome piscou os orbes algumas vezes.

" Pare de falar como se eu fosse uma criança." Fez uma careta quando sentiu a mão dele pousar em seu estomago.

" Desculpe-me, é que eu realmente estou preocupado. Diferentemente de..."

Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para trás e então, literalmente "voou" por metade do caminho. Seus pés fixaram-se ao chão e ele rosnou.

" Cachorro sarnento!" Vociferou. Inuyasha cruzou os braços, arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e sorriu ironicamente. Kagome piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de assimilar a cena.

" Vai um pouco?" Sussurrou Miroku ao pé do ouvido de Sango e ela sorriu, apanhando a garrafa e tomando um pouco do liquido ainda no gargalo.

" Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro." O velho ironizou, já colocando a mão sobre a testa, certamente irritado com a situação. " Tem certeza que ninguém o seguiu, Kouga?" Silêncio. " Kouga?" O youkai o encarou.

Irritado.

" Tenho." Simplesmente respondeu. Voltou a se sentar onde estava de início, não querendo perturbar ainda mais Kagome, que estava mais pálida que o normal.

" Acho que nós deveríamos matar todos. Todos eles." Kagome disse. " Esse jogo de gato e rato é ridículo. A coisa é sair atirando em todo mundo." Inuyasha riu.

" Vai lá, magrela. Uma boa sorte com os youkais." Ela acentuou uma sobrancelha.

" Está com medo?" Ele cerrou os orbes, como se relembrasse o como era brigar com a humana. Tão fraca, porém tão incrivelmente áspera.

" Estou com medo por você. Essas suas perninhas não percorrem nem duas quadras sozinhas antes de alguém conseguir te matar." Ela bufou e entreabriu os lábios para responder, entretanto Totousai se mostrou mais rápido.

" Precisamos a todo custo pegar o dinheiro que está em minha antiga residência." Disse ele. " Acho que eu devo ir, tanto que se voltarem a minha casa e não encontrarem ninguém lá, podem desconfiar. Eu não tenho mais ideias, elas simplesmente evacuaram! Precisamos ao menos estar com a bolada, antes que acabemos comendo areia." Kouga suspirou.

" Vocês estão ferrados." Inuyasha o encarou com desdém. " De toda a forma, eu vou averiguar mais a fundo os planos da patrulha. Não quero que Kagome fique em risco, nunca." E então rosnou. Ótimo, ele realmente era seu inimigo.

Kagome colocou a mão sobre a testa. Bom, talvez não.

" Quando faremos isso?" Totousai os encarou.

" Descansem mais um pouco. Tenho que pensar... mas logo terei a resposta. Não se preocupem mais." Levantou-se e virou, apenas deixando um suspiro cansado.

Brincar de gato e rato não era nada divertido.

**oOo**

" Eu quero vivos!" Ela gritou esmurrando a mesa. " Se não estiverem, eu quero os corpos. Corpos de ambos, em cima de minha mesa... quero vê-los mortos." Kikyou andou de um lado para o outro. O robe de cetim era longo e desenhado, que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo.

" Senhorita, eles devem ter percorrido milhas." Bankotsu tentou acalmá-la.

" Não, não percorreram!" Naraku deu um longo suspiro. " Você me disse que ele estava em forma demoníaca!" Rilhou. " Que raios de youkai iria levar a bela dama até longe para depois devorá-la? Ainda mais cheirando a sangue?" Ela parecia descontrolada agora.

" Nós os encontraremos." Ele assegurou. " Vivos ou mortos." Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha, a acentuando o máximo que podia.

" Acho realmente bom." Aproximou-se impaciente. " Quero ele aqui, e se estiver vivo, ordeno ficar face-a-face com aquele meio-youkai." Os olhos estavam ainda mais frios que o normal... e irritados também. " Quero meu dinheiro de volta, e além disso fazer uma proposta." Naraku a fitou curiosamente.

" E que tipo de proposta seria essa?" Ela sorriu.

" Uma que um simples empregado não tem o direito de saber." Riu de canto. " Eu te dou uma semana para que os consiga. E ah! Não esqueça do meu dinheiro." Sorriu enquanto se virava. " Pelo bem de seu emprego e de sua moradia longe de grades." Naraku segurou um gemido.

Ele estava ferrado agora.

**oOo**

" Então é isso." Kagome encarou Inuyasha por um longo momento. " Nós vamos pegar as coisas e partir, como se nada aqui nos pertencesse." Inuyasha deu de ombros.

" Eu pensei muito nisso." Virou-se para ela, deixando com que os olhares se cruzassem. " E não vai fazer tanta diferença. Na realidade, eu nem me importo." Se jogou contra o travesseiro, se arrumando ao lado dela. " Eu não tenho nada importante aqui." Ela sorriu.

" Nem eu." Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. " Eu tinha a minha casa, mas desde que ela foi destruída, talvez nada me prenda aqui..."

" Será que o velho vai junto?" Perguntou ele. " Eles viram apenas nós dois... os outros não tem necessidade de nos acompanhar. Além de nós termos conhecido o monge e Sango há pouco tempo. Não temos nenhum vínculo a não ser o profissional." Kagome apoiou o rosto sobre a mão e virou-se para ele.

" Comigo também." Ele sorriu, encarando a parede. " E então nós iremos, e nada deixaria de ser profissional." Inuyasha pensou por algum momento.

" Na verdade, acho que é mais que isso."

" O que seria partir sem mim?" Ela arriscou perguntar. Aquele estresse estava fazendo mal a ela, deduzira. Mas de toda a forma, ela tinha que perguntar.

" Seria... estranho." Admitiu. " Não teria ninguém para brigar, ou para dizer o quanto sou estúpido e arrogante." Ela riu. " Nós caímos de cabeça dentro dessa, não?" Ela concordou.

" Sem dúvidas! Parecia muito fácil." Um braço dele se aconchegou sobre a barriga dela.

" E continua parecendo..." Ele ergueu os orbes dourados na direção de Kagome. " Podemos forjar uma morte." Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

" E então você arruma uma mulher parecidíssima comigo e joga embaixo de uma sarjeta." Ele torceu a feição debochadamente. " Continua sendo mais difícil que parece, Inuyasha." Se aconchegou um pouco para o lado, inconscientemente.

" Totousai se trancou no quarto há duas horas." Quebrou o silêncio. " O que será que está pensando?"

" Não deve ser nada bom." Disse. " Talvez algo que nos salve dessa encrenca." Ele riu.

" Isso vai nos perseguir sempre. Somos foragidos, isso não é o máximo?" Ela sorriu juntamente com ele e aquilo parecia surreal.

Para ambos.

" Aqui não é lá grande coisa." A morena suspirou. " Alias, nós acabamos por achar isso porque estamos presos a essa cidadezinha."

" Acho que gosto de você." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha abruptamente e ele se soltou dela da mesma forma. " Isso é, não é nada." A face dele ficou vermelha, mesmo que ele não admitisse. Levantou-se da cama e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de puxá-lo pela mão.

Mas não fez isso.

" Vou chamar Totousai." Deu as costas e abriu a porta, saindo por ela.

E pela primeira vez, Kagome ficou verdadeiramente sem reação.

**oOo**

Totousai gemeu encarando a televisão velha, com uma vontade quase estúpida de roer as unhas.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sendo descritos com os mínimos detalhes, dados como foragidos e altamente perigosos.

Kikyou atreveu-se a depor, prometendo uma quantia extremamente alta a quem conseguisse a façanha de informar algo sobre ambos. Mesmo que mortos, o que fez o velho quase infartar.

Aquilo era sério.

Havia pensado que conseguiria um tempo. Tinha sido perfeita a transformação de Inuyasha, mas parecia que não havia os convencido nem um pouco.

" Está em tudo!" Disse a si mesmo, apertando todos os canais possíveis. Estava prestes a cair em crise histérica. Como poderia apanhar o dinheiro em sua casa e se mandar antes que alguém simplesmente invadisse todas as residências?

Totousai tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Nesse exato momento Inuyasha entrou, totalmente eufórico.

" O que está fazendo?" Totousai perguntou quase engasgado. O hanyou se sentou na cadeira e balançou o corpo para frente e para trás, com as mãos na cabeça.

" Estou enlouquecendo." O velho bufou e rolou os orbes. Atrás de si, a televisão anunciava o nome de seus empregados, isto é, de Kagome e Inuyasha, e a sua frente aquilo?

" Por que VOCÊ está enlouquecendo?" Pensou em dizer que era ironia, para talvez Inuyasha prestar algum tipo exótico de atenção no ambiente e notar o que se passava. Mas bom, ele perceberia.

" Acho que estou pirando. Digo coisas sem sentido, só pode ser!" O velho se alarmou.

" Inuyasha." Apanhou a cabeça dele e a firmou em direção a tela. " Olhe aquilo! Está em todos os noticiários!" O hanyou colocou ambas as mãos para o alto.

" E o que devo fazer? Chorar?" Totousai bufou.

" Fuja o mais rápido que puder e o mais longe também!" Ele parecia falar sério. " Suma com Kagome em algum lugar e então, eu vejo como encontrá-los." O hanyou se afastou um pouco.

" Calma velho! Não será tão fácil assim nos encontrar!" Ele parecia certo daquilo. " Sei que devemos agir o mais rápido possível, isso é claro... mas não é tão fácil assim encontrarem uma casa onde estamos refugiados." Sorriu sem-graça.

" Talvez pela primeira vez na sua inútil vida você tenha razão." Totousai sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha e imitou seus gestos. E então, deu um pulo. " Afinal, que merda estamos fazendo?" O hanyou foi responder, porém foi cortado. " Por que agir como ratos acovardados?"

" Nem me fale em ratos..."

" Isso é ridículo!" Ele cuspiu. " Estamos nos preocupando uns com os outros, exatamente por isso estamos sendo impedidos de lutar, e isso é algo que eu não admito!" Cruzou os braços e então seu olhar brilhou. " Estamos sendo estúpidos." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

" E o que exatamente está propondo?" Ousou perguntar. O outro sorriu largamente.

" Chame Sango, Miroku e Kagome."

" Achou alguma solução?" O hanyou pareceu realmente interessado. O velho negou com a cabeça.

" Não achei a solução." Piscou os olhos algumas vezes. " Nunca precisamos decerto de uma."

**oOo**

" Faz sentido." A morena se arrumou lentamente sobre o sofá, sentindo-se confortável. " Então nós... quebramos as regras?" Molhou os lábios com a língua incerta do que dizia. Totousai confirmou.

" Isso está claro! Há muito tempo eu tenho alertado a todos o como não poderíamos nos preocupar." Sango arqueou a sobrancelha. " Estamos nos escondendo por medo de pegarem os outros, mas se estivéssemos menos preocupados com toda essa merda, certamente estaríamos mais longe! Pensem direito." Miroku coçou a garganta.

" Acho que você tem razão." O moreno encarou Sango, que já não estava com a face completamente confusa. " Esse medo nos deixou um pouco inválidos para pensar direito. Afinal, Kagome e Inuyasha quase morreram por minha culpa... estávamos assustados por nosso plano ter dado tão errado." O hanyou deu de ombros.

" Keh!" Cruzou os braços com lentidão. " O velhote está certo." Disse relutantemente. " O que faremos então?" Totousai tomou uma posição de liderança.

" Eu, Sango e Miroku iremos para minha antiga casa. Enquanto eu pego o dinheiro, Sango verá quais os esgotos da cidade e para onde dão cada uma deles." Sango suspirou.

" E para que isso?..."

" Não está óbvio?"

" Não?"

" Nós fugiremos." A voz de Kagome se pronunciou. " Nós poderíamos marcar um encontro, mas seria arriscado. Nós podemos descer pelo esgoto e sair em algum lugar... afinal, eles percorrem toda a cidade." Mordeu o canto da boca. " Depois poderemos seguir pelas vielas, não deve ser muito difícil." Inuyasha estava sério naquele momento. Miroku notou a apreensão do outro, mas não questionou.

" E então faremos isso hoje?" Deduziu, mas ainda não teve certeza do que dizia. Totousai confirmou.

" Com toda a certeza. Pedirei para Kaede tomar conta de cada esquina, e para Kouga que colete o maior número de informações sobre onde os policiais estarão. Claro que todos ficarão espalhados, eu sei, mas eu digo... até onde eles chegariam, fora dessa cidade." Kagome concordou.

" E onde ficaremos?" O velho deu ombros.

" Não importa." Sango quase tossiu. " Nós já passamos por problemas parecidos. Peguem seus brinquedinhos e se alguém aparecer, simplesmente os matem." Ele parecia estar falando sério.

" Tem a casa de meu irmão." A atenção centrou-se em Inuyasha completamente. Ele estava com a face um pouco para o lado, irritado com o que ele próprio havia dito. " Ele mora em uma vila bem afastada... há umas duas cidades daqui." Fingiu indiferença. " Normalmente ele está por lá a noite e eu sei como chegar a sua casa." Kagome notou a completa relutância do outro, mas não comentou.

" Ótimo." Totousai suspirou. " Finalmente voltamos a ser quem éramos. Esse teatro estava me enojando." Claro que ninguém acreditou naquilo.

Muito menos ele.

" Arrumem suas coisas." Kagome se levantou com calma, anunciando com a voz firme que há alguns dias não usava. " Eu e Inuyasha esperaremos vocês aqui, é isso?" Os outros confirmaram.

" Passe em casa, velhote." Levantou-se também. " Pegue o que achar necessário. Não me importo muito com isso." Totousai concordou, ignorando a forma com que Inuyasha sempre o chamava.

" Então vamos, mocinhas." Observou um por um. " E nada de drama, afinal, isso finalmente deixou de ser uma novela mexicana." Ao menos, era isso que ele esperava

**oOo**

Totousai, Miroku e Sango haviam saído há aproximadamente uma hora. Kagome estava eufórica, andando de um lado para o outro. Era óbvia a vontade que ela estava de fumar, ainda mais com o ar que puxava em seus lábios inconscientemente.

Sentia-se até mesmo curada. Kouga havia ligado avisando que apesar do alerta geral da população, os policiais só estavam autorizados a chegar até a cidade vizinha. Decerto, alguns mais longe para procurarem notícias sobre pessoas mortas, indigentes.

Com um suspiro também anunciou perigo, com um grupo que ela não soube dizer decerto o que era. Mas de toda a forma, já tinha conseguido disfarces para ela e o hanyou, mesmo que confiasse na rapidez, era óbvio que Naraku estava furioso, e ela não estava com vontade de confrontá-lo daquela maneira.

Inuyasha tocou seu ombro com leveza. Ela o encarou, respirando fundo.

" Então, vamos voltar a ativa?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso amarelo. Ele lhe sorriu de volta.

" Tem certeza que está pronta pra isso, magrela?" Ela pousou a mão na própria barriga e molhou os lábios.

" Poderia ser pior." Deu de ombros e se afastou dele, virando-se. Ele mirou suas costas, um pouco desnudas devido a roupa que ela usava. " Poderia ser muito pior mesmo." Ele suspirou, sentando-se em cima de uma mesa.

" Acredito que sim." Piscou os orbes dourados algumas vezes. " A resposta que procurávamos está aí. Decerto eles vão conosco." Kagome soltou um riso baixo.

" Ainda bem." Se virou e piscou os olhos delicadamente. " Não queria me afastar de Totousai, ele é como... o pai que tive por muito pouco tempo." Inuyasha encarou o teto, pensativo. Claro que adoraria saber mais sobre Kagome, mas ela decerto detestava falar sobre si. Então, resolveu não forçá-la a nada. " Então..." Sua atenção focou-se nela novamente. " Nós iremos para a casa daquele seu meio-irmão que você jurou que não sabia onde morava?" O ar dela era divertido e ele quis massacrá-la.

Ele se importava tanto em perguntar sobre as coisas e ela lhe dizia de forma tão arrogante?

Maldita humana.

" Keh." Rolou os orbes. " Sim, é ele. É um caso de urgência, caso não fosse eu morreria feliz sem vê-lo." O sorriso dela triplicou.

" Admita que está com saudade."

" Cale a boca, Kagome." Rilhou, seriamente. " Eu o odeio, e ele me odeia. Talvez quando ver a cena mais linda do mundo, isto é, em relação ao nosso reencontro, você acredite em mim."

" Yo-ho." Ela se aproximou. " Você também me odeia e vive me agarrando." Ele rosnou.

" Você é muito irritante." A empurrou com leveza (apenas pelo machucado, fosse o contrário certamente a empurraria com a maior força que poderia). " Saia de perto de mim, mulher, havia me esquecido o quanto te odiava." Uma pontada de tristeza passou por seus olhos, mas o sorriso sarcástico que preencheu sua face fora ainda maior.

" Ainda bem." Se afastou, agora, por vontade própria. " Não agüentaria um chato grudento como você no meu pé." Ele tossiu.

" Você só pode estar brincando." Ela acentuou uma sobrancelha. " A única coisa que você sabia reclamar é o como eu era estúpido."

" Por que você é." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha também e cruzou os braços enfrente ao peitoral.

" Vai terminar de arrumar as coisas, vai magrela." O canto de sua boca subiu um pouco, com um leve sorriso.

" Já terminei."

" Então... arrume algo para fazer."

" Eu não sou uma criança, seu idiota." Os olhos dela se cerraram um pouco.

" Mas age como uma." Ela tossiu violentamente. Riu um pouco, deixando algumas lágrimas nos olhos, tanto da pequena tosse quanto de seu riso.

" Está falando sério? O grande Inuyasha, completamente compulsivo e eloquente me chamando de criança?" Colocou as mãos para o alto. " Só pode ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Sinceramente, nos colocarem juntos nessa missão já foi uma grande e inusitada brincadeira de mal gosto." Ele sorriu galante.

" Você me ama, Kagome... admita." Ela sorriu.

" Com toda a certeza. Te amo tanto a ponto de te matar, se preciso." Ele não tirou o sorriso dos lábios.

" Lembro mesmo de quando eu estava no chão e você me beijou. Queria me matar asfixiado, como eu não percebi aquilo?" Ela não se deixou abalar, mesmo que suas bochechas ficaram levemente arroxeadas.

" Ainda bem que notou." Deu de ombros. " Não queria que ficasse iludido com aquela cena." Ele deu dois passos longos em sua direção, e prendeu o corpo pequeno, já que suas duas mãos prensaram-se na pia atrás dela.

" E se eu quisesse te matar agora?" Ela rolou os orbes, perdendo o sorriso.

" Inuyasha, dá pra parar de me seguir?" Ela perguntou, colocando a mão em seu peitoral. " Você não tem jeito mesmo!" A voz dela ficou alguns tons mais alta, demonstrando indignação.

" Admita que está adorando." Ela o encarou.

" Você não passa de um arrogante!" Bateu em seu peitoral, agora.

" Um arrogante com um corpo e tanto, hem?" Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, ficando com os lábios afastados por milímetros. Ela sorriu com escárnio.

" Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?" Ela perguntou e ele sorriu sincero.

" Claro que tenho." E nesse momento, ele a beijou de forma intensa. Suas pernas fraquejaram com o contato rápido e ele a abraçou. A sua língua penetrou com suavidade na boca de Kagome, forçando-a para abrir-se para ele. A morena gemeu baixo, enlaçando seu pescoço com calma e o puxando para si. Sentiu uma vontade quase repulsiva de enlaçar seu corpo, sentindo seus sentidos palpitarem forte. Mas não o fez.

Inuyasha apertou sua cintura mais forte, demonstrando a luxúria do momento. Ele a queria ali, para ele e somente para ele. Se não fosse o tempo curto, com toda a certeza ele faria aquilo acontecer, ainda mais quando ela virou a boca da dele apenas para gemer e ele mordeu o pescoço branco, deixando uma pequena marca ali, logo após o sugando. Ela o encarou então, com os orbes azulados repletos de desejo, entretanto não apenas com isso.

O hanyou devolveu o olhar, a fitando com toda a intensidade que podia e mordendo os lábios dela, voltando a beijá-la da forma que podia, ali, naquele momento na cozinha. Ela massageou os cabelos compridos com as pontas dos dedos, e ele gemeu baixo agora, sentindo os dedos minúsculos apertarem suas orelhas.

E nesse contexto bem estranho, eles sabiam...

Era uma ridícula cena de amor.

**oOo**

Estavam todos sentados, um ao lado do outro. Naraku estalava os dedos tentando manter a calma, se é que isso era possível.

O nervosismo era evidente, ainda mais após ordens tão explicitas de Kikyou. O grupo não entendia muito bem, mas se contentaram em apenas o silêncio.

" E então, o que você acha disso, Suikotsu?" Pelo menos, até agora.

O outro então arqueou a sobrancelha. Seu rosto era passivo, e facilmente seria confundido por algum bom monge.

" Por enquanto me abstenho de comentários." Encarou a própria mão um pouco contrariado. Renkotsu rolou os orbes, ignorando a personalidade boa que às vezes afligia seu irmão.

" O que acha disso tudo Naraku? Afinal, Kouga já os deu como mortos." Renkotsu era extremamente inteligente, e certamente não gostará de quando Kouga havia dado informações tão levianas quanto a morte dos foragidos. Mas, sinceramente ele não gostava de trabalhar, isto é, perder algumas noites que poderia muito bem aproveitar com uma ou outra. Engoliu um suspiro frustrado, consciente de que dessa vez ele não se livraria do fardo.

As roupas largas faziam sua personalidade, e a estria roxa em seu olho direito fora feito por um golpe youkai, em uma última luta há alguns meses atrás.

" Não importa." Naraku rilhou, encarando o maior deles, conhecido por Kyoukotsu. " Senhorita Kikyou deixou claro que quer eles vivos ou mortos, e caso impossível, exige malditas evidências concretas." Jakotsu sorriu.

" Está com medo, chefia?" Naraku o retalhou com o olhar. O moreno era o líder do grupo, o pior deles, afinal. Porém, reconhecia a qualidade dos Shitinintai, e não gostaria nada de perdê-los em um momento tão crucial, ainda mais o problema se tratando de simples ladrões.

" Não estou com medo." Certificou. " Apenas quero que façam seu maldito trabalho. Não sei se serão necessários todos vocês, vou avaliar o caso depois, meticulosamente e..."

" Até quando?" Renkotsu interviu. " Nos coloque em posições diferentes, em cantos da cidade. Não é mais fácil assim?" Seu sorriso era de deboche, e estava claro que a zombaria fora proposital. Naraku apertou o punho, segurando-se para não partir para cima do 'cérebro' do grupo. Com uma calma de se estranhar, ele tragou o ar fundo em seus pulmões, dando-lhe as costas.

" Apenas os encontrem." Sem nenhum outro ataque histérico, ele deu um pequeno riso baixo. " O mais rápido possível." E dizendo isso, saiu da sala sem pronunciar mais palavra alguma.

**oOo**

" Estamos prontos." Totousai segurou a mala preta com força na mão direita. Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto abotoava os últimos botões da camiseta social. Sango sorriu simpática, com o vestido simples que usava.

Com armas bem colocadas no sobretudo que escondia boa parte dele, claro.

Miroku estava com o traje de monge, sorrindo confiante. Totousai arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e nesse momento Kaede se colocou em meio deles, calma.

Kagome com alguma dificuldade se levantou, tentando a todo custo ignorar os olhares insinuantes de Kouga, ou os raivosos do hanyou quanto à situação.

Saíram todos, com algumas malas nas mãos. As necessárias, claro. Totousai era o encarregado de levar todo o dinheiro; ao menos assim ele não teria algum ataque caso algo desse errado. Confiava em todos, mas não tanto quanto em si mesmo, obviamente.

" Precisamos ir para o esgoto." Disse ele, segurando um pequeno aparelho na mão. " Isso é fácil... mas bom, acho que o central seria melhor." Com um sorriso amarelo ignorou qualquer olhar que recaiu sobre ele perante o comentário.

" E quanto tempo demorará para chegarmos a casa do meio-irmão de Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou, observando a rua completamente fria e deserta, assim que abriu a porta.

" Não muito." O velho anunciou. " E por favor..." Os lançou um último olhar. " Dessa vez, eu não quero que ninguém quebre regra alguma." Eles concordaram então, sentindo o vento batendo levemente contra a face de cada um.

Agora tudo daria certo, afinal. Ao menos, esse era o esperado...

Novamente.

**oOo**

**Pessoal do bem, perdoem-me a demora imperdoável. Mas eu estou cheia de provas, com mais de mil páginas chatas para ler e eu simplesmente estou enlouquecendo! Apenas AGORA que eu sei o que vou fazer com essa fanfic, o que também dificultou muito o fato de eu escrever rápido um novo chapter.**

**Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Finalmente Sesshoumaru vai aparecer e também, claro... a fanfic tem chances de terminar.**

**Um grande beijo a todas, inclusive para minha beta, que neste exato momento está corrigindo a fanfic. AHUEHUAHEUHAUHEUA**

**Até o próximo! ( Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, é só apertar o botão roxo e mandar uma review =D).**

**E claro, agradecendo minha beta; Eu a amo. Sempre!**

**N/B: As demoras são tecnicamente programadas para que vocês fiquem bastante ansiosas pelos capítulos seguintes. Hahahahha, não nos matem, por favor ^^". O capítulo está adorável. Até o próximo! ;***

**oOo**

K-DANI: Sim, Totousai infelizmente estragou o clima, pra variar um pouco! O capítulo foi bem tranqüilo sim, esse também... mas não tenho como levar a fanfic sem esses "intermediários", eu estou morrendo para continuá-la, juro! AHEHUAHUEHA. Sim, eu vou deixar os sentimentos deles mais evidentes a cada capítulo, ao menos é isso que espero! Esse lance de não gostar de capítulos, sério, eu odeio todos eles. O problema é que se eu ficar lendo, eu vou acabar deletando tudo de volta e vou surtar! De toda forma, muito obrigada pela review guria, e que bom que tenha gostado! Um beijo e até o próximo!

BELLE LUNE'S: Oláá, querida. Aqui estou eu! Então, apenas procure no Orkut por " Marge (Cramunhão)", certamente você vai me encontrar agora, garanto! Sobre Inuyasha e Kagome se beijarem sempre após uma discussão, acho que isso vai perpetuar pela eternidade. Não tem como eles simplesmente deixarem de serem arrogantes, ao menos eu quero acreditar nisso AHUAHUA! Obrigada pelo "perfect" guria, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Um grande beijo e até o próximo (esperoespero).

COSETTE: AH! Você pegou essa do " eu apenas disse que era eu!", não acredito! AHUHEUAHUEA, eu achei que ninguém iria notar o que eu quis dizer com essa frase, ainda bem que você percebeu *_*. Eu já decidi quem vai falar primeiro, mas adivinha? É, eu não vou contar UHAHUEHAUHEA. O totousai é um pai para Kagome, não teria como ele não gostar dela, abor! Isso, nunca esqueça da fanfic, mesmo se for pelas malditas ratazanas! AHUAHAUHAUHAU. Obrigada por gostar da fanfic e acompanhá-la guria, sério! Um beijo, te amo e me desculpa por escrever seu nome errado por tanto tempo AHUEHUAHEUA.

LYKAH-CHAN: Situação diabética (hipertensa) entre Inuyasha e Totousai sobre Kagome. Eu ensaiei por um tempão pra conseguir fazer essa cena, acredite! Minha mãe também vive falando isso... mas bom, mães, quem vai entendê-las? AHUEHAUHEA. Hostilidade nas frases 100¨% também... que bom que te faço rir, nada melhor que ouvir isso *_*! Sim, ele morre de ciúmes da Kagome, não tem outra forma de se pensar nisso AUHAUHUA Ela mentiu MESMO. Quando ele souber ( e ele vai saber) que ela disse que o amava, aí já é ouuuutra história! De toda a forma, ela não iria admitir, ainda mais sendo ela, não? Quanto ao seu pedido, ele está incluso no fim da fanfic. Ele vai aparecer sim, não fique imaginando como seria um pedido não atendido, guria xD! Eu também fiquei com pena do Inuyasha, certamente porque ele estava em forma demoníaca... cruel vai ser quando eu tiver que fazê-lo humano.. eu nunca fiz isso, mimimimi. E bom, que bom que achou maravilhoso o capítulo guria, eu te faço feliz e você me faz feliz! Incrível! *_* AHUEHUAHUEA. Um beijo e até o próximo, viu? =**

AGOME-CHAN: Eu também colocaria várias armadilhas. Inclusive amarraria ele ao pé da cama, nem que tivesse que algemá-lo por causa da "forcinha" dele. Sim, NADA melhor do que um Inuyasha cuidado de você. APOIADA 100% A IDÉIA AUEHUAHUEHAUHEUA! Fechado, você me manda a armadura e eu te mando o capítulo. Tráfico no fanfiction parte I! AHUEHAUHEUA. Claro que pode me add no Orkut, sinta-se a vontade! É Marge (cramunhão), acho que eu vou aparecer em primeiro lá (sim, eu tenho o cabelo roxo). E UHUL, VOCÊ VAI TER MAIS DESSA FIC VICIANTE! UHUL, VOCÊ VAI TER MAIS DESSA FIC VICIANTE! HUAHUAHUAHUAHAU. Um beijão guria, até o próximo!

KIRIE MERYL: Adorou minha fanfic? Que bom guria, é sempre bom conseguir novos leitores =D! O enredo dela foi meio difícil de aceitar ( é, eu pensei bem antes de investir nele HAUHEUHAUEA), mas fico feliz também por terem aceito da forma que está (mesmo que confuso muitas vezes, admito). Eu trabalho e faço faculdade, você não sabe o inferno que está sendo pra eu conseguir postar, ainda mais saindo de casa as 7 e voltando meia-noite. É de morrer, menine. Aqui está a continuação, como pedido. Espero que tenha gostado, e até o próximo viu? Beijo, continue acompanhando!

BELINHA CHAN: Olá, guria! Você está triste por a fanfic estar acabando? Eu estou quase surtando de felicidade! Eu não gosto de encerrar fanfic, isso é fato. Mas é difícil eu continuar com ela e com VEDD nesses épocas de provas e trabalhos. Estou quase morrendo e é sério EUHAUHEA, de toda a forma, fico até feliz que você esteja triste (você entende, certo?) E sim, a Kikyou vai aparecer de novo. E de novo e de novo ( ao menos eu acredito que isso vá acontecer. Se vai mesmo, eu não sei AEHAUHEUA). Sim, ele quase disse que a amava! Momento tenso quando eu paro eles nesses momentos, hem? AHUHAUHEUHAUHE! Muito obrigada pela review, belinha! Espero que continue acompanhando! :D! Até o próximo!


	16. Sesshoumaru

**DISCLAIMER: Depois de toda essa demora, eu não posso ao menos pedir para que ele seja meu.**

**oOo**

" Se vocês soubessem o quanto eu detestei essa idéia de descer por um esgoto, vocês cometeriam suicídio coletivo." Resmungou Inuyasha com a mão em frente ao nariz, parecendo completamente aversivo. Totousai bufou algumas vezes, foi responder e então parou. Ótimo, ele estava carregando um peso razoável nas costas, com a idade que tinha e Inuyasha insistia em ficar reclamando feito uma criança.

Kagome pigarreou, sentindo sua barriga doer um pouco, devido ao golpe que não havia sarado perfeitamente. Inuyasha não conseguiu notar exatamente nada, nem mesmo a expressão de horror do monge procurando por vestígios de ratos.

" Eu falo sério!" Ele disse com alguns tons mais alto em sua voz. " Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! Eu prefiro subir lá em cima e quem sabe amputar a cabeça de todos os moradores que atreverem a se aproximar de mim!" Rosnou totalmente contrariado. Sango bufou, rolando os orbes.

Ninguém até agora havia dito exatamente nada.

" Então é assim, agora todos simplesmente me ignoram?" Rosnou um pouco mais alto, fazendo um gesto com as unhas. " Ótimo! Pois saibam que na hora que precisarem da droga da informação sobre como chegar a casa de meu meio-irmão, eu faço questão de estar morto por causa desse cheiro de ... não sei ao menos me expressar!" Ele colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos em pânico. Kagome o encarou com desdém.

" Você não vai fazer isso." Disse simplesmente.

" É, eu concordo com ela." Sango deu de ombros instantaneamente. Não que fosse o ato simbólico do gesto, mas sim o desconforto. Odiara a si própria por ter colocado tantas roupas em sua mochila. De toda a forma, nada que não agüentasse.

" Ótimo, então temos um complô." Ele resmungou. Pequenas lágrimas estavam sendo formadas nos cantos de seus olhos.

" Não sei porque você está reclamando." Totousai bufou. " Afinal, apenas você e Kagome que deveriam fazer esse caminho imbecil e apenas vocês deveriam pegar a droga de todas as mochilas e levarem. Para a sua sorte, nós tivemos o bom senso de ir com vocês."

" Ou medo de não chegarem a casa de meu irmão..." Totousai rolou os orbes, impacientemente. " Ou porque não confiou em nós para levar todo esse dinheiro."

" É, às vezes você é capaz de pensar, seu abestado." Inuyasha rangeu. Em dado momento ele perdeu o equilíbrio e pendeu para o lado. Gemeu quando sentiu todo o seu pé mergulhar naquele líquido verde e fedorento. Ótimo, o cheiro o seguiria mais longe que imaginava.

" Puta merda!" Ele ousou dizer. Com muita cautela tirou seu pé de todo aquele amontoado de coisas e torceu a feição. Ele sentia-se uma mocinha por pensar aquilo, mas era... nojento demais para ele. Kagome passou e deu um tapa em suas costas.

" Inuyasha, tente respirar pela boca." Parou alguns passos diante dele. " Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que nós guardamos máscaras dentro de nossa bolsa. Use um pouco o cérebro, antes que meu coração derreta de pena de você." Ele acentuou uma sobrancelha, encarando sua rival com a face extremamente debochada. Ele molhou os lábios para responder, mas ela o cortou. " Ou então pare de respirar. Estamos esperando que isso funcione há muito tempo atrás." Virou as costas e continuou caminhando. E foi nesse exato momento que ele notou que seus movimentos estavam um pouco desarticulados.

Ótimo, ela estava com dor.

Com um pouco de agilidade (até demais, devido ao seu olfato prejudicado), ele abriu a bolsa e apanhou a máscara. Um sorriso se projetou em sua face quando ele conseguiu colocá-la enfrente ao rosto.

" O que ... você pensa que está fazendo?" Ele sorriu vitorioso (mesmo que seu sorriso não pudesse ser visto) para todos, que estavam o encarando estáticos.

" Eu venci o cheiro ruim e..."

" NÃO ANDE!" Kagome correu até atrás do corpo dele e fechou a bolsa, logo depois o esmurrando. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando a viu se abaixar e então levantar uma camisola, completamente ensopada. " Era a minha preferida." Ela choramingou. O encarou com um ódio quase mortal e bufou, caminhando a sua frente de novo.

" Eu não percebi Kagome!" Ele automaticamente se defendeu. Foi rápido o momento em que ele sentiu uma coisa molhada batendo contra o seu rosto e definitivamente quase infartou quando notou a camisola caindo a sua frente. " Eu me nego a acreditar que você fez isso." Ela continuou caminhando normalmente.

" É, eu também." Respondeu. Ele suspirou, segurando completamente o impulso de cortar o corpo dela em vários pedaços e continuou andando.

Com a cara fechada. Kagome notou que ele estava emburrado, mas se limitou a ficar quieta. Miroku deu um grito quando viu algo correndo em direção deles e deu um pulo, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Inuyasha.

A cena acabou tão rápido quanto aconteceu. A única diferença é que Miroku não tinha um galo na cabeça antes.

" Estranho que ninguém esteja vigiando os esgotos." Totousai coçou a garganta, desconfiado. " De toda a forma, não quero perder meu tempo desconfiando de algo que parece óbvio, exatamente por parecer óbvio." Ele sorriu um pouco atordoado. " Agora se puderem parar de agir como duas bichas, eu realmente agradeceria." Inuyasha continuou quieto, enquanto Miroku tremia silenciosamente.

" Chegamos." Ele simplesmente anunciou.

" E como você sabe que chegamos?" Perguntou Sango, observando apenas a escada que dava para a rua. " Você tem esse costume bonito de andar por esgotos?"

" Feh!" Ele balbuciou. " Eu apenas sei que é aqui, tudo bem? Andamos por quase duas horas, se você acha isso pouco então podemos continuar andando e..."

" Tudo bem." Ela respondeu. Olhou para cima e desligou a lanterna. Os outros fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa e subiram atrás de Sango, que estava subindo logo após o ato.

Colocou a cabeça pra fora e fechou um pouco os olhos. O ar ali era limpo e bom o bastante para parecer simples. Ela mexeu a cabeça lentamente e pulou para fora. Arrumou a bolsa de modo que ficasse um pouco mais confortável por sobre os ombros e suspirou.

Em uma questão de minutos todos estavam para fora. A cidade era mal iluminada a noite e não havia ninguém andando na rua àquela hora. Era um silêncio quase enlouquecedor ali fora e eles observaram que as casas por ali eram bem próximas uma da outra.

" Vamos." Disse ele, assim que tirou a máscara. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e irritados, mas ele sentia-se completamente melhor por ter saído do esgoto. Tudo seria perfeito se sua face não cheirasse a lixo, mas ele ignorou mentalmente aquilo.

Entraram em uma viela e passaram por ela calmamente. Não parecia nenhum filme de ação, muito menos algum de terror. Eles pareciam calmos e passivos o suficiente.

Menos Miroku, que ainda tremia compulsivamente.

" Você tem certeza de onde está nos levando?" Kagome perguntou, piscando os olhos brevemente. Tremeu um pouco ao notar como estava frio e pôde observar que Inuyasha parecia ainda mais que o próprio tempo.

" Sim. Infelizmente eu tenho." Ele respirou fundo e continuou andando, como se relutasse àquilo. Saíram da viela e caminharam pela rua e então foi o primeiro momento em que Totousai pareceu bastante desconfiado. Sua mão se firmou com força contra a maleta e seus olhos estavam completamente alerta.

" Quando chegaremos?" Ele perguntou baixo. Inuyasha coçou a garganta.

" Já chegamos." Parou abruptamente enfrente a uma casa grande e completamente branca. Tinha um pequeno jardim, mas nada muito acentuado. Era simples na pintura e apenas na pintura. Possuía um outro andar, e a única entrada era na frente, por uma porta feita de madeira – a única coisa que não era branca, afinal.

Kagome notou a forma como Inuyasha ficou tenso. Tenso o suficiente para que não apenas ela notasse.

" São quatro e meia da manhã." Sango pronunciou. " Não acha que ele vai te matar por chamá-lo a essa hora?"

" Feh!" Balbuciou. " Ele me mataria de toda a forma só por eu estar aqui." Subiu as pequenas escadas que davam a porta e tocou a campanhia. Todos ficaram apreensivos naquele momento, sem ao menos conhecê-lo.

Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse e uma mulher branca e pequena aparecesse, um pouco temerosa. Ela sorriu ao ver Inuyasha e piscou levemente os olhos. Apertou o próprio corpo parecendo estar com frio e os cabelos despenteados mostravam certamente que ela estava dormindo.

" Oh, há quanto tempo!" A voz dela saiu baixa e meiga. Kagome franziu o cenho ao notar o como ela parecia simpática. Inuyasha forçou um sorriso e ela fez uma pequena passagem, insinuando para que ele entrasse. " Você está mais magro Inuyasha, mas continua bonito." Ela continuou. Inuyasha passou pela porta e logo todos acabaram o seguindo.

A mulher acendeu a luz do abajur e deixou que todos se sentassem no sofá, caminhando até um outro cômodo e voltando com uma xícara de café na mão.

" Como estão as coisas?" Ela perguntou, um pouco incomodada com o silêncio. Inuyasha soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões e se soltou contra o sofá.

" Estão mal. Preciso de uma moradia... por algum tempo." Respondeu, olhando ao seu redor. " Onde está Sesshoumaru?" Perguntou tentando manter um tom sereno. " Ele te deixou sozinha ou algo do tipo, Rin?" Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

" Sesshoumaru está no quarto." Ela bebericou o café e então voltou a encará-lo. " Ele disse algo sobre um cheiro ruim do outro lado e achei bem estranho que não tivesse descido para atender a porta. De toda a forma, sei que vocês não costumam ser dar muito bem." Inuyasha encarou Kagome e ela suspirou, notando que era verdade.

" Ele vai descer?"

" Oh, certamente." Disse ela. " Mas não se preocupe, eu o forcei a te tratar bem." Ela riu baixo. " Da última vez que vocês se encontraram, ele prometeu que não tentaria mais te matar." Inuyasha se deixou sorrir com a pureza de Rin, que continuava completamente serena. " Quem são vocês todos?"

" Miroku Houshi." O outro que antes parecia completamente assustado, agora estava calmo novamente. " Um grande prazer conhecer a senhorita e esse lindo rosto." Ele foi se abaixar para cumprimentá-la quando Sango lhe deu um beliscão no braço e ele gemeu. " Sangozinha..." Ela sorriu sem-graça, mexendo-se no sofá.

" Sango." Disse simplesmente. " Um grande prazer... agradeço a hospitalidade." Rin sorriu de volta a figura e observou o velho.

" Totousai." Colocou a mala no chão. Ela esperou por continuidade, mas não a obteve.

" Kagome." Proferiu a morena, com a mão sobre a barriga. " Um prazer conhecê-la." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha notando a forma que Kagome forçava uma cordialidade. Sorriu interiormente, mas logo sentiu um mal-estar ao observar que alguém descia as escadas.

Todos ficaram em completo silêncio por algum tempo. Sesshoumaru apareceu ao lado de Rin, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Inuyasha e seu cabelo era mais comprido também. O irmão de Inuyasha era completamente branco e seus olhos também eram dourados, mas um pouco mais claros que o do irmão. Não possuía orelhas no topo de sua cabeça, porém elas eram mais pontudas que o normal.

A expressão era completamente neutra, ainda mais neutra que a própria Kagome conseguiu imaginar. Ela respirou fundo, encarando o porte físico do outro, mesmo que ele estivesse completamente vestido.

Não era tão diferente de Inuyasha, afinal.

" Será que eu poderia ficar aqui?" Inuyasha perguntou completamente relutante. Sesshoumaru continuou o encarando.

" Quanto tempo?" Perguntou. Sua voz era grossa e firme, tanto que assustou de fato Kagome, pela forma fria que havia perguntado.

" O suficiente para que você não queira me expulsar daqui."

" Eu já quero." Ele respondeu de imediato. " De toda a forma, não quero causar confusões." Rin apertou a mão dele, que não tomou posição alguma. " Não quero saber o que anda fazendo da sua vida, só quero que saiba que se colocou esse bando dentro de minha casa, você ficará responsável por todos eles. Não ache que vai comer ou beber de graça aqui." Kagome ficou ainda mais desconfortável. Totousai, porém, parecia mais acostumado que deveria estar o que causou estranhamento pela parte dos restantes. "Aliás, tome um banho. Você fede mais que o normal." Inuyasha deu de ombros, não parecendo irritado.

" Pode deixar, tomarei um longo banho no seu banheiro cheirando a flores." Kagome olhou fixamente para Sesshoumaru esperando que ele rosnasse, mas ele continuou com a mesma face sem expressão alguma.

" E com toda a certeza vai pagar por ele." Virou-se, demonstrando que iria sair dali.

" Muito boa a hospitalidade." Kagome disse calmamente. Sesshoumaru se limitou a virar os orbes em sua direção.

" O que disse, humana?" Ela sorriu levemente.

" Estou agradecendo a forma como nos recebeu." Inuyasha a encarou prevendo a briga. " Não imaginei que seria tão bonito assim. De toda a forma, realmente estou grata por deixar que fiquemos em sua casa." Ele se virou novamente.

" Eu não te quero aqui. Nem você, nem qualquer um dos seus amigos imundos." Ele piscou os olhos. " Aliás, não sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo com você."

" Está perdendo porque quer." Disse, dando de ombros. " Inuyasha me disse bem que era um grande estúpido, mas pelo visto é mais bonzinho que imaginei." Ela notou que ele sequer mexia os músculos faciais e aquilo a irritava internamente.

" Ignore o que ela diz." O velho disse. " Ela realmente está um pouco alterada."

" Apenas a faça calar a boca." Ela sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvi-lo falar. " Antes que eu tire todos daqui de uma única vez. Aliás, Inuyasha..." Ele centrou a atenção no meio-irmão. " Você fica bem bonito em noticiários de televisão." Ele não parecia aborrecido. " Não me traga problemas." Pegou levemente o braço de Rin e enlaçou sua cintura, a trazendo consigo. " Você sabe andar pela casa." Disse com desdém e subiu as escadas.

Inuyasha estava rígido. Com o tempo, ele finalmente notou que era o centro das atenções e se levantou.

" Existem três quartos aqui em baixo, podemos nos dividir entre eles." Suspirou lentamente e sorriu. " Vamos logo tomar um banho, antes que eu vomite com a droga do cheiro que continuo sentindo." Os outros concordaram, mudos, e seguiram o hanyou que estava a frente de todos.

Ao menos haviam conseguido chegar até ali.

**oOo**

" Onde é que estamos, irmão?" Suikotsu perguntou, um pouco contrariado. Bankotsu o encarou de relance, tentando não parece curioso quanto a personalidade que ele carregava naquele momento.

" Estamos apenas rondando a cidade. Eu não sei exatamente onde estamos." Confessou. " Na realidade, eu não queria ao menos estar aqui... não é do meu feitio procurar por pessoas mortas."

" Hm." O outro apenas respondeu. Aqueceu suas mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco que vestia. " Será que o que estamos fazendo... está certo?" Jakotsu jogava calmamente uma moeda para cima e a apanhava, não se preocupando com a conversa tão costumeira do outro.

" Sim, está certo. Eles são os ladrões, Suikotsu, não nós." Claro que ele sabia que estava bem longe da distinção ser simplista daquela forma.

Mas ele poderia tentar.

" Eu não acho que estejam vivos." Renkotsu interviu. " E não faço idéia de o porque nós fomos enviados para essa procura estúpida, onde eu ao menos consigo fumar." Ele observou a quinta vez que o fósforo era apagado por culpa do vento. " Me expliquem o porque de Jakotsu, Mukotsu e Ginkotsu não terem sido mandados conosco." Bankotsu o encarou com certa censura.

" Foi melhor assim." Disse apenas. " Você queria que Jakotsu ficasse reclamando das unhas dele? Eu, certamente não." Renkotsu suspirou, tentando não responder ao chefe do grupo. Sinceramente, gostaria de calá-lo para sempre. " Como você mesmo disse, essa procura é completamente idiota. Não faz sentido nem mesmo nós estarmos por aqui." Renkotsu parou abruptamente.

" Vamos nos dividir." Disse. " Sei que Naraku mandou nós vigiarmos apenas a cidade, mas podemos bem mais que isso, poupará nosso tempo e nosso tédio também." Bakotsu cruzou os braços, o encarando com desdém.

" O que está propondo?"

" Vamos além dessa cidade do inferno." Ele colocou as mãos para o alto, completamente irritado. " Naraku é realmente muito idiota, se ele pensa que vivos eles estariam aqui!" Desabafou. " Olha, eu não vejo a hora de encontrar esses grandessíssimos filhos de uma puta e enviá-los para senhorita Kikyou."

" Não vamos enviá-los." Bankotsu o cortou. " Pelo menos, não vivos."

" Ela disse que os queria vivos se assim estivessem." Bankotsu sorriu, um sorriso pequeno que apenas ocupou metade de sua face.

" Se assim estivessem, meu caro. Ninguém garante o contrário." Piscou um olho e virou-se, sentindo o vento gelado lhe causar tremores.

" Isso é errado, isso é errado!" Suikotsu colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, respirando profundamente. " Não podemos matá-los!"

" Cale a boca, Suikotsu." Bankotsu rangeu os dentes. " Não sei como você pode reclamar tanto!" Bradou. Renkotsu notou a extrema utilidade do chefe do grupo.

" Não fale assim com ele." Disse calmamente. " Pare de usar sua autoridade de uma vez por todas. Não vejo você falando com a senhorita Kikyou assim, muito menos quando leva as malas dela de um lado para o outro." Bankotsu sorriu, mesmo estando completamente raivoso.

" Eu ganho o dobro que você por isso." Se aproximou com lentidão, puxando a gola da camiseta do outro com raiva. " Quero ver você fazer disso uma piada quando eu finalmente conseguir algo com ela, e juntamente com ela, todo o seu dinheiro." Renkotsu tossiu, sentindo-se sufocado. Bakotsu o empurrou para longe de si e suspirou. " Mas vou aceitar sua idéia."

Renkostu o observou fechando o punho. Suikotsu ainda estava com as mãos postas levemente sobre a cabeça, murmurando palavras para si mesmo.

" Estão esperando o quê? O sol raiar?" E foi assim que Bankotsu seguiu para fora da cidade.

Exatamente para onde Sesshoumaru morava.

**oOo**

Ele ensaboou os cabelos com calma. Observou todo o cômodo em que estava, não deixando de notar o como a casa do meio-irmão ficara organizada com o tempo. Não se lembrava a quanto tempo estivera ali.

Claro que não havia sentido muita falta. Na verdade, ficara muito feliz quando soube que se desvincularia finalmente de Sesshoumaru, alguns anos antes do casamento do mesmo.

Imaginou como ele podia ainda olhar com tamanho desprezo para si. Não que aquilo o magoasse ou revoltasse, porém Sesshoumaru era casado com uma humana, e certamente da união de ambos sairia um meio-youkai.

" Assim como eu..." Suspirou, tirando a espuma que se formou em sua cabeça. Encostou todo o corpo contra os azulejos e tentou se distrair. Finalmente o cheiro estava abandonando seu nariz e ele podia se sentir um pouco mais confortável.

Lembrou-se brevemente da briga que tivera com Miroku há pouco tempo atrás e a forma como havia conseguido ficar com Kagome no quarto. Havia sido difícil conseguir com que Sango aceitasse a idéia maluca de dormir com o monge, mas o grito de Totousai no fim da discussão decidiu por todos.

Nunca que ele dormiria no mesmo quarto que aquele hentai.

Bufou irritado quando ouviu as batidas incessantes contra a porta. Kagome não o deixava em paz, literalmente.

" Quer entrar aqui comigo?" Ele perguntou um pouco alto, sorrindo apenas em imaginar a expressão dela.

" Me contento em deixar com que você saia logo e me deixe tomar um banho!" Ela exclamou irritada. " Você acha que é gostoso ficar com esse cheiro horrível no corpo?"

" Pensasse nisso antes de jogar aquela peça de roupa no meu rosto!" Ele notou a impaciência de Kagome e sorriu. Não tivera tido o pudor de trancar a porta e ela sabia disso, mas, assim com ela, ele sabia que a morena não entraria no banheiro.

Mesmo que ele desejasse muito aquilo.

" Saia logo daí!" Ela gemeu. " Eu não quero ter que ser radical com você." Ele riu alto, fazendo questão com que ele ouvisse seu riso. Ela bateu com ainda mais força na porta. " Eu te odeio, seu maldito!" Ele lentamente fechou a água e se enrolou em uma toalha. Com uma calma proposital se aproximou da porta e a abriu num impasse. Observou quando Kagome arregalou os olhos em surpresa e a puxou para dentro do banheiro repleto de vapor.

" Pronto, você está aqui dentro." Ela sentiu os braços nus tocando o tórax bem moldado dele e gemeu baixo. Ele notou o gesto involuntário e sorriu a empurrando onde ele estava antes. Kagome deu um pequeno grito quando foi surpreendida a água quente que caiu sobre o seu corpo.

Com ela ainda vestida.

Quando foi repreender o meio-youkai foi surpreendida pelo gesto simplista que ele fez ao tirar a própria toalha e a arremessar para longe. Arregalou os orbes e sentiu quando ele se uniu a ela embaixo do chuveiro e sugou seu pescoço, rondando todo o seu corpo em um abraço e então ele ousou um sussurro na base de seu ouvido.

" Senti sua falta..."

**oOo**

" Eu não acredito nisso." Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e rangeu os dentes. " Eu não acredito que aquele maldito veio para cá." Tentou manter a calma, desta vez não se escondendo atrás da carranca fria.

Rin pousou uma mão delicadamente sob o ombro do marido e o beijou no rosto.

" Fique calmo, Sesshy." Ela sorriu, se aninhando a ele. " Afinal, ele é seu irmão e..."

" Meio-irmão, Rin." A cortou, não notando o como sua voz havia ficado dura. Notou quando Rin tirou as mãos pequenas de seu corpo e juntou seus joelhos, os abraçando logo em seguida.

" Não sei por que tamanho preconceito..." Ela começou, calmamente. " Se um dia tivermos um filho, ele será meio-youkai." Foi a primeira vez que a morena falou sobre herdeiros.

E foi a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru sentiu-se completamente confuso.

E então, ela decidiu nunca mais falar sobre aquilo com ele.

" Vou tirar aquele bastardo do meu banheiro." Disse ele levantando-se da cama abruptamente. " Ele está lá há uma hora! Que raios de pessoa fica em um banho há todo esse tempo?" Perguntou.

" Você está fugindo da conversa." Ela disse. " Mas tudo bem, está no seu direito." Ele a observou e ela estava sorrindo. " Você é uma graça quando fica com raiva. Afinal, é bem difícil dizer quando você está sentindo algo." Ele sorriu na direção dela e então se virou.

" Na verdade, não é muito. Inuyasha consegue isso a todo o tempo." Deu longos passos até a porta e a abriu. " Logo eu volto." Disse ele, mas então Rin se levantou e ele ouviu os passos dela vindo rápido em sua direção e a mão da mulher alcançando seu punho.

" Não arrume confusão, Sesshy. Ele já está em maus lençóis, o suficiente para toda a raiva que você sente dele."

" Ele apenas está manchando a honra da família! A honra de minha mãe." Ela sorriu e passou calmamente a mão sobre a face dura de Sesshoumaru.

" Você age como se ele não fosse da família." Ficou nas pontas de seus pés e lhe deu um selinho. " Deixe ele por um momento. Como metade dele é humana, com toda a certeza sente o dobro que você." Ele molhou os lábios e concordou.

Como será que humanos conseguiam ser tão... irritantes?

**oOo**

**Gente, mil perdões. Mil perdões mesmo! Eu demorei um mês pra postar esse capítulo e ele está curto! Curto e sem acontecimentos, eu sei.**

**Acontece que eu estou PILHADA de trabalhos. PILHADA MESMO! Mais do que eu NUNCA estive na vida.**

**Minha beta também está em péssimas situações, e está difícil para ela até mesmo betar a fanfic.**

**Eu vou conseguir postar o próximo com mais rapidez. Afinal, acho que terá o hentai e então... bom, prefiro não contar agora hahaha.**

**Mas de toda a forma, eu sei o que vai acontecer e isso já ajuda muito. Eu preciso apressar o final dessa fanfic e então partir para VEED. Preciso ainda revisar todas as minhas história e tudo mais.**

**Eu estou enlouquecendo, leitoras. :/**

**Eu gostaria de um empenho. Nem que seja com idéias, alguma forma de eu conseguir terminar essa fanfic antes que todas vocês a abandonem. Eu realmente fico com pena de imaginar que ela pode terminar sem leitores, afinal eu também sou uma.**

**E não gosto de esperar também.**

**De toda a forma, agradeço a todos que continuam lendo os capítulos. Vocês me fazem muito feliz =D**

**E um grande abraço para a minha beta, que se mata, mas consegue sempre betar os capítulos! Hahaha**

**Um grande beijo a todas e até o próximo capítulo!**

**oOo**

**COSETTE: **Olá Cosette, como vai? Hahaha! Eu sei que você está querendo me matar a essas horas, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Ela realmente admitiu que o amava... mas de uma forma bem irônica, infelizmente AUHEUHAUEA! Quanto a sua idéia de como vai ser o primeiro "eu te amo", te digo que passou raspando. Logo, logo você acerta... AUHAUHAUHA. Obrigada por dizer que minha fanfic é maravilhosa, são seus olhos :D! E sim, Sesshoumaru apareceu e Rin também. Mas ainda tenho que moldar a personalidade de ambos... não que isso vá ser difícil, claro hahaha! Um beijo guria, até o próximo e me desculpe a demora!

**K-DANI: **Uma declaração sim! Não das melhores, mas continua sendo uma declaração AUHEUHAUEHA. Minha fanfic te prende? Que bom!! Pode deixar que eu não vou deletar ela, isso eu nem penso em fazer. Eu apenas quero terminá-la, é um projeto meu que gosto muito, afinal. Tapas e beijos terá o bastante, pode deixar. Só pra você AHUEHUAHUA. Um grande beijo, obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**AGOME CHAN: **Seria bem melhor na sua cama? E na minha então.. seria um enfeito e tanto, não acha? AHUEHAUEHUAHEA, tanto ele quanto Sesshoumaru, eu não ligo se ganhar um e não o outro hahaha! Sim, eu vi o último episódio sim! De toda a forma, está nos seus scraps minha resposta! E Sesshoumaru realmente apareceu... bom, ele TINHA que aparecer, certo? AUEHUAHUA. Um beijo guria, e até o próximo!

**ARICELE: **Nova leitora da fic? Uou, isso me deixa completamente animada! A continuação está aí guria, e obrigada por estar adorando! Um beijo e até o próximo!

**BELINHA CHAN: **Pena que os dois nunca se entendem? Que nada, se eles se entendessem os dois seriam dois grandes chatos =P AHUEHUAHEUA; Não falta muito para terminar a fanfic não. Na verdade, estou pensando em fazer capítulos maiores, assim ao menos eles rendem mais, o que você acha? Obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**SASNATSA'S: **Nossa mãe, eu demorei um século para conseguir escrever seu Nick AAHUAHAUHAU =P, mas acho que consegui, certo? Bom, agora a review: Não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei completamente e totalmente feliz com sua review. E fiquei claro... animada o suficiente quando você disse que você baba por ela, hahaha. Na realidade esse tema é complicado de fazer, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra entrar nisso! Mas que bom que considerou que estou conseguindo, sério mesmo... eu precisava disso AUHEUHAUhEUAHUEA. Quanto ao humor, estou sempre tentando colocar, afinal é uma fanfic de humor. De toda a forma, minha auto-estima subiu hahaha! As brigas vão continuar e o fim dela terá algum tipo de briga, pode ter certeza! Eu adoro saber que os leitores estão contentes com o que eu escrevo, vou tentar melhoras os capítulos daqui em diante, tudo bem? Um grande beijo guria, e obrigada pela review, claro *-*. Até o próximo!

**PATUXA: **Está kawaii? Ahh, que bom! Eu quero que ela fique cada vez mais kawaii, pena que eu seja péssima nisso =( AUEHUAHuEHUAHEA. Os amassos entre eles apenas tendem a aumentar, não se preocupe! Você não terá que se chatear com capítulos antigos hahaha! Você assistiu Black Lagoon? AH, QUE BOM, FINALMENTE ALGUÉM! Eu baseei a Kagome nesse anime e também em alguns pontos da história, mesmo que elas sejam completamente diferentes. De toda a forma, vou tentando :D! Eu vou continuar sim, pode deixar!! Um grande beijo guria e até o próximo, viu?


	17. Descobertos

_**Disclaimer: **_**Desisto de perder meu tempo lutando por ele. E é, vocês sabem que é mentira.**

**oOo**

" Merda, merda e merda." Bankotsu respirou fundo enquanto encarava o esgoto abaixo de seus pés. " Se eu soubesse que teria que descer por um esgoto eu realmente não teria aceitado esse cargo." Ele rodou os orbes e suspirou.

Sentou-se na entrada do bueiro e tampou o nariz.

" Maldito olfato apurado e maldita hora que eu me lembrei dessa merda de esgoto." Resmungou enquanto rangia os dentes. " E maldito gênio que eu não consigo ignorar as coisas que penso." Colocou-se em pé na escada e desceu lentamente tentando não vomitar com o cheiro horrível de lá.

Com um pulo certeiro ele se encarou dentro do esgoto e observou todo o seu redor.

" Apenas escuridão." Fez uma careta de desgosto e começou a caminhar. Gemia toda a vez que seu pé ameaçava afundar na água esverdeada. " De fato, nojento. Prefiro simplesmente carregar malas." Bufou enquanto dava ombros.

Em um golpe de misericórdia ele puxou o ar fundo nos pulmões e tossiu o máximo que podia. O cheiro ficou entalado em seu nariz e ele se forçou vomitar ali mesmo.

Não tardou muito tempo para que algo ali lhe chamasse a atenção. Se não fosse o tédio e a raiva, talvez ele não tivesse parado para observar, tamanha sua vontade de encontrar algo que o tirasse dali.

" O que raios é isso?" Ele cerrou um pouco os orbes e focou melhor a visão. " Uma camisola, mas que porra é..." Bankotsu então abriu um pequeno sorriso e observou que logo encontraria uma outra saída do esgoto. " Isso é bom... muito bom." Apertou a camisola não se importando com o fato de ela estar completamente ensopada.

Estava indo para o lado certo, afinal.

**oOo**

" Senti sua falta..." Ela sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar, por mais que a água estivesse quente naquele momento. Inuyasha passou as mãos vagarosamente para seu bumbum e o apertou. Ela deu um pequeno pulo para frente, fazendo com que seus corpos acabassem ainda mais colados.

O hanyou a prensou pelos pulsos e então colocou uma de suas pernas entre as dela.

" Acho que dá para notar..." Ela engoliu seco quando observou a ereção do meio-youkai, que sorria sedutoramente em sua direção. Ela não agüentou e gemeu baixo. Os cabelos morenos estavam completamente ensopados e a roupa colada completamente em seu corpo.

" Pare." Ela disse baixo e ele não parou. Kagome o repreendeu novamente. " Inuyasha, estamos na casa do seu irmão e ele é realmente uma fera." Ele sorriu assoprando a pele da outra.

" Meio-irmão." Ela sentiu o sangue ferver com a forma com que ele havia respondido àquilo, porém novamente a frase morreu quando o hanyou apertou com força sua cintura a forçando a enlaçar ambas as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. " Hora do banho, bruxa." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando os dentes de Inuyasha afundaram em seu pescoço.

Kagome arqueou as costas que bateram contra o azulejo gelado e ela contraiu o corpo, porém Inuyasha a apertou novamente contra a parede. Ela sentiu os dedos ágeis de Inuyasha abrirem o botão do jeans completamente encharcado e sentiu ele a soltar de forma com que ela ficasse novamente em pé e ele pudesse tirar a roupa dela.

" Inuyasha, eu já disse para parar." Ela forçou para que sua voz saísse o mais dominante possível.

Porém não conseguiu.

" Apenas seja uma boa menina e vamos terminar logo com isso." Ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela se irritou.

" Prepotente." Em um golpe rápido ele puxou a calça da morena para baixo e forçou uma de suas pernas para cima. Tão rápido quanto esse ato, foi o de tirar completamente a peça do corpo de Kagome, que sentiu novamente a perna arrepiar. Ele sorriu e se agachou ali, lambendo uma de suas coxas e a encarando.

" Não me diga que odeia isso." Ele mordiscou ali mesmo. " Por mais que você esteja me odiando nesse momento, mentir não é de seu feitio." Ela foi lhe respondeu quando ele ousou morder sua parte íntima, mesmo que por cima da calcinha.

Todo o corpo de Kagome se contraiu naquele momento e ela sentiu suas pernas falharem gravemente.

" Okay, não vou dizer que odeio isso." Ela criou forças para que pudesse falar sem que um ou outro gemido a detivesse. " Porém, não seria agradável que seu irmão nos encontrasse aqui." Ele colocou a sua calcinha de lado lentamente e penetrou uma língua em sua umidade. Kagome tremeu e apertou seu cabelo com força. " Inuyasha, preste atenção na porcaria que eu estou dizendo!"

" É uma porcaria." Ele sussurrou ainda próximo de sua sexualidade. " Então não tem o porque eu te dar ouvidos..." Ela se entregou contra a vontade quando ele sugou sem aviso seu clitóris e forçou uma de suas pernas a ficarem em seu pescoço. A mão direita se colocou na abertura do sexo de Kagome e então ele penetrou dois dedos, observando a forma com que o corpo da morena se forçava ainda mais contra a parede.

Ele era bom naquilo, constatou. Não que já não soubesse, claro.

" Recomendo que contenha seus gemidos." Ele disse provocante assim que trocou a língua por um de seus dedos. " Se quer me repreender por meus gestos, então apenas concentre-se nos seus."

" Cale a sua maldita boca." Ela disse cerrando os dentes. Inuyasha riu e se levantou, não abandonando sua feminilidade.

" Eu sei fazer isso melhor que imagina, doçura." O hanyou arregalou levemente os orbes quando as mãos finas enlaçaram seu cabelo e o puxaram para perto, iniciando um beijo. Kagome o beijou fervorosamente, deixando-se na mesma posição e não o impedindo de tocá-la.

Uma das mãos desceu pelo seu abdômen e tocou seu sexo o masturbando. Inuyasha gemeu e começou a se afastar, porém Kagome o puxou com força e o manteve no beijo, não abandonando o toque.

" Você pediu por isso." Disse assim que se afastou e Inuyasha sorriu.

" Acredite, farei bom proveito." Ele apertou o pulso dela e o afastou de si. " O maior proveito possível." Ela entreabriu os lábios, porém compreendeu a ação do outro assim que ele segurou a barra de sua blusa e a subiu. Kagome não soube direito como se portar, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar, já que viu o soutien cair para longe de seu corpo em um tempo menor que o esperado. " Acho que agora estamos quites." Ela mordeu os lábios e baixou o olhar.

Inuyasha a puxou para um abraço e voltou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar ao sentir seus dentes puxarem delicadamente sua orelha e ele brotar um pequeno beijo dentro dela.

" Sua boba." Ele riu e ela tremeu. " Você me faz uma falta danada e eu não estou blefando..." Em um supetão ele a virou e a forçou contra a parede. Kagome deu um grito abafado por uma das mãos de Inuyasha quando sentiu todo o corpo dele se forçar contra o dela, que estava de costas para ele. " Eu gosto demais de sentir você..." Ela engoliu seco quando ambas as mãos grossas vieram parar em seus seios e os apertaram com pouca força, o suficiente para que ela gemesse de prazer. Os dedos massagearam os bicos rijos e ela mordeu o próprio lábio, e então notou que aquilo já havia se tornado um costume naquela altura do campeonato.

" Faça logo, Inuyasha." Ela disse, ignorando completamente as ondas de prazer que passavam por todo o seu corpo. " Faça isso antes que Totousai venha e te mate." Ele sorriu na base de seu ouvido e o sugou.

" Pra que apressar isso?" Ela se arrastou inconscientemente nele, ato que o fez gemer e apertar os seios da morena com um pouco mais de força.

" Acho que meus argumentos são suficientes." Ele ficou em silêncio. " Sobre Totousai e seu irmão..."

" Eles que se fodam." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

" Na verdade, quem vai se foder aqui não é nenhum dos dois." Ele riu juntamente com ela e ela se espantou quando as mãos dele saíram de seus seios e passaram para as suas mãos, unindo-as com as dele.

" Você é tão romântica..." Ele sussurrou e ela riu.

" Você também." Ele conseguiu distribuir pequenos beijos na face dela, sentindo o cheiro doce que exalava do corpo da morena enquanto a água insistia em cair com peso sobre o corpo dos dois. Com extrema cautela ele empurrou novamente a calcinha dela de lado e penetrou dois dedos e observou a forma como o corpo dela se movia contra os dedos dele.

Naquele momento ele apanhou o próprio membro e o posicionou na entrada do corpo de Kagome, que soltou um suspiro ao senti-lo molhado.

" Está pronta?" A voz dele saiu mais roca que ela pôde imaginar e aquilo fez com que ela derretesse completamente. As unhas arranharam a parede e a mão do hanyou, sendo que uma de suas mãos ainda estava enlaçada com a dela.

" Isso é ridículo." Ele sorriu largamente, mesmo que a outra não pudesse ver seu sorriso.

" Eu sei..." E penetrou levemente, sentindo toda a umidade dela o envolver. Gemeu juntamente com Kagome, que perdeu o ar ao senti-lo tão grande dentro de si e se empurrou contra ele inconscientemente. As mãos dele agora passaram para a cintura dela afim de dar equilíbrio para a morena, que arfou quando ele entrou novamente, agora com um pouco mais de força. O ritmo que ele estabeleceu era descompassado e prazeroso. Ele colou completamente seu corpo ao dela e a abraçou com força enquanto sugava sua nuca.

" Isso é bom..." Ela gemeu com a voz rouca e baixa, ato que fez com que o membro do hanyou ficasse ainda mais duro se possível. Ele mordeu o ombro dela e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a água quente cair sobre suas costas.

" Você tem um bumbum lindo, sabia?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha com o comentário.

" Vá se ferrar, hanyou." Ele riu e passou sua mão esquerda para o bumbum dela e o apertou. Ela arqueou as costas e pousou a cabeça no tórax dele e ele gemeu, sentindo-a apertar sua abertura em torno dele. Sem pensar mais de uma vez ele usou a outra mão para segurar os cabelos dela e os puxar e então observou a água caindo sobre a feição delicada dela e a forma como os gemidos saiam de seus lábios entreabertos e molhados.

" Oh meu deus, puta merda." Ele conseguiu alcançar a boca dela e lhe deu um longo selinho. " Você é linda demais, Kagome." Ele a notou sorrir e então saiu dela e a virou de frente para ele, ato que a fez arregalar os orbes. As mãos grandes passaram para o seu rosto e ele a fez encará-lo. " Eu realmente gosto de você." Ela pendeu um pouco a cabeça para o lado e então sorriu de forma estranha.

O hanyou sorriu e se abaixou tirando a calcinha dela enquanto fazia isso. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e então gemeu quando o sentiu a sugando novamente. A língua do meio-youkai entrou em sua abertura e voltou para o clitóris, que já estava completamente inchado. Ela perdeu o fôlego quando ele penetrou dois dedos nela e sugou aquele ponto de forma intensa, sentindo suas pernas falharem de forma até mesmo absurda.

" Inuyasha..." Ela soltou enquanto as mãos suaves massageavam as orelhas do hanyou. Ele sorriu e mordeu toda sua feminilidade a observando se contorcer contra ele.

" Não dê gemidos altos." Ele alertou e ela sorriu.

" Você realmente se acha grande coisa, certo?"

" Você já me provou isso, gracinha." Ele piscou um olho pra ela e penetrou mais um dedo. Kagome puxou os cabelos do hanyou e então ela o forçou para cima com força. Ele gemeu e então a encarou confuso.

" Minha vez." Ela piscou o olho dessa vez e ele deixou um gemido grotesco escapar de sua garganta. Ela desceu lentamente, sugando o seu corpo por todos os lugares enquanto sentia o sabor de sua pele misturado com a água agora morna no chuveiro. Apanhou com força o membro rígido de Inuyasha e o colocou na boca de imediato. Inuyasha apertou os cabelos dela e gemeu alto quando ela o masturbou no mesmo momento em que o sugava. " Quem é que tem que controlar os gemidos agora...?" Ele riu completamente malicioso e fez carinho nos cabelos dela.

" Você não perde por esperar."

" Promessas e promessas..." Ele rangeu os dentes e a empurrou contra ele e então ela voltou a sugá-lo com força. Trabalhou toda a sua língua na extensão do meio-youkai que não conseguia conter os movimentos contra a boca sensível da humana, que ironicamente gemia junto a ele. Chupou a cabeça e a mordeu o mais levemente possível e assistiu ao corpo completamente perfeito do parceiro se contorcer e se empurrar contra ela.

" Vem pra cá." Ordenou enquanto a puxava por um de seus braços e a prensava na parede. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando o observou fechar o chuveiro e então foi puxada para cima como no início. Sem enrolar o hanyou a penetrou daquela forma e ela o sentiu entrando de forma até mesmo dolorida, entretanto não menos prazerosa. O hanyou uniu sua boca a dela e a beijou com fúria, sugando seus lábios e introduzindo a língua em todos os cantos.

Kagome pensou que fosse morrer.

" Você é uma delícia." Ele sussurrou e a penetrou ao mesmo tempo em um mesmo ritmo. Segurou seu bumbum com força para que ficasse em uma posição favorável para a penetração. Ela se sentiu completamente aberta e molhada e ele sorriu enquanto a encarava.

" Não me diga coisas que eu já sei." Ele riu e ela não conteve um outro gemido quando ele entrou com força dentro dela. Os corpos se uniam com facilidade e ela não agüentou não arranhá-lo em toda a extensão das costas que conseguia alcançar. " Oh, droga..." Ela gemeu e ele colou seus lábios aos dela.

" Quieta..." Ela mordeu o pescoço dele e enfiou as unhas em seus ombros, o abraçando com força enquanto sentia ondas percorrerem o corpo pequeno. Lambeu no mesmo lugar que havia mordido e sentiu o ritmo do meio-youkai aumentar consideravelmente.

" Delicioso..." Ela soltou completamente o corpo e fechou os orbes. Ele sorriu e então a puxou da parede a assustando. " O que você está fazendo?" Ele se apertou com força dentro dela e puxou uma toalha. A cada passo que ele dava ela o sentia entrar em si e gemia baixo, controlando todas as sensações que estava sentindo naquele momento.

" Eu não deixaria de experimentar essa cama." Ela fixou o olhar no rosto belo do meio-youkai e viu os orbes dourados com as pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Por deus, ele era lindo.

Kagome sentiu o corpo todo relaxar quando ele a afastou de si e a colocou deitada na cama. Ainda molhada ela notou que estava molhando os lençóis, mas aquilo não a importou, ainda mais quando sentiu o corpo másculo deitando sobre o seu e a penetrando imediatamente.

Suas pernas enlaçaram no corpo de Inuyasha e ela o forçou a manter um ritmo, enlaçando seu pescoço e distribuindo beijos por toda a sua face. Ele sorriu enquanto a penetrava e segurou as mãos dela com as suas. Seu rosto baixou sobre os seios dela e então ele sugou um e o mordiscou vez ou outra, sentindo o corpo dela começar a tremer embaixo do seu.

" Goza pra mim?" ele pediu docemente em seu ouvido e ela arqueou as costas.

" Não era você que não iria querer nunca que eu sentisse prazer?" Ele sorriu espelhado no sorriso dela.

" Vamos desconsiderar." O sorriso dela morreu quando ele voltou a sugar seu seio e então ela passou a contrair o sexo inconscientemente, concentrando sua atenção em todo o prazer que Inuyasha lhe proporcionava naquele momento. Ela arfou e quase perdeu a respiração quando ele forçou o ritmo a ficar realmente rápido e ela deu um gemido alto quando ele se enterrou dentro dela inúmeras vezes. Por mais que resistisse a aquilo Kagome se entregou completamente ao hanyou, que lambeu sua boca e pousou sua face no ombro dela. " Você fica linda assim." Ele deixou que ela mordesse novamente seu ombro com força considerável e a sentiu convulsionar embaixo de si.

O corpo da morena estava completamente desossado quando ele diminuiu o ritmo e a encarou. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e a expressão completamente relaxada. Ele deu um longo selinho nela e sorriu.

" Será que você me ajuda com isso?" Ele perguntou em seu ouvido e ela sorriu enquanto concordava.

" O que você quer que eu faça?" O ritmo agora estava bem mais lento que antes.

" Apenas sussurre..." Ela sorriu e posicionou seus lábios no ouvido do hanyou, que mexeu um pouco as orelhas afim de se acostumar com ela.

" Você é realmente muito gostoso." Ela mordeu a ponta de sua orelha e massageou suas costas, enquanto forçava um pouco mais a perna em sua cintura. " Não apenas é gostoso, como faz gostoso também... e por mais que eu te odeie e despreze..." Ela ouviu ele gemer baixo e penetrar um pouco mais fundo nela. " Eu entendo que você é quente demais e grande demais também." Ele apertou os seios dela e os encarou. " Goza pra mim, Inuyasha." Ele fixou o olhar nos lábios dela. " Eu sei que você consegue." Ele mordeu os lábios com força e voltou a penetrá-la com força.

No momento em que foi gozar conseguiu tirar o membro completamente excitado de dentro dela e jorrar seu liquido quente na barriga lisa de Kagome. Ele arfou e a encarou sentindo-se completamente soado.

" E olha que eu acabei de tomar banho..." Ela riu com a respiração descompassada e funda dele e acariciou seu braço.

" Está com vontade de gastar um pouco mais da força de Sesshoumaru?" Ela piscou um olho e ele sorriu enquanto concordava. Ela baixou o olhar e o encarou ainda ereto. " Não me olhe assim. Normalmente eu não me contento com apenas uma." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e estapeou seu braço com força.

Ele era realmente um imbecil.

**oOo**

Bankotsu acendeu lentamente um cigarro enquanto observava os primeiros raios de sol iluminarem a cidadela. Com uma calmaria extraordinária caminhou por todo o lugar que sentia aquele cheiro horrível de esgoto. Não era de estranhar sua dificuldade perante o vento que fazia no local, entretanto não fora tão difícil encontrar uma direção para seguir.

" Não são inteligentes, afinal." Deu ombros e colocou a mão direita no casaco, rindo internamente por sua vitória. Já estava acostumado a vencer de seus irmãos, mas sempre que conseguia algo a mais que eles não tivessem conseguido, isso o deixava extremamente contentado.

Freou de forma brusca quando o cheiro parou exatamente em uma porta. Seu olhar subiu e então ele encarou o local, um pouco abismado pelo tamanho.

" Isso é estranho." Mesmo com conhecimento de que se tratavam de ladrões e que tinham roubado uma boa quantia de dinheiro aquilo ainda o surpreendia. Segundo o que haviam dito, a casa que a mulher morava estava destruída e era pequena.

Jogou a bituca do cigarro no canto de uma sarjeta e observou uma luz sendo apagada, provavelmente do banheiro, já que certo vapor saia dali.

" Interessante." Sorriu largamente enquanto se felicitava com a própria calma e se sentou perto dali. "Agora é apenas questão de tempo."

E com o mesmo sorriso, ele dormiu.

**oOo**

" Cadê aquele inútil?" Totousai coçou a garganta enquanto bebericava um gole da café. " Já são onze horas da manhã e ele enfurnado naquele quarto."

" Admita que está assim pela senhorita Kagome." Totousai encarou Miroku de forma retalhadora, enquanto o outro apenas sorria. "Não sei por que ainda insiste em não admitir isso."

" Posso não admitir, mas adoraria demitir..." O monge arregalou levemente os olhos. " Você." Sango não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso enquanto Rin deliberadamente riu.

" Sesshoumaru-sama ficou reclamando a noite toda." A pequena mulher, estranhamente tão simpática se uniu a eles na mesa. "Sabe, Inuyasha parece gostar dela. Nunca o vi ficar tanto tempo ao lado de uma mulher, há não ser se fosse apenas para conseguir sexo com ela."

" Isso não me acalmou nem um pouco." O velho tossiu. " De toda a forma, eu sei bem o que Inuyasha é e como ele age. Não escute o que esse monge fala, normalmente ele costuma soltar essas besteiras." Arqueou a sobrancelha encarando o quarto e coçou novamente a garganta.

Visivelmente irritado ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Justamente no momento em que ele ia bater contra a madeira a porta se abriu e ele encarou Inuyasha sorrir largamente em sua direção.

" Não me diga que já está irritado, velho?" Totousai bufou irritado e se virou.

" Você realmente acha que isso é uma brincadeira, certo?" Inuyasha passou por ele e sentou-se a mesa apanhando uma torrada.

" Não leve tão a sério, velhote." Ele relaxou a coluna e mordeu a comida. " Teremos momentos piores para ficar dessa forma." Totousai ignorou a vontade de agir como o hanyou e ranger os dentes feito um animal.

Ao invés disso, ele apenas sorriu.

" Cale sua boca." Totousai observou Kagome sair do quarto bocejando e a encarou. " Eu sinceramente não compreendo o como você o tolera." A morena sentou-se de forma lenta e esfregou os olhos.

" Você nos forçou a isso, lembra?" O velho fez uma careta momentaneamente. " Acho que me acostumei com ele."

" Eu o conheço a anos e ainda não me acostumei!"

" É só você ignorar quando ele disser algo que não faz muito sentido, sabe?" Inuyasha bateu na mesa e ambos o encararam.

" Estou aqui, vocês se lembram?" Ele apanhou outra torrada e a jogou na boca. "A doce Kagome me tolera porque eu faço justamente isso por ela. Nada mais que uma troca justa de favores." Deu ombros e assistiu o velho suspirar.

" Eu não sei porque perdi meu tempo com você, Inuyasha. Deveria ter deixado você morrer em uma das celas." O hanyou aumentou ainda mais o sorriso com a fala de Totousai.

" Eu sei que dói admitir o como eu sou incrível e necessário." Mostrou os dentes alinhados com mais ênfase que achou possível. " Não se preocupe, você não é o único com esse problema."

" O único problema é alguém admitir tamanha estupidez." Kagome virou o semblante em direção a Sesshoumaru, que descia as escadas. "Me diga, quanto tempo pretende ficar por aqui? Você está há uma noite e eu simplesmente não consegui dormir sabendo de sua – indesejada- presença." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado algo." Sesshoumaru sorriu sarcástico.

" Mas você lembrará do dia em que eu te coloquei pra fora, certo?" O sorriso de Inuyasha morreu e ele conteve a vontade de matar o meio-irmão. Não que ele não tivesse essa vontade todos os dias.

Mas naquele momento ela estava acentuada.

" Keh." Inuyasha deu ombros. " Não muito tempo, Sesshoumaru." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e colocou os cotovelos na mesa. " Vai passear um pouquinho e vê se me deixa em paz." Sesshoumaru se aproximou e o puxou pela gola da camiseta. Nesse momento Rin puxou seu braço levemente tentando fazer com que o mesmo parasse.

" Você está na minha casa." Seu semblante não expressava nada. " Então não me dê ordens, seu hanyou nojento." O soltou em um gesto rude e virou as costas. "De toda a forma, tenho que trabalhar. Sabe, trabalho de verdade." Cerrou os olhos enquanto observava Inuyasha por cima dos ombros. "Vou pensar imensamente o como será bom voltar e não te encontrar." Deu passos compridos até a porta e a abriu. Rin continuava com as mãos leves em torno de seu braço.

" Sesshoumaru-sama..." Ele se virou e deu-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios.

" Mal tempo, Rin." Virou-se novamente em direção a rua. "Péssimo tempo." Fechou a porta antes que qualquer um pudesse se pronunciar.

" Você é mesmo um idiota, Inuyasha." Inuyasha bufou.

" E você um velho." E a discussão acabou ali mesmo.

**oOo**

Renkotsu averiguou toda a cidade. Não havia dormido momento sequer, mas o sono não chegou a incomodá-lo. Há muito tempo nutria ódio de Bankotsu por tratá-lo como simples empregado toda a vez em que tinham alguma missão a cumprir.

E aquilo o irritava tanto que ele não saberia dizer o como nunca havia tentado matar o irmão.

A não ser em seus sonhos, claro.

" Que cheiro horrível é esse?" Perguntou-se enquanto tossia. Havia andado por muitos lugares e não havia sentido odor tão desagradável quanto aquele. Instigado pela sua própria curiosidade ele deu alguns passos em direção ao cheiro e encontrou Bankotsu deitado em uma árvore.

Notou que se não fosse o vento diretamente em sua direção ele não teria sentido nada. E mais que isso, observou que mesmo dormindo o irmão parecia em posição de ataque.

" Então quer dizer que encontrou algo por aqui, querido Bankotsu?" Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno tentando analisar o que tanto poderia ter chamado a atenção do irmão. Com extrema cautela ele se aproxima de Bankotsu e se surpreende quando o mesmo acorda e o ataca, acertando-lhe a face.

" O que você está fazendo aqui, seu imbecil?" Um pouco atordoado e revoltado com a aparição de Renkotsu, Bankotsu se martelou por ter falado tão alto. " Por que não está procurando por outras cidadelas, seu grande inútil?" Sussurrou enquanto cerrava os punhos.

" Posso saber porque está falando tão baixo?" Bankotsu rangeu os dentes. " Você queria que eu fosse para o outro lado para quê? Para conseguir toda a glória com a senhorita Kikyou, seu bastardo?" Bankotsu surrou a árvore tentando não atacar o irmão e ser descoberto.

" Fale baixo você também." Renkotsu sorriu glorioso.

" Apenas se você for útil e me contar exatamente o que está acontecendo." Bankotsu o puxou pela gola da camisa e o empurrou contra a árvore com força. Renkotsu conteu um gemido ao sentir a dor em suas costas.

" Acho que os encontrei." Ele murmurou com a face bem próxima a de Renkotsu.

" Será que pode se afastar um pouco?" Bankotsu arqueou a sobrancelha. " Você está fedendo." Bankotsu rangeu os dentes.

" Eu sei disso. Acontece que se eu não tivesse descido pelo esgoto, eu nunca teria os encontrado."

" Eu apenas estou pedindo para você se distanciar." Bankotsu o calou pressionando sua boca com a mão o mais forte que pôde.

" E eu estou pedindo para que fale um pouco mais baixo antes que sejamos descobertos." Soltou lentamente os dedos e então a palma da mão se distanciou da face do irmão.

" Ótimo. Mas estou com a leve impressão de que seu cheiro irá estragar tudo, muito mais do que vários berros meus." Sussurrou ele. Bankotsu deu ombros.

" O que queria que eu fizesse? Que fosse tomar um banho enquanto eles fugissem para puta que os pariu?" Renkotsu imitou o gesto.

" Certamente seria algo educado de sua parte." Bankotsu bufou enquanto se afastava e voltava a se sentar.

" Um youkai saiu da casa agora de pouco." Renkotsu sentou ao seu lado, ainda um pouco atordoado. " Era bem parecido com o tal hanyou, sabe? Ele deve ter notado minha presença, mas não deve ter dado muita importância exatamente pelo meu cheiro." Renkotsu arqueou a sobrancelha e Bankotsu torceu a feição. " É fácil me confundir com um gato morto, não?" Renkotsu abriu um largo sorriso e recebeu o olhar vocifero de Bankotsu.

" Facilmente." Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. " Você está realmente fedendo."

" Cale a boca." Bankotsu respondeu alguns momentos depois. " O que acha de entrarmos de uma vez e acabarmos com essa droga?" Renkotsu arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Acho ótimo." Bankotsu sorriu enquanto se levantava.

" Ótimo. Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho."

**oOo**

" Não sei porque, mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento." O monge encarou os outros cinco que simplesmente o ignoraram.

" Todos estamos, monge." Sango sorriu zombateira em sua direção. " Agora diga alguma novidade para nos deixar feliz." Miroku se aproximou dela.

" Uma novidade?" Ela concordou. " Bom, vou te contar uma." Ele se agachou há uma certa distância dela para que desse tempo de se esquivar. " Você é linda e eu adoraria ter um filho seu." Quando ela foi acertar sua face ele se afastou e ela bufou.

" Você está ficando bom nisso, seu houshi hentai!" Ele sorriu glorioso.

" Com o tempo a gente aprende." Piscou o olho em sua direção e se afastou. "Apenas não compreendo porque sempre me rejeita. Nossos filhos seriam maravilhosos."

" Maravilhosos e estúpidos." O hanyou interveio. " Você é mesmo um idiota." Miroku sorriu desconcertado. Quando foi lhe responder Inuyasha o encarou de forma estranha. "Que cheiro é esse?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

" O que está dizendo?" Kagome perguntou sem paciência, apreensiva com o gesto de Inuyasha.

" Eu conheço esse maldito cheiro." Totousai arqueou a sobrancelha. " É exatamente o cheiro do es..." A fala do hanyou foi cortada pelo som da porta que havia acabado de ser arrombada. Bankotsu encarou rapidamente o hanyou e sorriu.

" Você poderia ter simplesmente batido." Renkotsu apareceu atrás dele. " Não é nada educado da sua parte." Bankotsu o ignorou completamente no mesmo momento em que atacou o hanyou, esmurrando-lhe a face. Kagome correu em direção a mesa em que se encontravam as armas, porém Renkotsu puxou seu braço com força e a empurrou em direção a parede.

Kagome se levantou em um gesto rápido e o outro estranhou a força da humana, porém não se amedrontou. Quando ela fora lhe atacar novamente ele se esquivou e passou o braço em torno de seu pescoço. Passou então a mão para a bolsa que carregava consigo e apanhou um pano colocando sobre a feição de Kagome, que imediatamente desmaiou.

O hanyou observou a cena e tentou se aproximar, porém Bankotsu o empurrou para longe e apanhou uma arma, apontando em sua direção.

" Apenas colabore."

" Feh." Ele sorriu largamente. " Você está brincando que eu vou ter medo dessa arminha." Bankotsu riu juntamente a ele.

" Você talvez não..." Seu olhar mirou Kagome que jazia completamente inconsciente. Notando a apreensão de Inuyasha ele destravou a arma. " Acho que você entendeu bem o recado." Sango ameaçou correr até a morena, entretanto Totousai segurou seu braço com força, fazendo com que ela o encarasse desentendida.

" Não faça nada." Ele mexeu os lábios. "Senão descobrirão todo o dinheiro e estaremos ferrados." Renkotsu notou a comunicação entre os dois e se aproximou levando Kagome consigo.

" O que vocês estão sussurrando?" Ele perguntou em tom de divertimento.

" Apenas queremos que nos deixe vivos..." Sango disse em um tom amendontrado. Miroku a encarou e imediatamente notou o que acontecia. " Nós não estamos entendendo o que acontece por aqui, apenas não queremos confusão." Renkotsu analisou todos os que estavam naquela sala.

Não pareciam perigosos, afinal.

Seu olhar parou na pequena mulher no canto da sala que estava com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Ela apertava o joelho forte contra o peito e tentava regular a respiração.

" O que acha disso, Bankotsu?" O irmão sorriu encarando diretamente os orbes do hanyou. Ele limpava levemente os lábios que estavam sangrando naquele momento. Poderia tentar lutar, mas não com Kagome nas mãos de Renkotsu.

E ele sabia bem que qualquer um dos dois não teria medo de matá-la.

Nem um pouco.

" Acho que os conseguimos vivos, irmão."

" Eu digo sobre os outros." Fora a primeira vez que Bankotsu notou o restante da sala, mas seu olhar voltou-se com rapidez para o hanyou. Sabia ele que o outro possuía imensa agilidade e ele não se deixaria enganar por sua raça.

" Os outros são inofensivos. Estávamos apenas a procura desses dois, lembra-se?" Renkotsu concordou mudo. " Vamos levá-los de uma vez." Renkotsu riu.

" E como pretende levar o meio-youkai?" Inuyasha inconscientemente estalou as garras e Renkotsu apertou o pescoço de Kagome com mais força.

" Desmaiei-o, isso não é óbvio?" Renkotsu arqueou a sobrancelha. " Você presta unicamente por causa de suas poções, seu grande inútil, não me olhe com essa cara." Renkotsu suspirou.

" Eu vou perto dele e o faço desmaiar. E então ele consegue se esquivar, pegar a humana e nós estaremos fritos."

" Está mesmo com medo desse hanyou?" Perguntou zombateiro. Inuyasha imediatamente rangeu os dentes. " Passe a humana para cá e faremos isso do modo mais "educado" que pudermos, Renkotsu." Com extrema relutância ele jogou Kagome para Bankotsu, que a apanhou e apontou a arma em direção a sua cabeça.

Inuyasha tremeu.

" Podemos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil possível. Sem termos que matá-la, entende?" Ele ensopou o pano com um liquido enquanto assobiava. " De toda a forma, temos ordens de encontrá-los vivos ou mortos, então, para nós, não haverá problema algum." Ele encarou Inuyasha que segurava-se para não atacar o inimigo.

" Cale a sua maldita boca." Ele respondeu. " Se quer fazer algo, faça comigo seu grande filho de uma puta." Proferiu. Renkotsu sorriu.

" Sabe, você deveria ter um pouco mais de educação." Ele se aproximou e em um golpe o puxou pelo cabelo e apertou o pano em seu nariz. Inuyasha tossiu algumas vezes antes de sentir uma imensa tontura lhe tomar o corpo.

" Vá para o inferno." Sua última visão foi Renkotsu sorrir ainda mais largamente.

" Achei que isso seria um pouco mais difícil." Bankotsu riu enquanto colocava Kagome em suas costas.

" Eu também, irmão." Riu mais uma vez. " Eu também."

**oOo**

" Mas que porra, puta merda." Inuyasha balbuciou lentamente enquanto colocava a mão direita sobre a testa. Gemeu perante a imensa dor de cabeça que sentia naquele momento e quis, com toda a sua força, matar o maldito homem que havia lhe desmaiado. " Kagome..." Forçou um pouco a vista e a encontrou perto de si, com a cabeça apoiada na parede. " Humana fraca." A morena abriu um olho com lentidão e o encarou irônica.

" O que você disse?" Sua voz saiu fraca e baixa e então Inuyasha soube que ela também não estava nada bem.

" Apenas o que digo sempre." Ele sorriu com leveza e ameaçou se levantar, porém foi tomado por uma grande dor de cabeça e gemeu baixo. "Merda."

" Quem é o fraco agora?" Ela riu tomando cuidado para que não doesse. Inuyasha não soube o que responder, apenas arfou e também encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

" Acho que estamos ficando bons nisso."

" No que, exatamente?" Perguntou ela depois de um certo tempo.

" Essa coisa toda de passar dor e ser preso." Ela concordou muda, não o encarando.

" Encare isso como uma aventura." Disse ela em tom sarcástico. " Totousai e os outros definitivamente nunca terão essa excursão maravilhosa que estamos tendo." Inuyasha deu ombros.

" Sempre que for se referir a eles, fale baixo. Certamente tiveram um motivo para não fazerem nada." Ela suspirou.

" Como se eu não soubesse disso, seu grande idiota." Ela torceu a feição com ênfase. " O que será que eles farão conosco agora, Inuyasha?" Seus olhares se cruzaram no mesmo momento em que ele suspirou.

" É uma ótima pergunta." Evitou engolir seco frente a ela. "Nós ultimamente temos sido ótimos em nos ferrar. Honestamente, eu não consigo ser positivo."

" Você nunca é positivo." Ela retrucou. "A não ser quando se trata de sua aparência." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Na verdade, você que é." Com extrema força ela levantou o braço direito na direção do meio-youkai e mostrou-lhe o dedo em forma de ofensa.

" Vá se danar."

" Você é a mulher mais romântica do mundo, sabia?" Ele sorriu. " Achei lindo quando me acordou com um beijo, dizendo que me amava."

" Hahaha." Ela forçou um riso tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. "Foi uma pena quando você acordou do sonho, não?" Ele deu ombros.

" Na verdade, não fez diferença." Kagome desistiu de mostrar o dedo do meio e abaixou o braço, sentindo-se completamente cansada. "Não essa parte..." Quando ela foi responder ambos pularam assustados ao ouvir a porta se abrir e um corpo ser arremessado com força para dentro da cela.

Inuyasha rapidamente se levantou ignorando as pequenas pontadas de dor que se espalharam por seu corpo. Ele uniu as sobrancelhas e fez posição de ataque quando viu Kagome se levantar também.

" O que afinal ele está fazendo aqui?" Notando a expressão incrédula dela o meio-youkai fixou o olhar no homem jogado e então sorriu.

" É realmente uma ótima companhia."

**oOo**

**Leitores, queridos, me perdoem. Me perdoem de verdade, mas eu realmente não estou dando conta dessa fanfic.**

**Minhas idéias evaporaram, e só esses dias atrás que eu tive uma luz! A faculdade deu uma pausa para as férias, porém por conta disso meu trabalho aumentou e por fim não teve tanta diferença na hora de escrever, hahaha.**

**É, acho que eu só me dou bem no fim do ano.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que não tenham me abandonado.**

**Mesmo que eu mereça.**

**Amo todos vocês!**

**Até o próximo.**

**( E eu não vou desistir nem desisti da fanfic, okay? Lembre-se: O que tarda, não falha AHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUA)**

**OBS – Ignorem os erros de ortografia. Minha beta anda ocupada e meu e-mail literalmente não entra! O capítulo será respostado assim que eu conseguir o capítulo hahahaha!**

**oOo**

**K-DANI: **Espero que tenha amado também a continuação da cena do chuveiro, e não apenas a cena do chuveiro AUHAHUAHUAHAU. O "senti sua falta" foi usado pra causar impacto, mesmo que não tenha parecido forçado AUAHUAHUAH! Obrigada pelos elogios em relação as personagens... elas realmente são cômicas, por isso eu amo essa fanfic, pena que ela me deixe totalmente sem idéias! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, guria! Muito obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**PATUXA: **Sim, finalmente o Sesshy apareceu AUAHUAHAU! Preciso fazer alguma coisa com ele, porque sinceramente eu amo o Sesshoumaru, pena que nessa fanfic ele tenha tão pouca utilidade (não é como seria na nossa cama, por exemplo!). Eu vou fazer algum tipo de briguinha, pode deixar, eu também adoro essas coisas AHUEHAUHEA! Ahh, obrigada pelos elogios guria, fico muito feliz que continue acompanhando, apesar da DRÁSTICA demora dessa escritora desalmada (que prometeu a si mesma que apenas fará one-shots depois de ter essa fic terminada hahaha). Um beijão, obrigada e até o próximo!

**SASNATSAS'S: **É, seu Nick é realmente complicado de escrever, mas eu não ligo de perder um tempinho escrevendo HUEHAEHUHAUEHUAHUEA, o "Vi" perderia todo o clímax dessa nossa relação AUAHUAH! Eu demorei pra postar, eu sei! Me perdoe por te deixar esperando todos os santos dias, mas minha vida está uma merda. Definitivamente HAUEHUAHUEHA. E sim, o Sesshy apareceu e por mais filho da puta que ele seja todos o adoram, é o máximo hahaha! Obrigada pelo elogio, guria, juro que faço o melhor que posso, pelo menos pra suprir a demora de sempre. Eu definitivamente adoro fazer o Inuyasha sofrer um pouquinho, mesmo que seja o enfiando em um esgoto MUAHAHA! Você também é uma amante de hentai? Eu coloquei nesse capítulo, porém infelizmente eu não gostei taanto dele assim, o lugar que eles estavam deixou meio que "limitado" pra eu fazer uma putaria a beça AHUAHUAHUAHA, mas espero que tenha gostado dele :P. De toda a forma, muito obrigada pela review, eu amei respondê-la hahahaha! É realmente empolgante, entende? Um beijo e até o próximo!

**LYKAH-CHAN: **Ahh, eu definitivamente amo quando as pessoas me dizem que morrem de rir com essa fanfic. Sei lá, acho que eu gosto dela exatamente por isso... por ela ser cômica e me fazer rir escrevendo também hahahaha! O Miroku realmente odeia ratazanas, não se preocupe que eu sempre lembrarei vocês disso. É, eu coloquei a Rin como esposa do Sesshoumaru mesmo. Eu pensei em colocar ela como uma criança que morava junto, mas é muito bom imaginar ela adulta. De toda a forma, eu sinto que eles são um ótimo casal e pronto AUAHAUHAUA, eu escrevo e eu tenho o poder (ô). E sim, sim, sim, Inuyasha estava com saudade dela e eu nunca deixaria de citar esse fato AUHAUAHUAHA! Muito obrigada pela review, guria, sério mesmo. Se quiser me pedir mais algo é só pedir, você sabe HAHAHHA! Um beijão e até o próximo, viu?

**AGOME CHAN: **Eu honestamente pensei milhões de vezes em colocar o Sesshoumaru pra atrapalhar meu hentai, mas eu não seria tão ruim a esse ponto AHUAHUAHUAHAU. Espero que você tenha levado bastante comida para acampar em frente ao PC, porque do jeito que eu demorei você morria de fome facinho HAUAHUA. Minha faculdade volta semana que vem e eu já estou pensando na merda que vai ser. Enfim, faculdade sempre faz isso... rouba sua alma e sua saúde, e isso foi profundo e sincero AUHAUAH! Muito obrigada pela review guria, espero que tenha gostado (do hentai também) e até o próximo!

**DAYSERAFINI: **AHUHAUAHA claro que te desculpo por não ter comentado antes. Na realidade, você não precisa comentar, já que perde seu tempo (literalmente) betando minha fanfic e isso faz de você tipo... uma salvadora UAHUAHAU. Sim, as coisas vão esquentar... e enquanto eu estou te respondendo sei que você está em algum lugar querendo me matar por te passar um capitulo lazarentado de grande como esse HAUHAUAHUAHA. Um beijão minha beta e até o próximo!

**CAROLSHUXA: **Me desculpe não te mandar e-mail, eu até cheguei a te adicionar no MSN, mas é que meu hotmail não entra nem a paulada e sabe-se lá o que aconteceu! Enfim, é claro que você pode divulgá-la, na verdade é gratificante esse pedido pra mim hahahaha! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelos parabéns, viu guria? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, saiba que possa divulgar e até o próximo capítulo!

**YUE OTOHIME: **Olá, minha querida leitora nova! Hahahah, não se preocupe,você não está comentando em lugar errado! Eu não sei ainda quando eles vão se acertar definitivamente... talvez no último capítulo? AEYHAIUEHIAUHUIEHAIUE! Obrigada pelos elogios guria, fiquei realmente muito feliz *.*! Eu vou continuar, não se preocupe... ainda mais depois de você ter me contado toda a fic de novo ( O que significa que você realmente ama ela, mimimi, que emoção!). Eu tinha o capítulo pronto a uma semana, estava esperando ela ser betada, porém minha beta não me respondeu, OU me respondeu.. o problema é que meu e-mail não entra, então decidi postar e respostá-la mais tarde UAHAUHAU! Muito obrigada pela review guria, amei! Um beijo e até o próximo!


	18. Naraku

_**Disclaimer: **__Se me pertencesse eu já teria sido morta há muito tempo._

oOo

"Ótimo. Isso é real e incrivelmente ótimo." O moreno se arrumou em uma posição que lhe parecia confortável. Um de seus olhos estava roxo e a boca dele parecia um pouco torta demais.

"É um grande prazer." Inuyasha cuspiu com um sorriso que lhe percorria toda a face. "Eu não saberia lhe explicar o como é delicioso te ver por aqui. Quer um chá?" Kagome riu com Inuyasha, apesar da dor que ainda não havia abandonado seu corpo.

"Vocês são realmente muito engraçados." O homem retrucou. Acho que deveriam fazer um show de humor, não acham?" Ele lhes lançou um olhar cruel, demonstrando todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento.

"Engraçado é saber que aqui dentro você não tem nenhum capanga, Naraku." Naraku arqueou a sobrancelha e o encarou com repudio. "Você sabe que eu posso te matar mesmo sem ter os dois braços, não sabe?" Inuyasha se aproximou lentamente e o apanhou pela gola da camiseta. "Você sabe o quanto é fraco perto de mim. Você faz idéia de tudo isso, não é?" O sorriso passou a ser cruel e Naraku sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer toda a coluna vertebral.

"Não acho que deveria gastar sua energia com tão pouco." Ele ouviu a voz de Kagome atrás de si, mas não se preocupou em tirar os olhos do inimigo.

"Que bom que você acha." Ele apertou a camisa com um pouco mais de força. "Por que, como ambos sabemos, eu nunca me importei com a sua opinião." Kagome desferiu um golpe em suas costas, porém, devido ao seu estado, não causou ao menos susto no meio-youkai.

"Seu grande imbecil." Vociferou. "Eu adoraria que vocês dois se ferrassem juntos." Inuyasha molhou os lábios.

"Que bom." Naraku tentou se desvencilhar das mãos do meio-youkai, entretanto essa atitude apenas fez com que a outra mão de Inuyasha passasse para seu pescoço e o apertasse. "Novamente entramos naquela questão de eu não me importar com sua opinião, certo?" Kagome suspirou e se sentou, encostando a cabeça contra a parede.

Inuyasha apertou a mão com mais força no pescoço do homem quando o viu tossir e logo sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Com um riso completamente irônico ele soltou Naraku, que caiu no chão com uma busca ávida por ar.

"Bastardo." Inuyasha sorriu, porém seu punho se fechou de imediato.

"Sabe Naraku... eu não o chamaria assim se fosse você." Apesar de tudo, Kagome riu com a cena. Obstante fosse toda a piada que jazia ali. Inuyasha deu as costas ao inimigo e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.

"Observe o pânico na expressão dele." Kagome apenas acenou positivamente. "Apenas agora eu entendo como é delicioso ver o sofrimento alheio." Kagome concordou muda.

"Vocês... vocês..." Naraku tossiu algumas vezes e puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões. "Vocês estão enrascados."

"Apenas nós?" Kagome perguntou circense. A morena ainda forçou se levantar e se aproximar do corpo caído, agora um pouco mais recuperado. "Acho melhor você encurtar essa língua e falar um pouco mais baixo, Naraku. Não sei se você se lembra, mas estamos no mesmo ambiente agora. E ele tem grades. E você não pode fugir." Ela mordeu os lábios aproveitando o gosto do momento.

Ela adoraria o punir por tudo que havia feito com ela.

"Agora a pergunta que não quer calar." A voz de Inuyasha ressoou no lugar. "Afinal, porque te jogaram nessa jaula nojenta, Naraku? Fez algo que magoasse a mylade?" Naraku imediatamente rangeu os lábios.

"Aquela cadela..." Vociferou. "Não tenho que dar explicação a vocês." Simplesmente disse. Kagome socou-lhe a face com uma rapidez inimaginável, até mesmo para o meio-youkai.

"Yo-ho." Inuyasha exclamou divertido.

"Acredite Naraku, você deve muitas explicações por aqui." Ela apontou o dedo rente a sua face. "E se não quer falar por bem, não mediremos esforços para que o faça por mal..." O homem trincou os dentes com raiva e a encarou com intensidade.

"Assim que vocês chegaram aqui nas mãos de meus capangas, Kikyou anunciou que eu não seria mais necessário, além de claro, me culpar por tudo que havia acontecido e também me dizer que sou incompetente."

"Ela não mentiu até então..." Inuyasha o cortou, porém Naraku continuou.

"É só isso. Ela é uma cadela." Kagome sorriu com desdém e voltou-se a Inuyasha.

"Nada que não soubéssemos." Inuyasha sorriu com ela. "Bom, acho que temos um motivo para gostarmos dela, não é mesmo?" O meio-youkai deu de ombros ainda se livrando da tontura.

"Digamos que ela recuperou nossas forças." Kagome concordou e o hanyou observou Naraku se arrumando contra a parede.

"Eu sei como sair daqui." Ele se pronunciou com a voz baixa, chamando a atenção de Kagome e Inuyasha.

"E está esperando o que para falar?" Ele suspirou irritado.

"Vocês pararem com essa maldita imprudência." Cuspiu. "Vocês são dois grandes estúpidos." Inuyasha deu de ombros.

"Nunca dissemos que não éramos." Naraku respirou fundo tentando conter a raiva. Não que quisesse libertar a ambos, mas obviamente necessitaria dos dois para sair de lá.

"Apenas quero que me tirem dessa merda com vocês." Ele propôs com incrível relutância.

"Uou." Inuyasha sorriu. " Tanto trabalho para nos capturar e então quer nos soltar com tamanha facilidade?" Ele riu com ainda mais gosto. "Diga-nos, qual é o plano chefe?" Naraku rilhou os dentes e rolou os orbes.

"Você verdadeiramente quer que eu te diga agora?"

"Seria interessante." Respondeu de imediato.

"Acho que a vigia está bem interessada em saber sobre o que nós vamos conversar por enquanto..." Começou. "Não seria nada legal que alguém ouvisse." Inuyasha deu de ombros.

"Faz sentido." O barulho da chave assustou o hanyou que se virou em direção à porta. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha notando Renkotsu.

"Mais surpresas agradáveis?" Ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Não para você..." Seu sorriso morreu imediatamente. "Mas acho que Inuyasha ficará alegre." Renkotsu estalou os dedos e esperou que Jakotsu se colocasse ao seu lado.

"Não me lembrava de ser tão bonito, gracinha." A maquiagem estava berrante aquele dia. "Sugiro que seja um bom rapaz e nos acompanhe de forma comportada. Claro que a algema fará um bom trabalho, ainda mais com esse ótimo material, caso você resolva se transformar naquela coisa demoníaca." Ele subiu o par de algemas notoriamente mais pesadas que o normal. "Vamos meu amor, antes que a Kikyou fique irritada com a demora."

oOo

"Isso é bem pesadinho mesmo." O hanyou cinicamente disse. "Do que raios é feito isso? Pesa mais que um prédio." O meio-youkai se mexia com demasiada dificuldade perante ao peso feito em seus pulsos.

"Pare com viadagem." Jakotsu pronunciou e Inuyasha sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir. "Acho que aquela poção não fez nada bem pra você, meio-youkai. Não é tão pesada assim." Renkotsu o puxou com estupidez e observou Inuyasha tropeçar.

"Por que você não se fode?" Rosnou.

"Depois eu volto para a cela ao lado de sua bela companheira e farei isso por você." Inuyasha inconscientemente levantou as garras, porém o peso fez com que seus pulsos caíssem.

"Puta merda." Ele gemeu. "Essa merda é muito pesada."

"Achou que estivéssemos blefando ou o quê?" Jakotsu perguntou ríspido.

"Você ainda não superou aquele dia?" Inuyasha sorriu de canto. "Sabe como é, eu não esperava que fosse me transformar e vocês virassem umas mocinhas perto de mim." Renkotsu parou abruptamente e Inuyasha bateu contra ele.

"Olhe aqui..." Renkotsu se aproximou e apontou o dedo em sua direção. "Recomendo que cale essa sua maldita boca antes que eu faça Jakotsu TE transformar em uma mocinha." Inuyasha não abandonou o sorriso dos lábios.

"Vocês estão bem malvados hoje, não?" Riu em seguida e foi calado pelo puxão em seu pulso. "Keh!" Bradou. "Vocês são repugnantes." Renkotsu o ignorou e o arremessou na primeira porta que estava aberta.

Inuyasha sentiu o peso da algema bater contra seu estômago e gemeu.

"Poderia ter sido pior." A voz feminina ressoou no local e Inuyasha abruptamente abriu os orbes. "Você sabe que um pouco para baixo doeria muito mais, não sabe?" Inuyasha se levantou e colocou-se em posição defensiva, mesmo com o peso absurdo em seus pulsos. "Não precisamos disso, hanyou." Kikyou se sentou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas. "Podem sair vocês dois."

"Mas senhorita..."

"Eu disse para saírem." Ela os encarou de relance causando calafrios em ambos. "Não tomem mais do meu tempo, tudo bem?" Renkotsu e Jakotsu fecharam a porta completamente contrariados.

"Olha só como eles foram bem domesticados." Inuyasha sorriu longamente. "O que você anda dando para eles, hem?" Kikyou ignorou completamente a ironia.

"Que tal falarmos sobre negócios, Inuyasha?" Ele fechou o sorriso ao notar a expressão sombria da mulher a sua frente. De fato ela se parecia muito com Kagome, entretanto bastava conhecer ambas para saber como eram completamente diferentes. "Me diga, onde você escondeu todo meu dinheiro?" Inuyasha se sentou.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Ele riu. "O que você pretende com essa pergunta? Nem mesmo um imbecil responderia." Ela sorriu com leveza e puxou um cigarro de dentro do maço colocando-o na boca. Inuyasha inconscientemente torceu a feição.

"Eu não estou perguntando." Ela continuou sorrindo enquanto acendia o cigarro. "Sabe, vocês não roubaram tudo, mas roubaram muito." Ela tragou lentamente, não tirando os olhos do meio-youkai. "Você me diz onde está o dinheiro e eu te dou um cargo aqui. Você toma o lugar de Naraku, hanyou." Ela mexeu os lábios sentindo a grossa camada do batom vermelho. "Sinto que você não será tão inútil quanto ele foi."

"Keh!" Ele balbuciou. "Me dê um motivo para acreditar na mulher que joga o antigo xerife da cidade na mesma cela que seus inimigos." Ela riu.

"Viu? Você é ótimo nisso." Ela tragou novamente o cigarro. "É exatamente disso que falo, Inuyasha, e é exatamente disso que preciso. Talvez existam mais como você e sua parceirinha por aí, certo? Não existe ninguém melhor que você para tomar conta dessa cidadela imunda... e conseqüentemente do meu dinheiro, claro." Ele piscou os orbes algumas vezes em confusão.

"Mesmo que eu aceitasse..." Ele começou. "Eu não estou com a droga do seu dinheiro." Ele sorriu largamente. "Não sei se você lembra, mas nós fomos aprisionados assim que conseguimos roubar aquela grande quantia. Acontecesse que meus "parceiros" eram recentes o suficiente para me deixarem na mão e fugirem, para quem sabe, bem longe daqui." Ele deu de ombros e ela fechou as mãos com raiva.

"Ótimo." Ela pronunciou. "Quem está enganando a quem agora?" O tom da voz dela aumentou um pouco e Inuyasha se sentiu aliviado pela mudança, afinal a neutralidade da mulher era realmente sufocante.

"Não tenho motivos para mentir."

"Há!" Ela retrucou irônica. "Realmente, não tem." Ela respirou fundo e suspirou, logo em seguida tragando o cigarro. "Então me diga, até quando quer levar adiante esse joguinho?" Ele molhou os lábios.

"Não é nenhum jogo, querendo você ou não. E então eu que quero saber, quando terminamos aqui? Não vejo a hora de voltar a minha confortável cela." Ela se levantou enquanto apagava o cigarro.

"Olhe, meio-youkai..." A voz dela tornou-se mais grave enquanto ela se aproximava. "Eu não disse que era realmente necessário devolver meu dinheiro. A proposta continua, meu querido. Vai aceitar tornar-se o xerife ou não?" Ele sorriu.

"A resposta é evidente, humana." Ela ficou rente ao corpo dele, que ousou se levantar também. "Eu imagino que não seja nada divertido ficar a sua mercê." Ela encostou o dedo no rosto do hanyou e desceu lentamente a unha até seu queixo.

"Você não sabe o que acabou de fazer." O batom vermelho nunca esteve tão vivo quanto naquele momento e ele sabia que ela fez isso justamente para lembrá-lo que em uma coisa ela era ótima:

Derramar sangue...

Preferencialmente o de Kagome.

oOo

"O que aconteceu naquela sala?" Jakotsu perguntou interessado. Seus olhos brilhavam em uma estranha curiosidade que Inuyasha jurava que nunca poderiam ter. "Responda hanyou!" Rilhou ele enquanto puxava abruptamente sua corrente.

"O que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar que eu NÃO vou falar o que ela queria?" Perguntou debochadamente. Renkotsu encarou o parceiro e sorriu.

"Podemos ficar aqui até amanhã." Cruzou vagarosamente os braços e o encarou. "Ou quem sabe três, quatro, cinco dias... acho que você não vai se incomodar com essas correntes não é?" Inuyasha suspirou.

"Vocês são chatos." Disse simplesmente. "Me levem logo para a cela antes que eu me irrite com vocês." Jakotsu arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Há-há, que cãozinho engraçado." Inuyasha bufou. " Você não pode estar falando sério." O hanyou apenas concordou sem revidar a tentativa de ofensa.

"Leve logo ele." Renkotsu ordenou e Jakotsu o encarou com raiva, atitude que não passou despercebida pelo meio-youkai. "Mas bom hanyou, temos ordens para deixá-lo em outra cela, então vamos acabar logo com essa merda." Ele lhe deu um puxão forte na corrente que bateu imediatamente contra sua alma.

"O quê?" Perguntou tentando demonstrar interesse. "Por que outra cela?" Jakotsu deu de ombros.

"Não sabemos nem o que conversaram naquela sala, seu inútil." Ele parecia nervoso agora. "Como acha que vamos saber?" O coração do hanyou ficou imediatamente descompassado.

"Olha, vamos fazer assim." Jakotsu arqueou a sobrancelha. "Eu conto pra vocês o que ela me disse e então vocês me devolvem a minha cela."

"Acho que já perdi o interesse." Jakotsu deu um puxão no hanyou que deu alguns passos para frente.

"Não, não perdeu." Renkotsu cruzou os braços, desconfiado. "É algo que talvez vocês devam saber... isso é, deixa pra lá." Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Esqueçam essa bobagem toda e vamos para minha cela nova e confor..."

"Cale a boca." Renkotsu rosnou enquanto apertava seu pescoço. Inuyasha tossiu momentaneamente com a força que Renkotsu colocara em sua mão. "Fale logo antes que eu realmente me irrite com você, seu imbecil." Seus olhos fecharam lentamente em forma de ameaça.

"Okay, okay." Ele disse e sentiu o aperto afrouxar. Sorriu involuntariamente ao pensar que talvez aquilo o ajudasse. "Kikyou me propôs ficar no lugar de Naraku." Jakotsu abriu os lábios em surpresa.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou revoltado. " O que ela quer com isso? Ela já tem a nós!" Sua voz aumentou alguns tons.

"E como podemos saber que está falando a verdade?" Renkotsu perguntou enquanto apertava os cabelos ruivos involuntariamente.

"O que mais ela poderia querer? Jogaram o Naraku na minha cela e depois me chamaram... obviamente tem conexão." Ele deu de ombros. "Não estou mentindo..."

"Aquela vagabunda." Proferiu Jakotsu.

"Ah, e ela também disse algo sobre preferir Bankostu a vocês. É esse o nome dele?" Ambos o encararam com ódio. "Não sei direito o que ela quis com isso, mas acho que deve haver alguma disputa de poder entre vocês... isso é..," ele sorriu. "Acho difícil, afinal... vocês são um grupo unido, não?" Inuyasha sorriu internamente ao notar que os dois ficaram mudos por determinado tempo e então rangeram os dentes.

"Vamos para sua cela..." O ruivo o puxou pela corrente com força o fazendo gemer baixinho, atitude que estranhamente não fez nenhum dos irmãos sorrirem.

"Onde está me levando?" Ele perguntou. "E nosso trato?"

"Não temos nenhum trato." Renkotsu respondeu friamente enquanto o jogava com força dentro da cela vazia. "E mesmo se tivéssemos, eu costumo mentir."

oOo

"Onde está aquele imbecil?" Kagome suspirou. Naraku deu de ombros, completamente desinteressado.

"Eu apenas sei que se ele não chegar logo eu vou sem ele." Kagome o observou por alguns instantes.

"Sabe, você não deveria ter destruído minha casa." Ele a encarou.

"Aquilo ela sua casa? Digo... _aquilo_?" Ela rolou os orbes.

"Sim, era onde eu costumava viver." Ela encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

"E você não deveria ter me dado o prejuízo que me deu, sua rata." Ela o ignorou completamente. "Eu não estou arrependido, você sabe disso."

"Nem eu." Ambos ficaram em silêncio quando escutaram alguém se aproximar. Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o tinir dos saltos contra o piso gélido.

"É ela." Ele disse imediatamente e ela apenas concordou. "Espero que ela não tenha descoberto nada." Sussurrou ele e observou enquanto Kagome pedia descoordenadamente para ele falar baixo.

"Seu imbecil." Ela mexeu os lábios. "Aqui as paredes tem ouvidos..."

"Quê?" Ela não teve tempo sequer de encará-lo com deboche, pois o barulho do cadeado sendo aberto a alertou de forma instantânea.

"Ora, ora... que casal bonito." O sorriso vermelho se fez presente. "Incrível como nem sequer quiseram acertas as contas." Ela riu enquanto entrava na cela. Kagome se levantou na mesma velocidade em que Kikyou lhe apontou a arma. "Adoro conversar com humanos, é sempre tão mais... fácil." A morena estreitou os orbes.

"O que você quer Kikyou?" Naraku perguntou sem rodeio. Ela o observou com desprezo.

"Não vim por você." Sua atenção voltou-se completamente para Kagome. "Sabia que seu parceiro dedurou onde guardaram o dinheiro?" Perguntou sem tirar o sorriso da face. "O nomeei como o novo xerife da cidade e também como meu amante." Kikyou observou atentamente as expressões da outra, que incrivelmente mantiveram-se neutras.

"Interessante." Respondeu ela. "Era só isso?" Ela se sentou novamente no chão e arrumou a franja atrás da orelha. Teria que cortá-la assim que pudesse, pensou.

"Tenho uma proposta para você também." Ela disse com a voz um pouco estridente. Kagome concluiu que ela não havia esperado pela reação. "Eu preciso ir pegar o dinheiro com seus amigos e tudo ficaria mais fácil se você o pegasse para mim." A morena suspirou lentamente. "Nós iremos juntas até o local, você os engana e então ganha um posto aqui dentro também." Ela massageou os lábios e então esperou pela resposta com calma.

"Você acha que sou idiota?" Kagome a encarou diretamente nos olhos. "Ele não te contou onde está o dinheiro, não é?" ela sorriu largamente. "Como ele poderia dizer onde está se nem mesmo nós dois sabemos?" Ela riu grotescamente. "Você é mais estúpida que imaginei." Kagome arregalou os orbes quando ouviu o tiro e sentiu seu ombro ferver e gritou de forma agoniada.

"O próximo será na cabeça." Kikyou disse calmamente enquanto a encarava. "E acredite, eu realmente amaria matar você." Kagome segurou o ombro com força enquanto contia os gemidos o máximo que podia.

"Cadela..." Ela rosnou. "Você é uma vadia." Ela respondeu enquanto apertava o ombro com mais força que deveria. Kikyou estava prestes a apertar o gatilho quando sentiu um corpo junto ao seu e virou-se assustada.

"Você é MALUCO?" Ela gritou enquanto arfava. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" O tom de autoridade se fez presente, entretanto não surtiu o efeito esperado.

"Temos que conversar." Suikotsu disse.

"Ah, vocês dão ordens agora?" Ela observou os cinco, um por um, com cautela. "Acho que não perceberam que apareceram em hora errada, não é?" ela sorriu. "Dessa vez os perdoarei, pois estou me divertindo muito. Mas na próxima, infelizmente não posso responder por meus atos." Suikotsu apertou seu pulso agilmente e a fez soltar a arma. Kikyou arregalou os orbes castanhos imediatamente e entreabriu os lábios.

"Muito menos nós." Renkotsu sorriu por trás do irmão, encarando o olhar assustado da patroa.

"Você é nossa, Kikyou." Ele se aproximou e passou a mão sobre a face de porcelana. "E não o contrário." Com um sorriso cruel ele observou, enquanto Suikotsu soltava lentamente a mulher. "E se um de nós disse que vamos conversar, é porque vamos conversar, entendeu bem?" E então o impossível aconteceu:

Ela simplesmente engoliu em seco e concordou.

oOo

"Droga!" Inuyasha rosnou enquanto tentava esmurrar a parede. "Malditas algemas." Ele rangeu os dentes com raiva. "Malditos youkais, maldita Kikyou, malditos! Malditos!" Ele bateu com força contra a parede e suspirou. "Eu odeio todos vocês." Sentou-se no chão e arfou.

Observou de forma paranóica por toda a cela. Não era possível que não houvesse nenhum tipo de saída, nenhuma parede oca ou qualquer tipo bizarro de túnel.

"Na verdade é bem possível." Suspirou em desânimo. "Ótimo. Só falta um parceiro que me estupre agora." Ele fez uma careta assim que terminou a fala e se xingou mentalmente pelo feito.

Foi então que suas orelhas mexeram lentamente e ele ouviu algo se aproximar. Os passos estavam em excesso, o que obviamente significava que havia várias pessoas indo em direção a cela. Ele fez posição de ataque e esperou que abrissem novamente o cadeado...

E nada aconteceu.

"Estamos realmente de saco cheio disso tudo." Ele ouviu a voz grave de Renkotsu. "E realmente não queríamos chegar a esse ponto, mas porque não?" Inuyasha observou enquanto os Shichinin-tai passavam diante de seus olhos e carregavam Kikyou com eles.

"E ficamos realmente felizes ao notar que está quieta." Bankotsu sorriu largamente enquanto a puxava da forma mais rude que podia. "Sempre quis vê-la com a boca calada." Kikyou apertou as próprias mãos com força.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês, rapazes." Disse ela com a voz calma.

"E o que você faria?" Mukotsu perguntou sarcasticamente e então Inuyasha ouviu o barulho da porta batendo. Assim que ocorreu a cena, o cheiro do sangue de Kagome apoderou-se de seu nariz e ele mostrou-se completamente assustado.

"Kagome?" Perguntou se aproximando das grades e observando fora dela. "Kagome?" A voz dele ficou mais alta e ele balançou as grades.

"Quer calar a boca?" Ela sussurrou em tom baixo. Suas mãos agilmente abriram o cadeado com um molho de chaves enorme.

"Onde conseguiu isso?" Perguntou incrédulo.

"Onde você acha?" Naraku colocou-se ao lado dela e observou, enquanto Inuyasha saia da cela.

"Vocês vão demorar mais? Porque aquela porta imensa realmente abafa o cheiro, mas sangue é sempre agradável para o nariz sensível dos youkais." Kagome socou-lhe o braço e começou a caminhar juntamente com o meio-youkai.

"Dá pra irem mais rápido?" Ele perguntou novamente, incomodado.

"Use essas algemas então!" Inuyasha respondeu ríspido. Naraku parou Kagome, puxou as chaves de sua mão, e com uma incrível habilidade abriu as algemas do pulso do hanyou.

"Levíssimas hein?" Kagome perguntou debochada ao ouvir o barulho que a mesma fez ao colidir com o chão.

"Mais que você." Ele respondeu e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Com rapidez ele a colocou sobre seu ombro e apanhou Naraku com o outro braço correndo em direção a saída.

"Por que está levando esse imbecil junto?" A morena perguntou rudemente enquanto Inuyasha calculava como pularia o muro.

"Eu tenho as chaves do portão também." Inuyasha o observou e sorriu.

"Por causa _disso_." Kagome suspirou e gemeu inconscientemente ao sentir a dor no ombro. Inuyasha a ajeitou de forma mais confortável e então pulou para fora da prisão com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Divertido." Ele disse enquanto corria em qualquer direção.

"Para onde vai?" Naraku perguntou curioso e Kagome apenas suspirou, tentando não desmaiar durante o trajeto.

"Pra longe daqui." Simplesmente respondeu. "Vou achar qualquer lugar para te deixar e depois penso." Naraku deu de ombros. "Como conseguiram as chaves? Se era tão fácil porque não pegou antes?"

"Estavam escondidas atrás de um piso falso." Respondeu com simplicidade. "Eu imaginei que Kikyou pudesse fazer algo. Sinceramente, nunca confiei nela." Ele deu um pequeno grito quando Inuyasha começou a pular sobre as árvores. "Uou, vou ter que me acostumar com isso..."

"Não, não vai." Inuyasha o cortou. "Continue."

"Enfim, obviamente não era meu propósito ajudá-los. Eu realmente adoraria vê-los morrer lentamente." Inuyasha o apertou e ele tossiu com força. "Então..." Rosnou ele. "Assim que os Shichinin-tai apareceram furiosos, eu vi o momento perfeito para escapar. Eles estavam tão putos que acho que mesmo que sentissem o nosso cheiro não nos procurariam." Inuyasha sorriu.

"Então quer dizer que fiz um bom trabalho?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?" A voz fraca da humana entrou em seus ouvidos e ele sentiu uma forte preocupação.

"Não te interessa agora." Ele disse correndo em direção a cidade de que viera.

"Você não deveria voltar pra cá."

"Dá pra calar a boca?"

"Como vocês trabalham juntos?" Naraku perguntou assustado, e então obteve o silêncio como resposta.

Inuyasha estava ocupado demais rangendo os dentes, enquanto Kagome estava ocupada demais perdendo a consciência.

oOo

**Me perdoem leitores, sei que vocês já colocaram meu nome no Death Note, já fizeram voodoo, macumba e tudo o que poderiam fazer...**

**Se consola a vocês eu me ferrei bastante no tempo que não postei, viram? Hahaha**

**Pretendo terminar no próximo capítulo. Eu me odeio por NÃO CONSEGUIR fazer finais de forma rápida e satisfatória, me perdoem... mas farei o possível, tudo bem?**

**Quero terminar antes de voltar minhas aulas, isto é... tenho duas semanas HAHAHA. Sei que parece impossível, mas não custa tentar, não é?  
**

**Um beijo a todos vocês que não me abandonaram, okay? E me perdoem por não responder reviews, é que faz muito tempo que não posto e as respostas vão parecer (completamente) confusas!**

**Amo todas vocês de coração!**

**E me perdoem mais uma vez, hihi. (Eu sei que quando não tiver perdão as coisas são resolverão quando eu estiver no caixão, droga!)**

Nota da beta: Acrescentem mais alguns dias de atraso devido a lerdeza da beta e a sua internet que não funciona. =D

Não, a Tmizinha não é a única culpada, então você podem amaldiçoar a nós duas. Haha!

Mas depois desse capítulo, o atraso é perdoável, né? ;D


	19. Vencedores

**Disclaimer: Tenho o direito apenas de me ajoelhar e pedir perdão pela demora.**

" Bom, pelo menos você calou a boca." Inuyasha provocou enquanto tentava disfarçar o incômodo pelo silêncio. "Dá pra falar alguma coisa?" Ele pediu com a voz um pouco raivosa. "Anda logo mulher, não me faça dar trancos com você aí nas minhas costas..."

" Inuyasha..." Naraku o chamou baixo.

" Você adora me irritar, não é mesmo?" Ele pulou para a árvore mais alta, que assustou o homem em suas costas.

" Ei, dá pra parar com isso, seu imbecil?" Perguntou um pouco mais alto.

" Claro que dá." Ele parou abruptamente fazendo Naraku dar um pequeno grito. "Deixando você aqui, seu veado." Respondeu ríspido.

" Por que você não deixa ela?" Perguntou irritado. "Afinal ela está desmaiada, é só um peso morto." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Kagome?" Ele se balançou fazendo com que os outros dois balançassem também. "Menina estúpida, fale alguma coisa."

" Eu estou bem." Naraku forçou uma voz feminina, atitude que fez o hanyou apenas cerrar os orbes. "Vamos logo, querido... quer dizer, seu idiota." Ele continuou enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos para o fim do arco-íris onde está todo o dinheiro de Kikyou e..."

" Cala a boca." Ele o cortou. "Cala a sua maldita boca antes que eu te mate."

" Então quer dizer que estamos ficando raivosos agora?" Ele perguntou debochadamente. "Olha hanyou, se você não começar a correr logo quem vai morrer aqui não será apenas eu." Inuyasha bufou.

" Aqueles imbecis estão ocupados demais discutindo entre si ou matando Kikyou." Respondeu. " Kagome droga, abra os olhos." Ele se balançou novamente e Naraku rangeu os dentes.

" PARE COM ISSO." Deferiu um pequeno golpe no ombro do hanyou. "Ela só vai perder mais sangue desse jeito." O humano reparou que Inuyasha abaixou um pouco a cabeça, visivelmente preocupado dessa vez.

" Ótimo, e então?" Ele perguntou. "Me dê alguma idéia, eu não sei nenhum lugar que possa levá-la!" Sua voz começou a aumentar inconscientemente. " E se ela morrer, puta merda?" Naraku respirou fundo.

" Tem uma casa aqui perto... mas é arriscado demais."

" Foda-se que é arriscado." Ele o cortou. "Onde é essa casa e de quem estamos falando? De quem é a casa?"

" Calma, você faz muitas perguntas." Inuyasha calou-se instantaneamente. " Kagura é o nome dela. E é no fim dessa floresta maldita, perto do rio."

" Que rio, meu deus?" Perguntou irritado. "Você acha que eu sei realmente para onde estou indo?"

" E seu olfato?"

" Água não tem cheiro, caralho!" Se alarmou.

" Cheiro de terra molhada, sei lá... ou que tal sua audição?" Ele perguntou lentamente e Inuyasha sorriu. "Você pode escutar o riacho, não pode? Sei lá, eu não sei direito o que essas orelhas fazem..." Antes que ele obtivesse resposta Inuyasha voltou a pular as árvores, bem mais rápido que anteriormente. " Dá pra ir mais devagar?"

" Claro que dá." Ele respondeu. " Mas eu não quero." Naraku bufou. "Ou então eu te deixo no meio do caminho, porque ir mais devagar seria o mesmo que esperar ela morrer nas minhas costas, seu energúmeno."

" Vocês se odeiam..." O homem disse. "Então porque não deixa ela morrer de uma vez?"

" Olha... você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu deixaria morrer só porque odeio." Ele respondeu. "Você e meu irmão, na verdade. Isto é, ele não é bem um humano..."

" Hanyous." Disse com desprezo o homem e Inuyasha o encarou de relance.

" Se eu não dependesse de você eu juro que te deixava aqui mesmo." Respondeu ríspido. " E ele não é um hanyou, se fosse talvez não seria a merda que é."

" Não vou nem perguntar." Inuyasha captou o tom curioso do outro e rangeu os dentes.

" Eu não responderia." Disse simplesmente. " E juro que até agora eu não sei porque estou falando com você."

" Por que eu te ajudei?"

" Você me ajudou porque sem mim não teria saído de lá.

" Por que estou te ajudando?"

" Não me ajudaria se eu aceitasse deixar ela para trás ou se não tivesse parado de correr fazendo você correr o risco de morrer na mão de seus antigos comparças."

" Então vá se ferrar, Inuyasha."

" Keh!" Bufou e ali mesmo fez questão de que a conversa terminasse.

**oOo**

" O que faremos?" Sango perguntou preocupada. " Eles foram pegos e até agora não fazemos sequer idéia de onde podem estar." Totousai inspirou fundo.

" Eles estão bem." Respondeu com pouca confiança. "Eles devem ter dado um jeito de escapar, aqueles dois não se renderiam tão fácil."

" Mas eles já conseguiram uma vez, você não entende?" Sango perguntou enquanto apertava os cabelos. "A segurança com certeza estará reforçada, Totousai..."

" Desde quando começou a se preocupar tanto com eles?" Perguntou.

" Desde o momento em que viramos parceiros." Ela respondeu sincera. "Sei que não devíamos nos preocupar uns com os outros, mas o fato é que eles acabaram de certa forma fazendo parte de nós... eles se sacrificaram pelo nosso plano e não nos entregaram quando poderiam..."

" E por que entregariam? O dinheiro seria pego também."

" Eu sei que está falando isso para me testar." Ela suspirou e se jogou contra o sofá. " Você ama aqueles dois mais que todo mundo aqui dentro, então pare de me fazer essas perguntas sem sentido." Totousai sorriu cansado e se sentou junto a ela.

" Eles vão dar um jeito." Ele colocou a mão levemente sobre o ombro da mulher. " E se não derem até o amanhecer, nós os tiraremos de lá.

" E se os matarem?"

" Não os matariam, Sango." Miroku apareceu a porta com um sorriso consolador nos lábios. "O que eles querem é o dinheiro. Não digo sobre os torturarem..." Ele se arrependeu momentaneamente mas se recompôs. "Eles ficarão vivos até terem certeza de onde está o dinheiro ou de que não sabem... nos resta esperar e pensarmos em algo." Sango concordou regulando a respiração.

" Vocês querem algo para comer?" A voz doce de Rin ecoou no lugar e todos sentiram-se estranhamente leves com o sorriso que ela levava consigo.

E então descobriram o porque o temido Sesshoumaru havia decidido se casar com ela...

**oOo**

Inuyasha parou em frente a casa de madeira aparentemente bem antiga. Observou então o riacho há alguns metros de si e suspirou aliviado ao sentir a respiração de Kagome, mesmo que fraca em seu pescoço.

" Desça de cima de mim, seu gordo." O hanyou soltou Naraku da forma mais desajeitada possível e o ouviu gemer ao colidir com o chão. "Que ótimos reflexos Naraku, não me surpreende que Kagome sempre tenha consigo roubar de você." O homem cerrou os orbes e bufou enquanto levantava-se do chão e passava a mão nas calças que haviam se sujado levemente pela terra.

" Você é mais insuportável que ela." Ele resmungou dando alguns passos em direção a porta. "Honestamente eu não consigo nem entender o como ela te agüenta." Inuyasha rolou os orbes sentindo a impaciência tomar-lhe o corpo.

"Anda logo." Disse simplesmente e observou quando Naraku bateu contra a porta e uma sombra projetou-se na janela.

" Sou eu Kagura." Ele disse em um tom alto e rapidamente a porta se abriu. Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha ao se deparar com uma bela mulher de uns trinta e poucos anos, seios fartos e cabelos morenos lisos incrivelmente bonitos.

" Imaginei que encontraríamos uma velha." Naraku encarou Inuyasha por algum tempo antes de abrir um longo sorriso sarcástico.

" Fazia tempo que você não vinha para cá." A voz fria da mulher ressoou no local e a atenção de Inuyasha voltou-se novamente para ela. " O que você quer dessa vez?" Perguntou assim que cruzou os braços.

" Preciso que cuide da garota."

" Isso é um pedido?" Ela perguntou surpresa e então ele suspirou.

" Com toda a certeza não." Naraku a encarou longamente antes de desviar os orbes dos dela. "Não te livrei a toa da cadeia e você sabe disso."

" Vejo que não fui a única." Ela sorriu irônica enquanto encarava Inuyasha. "Seu rosto está por todo o lugar, sabia?" Inuyasha riu enquanto se aproximava.

" Não desperdiçariam um rosto tão lindo quanto o meu." Deu ombros. "Sempre soube que viraria famoso algum dia." Seu sorriso morreu assim que sentiu a respiração de Kagome ficar mais baixa.

" Entre logo." Kagura deu espaço para que entrassem na casa notando o desespero na face do hanyou. "Vá até o fim do corredor e entre no primeiro quarto." Ela instruiu. "A coloque sobre a cama enquanto eu preparo algumas ervas para o ferimento."

" Que tipo de ervas?" Apesar da voz extremamente desconfiada ela apenas sorriu de volta.

" Se você não quer que ela morra eu receito que pare de fazer perguntas inúteis e faça o que eu te falei." Inuyasha não retrucou dessa vez, certamente assustado com a condição da morena.

" Droga Kagome, me desculpe pela demora..." Ele murmurou assim que a colocou sobre os lençóis vermelhos. "Me desculpe..." Naraku observou Inuyasha se ajoelhando ao lado dela e apertando sua mão com leveza.

E então até mesmo ele deduziu que o hanyou a amava.

**oOo**

" Nem pensar." Os cabelos de Kikyou estavam completamente bagunçados e sua expressão demonstrava fúria. "Eu não vou dar todo o resto do meu dinheiro para vocês, nem que eu tenha que morrer por ele!" Renkotsu deu um sorriso de escanteio enquanto se agachava e passava a mão sobre a face porcelana.

" Ele não fará tanta diferença no inferno eu acho." O olhar dela ficou tão frio naquele momento que o youkai jurou que o congelaria.

" Vamos chamar isso de pagamento atrasado, que tal?" Bankotsu perguntou se aproximando do corpo feminino. "Você faz idéia de quantas malas eu carreguei pra você?" O sorriso do mesmo aumentou absurdamente. "Você não imagina quantas vezes eu quis matar você, Kikyou... sua voz me irritou por tanto tempo e mesmo assim sempre cumpri suas ordens." Ele se afastou cruzando os braços. "Acerto de contas, é isso que vai ser... você querendo ou não." Os lábios dela se fecharam e ela os mordeu em seguida.

" Gananciosos." Ela retrucou. "O que pensam que são? Eu lhes dei emprego e uma boa reputação, seus imbecis." Jakotsu riu, entretanto não saiu de seu lugar.

" Você está maluca?" Ele perguntou entre risos. "Que boa reputação você nos deu? Você sabe muito bem que nos empregou pois éramos um risco para você... nós também tomávamos conta da cidade, lembra? E então nos prometeu um ótimo salário e a tal ótima reputação que nunca nos serviu de nada!" Renkotsu se colocou ao lado do irmão e suspirou.

" Em outras palavras, você nos afundou na merda." Piscou um olho e riu. "Nós nunca precisamos de você, mas você sempre precisou de nós... e mesmo assim se achava no direito de ser nossa patroa."

"Ei, eu lhes dei um bom salário!" Ela se alarmou e colocou as mãos em posição defensiva.

" Claro que nos deu. Nos fez dividir os vinte por cento entre nós três a cada oitenta que ficava com você de toda a grana que nós conseguíamos." Mukotsu se pronunciou. "E não precisamos ficar de papo furado, nós queremos o que sobrou do dinheiro com você e pronto."

" Peguem o hanyou e a humana, seus imbecis!" Ela rilhou o dente se achando a beira da loucura. "Os force a dar o dinheiro que roubaram de mim e fiquem para vocês, pronto!" Renkotsu puxou-lhe o cabelo de forma rude e ela gemeu.

" Eles não estão mais aqui e estamos pouco nos fodendo com eles." Ele disse completamente irritado. "Eles roubaram uma boa quantia? Pois foda-se Kikyou, nós queremos o que restou e sabemos que é muito mais que eles têm em mãos." Soltou os cabelos morenos e a encarou ameaçador. "Ou isso ou você morre... e nós inventaremos um ótimo fim para você e toda essa sua glória."A humana engoliu seco encarando os cinco e mesmo com o pânico instalado em seu corpo ela friamente passou o olhar em cada um deles antes de abrir novamente os lábios.

"Então acho que vocês podem se programar para aparecer nos jornais." Ela sorriu com desdém. "Por que vocês não vão colocar suas mãos em um centavo meu sequer."

**oOo**

Totousai observou enquanto Rin timidamente conversava com Sango. Já havia anoitecido e ele estava verdadeiramente começando a ficar nervoso com a situação. Se tivessem fugido, provavelmente já haveriam notícias acerca do caso e ele sabia disso.

Miroku passou a mão levemente pela cintura de Sango e apoiou-se contra o ombro dela. Totousai arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que ela não se esquivara daquela vez. Rin olhou diretamente para os orbes perdidos e sorriu.

" O que está pensando?" Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Os pés descalços ficaram gelados ao colidirem com o chão, mas ela não se importou. "Eles estão bem... parece besteira, mas eu sinto, entende?" Ela colocou as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre o rosto enrugado e suspirou. "Sesshoumaru está para chegar, o que pretendem fazer?" O velho deu ombros, afastou-se e sorriu.

" Dormir está nos meus planos." Disse simplesmente. A mão dela estava longe de seu corpo agora, mas ele ainda a sentia em sua pele.

E então deduzira que por mais que Rin fosse a doçura em pessoa, nunca se igualaria a sua Kagome. E aquilo doeu em seu coração ao pensar que ela pudesse estar ferida.

**oOo**

" Não faz diferença segurar a mão dela." Naraku pigarreou perturbado com a cena que já havia durado aproximadamente três horas. "Você é patético." Disse enquanto se aproximava do corpo do hanyou. Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e virou-se para ele.

" Grande merda." Disse. "Eu não me importo com a sua opinião." Virou-se novamente para o corpo da morena e suspirou.

"_Abra os olhos, Kagome... abra a droga dos seus olhos."_ Ele mordeu o lábio inferior vendo que a mulher não se mexia. A respiração ainda estava fraca, mas ela parecia menos febril.

" Se ela acordar, não será agora." Ele ouviu a voz feminina ecoar no quarto. "Vá comer alguma coisa e a deixe descansar... não sei por que vocês acham que vai fazer alguma diferença ficar perto do enfermo."

" Vocês não." Naraku proferiu. "Só esse imbecil está fazendo isso." Riu largamente quando percebeu que começara a irritar o meio-youkai.

" Não, não." Ela disse simplesmente. "Quando você me tirou daquela cadeia eu me lembro muito bem que acordei com você ao meu lado." Ela sorriu sardônica e o sorriso dele morreu em seus lábios.

" Um dia eu gostei de você." Ele disse com simplicidade. "Pena que eu ainda não tivesse cérebro naquela época." Inuyasha riu.

" Você nunca o teve e nunca terá." Levantou-se levemente e estalou o pescoço.

" E então, desistiu de velar o sono da princesa?" O humano perguntou sarcasticamente e Inuyasha discordou.

" Vou ao banheiro." Respondeu. "E realmente não sei de onde tirou tanta coragem, mas eu diria para parar com essas piadinhas nojentas antes que eu quebre seu pescoço." Deu uma última olhada para o corpo de Kagome e saiu do recinto. Naraku encarou Kagura que lhe deu ombros e suspirou.

" Ela vai melhorar." Informou-lhe.

" Não me importa." Ele respondeu. "Essa mulher só significou problema em minha vida, conseqüentemente eu não me importo se ela morrer." Kagura sorriu antes de se retirar.

" Vejo que não mudou muito." Naraku concordou e logo a seguiu.

" Na verdade, antigamente eu costumava amar..." Ela parou no meio do caminho e o encarou curiosa. "Você."

**oOo**

" Nove horas da manhã." Sango disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Os outros estavam sentados ao redor da mesa e apenas concordaram. "Acho que é hora de agirmos." Totousai pigarreou e a encarou.

" Precisamos dar um jeito de sumir com esse dinheiro." Seu olhar passou por todos que estavam sentados. " E eu já pensei nisso. Talvez tenha tardado, mas algo me veio a memória ontem antes de dormir." Ele abriu um sorriso otimista que surpreendeu a todos. "Me digam... o que vocês acham do México?" Sango arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Por que a pergunta?" Ela perguntou evidentemente curiosa.

" Faz mais de trinta anos que eu vim para essa cidade, Sango." Ele revelou. "Eu e Kaede viemos juntos para cá e alguns anos depois eu encontrei Kagome. Como fazia muito tempo eu fiz questão de esquecer minha vida por lá." Ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. "Entretanto, não pude deixar de lembrar que nós tínhamos uma casa por lá... uma casa com um cofre, grande o suficiente para caber muito dinheiro e seguro o suficiente para até mesmo me deixar confuso quando ia tirar as coisas de lá."

" O que está propondo?" Miroku perguntou e Totousai sorriu.

" Vamos para lá." Disse simplesmente. "Vocês não me parecem ter muito a perder e eu também não tenho. Podemos até ser perseguidos lá, mas não presos." Ele pareceu realmente otimista. "Vamos recuperar Kagome e Inuyasha e então partiremos assim que estivermos todos aqui."

" E como acha que vamos?" Miroku perguntou relutante. "Eu não gostaria de andar até o México por esgotos." Sango o encarou debochada.

" Entendo. Lá tem muitas ratazanas." Miroku riu em sua direção e ela acabou sorrindo também.

" Nós temos dinheiro, pessoal." Ele lhes informou. "Eu conheço um homem que nos levaria de avião para qualquer lugar por uma pequena quantia. O nome dele é Myouga e já fomos parceiros há um bom tempo. Como disse, eu já pensei em tudo." Sango não evitou o sorriso longo.

" Bom, então vamos para o México!" Ela anunciou. " Só precisamos dar um jeito de tirar aqueles dois de lá agora..." Sua voz foi interrompida pela porta que foi aberta de forma desastrosa.

" Onde se meteram aqueles dois?" Kouga apareceu completamente descabelado e ofegante. "Eles fugiram de lá ontem, fiquei apenas sabendo pela manhã!" Totousai encarou os dois em sua frente e logo depois virou-se para o youkai. "Está tudo uma grande bagunça!"

" O que houve, Kouga?" Ele perguntou calmamente e observou o lobo se sentar uno a eles.

" Quando cheguei pela manhã fui vê-los e já havia até mesmo pensado no pretexto que usaria caso fosse interrogado." Relatou. "Entretanto, ninguém apareceu para me questionar e quando cheguei a cela, eles não estavam lá!" Ele se alarmou. "Em toda a delegacia só havia o segurança e até mesmo ele parecia confuso, dizendo que os dois haviam fugido com Naraku e que os Shichinin-tai partiram sem nenhum aviso com a senhorita Kikyou." Ele fez uma careta. "Não faço idéia sobre o grupo, sobre Inuyasha ou Kagome e muito menos sobre Kikyou." Totousai coçou a garganta antes de suspirar.

" Bom, então eles se safaram." Sango o encarou.

" Mas... o que Naraku fazia com eles?" Totousai ficou sério e desviou o olhar.

" Nos resta esperar que eles apareçam, porque pela primeira vez... eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo." Sango concordou muda. "Vamos ligar a TV, quem sabe ela nos dê alguma informação."

**oOo**

Kagome tossiu algumas vezes antes de conseguir abrir os olhos. As pálpebras abriram lentamente para que os olhos pudessem se acostumar com a luz, mesmo que pouca. Ela notou estar suada e soltou todo o ar preso em seus pulmões.

Seu ombro ardia, mas ela fazia idéia de que poderia estar doendo muito mais. Seus orbes tiraram fotos de todo o ambiente estranho e ela apenas não tremeu por notar que seu ombro estava enfaixado.

" Onde estou?" A voz saiu mais rouca que ela imaginou e então sua mão foi apertada por outra. Kagome virou pela primeira vez seus olhos em direção ao chão e notou que Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado da cama. Os olhos dourados a fitaram por um bom tempo antes que ele tivesse a reação de sorrir.

" Você... está bem?" Ele perguntou e ela tentou se sentar com dificuldade. O hanyou se levantou do chão e a ajudou a ficar sentada.

" Acredito que sim." Ela respondeu. "Meu ombro dói como o inferno!" Ela reclamou e rangeu os dentes. "Dá pra acreditar que aquela vagabunda atirou no mesmo lugar que a primeira vez?" Ele acomodou-se ao lado dela e voltou a apanhar sua mão.

" Você é mesmo uma azarada."

" Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Ela perguntou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

" Quase um dia todo." Ele disse e logo em seguida sua mão passou para a face porcelana antes de arrumar sua franja. "Foi pior que das outras vezes." Confessou.

" Acho que perdi muito sangue." Kagome desvencilhou-se do seu toque e apertou o ombro machucado. "Onde estamos?"

" Naraku nos trouxe para cá." Ele disse com cautela e esperou pela repreensão.

" E o que te faz acreditar que não é uma armadilha?" A voz dela soou alta e completamente indignada. "Como podemos confiar nesse homem, Inuyasha?" O hanyou deu ombros.

" Você está curada, não está? Ou bem ao menos..." Ele levantou-se da cama e cruzou os braços. "Você quase morreu nos meus ombros, sua imbecil." Ela abriu um sorriso irônico.

" Coitadinho, deve ter ficado em desespero." Inuyasha sentiu seu coração palpitar ao vê-la novamente daquela forma.

" _De fato... e por um momento, quase morri contigo."_ A humana notou o olhar inexpressivo do hanyou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Inuyasha?" O chamou e ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes. " O que houve? Você está bem?" Ela perguntou e então ele sorriu.

" Não é nada." Respondeu. "Vou chamar Kagura e ela te ajuda a tomar um banho. Depois temos que partir, antes que aqueles imbecis resolvam fazer alguma coisa."

" Kagura?" Ela perguntou. " Ela não estava morta?" Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e entreabriu os lábios.

" Você a conhece?" Ela riu e gemeu em seguida pela pontada em seu ombro.

" Sim..." Disse desconfortavelmente. "Isso é, ouvi dizer. Lembro quando a prenderam há muito tempo atrás, eu ainda era uma menina." Ela sorriu. "Ao que soube, ela havia sido morta."

" Existem várias Kaguras por aí." Ela pigarreou.

" Não, não existem." Ela engoliu seco e tentou se levantar. Inuyasha bufou e a segurou pela cintura.

" Pare de tentar se levantar sozinha." Ele rosnou. "Sinceramente, eu prefiro você dormindo." Ela cerrou os orbes azuis.

" Keh!" Fez quase como ele. "Chame logo então, mesmo sabendo que eu posso fazer sozinha." Ele rolou os orbes. Sem responder a provocação ele a arrastou para o outro cômodo e ela observou a mulher sentada a mesa de madeira.

" Vejo que acordou." Ela não conseguiu reconhecer nenhuma emoção na voz da outra. "Quer ajuda com algo?" Ela não respondeu de imediato, o que fez Inuyasha responder por ela.

" Um banho." Disse ele. "Precisamos partir logo." Ela se levantou e caminhou até Kagome.

" Tudo bem."

" Onde está Naraku?" Ele perguntou enquanto se soltava de Kagome para que a mulher pudesse apoiá-la em si.

" Ele saiu." Disse. "Não sei se volta... normalmente ele faz isso." Kagome encarou Inuyasha preocupada e ele deu ombros. "Não se preocupem, ele está tão ferrado quanto vocês, segundo o próprio." Ela sorriu começando a caminhar. "Além do mais, ele sempre vai embora porque é um covarde. Éramos bem chegados antes." Inuyasha a acompanhou.

" Eu queria estar acordada para deixá-lo em algum lugar da floresta." Kagome pronunciou. "Seria extremamente engraçado." Inuyasha riu.

" Você estragou toda a graça, Kagome." Ela concordou. "Entretanto, a dívida dele já está paga... não tenho tanta vontade de matá-lo... não mais." Kagura entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Inuyasha notou a madeira quase bater em seu nariz.

"Ei, sua estúpida!" Ele urrou contra a porta e Kagura abriu apenas uma pequena fresta.

" Se não tem problema vê-la nua, então porque você foi encher o meu saco?" Ele ficou sem fala. "Se não tem nada a dizer, só volte quando ela estiver limpa e trocada." Bateu novamente a porta e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Espero que vocês nunca sejam amigas..." Sussurrou para si mesmo e voltou para a sala.

**oOo**

" Quanto dinheiro, u-lá-lá!" Bankotsu sorriu largamente apertando as notas contra o rosto. Jakotsu o encarou e sorriu.

" Isso é sujo." Bankotsu o encarou desentendido. "O dinheiro é sujo. Você não sabe disso?"

" Foda-se." Ele respondeu. "Você é um frescurento, sabia?" Ele olhou para o lado e observou Renkotsu abraçando as notas também. Com um sorriso raso ele encarou os irmãos e observou Kikyou sentada na cadeira com a feição torcida. "Adoramos seu avião, é realmente luxuoso." Ela apertou suas mãos de forma que se ferisse com as próprias unhas.

" Calem a boca." Ela ergueu a face machucada e os olhou com ódio. "Eu quero do fundo do meu coração que vocês se ferrem." Bankotsu se aproximou da mulher de cabelos despenteados e deu ombros.

" O mundo gira, minha donzela." Ele apanhou um pano e passou sobre os lábios cortados da mesma. "Você está horrível." Ele proferiu. "Mas uma semana será suficiente para você melhorar." Ela rangeu os dentes e o encarou gélida.

" Ótimo, vocês estão com o dinheiro." Ela disse. "Vocês tem todas as minhas senhas, todas as minhas chaves e conhecem todos os pontos onde guardo meu dinheiro." Sua voz saiu amargurada. "Agora dá para me deixarem ir?" Renkotsu olhou para os pulsos de Kikyou vermelhos após ela tentar fugir das correntes da noite anterior.

" Bom, não." O ruivo respondeu. " O que nos garante que você não mudará todas as senhas? Ou então, quem garante que os pontos que você passou são verdadeiros e que todas as chaves abrem realmente portas? E quanto a segurança e todo o resto?" Jakotsu apanhou a maquiagem dentro da bolsa da mulher e a encarou sorrindo.

" Posso te ajudar com seu rosto." Ele riu. "Mas terá que ser uma boa garota..."

" E para quê?" Ela pareceu explodir. " Qual a diferença de estar com a merda do meu rosto deformado ou não perto de vocês, seus maníacos mal-agradecidos?" Ela levantou-se abruptamente, entretanto os pulsos amarrados na cadeira a fizeram cair novamente sentada. "Eu os odeio."

" Simples." Bankotsu respondeu. "Você vai aparecer na televisão daqui há alguns minutos." Kikyou arregalou os orbes enquanto os quatro sorriam. " Suikotsu, vá um pouco mais rápido." Pediu ao irmão que pilotava o avião.

" Okay!" O outro respondeu alto o suficiente para que fosse ouvido. Silenciosamente os irmãos sentiram o avião pousar e sorriram sardonicamente para a mulher.

" Prepare-se, minha dama." Renkotsu sorriu. " Vamos comprar uma bela câmera para filmá-la, certo? Jakotsu tomará conta de você." Jakotsu apanhou a maquiagem e se aproximou do corpo magro da mulher. Suikotsu o encarou agonizado.

" Você acha que estamos fazendo o certo?" Ele perguntou. " Não podemos fazer isso com ela..." Jakotsu o observou com desdém.

"Sem essa de personalidade boa, tudo bem?" Ele sorriu em direção do irmão e suspirou. "Finalmente conseguiremos uma grana boa e vamos viver em paz."

**oOo**

" Tomara que meu irmão não esteja em casa." Kagome estava nas costas de Inuyasha completamente insegura por estarem expostos.

" Entre logo." Disse ríspida. "Se alguém quiser nos encontrar, o primeiro lugar que irão procurar é aqui!" Ele suspirou lentamente.

" Naraku voltou, você viu." Ela olhou para baixo, mas não encontrou os orbes dourados. "Acho que talvez ele goste dela." Ela deu ombros.

" Passei tanto a perna nele que não me importo se ele não se ferrar no final." Ele concordou mudo.

" Então, vamos lá..." Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta a mesma girou sozinha e a porta se abriu. Antes que ele pudesse arquear a sobrancelha trombou com o youkai lobo, que olhava preocupadamente para a humana em suas costas.

" Me dá ela!" Ele ordenou e Inuyasha fez uma careta de desgosto. "Anda logo, você nos preocupou seu hanyou!" Inuyasha adentrou na casa e empurrou o youkai.

" Cale a boca, lobo fedido." Rosnou. "E não chegue perto de mim." Cerrou os orbes e virou-se para as demais figuras que sorriam em sua direção.

" Nem acredito que estão bem!" Sango mordeu os lábios e correu na direção de Inuyasha. Onde vocês estavam? Estávamos realmente preocupados!" Inuyasha continuou andando e colocou Kagome sobre o sofá.

" Outro tiro?" Totousai perguntou. "E no mesmo lugar?" Ela sorriu amargurada.

" Pois é, eu só me fodo." O velho sorriu relaxado e se sentou ao seu lado.

" Culpa do Inuyasha, tenho certeza." Inuyasha engasgou. "Ele não presta para muita coisa, já sabia desde o princípio."

" Cale a boca, seu velho." Ele respondeu grosso. "Eu levei ela nas minhas costas até darmos um jeito de salvá-la e você me diz isso?" Totousai riu da raiva do hanyou e deu ombros. " Naraku nos ajudou, dá pra acreditar?" Kouga piscou os olhos. "Nos ajudou a fugir e também salvou Kagome..." Sesshoumaru entrou no recinto e encarou os seis na sala, suspirando logo em seguida.

" Não foram embora?" Perguntou seco e Kagome o encarou. "E Inuyasha voltou, que maravilha!" Rin se aproximou e apertou seu braço. "Acredite, eu estava bem feliz quando pensei que tivesse morrido mesmo." Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Keh!" Bufou. "E por que achou isso? Eu não morro tão fácil."

" Infelizmente." O meio-irmão proclamou. "Achei que tivesse morrido pelo que está passando na televisão." Todos encararam a tela e não viram absolutamente nada. "Esse televisão é mais atrasada que a outra." Disse seco. "Eu diria para aumentarem o volume... e irem embora logo depois." Inuyasha ignorou Sesshoumaru e apanhou o controle. Assim que o volume aumentou a transmissão foi interrompida pelo rosto de Kikyou, exageradamente maquiada.

" Bom, tenho algumas notícias importantes." A voz dela estava completamente manipulada e Inuyasha sentiu aquilo. " Anuncio aqui a morte de Inuyasha e Kagome, os ladrões a qual ofereci uma boa quantia a quem os resgatasse." Ela engoliu seco e suspirou. "A morte de ambos foi confirmada ontem pelo grupo Shichinin-Tai, que agora será responsável por cuidar de meu dinheiro. Enfim, estou bem e estarei indo para Londres esse fim de semana." Ela se mexeu contra a cadeira e Inuyasha imaginou que ela estivesse amarrada. "Naraku continuará cuidando da cidade e nomeio Kouga seu novo ajudante." Uma pequena risada foi ouvida, mas Inuyasha não soube distinguir qual dos sete havia rido. " Metade do dinheiro deverá ser colocada em minha conta a qual Naraku tem acesso e a outra ficará para os bens da cidade. Que todos tenham uma ótima tarde." A transmissão foi interrompida abruptamente e todos se encararam.

" Que lindo." Kagome falou com deboche após uma pausa. " Os Shichinin-Tai fizeram ela fazer exatamente tudo o que ela não queria." Inuyasha concordou e observou Totousai perplexo.

" Eu realmente não esperava por isso." Disse e os outros concordaram. " E então, o que faremos agora que estamos mortos?" Todos se encararam.

" Já temos planos." Disse. " E bom, ele estava meio difícil mas agora não está mais." Ele ainda estava absorvendo a informação do vídeo e os outros perceberam isso. " De toda a forma, vão fazer suas malas e iremos já ao anoitecer... esse grupo é louco e eu não quero nem imaginar se isso for uma armadilha."

" Isso, vão todos embora." Sesshoumaru disse e sorriu ironicamente. "Pela primeira vez eu estou feliz juntamente com meu irmãozinho."

" Keh!" Inuyasha foi em direção a escada. " Estamos feliz pelo mesmo motivo." Sem ao menos encará-lo subiu as escadas e se fechou no quarto. Kagome deu ombros e encarou o lobo que ainda não havia dito nada.

" Não acredito que fui escalado." Ele olhou Kagome com os lábios entreabertos. "Dá pra acreditar?" Ela sorriu amarelo e o observou abrir um enorme sorriso.

" É Kouga, nem eu." Ele continuou sorrindo até o momento em que Sesshoumaru se aproximou da porta e a abriu.

" Você não tem malas para fazer, então vá embora logo." Disse seco e Kouga riu. "Não estou vendo a mínima graça nisso." O velho encarou a cena e não pode fazer nada a não ser rir também.

**oOo**

" Desça as bagagens." Kikyou ordenou enquanto esfregava as pulsos vermelhos um no outro. Bankotsu a encarou debochado e jogou as malas contra os pés dela.

" Me desculpe informar, mas nós mudamos esse relacionamento." Ela o encarou com ódio e as apanhou.

" Faz um maldito mês." Ela proferiu. "Eu já peguei toda a merda do dinheiro que vocês queriam e vocês continuam me amarrando nessa maldita cadeira!" Ela rosnou.

" Sim, faz um mês." Bankotsu abriu um sorriso mostrando os dentes brancos. "Viajamos bastante, não?" Kikyou passou por ele raivosa e desceu do avião antes dos demais.

"Venham logo, não posso nem ao menos comprar um salgado sem vocês, seus malditos." Ela se irritou. " O que estão olhando?" Renkotsu observou a figura branca e magra se enfurecer e então sorrindo acenou a ela.

" Até mais." Disse ele e ela arregalou os orbes.

" O quê?" Ela olhou a sua volta desesperada. "Justo aqui, nessa cidadela?" Ele riu e se apoiou no ombro do irmão.

" Retornamos ao início." Bankotsu riu e ela observou enquanto Suikotsu começava a colocar o avião no ar. "Obrigada pela fortuna!" Ele gritou antes que a porta se fechasse e o avião fosse posto no ar. Kikyou observou incrédula a cidadela e sua respiração ficou completamente irregular.

" Não é possível." Ela disse pasma enquanto soltava as malas. "Eles levaram todo o meu dinheiro...e só me deixaram com a chave de casa." Ela abriu um sorriso insano. "Todo ele... todo o meu dinheiro." Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e apertou os cabelos sujos, talvez pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

" Bem vinda a nossa nobre cidade." Kikyou se virou e deparou-se com Naraku. Sem saber que reação tomar apenas se aproximou e o encarou. "Espero que goste daqui." Com um sorriso irônico ele apanhou as malas dela e começou a andar.

Aquilo tudo era muito engraçado.

**oOo**

" Droga, droga, droga." Kagome sussurrou para si mesma enquanto apertava os dois sacos de dinheiro em sua mão. "Eu jurava que não tinham seguranças aqui." Ela segurou firme a respiração e se espremeu dentro do armário sufocadoramente pequeno.

Cinco seguranças estavam bem próximos de onde ela estava e ela já podia imaginar que estavam a vendo. Apertou então a arma e se preparou para sair do armário e pegá-los de surpresa.

" _Cinco, quatro, três, dois... que merda foi essa?"_ Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar os seguranças caírem no chão um por um. Piscou os olhos mais de uma vez antes de vez a cabeleira prateada se aproximar do caixa e não encontrar nada.

" Eu jurava que tinha grana aqui!" A voz ressoou no local e ele se irritou. "e eu ainda tive que dopar esses imbecis e esperar fazer efeito. Perdi minha noite, isso mesmo!" Kagome observou Inuyasha se aproximar dos seguranças e rosnar. "Que cheiro é esse?" A mulher abriu o armário abruptamente e saiu dele desgovernada. Inuyasha observou enquanto ela jogava um dos sacos para ele e ia em direção a porta.

" Idiota." Ela disse baixo. "Tanto lugar nesse maldito México e você vem assaltar justo a mesma loja que eu?" Ela continuou andando. "Que droga, Inuyasha! Você é um estraga-prazeres." Ela disse debochada e então sentiu ele puxá-la contra seu corpo e colocá-la agilmente em suas costas.

" Eu te procurei por uma semana, sua... sua imbecil!" Ele rosnou. "Eu não faço idéia de como se fala mexicano, eu não gosto dessas pessoas e não gosto do cheiro daqui!" Ele saiu pela porta principal sem se importar se havia alguma câmera por lá. Agilmente ele correu pelas ruas mais estreitas que encontrou e logo que viu um beco parou nele. "Eu odeio esse lugar... e eu também te odeio!" Ele rosnou e ela sorriu.

" Deixa disso, Inuyasha." Ela proclamou. "Antes isso que sei lá... andar pela rua e todos te chamarem de zumbi." Ela suspirou e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Inuyasha observou atentamente ao ato e logo a mediu inteira. Em uma semana os cabelos dela haviam crescido e as ondas de seu cabelo por estarem com mais peso desapareciam, de forma a parecer liso. As olheiras em seus olhos chamaram a atenção, mas não era incomum vê-las no rosto da morena. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou desconcertada e ele bufou.

" Desde que chegamos aqui eu te vi duas vezes!" Ele desabafou. "Eu sei que você me odeia e blábláblá todo aquele papo, mas... eu realmente não sou apto a mudanças." Ela o encarou irônica.

" Percebe-se." Ele a olhou curioso. "Digo... se você adorasse mudanças não estaria tentando roubar." Ela deu ombros. "Estamos bem ricos agora, Inuyasha... e você não depende mais do seu irmão e nem de ninguém. Com o dinheiro que tiramos de Kikyou podemos viver sossegados... e olha que o que temos é apenas uma parte." Ela apertou o bolso da calça e logo tirou um maço de cigarros de lá. Lentamente o colocou na boca e não encarou o hanyou para não se deparar com a feição de desgosto.

" Ah, que ótimo!" Ele riu. " Olha só quem está falando de mim... ao que sei, você quem estava com os dois sacos."

" Percebe-se que eu sou melhor que você." Ela disse e o encarou debochada. Tragou o cigarro e sorriu. "Sou melhor ladra que você." O hanyou riu alto.

" Cale a boca." Ele disse ríspido fechando o riso.

" Não preciso me explicar." Ela disse com simplicidade. "Eu roubo e é isso que eu sei fazer... não quero me invalidar, Inuyasha." Ele notou o tom sincero. "O que quer que eu faça? Fique jogando vídeo-game?"

" Você comprou um vídeo-game?" Ele a cortou abruptamente. Quando Kagome o fitou não agüentou segurar o riso. Inuyasha não disfarçou o entusiasmo perante ao que ela havia dito.

"Não." Ela se encostou no muro e viu a feição dele se distorcer.

" Admita que também está odiando aqui." Ela não quis encará-lo e ele se aproximou apanhando a face de Kagome, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. " Nós odiamos esse lugar Kagome e estamos completamente sozinhos."

" É o começo." Ela se desvencilhou do toque dele. "Logo nos acostumaremos e é isso. Isso é tudo." Ele se aproximou novamente e a prendeu contra o muro. Quando o silêncio de fez ele sentiu-se completamente feliz por poder fitar os olhos azuis de perto e então um sentimento forte se apossou no hanyou. Sem falar mais nada aproximou os lábios dos dela e ameaçou beijá-la. Kagome tentou levantar a perna para nocauteá-lo, porém ele colocou a sua na frente e sorriu.

" Kagome... você já tentou isso uma vez, porque acha que vai dar certo?" Ela bufou e tentou afastá-lo.

"Droga Inuyasha!" Ela se irritou. "Que reação estúpida foi essa? Não teve clima nenhum nem absolutamente nada para você vir... chegando!" Ela tentou empurrá-lo novamente, mas não conseguiu ao menos movê-lo de onde ele estava. "Pare com isso hanyou!" Ele aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos femininos.

" Não quero." Ele sussurrou. "Estava com saudades de você e isso é tudo." Ela tremeu e sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. Inconscientemente as mãos femininas foram até os cabelos prata e os massageou. "Sua bruxa magrela." Ela riu e virou o rosto dele. Mordeu o canto dos lábios e o puxou, deixando seus lábios a centímetros do dele. Inuyasha suspirou e baixou toda a guarda de seu corpo e foi nesse momento que Kagome subiu a perna o nocauteando. Inuyasha gemeu alto e se deitou no chão apertando as jóias da família. Kagome bateu as mãos e apanhou os sacos.

" É por isso que eu acho que ainda vai funcionar." Ela riu e o encarou. "Até mais, Inuyasha."

" Não ouse sair daqui." Ele disse entre gemidos. "Se você der um passo eu juro que levante e te esquartejo, sua magrela!" Ele rosnou a encarando com ódio. "Por que fez isso?"

" Porque eu quis provar que conseguia." Ela piscou um olho de forma divertida. " Além do mais, o que me faria acreditar que você iria conseguir me achar?" Ele tentou se levantar, mas ainda sentia dor demais para aquilo.

" Eu consigo distinguir melhor o cheiro do local agora." Ele rangeu os dentes e gemeu de novo. "Eu juro que acho você para te matar." Ela suspirou.

" Inuyasha, sem drama." Ela pediu e ele cerrou os orbes. "Olha, não é por nada, eu juro... mas você tem que entender." Ele lambeu os lábios e se colocou ereto, tentando não demonstrar que sentia um pouco de dor. " Eu fiquei todos esses anos sozinha porque é melhor assim, Inuyasha." Ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos e suspirou. "Eu nunca quis uma parceria e ainda não quero. Eu trabalho melhor sozinha e vivo também... então, como completamos nossa missão juntos, acho que deveríamos seguir rumos diferentes. É só isso."

" Só isso?" Ele perguntou debochado. "Nós decidimos juntos que não levaríamos o resto para cá. Totousai, Sango, Miroku e Kaede ficaram para trás e estão vivendo muito bem e felizes. Nós dois tivemos que convencê-los que seria melhor para nós dois, e então nos metemos nessa merda de fim de mundo sem mais ninguém. Nós fizemos tudo o que eles queriam, conseguimos uma puta de uma bolada e eles que estão lá, sem ter que aturar esse tipo de mudança!" A voz dele continha desespero e ela ficou séria.

" Nós fomos pegos, Inuyasha." Ela disse. "Eles não precisavam vir pra cá e deixar tudo que tinham para trás. Eles tinham uma vida, tinham pessoas que amavam e que sentiriam falta deles. Nós não, hanyou e fomos nós que fomos dados como mortos."

" A gente vivia escondido, porra!" Ele explodiu. "Nós apenas saíamos a noite para roubar e eu sei que você também fazia isso!" Ele se irritou.

" E você vai dizer isso agora?" Ela se alarmou. "Foi horrível ter que deixar Totousai, Inuyasha... ele era como um pai para mim, putamerda!" Ela jogou os sacos no chão com raiva.

" Eieieiei." Ele começou. "Calmos, vamos ficar... calmos." Ambos respiraram fundo e soltaram a respiração. "Olha, nós conversamos bastante sobre isso, não é?" Ela concordou muda. "Então daqui há dois meses a gente volta e vê o velho. Se ele quiser vir com a gente, okay. Se não quiser, tudo bem também." Ela continuou muda. " E por mais que não tivéssemos exatamente uma vida para deixar para trás... nós temos agora." Ela o encarou confusa. "Você sabe, não precisamos passar por isso sozinhos. Eu sei que você vai vir com todo aquele papo para cima de mim, mas não quero nenhum relacionamento com você!" Ele fez uma careta e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. "É só até nos habituarmos..."

" Tudo bem, Inuyasha!" Ela disse irritada. "Eu mantenho contato com você."

" E vai me mostrar onde está morando." Ela o encarou debochada.

" É pedir demais."

" Antigamente você me obrigava a te levar nas costas até sua casa. Se é que era uma casa." Ela continuou com a face de deboche. "E então, o que acha? Não vou morar com você nem nada do tipo, então para com esse fogo e vamos logo antes que eu me irrite e deixe você para trás."

" Haha." Ela forçou. "Nem a pau, hanyou. Você fica pulando por aí feito um imbecil e me leva para lugares onde eu não faço idéia de onde são." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Isso mesmo, eu não sei onde estou." Ele riu e ela colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura.

E por mais que não soubesse onde estava, ela sabia exatamente o como se sentia.

**oOo**

**Lindos! Eu sei que prometi que seria o último capítulo, me perdoem por isso, me perdoem e me perdoem! Mas é que já foram vinte páginas e ficaria muito grande se eu colocasse o hentai ainda nesse capítulo.**

**E bom, vocês devem ter sorrido com isso.**

**O último capítulo será realmente o último capítulo e ele está reservado para algumas coisitas. Então, não se desesperem! Eu minto, mas não minto tanto assim! Hahahaha**

**E bom, provavelmente pouquíssima gente vai ler. Esse capítulo não foi revisado, pois minha beta está literalmente sem tempo! Esse capítulo está ponto há SECULOS, mas acreditem se quiser, meu computador não acessava o fanfiction e quando eu tentava acessar em outro computador ele não acessava minha conta! Foi por conta disso minha demora e conseqüentemente meu sumiço. Mil perdões leitores, não sei nem o que dizer =(**

**Um beijo a todas!**


	20. Final

**Disclaimer: Eu já disse que ele não me pertence. Que droga de tortura é essa?**

**Aviso: **Esse capítulo contém hentai. Hentai ao mesmo tempo bonito, selvagem e baixo. Portanto, se você não for a favor dele tente pulá-lo. Não está em negrito, portanto vocês terão que usar seu senso de alerta para perceber até quando devem ler. E bom, se você gosta: Um bom proveito.

Não diga que não avisei.

**Esse é o último capítulo! Agradeço desde já a todas que acompanharam essa dura e longa jornada (por culpa minha! Hahaha) e espero que todos gostem desse último capítulo!**

**Estou aberta a sugestões e críticas SEMPRE. Mas enfim, quem diria que eu terminaria essa fanfic? Nem eu acredita mais em mim hahahaha.**

Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente para **Sasnatsa's**e**Agome Chan****. **E claro, para todas vocês, minhas queridas!

Até alguma próxima fanfic/oneshot!

**oOo**

"_E por mais que não soubesse onde estava, ela sabia exatamente o como se sentia."_

**oOo**

" Olha, Inuyasha... realmente não acho que isso vá dar certo." Ela lhe respondeu perturbada. "Eu gosto de você, tudo bem. Admito que aprendi a gostar _um pouquinho_ de você, mas isso não muda absolutamente nada em relação a minha opinião, você pode sei lá... concordar comigo pelo menos uma vez?" Ele puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões como se estivesse pensando.

" Não." Respondeu simplesmente. Ela contorceu a face e ele arriscou novamente se aproximar dela. " E sinceramente, se não quer me dizer onde está morando, eu não vou te forçar, afinal..."

" Ótimo." Ela o cortou. "Isso é ótimo hanyou." Ele sorriu cínico na direção da morena.

" Afinal, eu ainda posso fazer melhor que isso!" Ela arregalou um pouco os orbes e o sorriso do meio-youkai pareceu triplicar. "Eu posso te mostrar onde ficar a minha." Ela engoliu seco e sentiu apenas o solavanco de ser posta novamente nas costas do hanyou.

" De novo não..." Ela suspirou e ele sorriu. " Você é um cretino."

" Eu nunca neguei isso." Ele pulou alto e ela deu um grito assustado. Com uma raiva incontrolável ela o socou nas costas.

" O dinheiro está lá, seu grande imbecil!" Rilhou e ouviu o som irritante que era a risada de Inuyasha.

" Deixe pra quem precisa." Disse simplesmente. " Aquilo não vai fazer a mínima diferença."

E então, ela preferiu não dizer mais nada para não se irritar mais do que deveria.

**oOo**

" U-o-u." Ela disse com calma. Sentiu seu coração ridiculamente acelerar e sua sobrancelha arquear. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

" Sim, eu estou." Ele disse com um sorriso galante. Kagome evitou encarar a expressão dele, mas não havia maneiras de simplesmente ignorá-la.

" Isso não parece obra de alguém que odeia o México." Ela disse sarcástica. "Olha o tamanho dessa casa, Inuyasha! É pelo menos o dobro do tamanho da casa do seu irmão!" Ele continuou sorrindo em sua direção.

" E ela é praticamente igual, não vê?" Ela concordou muda. "Adoraria que ele pudesse ver isso." Ela pigarreou.

" Acredito que não faria muito diferença na vida dele, Inuyasha." Ele a ignorou enquanto a puxava pelo pulso para que pudesse entrar na morada. Ela tentou se negar, mas acabou desistindo devido a força com que era puxada.

" Você é uma estraga-prazeres, sabia?" Ela não disse nada. "Estava quase me esquecendo o porquê te odeio tanto."

" Acredito que sim." Ela retrucou assim que pisou na sala. "Afinal, veio chorando como um cachorrinho para que eu ficasse com você "até você se habituar" e blábláblá." Ele rolou os orbes e tentou ignorar o choque que percorria o corpo dela a cada passo que ela dava.

A casa definitivamente era extraordinária. Era toda clara, com uma estrutura maravilhosa. Haviam vários móveis novos e ela tentou não invejar tudo aquilo que o hanyou havia conseguido. Certamente não o levaria para ele ver onde ela estava morando, afinal continuava sendo uma cópia de sua antiga casa. E bom, certamente ela não estava com paciência para piadinhas.

" E adivinha como consegui tudo isso?" Ela fechou a boca abruptamente ao perceber que estava entreaberta. Retomando a postura ela sorriu em sua direção.

" Com seu dinheiro, suponho." Ela fez uma careta de desdém. "O que torna você ainda mais ridículo do que você é."

" E é aí que você se engana, queridíssima Kagome." Ele piscou o olho em sua direção e apontou para um retrato. Kagome abriu novamente os lábios ao ver a foto antiga do velho Totousai ali.

" Você está me zoando!" Ela disse com raiva. "Então quer dizer que você ficou essa semana toda aqui, com todos esses móveis, e, e..." Ela rangeu os dentes. "Por que?" Ele riu.

" Você que sumiu, sua peste." Ele deu ombros. "Totousai já havia planejado que ficaríamos por aqui, mas como você quis provar novamente sua grande capacidade de ser uma imbecil resolveu sumir antes do velho mandar a localização exata de sua moradia." Ele se aproximou dela. "E o melhor de tudo isso é que estava limpa quando cheguei. Aquele velho mandou bem em ligar para uma velha amiga e pedir para que deixasse tudo arrumado para novos hóspedes. Isso não é demais?" Ela rolou os orbes em extrema contradição.

"É, é demais isso tudo." Bufou enquanto se desvencilhava dele e então o sentiu novamente a puxando contra si.

" E novamente você com essa história de ficar fugindo de mim." Ele aproximou os lábios molhados de seu ouvido. "Até quando vai insistir em negar o que sente?" Ela tremeu.

" Até quando vai insistir nessa conversa maluca de que sinto algo?" Ele sorriu a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

" Ambos sabemos do que estou falando." Ela desvencilhou o olhar e ele mordeu seu queixo. "E honestamente eu não estou nem aí para sua fuga." Ela tentou afastá-lo e com agilidade ele a lançou contra o sofá. As costas da morena bateram contra as almofadas e ela gemeu baixo;

" Seu grande filha da puta!" Ela blasfemou e então sentiu o corpo quente se colocando sobre o seu.

" Você está se referindo ao irmão errado." Ele disse lentamente. "Mas eu realmente não me importo com isso..." E então ele baixou os lábios contra os dela. Em uma tentativa de se afastar ela se debateu contra o corpo duro, mas o hanyou agilmente colocou os pulsos da morena sobre sua própria cabeça e os prendeu com uma única mão. Como se não bastasse a atitude do meio-youkai, a morena sentiu-se sem saída quando ele passou a beijar seu pescoço.

" Para com essa merda, Inuyasha." Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que contraditoriamente seus quadris se moveram para cima.

" Não me diga para parar..." Ele sussurrou enquanto mordia com força seu ombro. Ela gemeu de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. "Não me force a me passar por violentador. Não de novo." Ela mordeu os lábios e sentiu as mãos dele rasgando sua blusa. Observou então que seus pulsos estavam livres, mas não teve forças para contê-lo, uma vez que os dentes dele já estavam presos em seu seio.

" Era a única blusa que eu tinha..." Ela murmurou enquanto sentia ele tirando totalmente seu seio do soutien preto e sugando seu bico. Ela arqueou novamente o corpo e gemeu.

" Foda-se." Disse antes de pular para o outro seio. Kagome mordeu os lábios com tamanha força que não os sentiu sangrar. Sua cabeça estava afundada contra o travesseiro e ela tentou não notar o prazer que estava sentindo.

O hanyou então mordeu o bico fragilizado de seu seio e sorriu ao ouvi-la arfar e tentar afastá-lo. Assim ele apenas apertou ainda mais os dentes contra a carne sensível e percebeu que ela havia se submetido completamente a ele naquele momento.

"Inuyasha..." Ela conseguiu murmurar. "Isso dói." Arfou ainda e então ele voltou a apenas sugá-lo. A humana se sentiu completamente desamparada, pois estava em uma situação que ela prometeu ser aversiva. Mas que não era. E nem um pouco.

As mãos do hanyou já estavam abaixo de seu próprio corpo, abrindo o botão da calça de Kagome. Abaixou o zíper e soltou o seio da morena apenas para puxar a calça, - da forma mais rude possível, - e jogá-la para longe do corpo dos dois. Sorrateiramente voltou a morder o bico do seio da humana quando notou que ela havia voltado a se mexer. Em um gemido baixo ela novamente parou de se mover e ele sorriu malicioso ao passar uma de suas mãos sobre a calcinha ensopada da mulher.

O gosto de sangue finalmente despertou Kagome de seu transe e ela voltou a se mexer. Como já esperava sentiu a pressão em seu seio e gemeu, batendo contra as costas do hanyou que apenas voltou a prensar os dentes contra a carne.

"Pare com isso." Ela ordenou e ele libertou seu seio por algum momento.

" Peça." Quando ela foi retrucar sentiu seu outro seio sendo abocanhado e sentiu um frio na barriga quando notou o outro completamente avermelhado.

" Pare com isso..." Ela pediu e ele sugou-o intensamente. Kagome gemeu desesperada e prensou as pernas contra o corpo do hanyou. Sua calcinha estava completamente ensopada e ela já havia perdido todos os sentidos. Não lembrava-se de ter sentido antes tamanha vontade de que Inuyasha viesse a possuí-la, mesmo que os outros eventos tivessem sido quase igualmente torturadores como aquele.

" Implore." Ele murmurou contra o seio dela e o mordeu com força. Ela se arqueou contra ele e passou as duas mãos, - que estavam tremendo -, para frente e segurou orelhas do hanyou, as massageando inconscientemente.

" Por favor, pare com isso." E então ela sentiu seu seio ser solto e relaxou. Seu coração estava batendo com força e o alívio imediato lhe deu falta. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o hanyou abaixar sua calcinha e a lançar para longe. Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de senti-lo lamber-lhe, chupando intensamente sua vagina. Em um grito de angustia ela arqueou o seu corpo contra ele e abriu as pernas.

" Sinto dizer, Kagome... mas acredito que você não quer mais que "eu pare com essa merda", afinal, nunca te vi tão molhada..." Ele murmurou enquanto penetrava um dedo dentro da morena. Ela arfou e sentiu sua visão embaçar. Os dentes do meio-youkai roçaram contra o clitóris de Kagome, que engoliu seco ao sentir-se tão vulnerável.

"Cale...sua... malditaboca." Disse de forma descompassada e ele ousou penetrar um segundo dedo. Maliciosamente ele lambeu toda a sua abertura, desde o buraco que lhe era invadido quanto pela carne exposta. Kagome voltou a apertas as orelhas do hanyou e as massageou com o mesmo descompasso de suas palavras. O hanyou ousou-se gemer com o toque intimo, que não se comparava ao seu, mas ainda sim era-lhe demais prazeroso.

Kagome sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido e gritou quando a outra mão de Inuyasha voltou para o bico de seu seio e o apertou. Ela soltou as orelhas dele para apertar a mão que a beliscava, mas não tinha forças alguma para o afastar. Ela puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões, mas quase não obteve sucesso quando um terceiro dedo foi introduzido em sua abertura. Ela gemeu tão alto que se envergonhou, mas não conseguia raciocinar além daquilo.

Definitivamente se sentia uma presa daquele animal que estava prestes a possuir-lhe.

Sem clareza do que ele fazia Kagome não sabia exatamente para quê olhar, portanto se permitiu fechar os olhos e sentir todas aquelas sensações. Entretanto aquilo pareceu ainda mais absurdo, uma vez que ela não sabia a que sensação lhe era mais gostosa: Aos dedos lhe penetrando; a língua lhe sugando; os dentes batendo contra sua carne cada vez mais sensível ou aos dedos apertando-lhe o bico do seio que já jazia dolorido, o que lhe causava ainda mais excitação, se é que aquilo fosse possível.

Coberta de desejo ela arfou e se contraiu toda. Quando Inuyasha mordeu seu clitóris com força e enfiou-lhe os dedos no mesmo momento em que soltou o bico de seu seio ela sentiu toda sua força se esvair. Com um olhar cansado ela puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões, sentindo seu corpo completamente mole contra o sofá. E mesmo querendo negar, sentiu suas em suas nádegas sua própria excitação escorrendo, o que lhe causou um pequeno desconforto.

Quando voltou para realidade e abriu os olhos Inuyasha já não estava mais sobre ela. Com um sorriso absurdamente malicioso ele encarava o corpo que descansava ali, tirando as calças, a blusa e a cueca. Enfim, ficou nu com uma velocidade incrível, ou talvez Kagome que não soube bem raciocinar em que tempo estava.

" Você... é lindo." Ela murmurou quase que inconscientemente ao observar seu membro rijo e todo aquele corpo esculpido. Mordeu os lábios machucados com leveza e o observou se abaixar e apanhar seu rosto com estupidez. Ela cerrou os olhos com raiva e o encarou.

" Não, Kagome..." Ele disse enquanto selava seus lábios aos dela. "Você que é." E soltou a face fina para apenas tomar-lhe a boca. A raiva que esvaia de Kagome passou naquele exato momento, em que ela sentiu todo o sentimento que ele queria passar. Para cortar completamente a linha de raciocínio de seus pensamentos Inuyasha apanhou um bocado de cabelo moreno e o puxou para trás. Kagome gemeu ao ser tirada bruscamente do beijo em que ele próprio a havia incluído.

Sem rodeios ele aproximou seu membro em direção a boca dela e a sentiu abocanhá-lo. Deveria admitir que aquilo o havia assustado, pois pela primeira vez não esperava realmente aquela atitude. Kagome sentou-se no sofá e puxou o bumbum do meio-youkai para frente, de forma a enfiá-lo quase que completamente na boca. O hanyou se masturbou enquanto o sentia chupá-lo com fervor. Sem culpa alguma ele despendeu a cabeça para trás e gemeu.

Kagome passou as mãos femininas para a cintura do hanyou e a apertou com força, de forma a machucá-lo com suas unhas. Ele rangeu os dentes e voltou a puxar seu cabelo, largando seu próprio pênis. Kagome em contrapartida o apanhou e trabalhou nele como o hanyou anteriormente. Desprendeu sua boca com calma e o encarou.

"Eu te disse para parar com essa merda." Ela alertou e ele apenas não a encarou assustado porque estava ocupado demais sentindo. "Agora você fodeu com a gente." Ele sorriu e a encarou. Ela observou as pupilas dilatadas do amante e apenas com aquilo gemeu.

" Não, não." Ele disse a puxando lentamente de volta para ele. "Eu ainda vou foder com você, isso ainda não aconteceu." Ele apertou seu pênis contra a face feminina e ela se sentiu molhar ainda mais. "Do resto, prefiro me abster. Talvez em um outro momento eu pense nas conseqüências. Recomendo que faça exatamente o mesmo..." Ele se assustou ao senti-la sugá-lo novamente, entretanto com mais intensidade. Desta vez sua cabeça não pendeu para trás, pois ele encarava fixadamente a cena que acontecia ali, diante dele.

Kagome se arrumou novamente no sofá, ficando de quatro sobre este e tomando mais controle. Inuyasha soltou um gemido selvagem ao observar o bumbum empinado da morena e o apertou, a fazendo se desequilibrar.

Em outro gesto rude ele se afastou dela e observou ela encará-lo frustrada. Com um sorriso safado ele a segurou naquela posição, mas a colocou de forma a ficar virada para ele. A viu tentando se desvencilhar e apertou sua cintura com força.

" Te quero assim." Ele disse com a voz absurdamente rouca. "Sinceramente não sei qual foi sua intenção, mas meu pau latejou, Kagome." Ela mordeu os lábios, assim como mordia ao ouvi-lo falar tão dominante assim. Talvez uma característica youkai, ela não sabia dizer.

E então, sentiu ele penetrando seu pênis lentamente dentro dela e gemeu. Gemeu com força e alto. Inuyasha o colocou até o fim sem pestanejar e voltou para fora, repetindo o vai-e-vem sufocante. Ele gemeu segurando ainda forte em sua cintura e ela gritou. Ele estava em pé fora do sofá e incrivelmente ela o sentia ainda maior e mais duro.

A sensação era indescritivelmente incrível.

Ela apertou com força a almofada quando os movimentos ficaram mais fortes e intensos. Ela pensava em coisas tão diversas que quando observava não estava pensando em nada. A cabeça girava toda a vez que sentia a estocada dentro dela. Sua vagina pulsava e ela sentia que ficava cada vez mais molhada.

" Você é uma delícia." Disse ele quando puxou seu cabelo violentamente, de forma a alcançar seu ouvido. "Sua desgraçada." Ele rilhou passando a outra mão na barriga da morena e logo descendo-a entre o meio de suas pernas. Ela arfava tanto por não conseguir respirar direito naquela posição, quanto pela dor que sentia em sua cabeça, quanto pelo dedo do hanyou que lhe massageava o clitóris intensamente. Novamente, aquele misto de sensação lhe deixava sem saída. E então, ela gemeu.

Soltou levemente seu cabelo deixando-a voltar na posição anterior. Ela soltou toda a respiração e sentiu-o diminuindo a velocidade. Com calma ele a penetrava enquanto encarava seu pênis a invadindo.

"E honestamente, não sei nem o que dizer da sua bunda." Ele disse com calma. Apertou um lado de seu bumbum o abrindo e encarando todo o corpo de Kagome.

" Para com isso..." Ela voltou a pedir, sem ter exatamente noção a que estava se submetendo. Com um sorriso sádico ele lhe massageou no anus e ela gemeu tão alto quanto já havia gemido antes. "Inuyasha, não-faça-isso." Ela rilhou os dentes e sentiu-o continuando a massagear o local intimo com a excitação que havia conseguido de sua própria vagina.

" Eu não vou tão longe quanto você pensa... ou quanto eu gostaria." Ele sussurrou e lhe penetrou um dedo ali, enquanto lhe penetrava lentamente na vagina. Ela sentiu sua garganta secar e perdeu a respiração. Entretanto, seu gemido veio rouco e alto. Ela já não sabia o que estava sentindo, definitivamente ela havia perdido os sentidos. Ele se soltou completamente dela e a virou de frente para ele.

Com as pernas abertas ela o encarava com os olhos cerrados. Inuyasha se colocou sobre ela e voltou a penetrá-la.

" Senti falta de te olhar..." Ele revelou em um sussurro quando afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Ela apertou o cabelo dele e o puxou com força, o fazendo encará-la.

" O que você disse?" Ela perguntou com dificuldade, uma vez que uma das mãos ele forçaram a perna dela a se enrolar contra seu corpo, a penetrando tão forte quanto ela imaginou.

" Que senti sua falta. Senti falta de te olhar. Senti falta de você toda." Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e o sugou. Novamente ela puxou seus cabelos e ele gemeu enquanto voltava a encará-la.

" Olha pra mim, porra!" Ela disse rilhando os dentes. Os olhos de desejo não a abandonaram, mas ele sentiu que ela falava sério. "Olha pra mim enquanto me come ou enquanto fala comigo." Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e ele soube que ela estava totalmente submetida a ele.

Assim como ele a ela.

" Eu ... olho... sim" Disse pausadamente enquanto estocava-a três vezes. Tirou os pulsos dela de seu cabelo e colocou cada mão em um lado do corpo moreno, apertando os dois pulsos dela com força. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. "Desde que olhe para mim também." Ela voltou a gemer ao senti-lo apertando seus pulsos e abriu os olhos. Então ela se lembrou de seus seios quando ele mordeu o direito sem pena da condição em que ele estava.

"Não, Inuyasha..." Ela arfou em desespero. Ele o sugou amavelmente e passou a língua em torno desse. Kagome arqueou as costas contra ele e ele a beijou em desespero. Sentia seu membro seu cada vez mais apertado pela pulsação da vagina dela e gemeu em seus lábios.

" Droga, eu não vou agüentar mais que isso." Ele confessou e ela concordou muda. "Eu admito que você me encheu de tesão, Kagome." Ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos e naquele momento sentiu seu mundo parar. Nunca havia notado que seu olhar era tão lindo. E naquele momento ele parou de se movimentar e passou a mão lentamente sobre sua face. Ela ainda arfava quando o ouviu dizer " Eu amo você, porra." Ele estocou fundo nela e ela gemeu trêmula, tanto por ouvi-lo quanto por senti-lo. "Como você pôde simplesmente sumir assim?" Ele perguntou enquanto afundava novamente nela. Kagome sentiu toda a sua respiração desregular e gozou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Seu peito subia e descia incontrolavelmente e então ela o observou tirando o seu pênis de dentro dela e se permitindo gozar sobre sua barriga. Ela tentava assimilar toda a cena, mas ao invés disso apenas apanhou o rosto dele e o encarou.

" Eu sumi por não agüentar o que sentia perto de você." Ela confessou e ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu batimento cardíaco.

" E o que você sentia?" Ela respirou fundo também e apertou o ombro do hanyou.

" O mesmo que você..." Ele a encarou fixadamente e ela suspirou. "Amor."

**oOo**

" Então vocês estão juntos?" O velho perguntou enquanto piscava os olhos incrédulo. "Isso só pode ser brincadeira de mau gosto. Isso é, me corrijo: _Muito_ mau gosto." Sango sorriu e mostrou a aliança prateada em seu dedo.

" Não, não é." Ela disse enquanto sorria largamente. "Aquele houshi tarado tinha muito mais que mostrar que apenas sem-vergonhice." Miroku riu enquanto coçava a cabeça. Em um movimento sutil se colocou atrás de Sango e a abraçou.

" Você não pode negar que está feliz por nós. Ou pelo menos por mim." Totousai rolou os orbes com indiferença. "Confessa que nunca achou que isso iria dar certo."

" Na verdade, eu sempre achei. Mas não considero isso como certo, mas sim como errado." Ele bufou. "Isso apenas me faz relembrar que nem tudo nessa vida acontece por um bem maior." Sango riu encarando o parceiro. Apanhou sua mão e a apertou com doçura, se apoiando contra o corpo do monge.

Em apenas alguns segundos o tapa ecoou e Totousai tentou não ser sarcástico diante a cena. Miroku ria sem graça enquanto passava a mão sobre a face avermelhada.

" Eu já disse para parar de fazer isso na frente dos outros!" Ela o censurou enquanto apontava o dedo em sua direção. "Você faz isso para me irritar, não pode ser!" Ele riu e a encarou modesto.

"Faço isso porque não resisto a você, Sangozinha." Disse a ela e a observou bufar. Totousai sentou-se no sofá pacientemente enquanto encarava os dois. Sango sentou-se ao lado dela rindo amarelo.

"Bom, er..." Começou ela. " Vamos voltar ao assunto que me trouxe aqui,não?" Totousai concordou imediatamente, tentando ignorar o monge com a feição ainda avermelhada em sua frente. "Eles deram alguma notícia nesse último mês?" Totousai suspirou e deu ombros.

" Não." Disse ele com franqueza. "Andei pensando em Kagome. Às vezes me pego pensando que algo terrível pode ter acontecido a ela, mas ao mesmo tempo... sei que não aconteceu. Ela definitivamente é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci." Sango sorriu para ele e apanhou sua mão.

" Eles vão dar notícias a algum momento." Miroku juntou-se lentamente a eles no sofá e sentou-se perto de Sango. " Tenho certeza disso." Totousai deu ombros e suspirou novamente.

" Apenas quero que eles estejam bem." Confessou. "Até mesmo aquele hanyou idiota merece um crédito." Ele torceu a feição. "Apenas não quero pensar que estão com raiva por termos deixado que eles fossem sozinhos para lá."

" Pode ter certeza que não, Totousai." Miroku garantiu. "Eles o amavam." Sango concordou muda em complacência e se fez presente ali um silêncio de conforto. Foi quando um barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora. Totousai arqueou a sobrancelha encarando os dois amigos, enquanto Kaede entrava na sala alerta com o barulho.

" _Você é mesmo um idiota!"_ Eles ouviram a voz feminina ecoar do lado de fora da casa. _" Quantas vezes eu vou te dizer que odeio quando você para bruscamente? Eu deveria te matar!"_ Totousai se permitiu sorrir, sentindo seu coração bater fortemente.

"_Então faça um regime!" _A voz masculina retrucou. "_Eu só paro bruscamente porque se não for assim a gente não para nunca, com todo esse peso que você faz nas minhas costas! Eu te carrego de um lado para o outro e ainda tenho que te ouvir reclamar?" _

" _Sim, você tem!"_ Totousai imaginou que ela estivesse rangendo os dentes naquele momento. "_Seu grande bastardo! Seu hijo de lá puta!"_

"_Agora deu de me insultar em espanhol?" _A voz dele se fez mais alta. "_Keh! Isso só pode ser brincadeira!"_

Abruptamente a porta foi aberta pelo meio-youkai. Todos observaram a expressão contrariada dele e logo em seguida a de Kagome. A morena estava com os cabelos compridos e lisos, entretanto as costumeiras olheiras não se faziam presentes.

Kagome olhou em direção de Totousai e sem pensar correu para abraçá-lo. Ele riu quando sentiu os braços lhe rodearem o corpo e a abraçou de volta.

" Minha filha..." Ele murmurou e ela sorriu o encarando. "Senti sua falta." Confessou e ela concordou muda. Inuyasha encarou Sango e o houshi e suspirou.

" Não mudou nada, não é?" Ele perguntou sarcástico. " Logo a sua cara vai ficar dessa cor." Miroku riu e se aproximou de Inuyasha, apertando-lhe a mão e logo lhe abraçando. Logo todos haviam minimamente se cumprimentado. A euforia ali estava presente, uma vez que ninguém esperava que os dois retornassem sem aviso. Pareceu ainda mais inacreditável quanto à volta de Kagura a cidade, sendo que todos acreditavam que ela havia morrido. Ou até mesmo mais inacreditável quanto o fato de que Kouga havia se tornado amante de Kikyou, a quem antigamente tanto repudiava.

Enfim, era algo tão surpreendente quanto todos aqueles acontecimentos bizarros da cidade.

" Mas então, como foi por lá?" Perguntaram curiosamente após os ânimos terem se acalmando um pouco. Kagome se sentou no sofá e deu ombros.

" Já me acostumei." Disse em uníssono com o hanyou. Totousai encarou desconfiado.

" E vocês estão se dando... bem?" Perguntou com calma. Kagome observou o hanyou com desdém.

" E isso é possível?" Ela perguntou. Inuyasha fez um "keh!" e olhou para o lado contrário ao dela.

" Bom, uma notícia feliz." Disse ele. "Então, acredito que estejam cansados e queiram comer algo ou se deitar, não é mesmo?" Ambos concordaram. "Enfim, tem bastante comida na geladeira... e tem dois quartos lá em cima, vocês conhecem bem." Inuyasha sorriu largamente e se aproximou de Kagome a puxando em seu colo.

" Não vamos precisar de dois, velho." Totousai arqueou a sobrancelha extremamente contrariado. " Até logo." Pulou em cima da escada e abriu uma das portas entrando com a mulher dentro dele. Totousai baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

" Isso só pode ser brincadeira, não é?" Miroku, Sango e Kaede o encararam.

E os três deram os ombros.

**oOo**

" Você não precisava ter feito isso!" Ela o repreendeu e o hanyou apenas riu para ela. "Você não precisava ter contado para ele desse jeito!" Inuyasha pulou ao seu lado e a abraçou com força.

" Eu continuo não me importando com a sua opinião." Ela bufou.

" Você é mesmo um prepotente."

" Um prepotente que te ama, não é mesmo?" Ela sorriu para ele e lhe deu um selinho. O hanyou a encarou maliciosamente e ela tentou ignorar.

" Nem pense em fazer nada aqui." Ela o alertou.

" Pensasse nisso antes de colocar essa saia." Disse ele esnobe. "Espero que ninguém tenha visto a gente por aí, senão metade da população já sabe como é sua bunda." Ela rilhou os dentes e o sentiu abraçá-la por trás.

" Você ainda pretende roubar aquele imbecil?" Ela sussurrou para ele.

" Qual deles?"

" Aquele dos nachos." Ele riu e depositou um beijo ou outro na base do seu pescoço.

" Como certeza." Disse ele com calma. "Mas agora vamos a parte mais importante." Sussurrou enquanto apertava o bumbum nu e agilmente passava um dos dedos para dentro da calcinha de Kagome e lhe penetrava. Sem avisá-la a jogou contra a cama e se deitou atrás dela.

" Aqui não, Inuyasha." Ela rangeu os dentes mas não evitou o gemido baixo. "Não quero que ninguém nos ouça!"

" Então fique quieta." Ele sussurrou. Puxou a coberta que estava em seus pés e cobriu a ambos. "Já está um pouco escuro, podemos fingir que estamos dormindo."

" Inuyasha..." Ela disse em um tom de alerta. Ele ignorou totalmente o tom de sua voz e penetrou outro dedo. Ela tentou se esquivar dele, mas ele apertou sua cintura com força a forçando a ficar naquela posição. "Você adora me forçar, não é mesmo?" Ele mordeu sua orelha e sorriu.

" Só te forço por que sei que você adora." Penetrou dois dedos e os movimentou contra ela rapidamente. Kagome mordeu o travesseiro tentando não gemer. Ela o enlouquecia e ela odiava admitir isso.

" E quem disse que eu adoro?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca. Ele riu e ela ouviu o zíper da calça dele. Sem nenhum aviso ele penetrou seu pênis na vagina molhada e ela gemeu. Inuyasha tampou sua boca e se movimentou contra ela.

" Ninguém precisa dizer quando se excita tão fácil desse jeito." Ele se movimentava agora lentamente, da forma mais torturante que poderia. "Agora fica quietinha, senão realmente vão te ouvir. Ainda mais sendo uma cadelinha tão barulhenta." Ela mordeu a mão dele para que não gemesse e lhe retornou o movimento, se mexendo para trás e para frente, tentando ajudá-lo.

" Droga Inuyasha!" Ela disse quando ele soltou sua boca. "Eu te odeio tanto!" Lhe disse com a voz falha. Sentiu as sensações de seu corpo falarem mais alto e se soltou dele. Em um movimento rápido jogou o corpo do meio-youkai para o lado e se colocou sobre ele, se sentando lentamente sobre seu membro. Em movimentos rápidos ela penetrou o pênis dele em si e o dominou, sentindo as mãos grandes puxarem-lhe o cabelo para trás.

" Você adora isso, admita!" Ele levantou os quadris em sua direção e ela forçou para não gemer alto. "Você adora infringir a lei, então admita que está adorando tudo isso!" Ela gemeu descaradamente e baixou os lábios em uma de suas orelhas, a mordendo com leveza.

" Isso mesmo, Inuyasha, eu adoro tudo isso." Ela disse enquanto o cavalgava. "Acima de tudo, eu adoro você, seu grande imbecil." Ele gemeu junto a ela quando seus corpos colidiram com força.

Ele suspirou e a abraçou enquanto a sentia se movimentar contra ele.

" Não mais que eu adoro você sua magrela... _não mais que eu adoro você..."_

**oOo**

**Well, well... chegamos ao fim. Nada tão bonito, nada tão surreal. Acreditem ou não, foi bem difícil encerrar essa fanfic.**

**Tentei não fazer disso algo tão cruel para mim. Antes eu havia pensado em fazer o capítulo anterior o último, acrescentando o hentai. Entretanto, achei interessante fazer um desfeche como esse.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham aprovado. Agradeço novamente a todos vocês que me acompanharam e me deram ânimo para continuar com a fanfic.**

**Vejo vocês logo, assim espero!**

**Um beijo a tooooooodos. E novamente obrigada!**

**SASNATSA'S: **Olá minha querida, como vai você? Primeiramente obrigada por ainda esperar pelo capítulo que veio. Eu fiquei realmente feliz ao ver sua review, uma vez que não imaginava que alguém ainda lembrava-se dessa fic e gostava tanto dela assim! De fato, o seu comentário me veio como um "faça o último capítulo logo!", sabe? Hahahaha. Você não precisa se tratar... pelo menos acredito que não HEHUHUEHAUHE. Fiquei realmente feliz por você ter gritado quando viu o capítulo, sério MESMO. E bom, eu também adoro a Kagura, acho que não teria como ela não aparecer nessa fanfic que eu honestamente tanto gostei de escrever, mesmo algumas vezes parecendo que não (pela falta de tempo!). Enfim, muitíssimo obrigada querida leitora, de fato eu acho que nunca mais escreveria se não fossem pessoas como você, que sempre me apóiam! Um beijo beeem grande hahahaha! Até mais!

**AGOME CHAN: **Olá minha querida, como vai você? Bom, primeiramente eu considerei bem sua review e pode acreditar que a Kagome aproveitou bem as comidas picantes a lá Inuyasha no México hahahaa. Gostaria de ter escrito mais sobre essas "experimentadas", mas infelizmente meu tempo é curto e eu realmente queria encerrar essa fanfic (por mais que me doa isso). Enfim, ela complicou, mas descomplicou, certo? AHUHEUHUEHUAEA! Um grande beijo querida leitora, e obrigada por me acompanhar por tooodo o trajeto dessa fanfic. Sei que com certeza posso contar com você sempre! Um beijão e até mais!


End file.
